


Invitation Only

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Invitations [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anonymous Lovers, Coworkers - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human AU, LOTS of Shameless Smut, M/M, Multi, Secret lives, Sex Club, Sexual exploration, Smut, hidden identities, more tags to come, prompt request, thrill seeking, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 140,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler is a project lead for Vitex Inc. she’s worked hard to prove to everyone she didn’t get the job because her father owns it all. Jon McCrimmon is a certified genius with no regard for the rules, but is too valuable for Vitex to be fired. Now Rose is faced with the daunting task of keeping him in line, and the stress has them both ready to quit the company.When Jack, a friend neither knows is friends with the other, offers them each an invitation to an exclusive club, one with total anonymity, as a way to relieve their stress, they reluctantly accept. When the masks are on, all bets are off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).



Rose Tyler didn’t dislike many people. Not that she had time to know many people outside of work, honestly. Her socialization circle, excluding her coworkers, consisted of a few people: Jack, Mickey, and Mickey’s wife Martha. Her coworkers were pretty nice, focused, and determined, well, all except for one. One of them, Jon McCrimmon, was an absolute nightmare. At least, she thought he was. Everyone else thought he was the best thing to ever walk out of the hiring team’s office.   
  
Okay, so the man was a genius. He spoke seven languages, had graduated college at fifteen, was the proud owner of three doctorates, and turned any project he touched into an automatic success. He was also an insufferable arsehole. His office was like a workshop, toy aisle, and knick knack shop had collided in a massive explosion. He was loud, boisterous, and had no concept of personal space. His fashion sense was like a teenager had been given free reign of his parent’s credit card: hundred pound suits, always pinstripes, paired with Converse, sometimes over cheap tshirts, other times over name brand button downs.    
  
To say Rose hated him would be an overstatement, but there was a bit more than distaste in her chest when she looked at him. The man could break any rule in the employee handbook, and he wouldn’t get fired. Why would he? He was the only project lead in all of Vitex who scored more accounts and passed more patents through single handedly than she did. That just irked her to no end. If she decided to eat a banana while sitting crossed legged on the table in a board meeting, nobody would take her seriously. In fact, she’d probably be sacked. That’s what he was doing though, with his specs perched on his nose as he made thoughtful noises through his nostrils.   
  
“It can be done.” Jon beamed as he swallowed his last bite of banana and tossed the peel over Sarah Jane’s, the head of public relations, head like a basketball, where it landed in a rubbish bin. “I can have the prototype ready for demonstration in time for the convention.”    
  
“Great, so you all have your projects for the convention.” Pete, the Presidenr of Vitex, and coincidentally Rose’s father, closed the cover of his tablet and nodded. “Get to it.”    
  
Rose felt her stomach turn to ice as everyone gathered their things and stood. She hadn’t been given a project to work on, which was a first. She’d worked hard over the last five years, busting her arse to prove she had earned her place in the company on her own and not because her dad ran it. Her last one had outshone even Jon’s. It had been self tinting coating for windshields that not only auto detected the intensity of sunlight, but blocked UV rays with ninety-nine percent effectiveness.    
  
She had spent days scouring under recognized inventors to find something so unique, had brokered the purchase of the patent, designed the marketing campaign, and landed the sales to every luxury brand automotive company in the world all on her own. Rose had been sure that her work would have earned her a project for Vitex Global Technology Convention. She didn’t let her disappointment show, though. She closed her own tablet, gathered her coffee mug, and let her face fall into that professional mask.    
  
She was about to walk out when Pete spoke. “Rose, hang on a second.”    
  
She froze in place, turning slowly to see Pete and Sarah Jane still seated at the board table. “Yes, President Tyler?” One of her conditions for working here had been that during business hours and functions, she would view her father as her boss. He had agreed, though often teased her outside of work about it, constantly trying to reassure her she had proven herself enough that she could relax the rule. She didn’t feel that way though.    
  
“Sarah Jane and I have a special project for you.” Rose could see some hesitancy in his eyes, and she opened her mouth to reiterate that she didn’t want special treatment. She wanted equal treatment as everyone else. “You’ll be working as project manager over someone else.”    
  
“Who?” Rose felt the surprise at this news like a splash. At her level in the company, there were no project managers. Everyone was responsible for their own. The lower levels had them, mostly in the pharmaceutical and cosmetic departments.    
  
“You’ll be overseeing Jon McCrimmon.” Sarah Jane cut in, and Rose watched as Pete braced. He knew she disliked him, more than disliked him. “His last project, while a success, resulted in one too many accidents to himself during testing, and the finance department really doesn’t want to have to rebuild another section of the design lab.”    
  
Understanding burned through Rose’s chest. “So you want me to babysit him then?” She hadn’t meant it to come out in such a sarcastic snap. “Make sure he doesn’t blow somethin’ up again, that it?”   
  
“No, yes, no!” Pete groaned as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’ll be working on the project with him. Marketing, brokering potential buyers, and the sort. Just, you’ll also be making sure he doesn’t get too out of control in the process.”    
  
“You have a perfect safety rating on all your items, the second best success rate, and the rest of the board agrees that you’ll be the one to keep him in line.” Sarah Jane offered her an encouraging smile. “Your fath-“ Rose gave her a pointed look. “President Tyler, I mean, told us about your dislike for him, which is why we think you’re the best fit. Anyone else wouldn’t be able to handle his....” she waved her hand as if searching for a word. “Enthusiasm for his work.”    
  
Rose knew they had her cornered. If she said no, it would be viewed as unprofessional or seeking special treatment. She also knew she had to make it look like they hadn’t backed her into it. “I want to be listed as project manager, and I want to be included in the demonstration at the Convention.”    
  
“Wouldn’t expect anything less.” Pete let out a sigh as he relaxed a bit. Then he tensed again. “Also, um, he doesn’t know yet. We sent him an email, but he never checks them until lunch.”   
  
“Oh, I’ll tell him.” Rose couldn’t help but snicker. She knew Jon liked how much free rein he was given, so being the one to burst that little bubble was going to be a blast. She watched as they exchanged looks, then headed out of the room.    
  
She was irritated that she had been reduced to being a grown man’s minder, but there was the underlying satisfaction of also knowing he had to answer to her, that every decision on the project, every ounce of his genius, had to be approved by her. That knowledge was the only thing keeping her from dreading every moment of this. For the next five months, Jon McCrimmon was answering to her.   
  
Smirking at that thought, she pressed the button in the lift that would take her up to the sprawling floor where she, Jon, and two others had their offices. Honestly, they were more like executive suites at other companies, each taking up the four sides of the floor with only the small open area by the lifts open. Since they handled such high quality projects, they needed to impress potential investors and buyers.    
  
She clutched her tablet in one hand as she pressed the palm of the other onto Jon’s access panel. She only ever went to his office when it was her turn to pick up Wednesday lunch for the floor, and always knocked to hand him the food. He had always said anyone was invited to his office any time, so she was going to test that theory. The door beeped and slid open. She stepped inside, finding the usual chaos.    
  
Jon was sitting, shoes off and crossed legged, on the floor with three laptops open acting as weights for with a ream of blueprint paper in front of him. He looked up, a smile shining on his face, which quickly lessened but didn’t fully disappear. It was no secret to him that she didn’t like him. She had no clue if the feeling was mutual, and frankly she didn’t care. “Rose, can I help you?”   
  
“Yeah, actually.” She cast a glance around the sprawling suite. “By helping me set up some sort of organization to this mess.”    
  
“My office, my mess.” Jon smirked as he arched an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. “Last I checked, you weren’t my boss.”   
  
“Last you checked.” Rose chuckled as she opened her tablet, accessed the email that was now in her inbox, and held it out to him. He took it, pushing his specs up onto his nose, and squinted at the screen.    
  
“What?!” Jon’s cry of disbelief came out strangled. “What does they mean you’re my project manager?!” He scrolled through the email again, disbelief coloring his cheeks.    
  
Rose reached down, pulling the tablet from his hands. “It means, Jonathan, for the next five months, you’re my bitch.” The look of annoyance, and possibly fear, in his eyes was more satisfying than a cold glass of wine on a summer night.    
  
Jon was livid as Rose’s blonde pony tail disappeared out of his office, leaving the faint trail of her perfume hanging in the air like sunflower scented venom. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He’d been at Vitex for three years, and when Rose had been promoted to the global patent requisition team with him, he’d tried to be nice to her. Honestly he had, but the woman was ice cold, through and through. The thing was, she only disliked him.   
  
He didn’t understand why, at first. Everyone else had no issue with him. Even the other departments were inviting him to events and out of work functions. Then someone had let it slip. She hated the fact that he had the freedom to do as he pleased, with no judgment from others, while she worked hard to prove she earned her position. It was a stupid reason, as he knew nobody in the company believed she’d come in because of Pete.    
  
In all honesty, he didn’t exactly like her either. She was too uptight, too controlling, too corporate A type. Rose Tyler was, cut and dry, a business woman straight out of a movie. It didn’t make sense to him, as Pete was funny and laid back, even when in business mode. Either way, he was not happy in the least that she was in charge of this project. Her projects were useful, but all in all, droll. Self tinting windshield coat, a machine that detects clothing types and folds it, and other such every day things, while useful, were boring.    
  
Jon always took the projects that were exciting or meant something to him. They were things like new type of fertilizer that completely repels bacteria and fungus from plants, which was saving the banana industry and promoting the resurgence of the global bee population. His tweaking of that long range satellite communication device, which was no larger than a six sided die, had been picked up by every space industry in the world. It was going to be put on a rover destined for one of Jupiter’s moons. Things like that were why he’d come to Vitex in the first place.    
  
Well, it was the secondary reason. The main reason was that he’d needed a job, after his exwife had divorced him for some actor, claiming he neglected her emotional needs, and won everything but the house and his car. He only got those because they had been in his sister, Donna’s, name. Donna had insisted he do it before he married Reinette, claiming she didn’t trust her to not screw him over.    
  
Jon did love working for Vitex though, as long as he kept Rose at a distance. This project had the potential to lead the way for an entire revolution in transportation, legitimate hovering technology. It needed some major work, tweaking, and recalculations, but he had already been formulating a plan. If left to his own devices, he could have it perfected in a month and into testing in two, which would give him time to work on some of his side passions like astronomy and hacking into Nasa’s computers to highlight their flaws.   
  
Now he had Miss Rule Book breathing down his neck, and she’d insist on doing things to the letter. Luckily she had some appointments today, so he had time to get what he wanted in order before she got her manicured fingers on it.    
  
Huffing, he went back to analyzing the calculations and components of the device he had been emailed. The company who had sold Vitex the patent rights had missed so many things. Jon grimaced at the utter, scientific clumsiness of it all. His eidetic memory had no issue in memorizing them all as he scanned through the screen, the colored lines that the numbers formed in his head linking together to show gaps in the work. His ambidextrous hands flew absently over the blueprint paper as he sketched out the parts, forming them in proposed size and then again into more compact versions.    
  
So caught up in his work as he was, Jon jumped when his phone alarm dinged to alert him that he was going to be late for lunch with his best friend, Jack. Closing down his laptops, he pulled on his shoes and headed out to hail a cab.    
  
Jack had been one of his only friends to stick around after the divorce. It was true what people said, that friends made when you were at the top rarely stayed when you were at the bottom. While he was friendly with just about everyone at work, only a few were allowed to know about his personal life, to know why he was as eccentric as he was. Even though Jack was his best friend, and knew he was working, Jon had never told him where. He didn’t think it mattered, and Jack never asked.    
  
“There you are!” Jack waved from his table in the outdoor seating area. Jon smiled back, until he caught sight of the single red stem rose in a vase next to the salt and pepper shakers. His smile fell as he remembered what the next five months were holding. “Ruh roh.” Jack pushed the chair out with his foot as Jon plopped into it. “Someone’s in a bad mood.”    
  
The waitress appeared, carrying a glass of what Jon knew would be his favorite beer and sat it down. “Bad doesn’t begin to describe it.” Jon growled, glancing at the menu for a blink then looking up at the waitress. “Bacon burger, extra pickles, hold the onions.”    
  
“Bacon at lunch?” Jack shook his head, those blue eyes that were a trap for just about any human with a pulse going wide. “Tell me who I need to bury.”   
  
“Cut it out, Jack.” Jon rolled his eyes as he took a long drink of his beer. He hated complaining, but the irritation was rearing it’s head again. “So you know I work for a company dealing in inventions yeah?” Jack nodded, picking up his own drink. “Well apparently the board thinks I’m too reckless, and they’ve assigned this complete and utter by the book ice queen who hates me to over see my current project.”    
  
“You don’t do so well with being bossed around.” Jack snickered after taking a swig. “She that bad?”    
  
“Oh yeah.” Jon blew out a breath of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve seen her smile until today, and it was like one of those ‘you’re an ant ‘nd I’ve got a magnifying glass in the sun’ smirks.”    
  
Jack arched an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair. Jon wasn’t interested in men, but the relaxed confidence in Jack’s posture was one even he noticed and could understand why the man had to ability to woo just about anyone he met. “You are seriously going to need an outlet of some sort if she’s already got you this irritated.”    
  
“My outlet is work.” Jon grumbled, looking up as the waitress appeared with his burger. “I love my job, but the next five months are going to be horrible. What, with protocol, and applications to the safety team, and, and, actually writing down things.” He picked up his food to take a bite.   
  
“And that exactly is why you need a different outlet.” Jack began cutting into his chicken breast, and Jon could nearly see the man’s mind working. “Like sex.”    
  
“You’re pretty, Jack, but I don’t like you that way.” Jon would have choked on his food if he hadn’t expected something like that to come from his friend. Jack was a playboy, a good hearted one, but a playboy all the same.    
  
Between being heir to a yacht tycoon mother and a billionaire architect father, he was the most sought after model in the American male fashion industry, and was on hiatus from a soap opera where his character had ‘died’ in a flash flood. “Besides, I don’t want to date. Don’t have the time or patience for it any more.”    
  
“Never said anything about dating.” Jack fixed Jon with a smile that said he had a wicked secret he was dying to tell. “See, for all the genius in that brain of yours, you still can’t see the ocean past the waves.”    
  
Now Jon was confused. Sex and dating went hand in hand. At least, they always had for him. Then again, his experience with sex was limited to a total of three partners. One very awkward, drunken, experience when he was eighteen, a short fling he’d had with a woman named Maria when he was visiting Jack in America one summer when he was twenty, and then Reinette. “Not everyone has the ability to smile their way into people’s bed, Jack. Besides, I don’t want to be getting involved with anyone ever again. Learned my lesson.”    
  
“Tell you what.” Jack popped a bite of chicken into his mouth, chewing it slowly. Jon could tell something was about to be said he really didn’t want to hear. He knew that look on Jack’s face. That look was the reason he had a lifelong fear of tequila. “I know what a prude you can be, but I think what I’m suggesting would be good for you. If this ice queen gets to be too much for you, call me by noon on Friday.”    
  
“Why?” Jon knew asking that was treading dangerous water, but his curious mind was hooked now. Being around Jack had that affect on people, he knew just how to say enough to make you want to know more.    
  
“I can’t tell you until Friday. It’s a secret.” Jack smirked, and it was one Jon had never seen on him before. “Noon, Friday.”   
  
Jon squinted at him, before picking up his burger. This wasn’t fair at all. Rose was going to make his life hell, and now his best friend who never held anything back was keeping some big secret. Mondays sucked.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

“You are not spending seven thousand on this power converter.” Rose tossed the invoice request on Jon’s desk and placed a hand on her hip. It was only Wednesday, and already she was beyond ready to strangle the man. He seemed to be doing everything in his power to drive her up the walls. “If you’re as genius as everyone says you are, can’t you build it for less.”    
  
“Well, if I build it myself, it’s going to add a week onto the production time.” Jon snorted, looking up from his desk where he was scribbling a line of blue calculations on a notepad. His chocolate brown eyes flashed in challenge as he pull his specs off and leaned back in his chair. “So either we buy the converter or we rework the production schedule.”    
  
Rose dig her fingers into her hips, swallowing back the urge to reach over and slap him. The production schedule had already been submitted so that their testing time could be reserved for the labs. “Fine, purchase it, but anything that goes over the budget we agreed on because of it comes out of your commissions.”    
  
“That’s not fair!” Jon shot to his feet, his cheeks flushing. “I’ve never had my commissions reduced for going over budget!” His voice raised an octave, and Rose was glad she had worn such high heels. He was tall, but she didn’t have to look up at him.    
  
“Because your past budgets have been too disoriented for accounting to notice!” Rose snorted, tossing the thumb drive with the purchasing credentials she had been holding in her free hand onto the desk. “You may have had free reign in the past, but not anymore. I say stay on or below budget, or pay for it.” Not waiting for a response, she turned and left the office.    
  
In all honesty, she could have brought that up during their meeting this morning, but it was slightly satisfying to know she’d ruined his otherwise perfect day just at the end. It was a perfect way to get back for him conveniently forgetting to add her to the email to the board for the budget submission. She picked up her bag where she left it near the lift and headed down to the garage.   
  
She was looking forward to her usual midweek workout with Jack. First week of the month meant it was sparring. She was looking forward to venting her three days of frustration by getting in a few good punches and kicks. Luckily she lived close, her penthouse flat at the top of Torchwood Towers had been her graduation gift from uni, the one and only time she had let her parents splurge on her as an adult.    
  
It didn’t take long to reach the top floor and let herself in, and it was no surprise to find her best friend sprawled across her sofa shirtless. “Hey gorgeous!” Jack grinned as she kicked off her heels and stripped out of her suit coat. “Ready to get hot and sweaty.”    
  
“Not in the way you’re implying.” Rose snorted, making her way to her bedroom. She had sworn off men since the Jimmy Stone fiasco four years ago, not that she’d ever considered Jack in that light. Yeah, he was gorgeous, a total sweetheart, and her mum had tried to encourage her to, but he went through partners like hot cakes. Changing quickly into her workout clothes, she ducked back into the living room to cross into the guest bedroom she had converted into a home gym. Jack had already laid the mats out and was stretching.   
  
“Judging by the snippy attitude, take it you had a bad day at work.” Jack gave her a slightly sympathetic look. Of her few friends, he understood her struggle. When he decided to go into modeling and acting, he’d had to deal with people claiming he got in because his family was rich.    
  
“I busted my arse.” Rose grumbled, dropping to the mat to begin stretching as well. “To get a spot in the convention, and now I’m spent babysitting a complete lunatic with no regards for the rules and having to share the credit with him.” She slowly walked her hands out until her forehead touched the floor. Her mum’s insistence that she take yoga, gymnastics, and dance growing up had granted her amazing flexibility.    
  
“So you’re stuck in another man’s shadow, huh?” Jack made a disgruntled noise. “Spend the last five years trying to prove you’ve got what it takes, and still you can’t just be seen for yourself.” She looked up to see him opening the case for his mouth guard. “Guess that means I’m in for a beating tonight.”   
  
Rose felt the irritation rising as she moved to her feet to stretch out her upperbody, before donning the protective head gear, mouth guard, gloves, and foot covers. Jack was already ready, his blue eyes sparkling challenge. His lips twitched into a smirk, and she went after him. She knew she shouldn’t be taking her frustrations out on him, but he was a big guy. Besides, he didn’t exactly pull his punches. Before long they were both sweating, read in the face, hearts pounding.   
  
Grunting, as her head spun and ears rang, Rose hit the mat. She had seen the kick aimed towards her leg, but completely missed the punch coming for her head. “Damn it Jack!” Rose held her head, feigning pain. She heard him rush over, and once his feet were in view, swiped her leg and watched as he went down. With a growl of frustration she pounced on him, raining punches into his padded helmet.    
  
“Cheater!” Jack’s exclamation was accompanied by a swift jerk of his hips. Before she could blink, Rose was pinned on her stomach with her feet in the small of her back. “No cheap shots!” His laugh was slurred around the mouth guard.    
  
“Let me up!” She struggled under him as he held her down. “Jack!” She struggled harder, but knew it was no use. If she’d had her legs, she could have rolled him off, but his weight was too much for her upperbody to fend off. Groaning in defeat, she relaxed and tapped the mat. Jack’s weight lifted off of her, and she rolled over to the sound of velcro being undone.    
  
“Okay, that’s it little missy.” Jack held out a hand, and Rose took it, letting herself be pulled to her feet. “Enough fighting. You need wine, dinner, and some advice. Come on. I brought take away from that Italian place you like. It’s in the oven.”   
  
“I don’t need advice, Jack.” Rose huffed, tossing her gear aside. What she needed couldn’t be solved with pasta and red wine.    
  
“Yeah, you do.” Jack had opened the oven and began setting out the styrofoam trays. Rose’s stomach growled eagerly at the smell of her favorite alfredo sauce. “See, your stomach agrees.”    
  
“I hate you both.” Rose grumbled, pulling a bottle of wine out of the chiller and opening it. Reluctantly she snagged her meal and headed towards the living room to flop down on the sofa. Jack joined her, pulling her legs into his lap to use as a makeshift table. “Fine, out with it. Give the lecture.” She shoved a bite of shrimp and pasta into her mouth.    
  
“You need to find somewhere nobody knows you. Somewhere you can be who you want people to see.” Jack’s words were surprising, as she had been expecting some dramatic speech about how people didn’t judge her anymore.    
  
“Last time I tried that, the papo got a picture of me in a bikini sunbathing.” Rose snorted. How they had found her on a remote beach in Florida was beyond her, but they had. She stabbed another shrimp to pop in her mouth.   
  
“I’m talking someone so exclusive, so anonymous, nobody knows who anyone is.” His voice held that tinge of a lift it always did when he had good gossip, and Rose paused in her chewing to meet his eyes. He smirked, arching an eyebrow before lifting a bit of chicken to his mouth.   
  
“Come on Jack, you can’t leave me hanging like that.” Rose bounced her legs, curiosity piqued as he tapped his fork on her knee and swallowed. This was interesting. She’d kill to go somewhere, even if just for a few hours, where nobody would compare her to her parents and only see her for her family’s name. “Jaaaack.”   
  
“Club Vortex.” Jack took a sip of his wine before meeting her eye. “Is a party I have. It’s every weekend, starting Friday at ten pm through Sunday at noon.”    
  
Rose rolled her eyes and went back to her food. “Any friends of yours is bound to recognize me, Jack.” She knew it was too good to be true.    
  
“There’s a catch. From the time a club member arrives, to the time they leave, they wear masks. I’m the only one who knows who is who.” Jack whispered, making Rose have to pay closer attention to what he was saying. He had her attention again. “Here’s the thing. It’s not just a party. Anything goes so long as it’s legal. Sex, food, alcohol, clothing optional except masks. All club goers are assigned fake names.”    
  
“Jack, ‘m not coming to an orgy.” Rose laughed at the absurdity of it. “The last thing I need is Mum finding out I was running around naked with strangers.” Besides, she hadn’t had sex in years.    
  
“You don’t have to break your self imposed abstinence. You can just enjoy one weekend to yourself, come on.” Those blue eyes were a trap, and she knew it. Still, apart from the sex, it sounded tempting. Two whole days where she could just be her. “I know that look Rose, you’re tempted.”    
  
“I pick my name.” The words were out before she realized she had spoken, and the triumph on his face made her almost regret it. “Marion, Marion Wolf.”    
  
“Good, this week you’ll get a pass, because I know if you were getting laid you’d tell me.” Jack laughed as Rose flung a noodle at him. “But if you want to come next week and any other week, you have to show proof of an STD test. I already know you’re on the shot so proof of that won’t be necessary.”    
  
“None of it is necessary, cause I’ll just eat all your food and drink all your wine while ignoring everyone.” Rose giggled as she dodged the piece of tomato he tossed at her. “Luckily I’ve got a few masquerade masks in my closet.”    
  
“You should bring some lingerie, just in case you change your mind. You wouldn’t be the first prude I’ve invited who ended up in a poolside shag.” Rose set her empty plate aside as Jack brushed her legs away to stand. “You remember where my house in Wales is?” She nodded as he stood up to walk to the kitchen. “Be there at nine on Friday.”    
  
“I still hate you!” Rose called after him, as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his phone and keys. He laughed as the door closed behind him, and she groaned at her idiocy. “This is gonna blow up in my face. I just know it.” At least her frustration was gone, now she was just wondering if she was a total idiot.   
  
  
Jon was still livid, though he’d gone for a two long run after work. Rose Tyler was getting on his nerves. Not only had she’d chastised him for being twelve minutes late this morning, but she was also trying to pick every detail of the project apart. In three days, she’d turned his second favorite place to be (the first being any bookstore) into hell. So what if she was right about safety hazards. There was a reason he tested everything himself, after all. She was just being a down right bitch.    
  
He was doing his best to be nice, but she didn’t make it easy. Usually a long run followed by take away from that great Italian place Jack had introduced him to was enough to unwind, but right now all he could picture was Rose’s sneer as she’d proclaimed she was enforcing the budget.    
  
Jack’s words were taunting him, as he loaded the dishwasher. An outlet for stress was something he needed. Knowing Jack that could mean anything from a spontaneous weekend skiing in the Alps to doing body shots off a stripper in some club. Still, he was curious, so he snagged his mobile and made his way to the living room. Pushing books off the couch, he threw himself onto the cushions and pressed dial.    
  
“Well hello handsome.” Jack sounded like he was driving. “What can I do for you?”    
  
“You were right. I need stress relief.” Jon groaned, rubbing his face. “What’s your plan, and don’t say you naked in my bed.”    
  
“Well, I love you too.” Jack laughed. “I’m actually leaving my friends house after having this same discussion with her. She doesn’t live far from you. Want me to swing by?”    
  
“I don’t need post coitus Jack on my furniture, thanks.” Jon rolled his eyes. Jack was gonna end up in the wrong woman’s bed one of these days.   
  
“The sweat is from our weekly workout, actually. She and I have never done more than hug, but believe me I’ve been trying to get her in bed since she turned eighteen.” Jack’s voice was amused as he added. “She’s just as much of a stressed out prude as you, which is why I’m surprised she was open to my idea.”   
  
“Well what is this idea of yours?” If a woman immune to Jack’s charm as he was was open to whatever this was, it couldn’t be too bad. “Because at this point I’m ready to quit my job.”    
  
“You can’t ever repeat this or bring it up anywhere, okay.” The background noise quieted, and Jon realized Jack had either pulled over or rolled up his window. “So, every weekend from Friday at ten pm to Sunday at noon, I have a club at my house in Wales.”    
  
“What kind of club?” Jon could already figure out where this was going. Jack wasn’t exactly a man of many mysteries. Being an open book was something his  friend prided himself on. Jon preferred to keep things to himself. It was just easier.    
  
“A totally anonymous one. Only I know who everyone is, as fake names are given to all invited and masks are mandatory.” Jon would be lying if he wasn’t a bit curious, but he knew there was some other catch. “As long as it’s legal, it’s allowed. Clothing is optional, and there’s unlimited food and alcohol. Things get a bit wild though.”    
  
Jon already knew, without further explanation, that wild meant unrestrained sex on any flat surface. “Jack, I am not going to be a victim of your bacchian tendencies.” He was about to end it right there when Jack added.   
  
“Well Marion said she isn’t interested in the sex aspect either. You can keep each other company while you prudishly and silently judge us all.” Jack’s voice held that tone, the one that he knew Jon’s interest was coming back. “You two are a lot alike, smart, work-a-holics, and in need of a good shag. You can get off while discussing the most effective way to build a hydrogen engine or something.”    
  
“She’s a scientist?” Okay, yeah, he was interested now. It’d be nice to bounce ideas off of someone with similar interests that wasn’t as much of a snob as Rose. Just thinking about his new ‘manager’ had his stress level off the charts. “Okay, but only Friday. I’m free to leave if I don’t like it.”    
  
“Agreed, since I know you haven’t had any sex partners besides your right hand in years, you won’t have to have an STD test. If you come next week, you will. I pay for it.” Jack’s voice held that chime of triumph, and Jon instantly regretted saying yes.    
  
“I won’t be having sex, and I’ll probably leave after five minutes anyways.” He muttered. “What should I bring?”    
  
“Well, clothing is optional, but none of those pinstripe pants. Jeans and tshirts or button downs and a masquerade type mask are all you’ll need.” Jack sounded all too pleased with himself. “Be there at nine. I want to introduce you and Marion before everyone else arrives. Oh, and your name while attending is strictly The Doctor.”    
  
“Works for me.” Jon yawned as he glanced at the clock. It was already after nine, and since Rose insisted on punctuality, he needed to shower and get to bed. “See you Friday.” Without waiting, he hung up the phone.    
  
Now his stress was averted, but he was mentally slapping himself for agreeing. He knew Jack would never let him hear the end of it if he cancelled, so he headed towards his ensuite in his bedroom to turn on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm, he went to an online store and purchased a mask, choosing expedited shipping so it would be there by end of the day on Thursday. This was going to bite him in the arse, he just knew it.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short, but I was super eager for Marion to meet The Doctor

Jon approached Rose’s office with something between trepidation and what he imagined venomous snake handlers felt when they were about to open a cobra’s pen for feeding time. That feeling was definitely not because he was carrying Rose’s favorite sandwich from the cantina downstairs, which he definitely did not email Sarah Jane to ask about, along with his favorite meatball sub, and water.   
  
She had emailed and told him to come in at eleven forty-five after all. He was invited into the lioness’ den. Jon just didn’t know why, so he knocked twice. He figured if he convinced her to work through lunch today, he could ask to get off an hour early tomorrow. “Come in.” The lock on the door beeped, and Jon backed into it to open it. “You’re five minutes la...okay what?”    
  
Jon turned to find Rose seated on a plush looking sofa between an antique looking astrolab and what appeared to be a miniature zen garden. “Uh, i was late because the cantina had to bake more chicken.” He nodded to the bag with her name on it, and when he took it, he handed her the water. “Thought maybe we could eat while we work.”    
  
To his relief, Rose looked too confused to do anything but take the offering and sit back down. Then her eyebrows narrowed, and he knew he was busted. “Bribery doesn’t work on me Jonathan.” Her voice was that flat tone again as she pulled her lunch out and unwrapped it. “Even if this is lemon baked chicken with no mayo and extra pepper on sour dough bread.... how? No, no, I don’t want to know. What do you want?”    
  
“Um, my sister is having her thirtieth birthday on Friday, and I need to take off just an hour early.” Jon hoped she couldn’t tell he was lying. He did have a sister after all, but her birthday was three months ago.    
  
“And you thought working through lunch was the way to get it?” Okay, did she have to curl her nose up like that? It was insulting. “Well, coincidentally I have dinner with my mum Friday, so I was leaving early already. Guess I won’t notice if you’re gone.”    
  
Jon let out a breath of relief as she took a bite and nodded at the chair across from her. He sat down, deciding he should start off with more good news. “I talked that converter down to five thousand.” He left out that he had agreed to assist with getting the designer inside tickets to the convention in exchange.    
  
“Amazing what you can manage when you actually are afraid of it affecting you, isn’t it.” Rose rolled her eyes as she reached down to slide him a folder. “So, the development lab sent up the expected timeline for the parts to be made according to your specs. They want to know exactly how you plan on fitting the ventilation system into it, as you once again forgot to write out the dimensions instead of just drawing them in colors.”    
  
“I sent them down a legend to use to decode it!” He paused his sandwich halfway to his mouth. “Didn’t they get it?”    
  
“You mean this one.” Rose flipped the folded open to reveal a page with his notes onto it. “Sticky notes? Really? We are the world’s leader in technological advances, and you send our team sticky notes?” She had that face on, the one that said she was about to lecture him on how to use spreadsheets again.   
  
“They have been processing my work just fine for years, but now suddenly it’s a problem?!” Jon tossed his sandwich down, leaning forward to pick up the folder.    
  
“I have a problem with it!” Rose growled, tossing her own food down too. “I have to triple check everything you send, you know. I can’t be expected to give comprehensible reports to the board if I don’t understand what the bloody hell is being done!”    
  
“Well it’s not my fault you can’t understand the basic formulas involving reversing magnetic fields and synching them to pressurized controls!” Jon could feel his distaste for her rising in her chest. “Anyone with any education in-“    
  
“Not everyone has seven doctorates Jon!” Rose was officially shouting. “Some of us actually had to study and put in effort to get through life! Not everyone is born with a genius IQ!”    
  
“No! Some of you just had their parents give them everything in life.” Jon knew it was a low blow, but it shut her up. Her face went pale, and her eyes narrowed into slits so thin her mascara dusted her cheekbones.    
  
“Get, the, hell, out.” She seethed, and Jon was already heading towards the door. He let it slam behind him, ignoring the eyes of the other two workers on their floor watching through their windows. He ducked into his office, his chest tight in anger and maybe just a bit of regret.   
  
“Great move, space brain.” He grumbled to himself. Then again, she didn’t exactly make it easy to not insult her. He had tried to be cordial, had tried to bring a peace offering, but no...Rose just couldn’t get that chip off her shoulder. Regret stung deeper now, as he realized he had just confirmed what she thought everyone said about her. He would go apologize, but he didn’t feel like having his manly bits ripped off by her claws, errr, nails.   
  
Instead he briefly mourned his abandoned sandwich in her office and plucked a banana from the bowl of fruit on his desk. Then he sat down and turned on his desktop, searching for the rarely used spreadsheets. “I hate these things.” He grumbled, as he began keying in the data in a way she could understand. Typing it and putting in the formulas to autofill each calculation was so boring. It took way longer than handwriting it out, but then he discovered that he could change the font colors. He’d do the spreadsheets all right, but he’d do them how he saw fit.    
  
Rose stared at the door after Jon left, his words cutting into her chest as thick daggers that left ice in their wake. She couldn’t do this. She just couldn’t. He’d said it, said the words she knew everyone whispered behind her back. Her work meant nothing. Her achievements meant nothing. Maybe they were right? Maybe every project she had worked on hand gone so perfectly because everyone knew who she was, knew if anyone could get things through Vitex, it would be her.    
  
She sank back to the sofa, staring at their abandoned food. Her appetite was gone, though. Rose just wanted to pack up her desk and leave. Let someone else clean up his mess. Let someone else contain his reckless, scatterbrained tendencies. She couldn’t though. If she did, it meant Jon won. No, she’d see this project through and then turn in her resignation. She had enough in her portfolio to show she was an adept worker. She wouldn’t have any trouble finding a job. Other companies tried to poach Vitex employees all the time.    
  
“If he wasn’t such an insufferable arse.” Rose hissed as she scooped up the discarded meals and chucked them into the rubbish. “This would go so much easier. Genius he may be, but obviously they left out common courtesy when they grew him in a test tube.” She kicked her chair back from the desk and sank into it.    
  
There wasn’t much to do until Jon translated his rainbow colored babble for her, as most of her other projects were nearing completion or waiting release dates, so, she contemplated the event this weekend. Jack hadn’t specified what she needed to bring, but she didn’t have anything she thought would be suitable. Wincing at the irony of the insult she had just received and what she was doing, Rose emailed the personal shopper  Torchwood Tower kept on staff, and requested he pick up three somewhat sexy dresses, one in black, one in red, and one in pink, two bikinis, and three sets of sexy, but not slutty lingerie.    
  
She had a mask in each other in her closet, as her mum had hosted masquerades for new years quite often. Then she scheduled a lunch mani pedi and waxing for Friday, as the stress of working with Jon had caused her to pick off the polish she had put on last week. Just because she didn’t plan on getting naked and having sex with strangers, didn’t mean she didn’t want to look good should she decide to go swimming.    
  
The rest of the day was relatively dull, but Jon’s words hung over her once more as she received an email from him with the spreadsheets she requested, except it was once again color coded. Growling under her breath, she turned the font black and waited for the voices signaling the rest of the floor was leaving.    
  
She didn’t want to face any of them just then. All she wanted to do was go home and be alone. At least there, she didn’t have to worry what anyone thought of her.    
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nudity  
> Sex  
> Come on folks, it’s an Orgy at Jacks. What do you think is happening

The drive to Jack’s house in the south west of Wales had been long. Rose hadn’t minded though. He had had the house built the year before, and Rose had been to one or two parties there. It was a on a sprawling lawn surrounded by high gated hedges, and boasted a proud total of twelve bedrooms, a basement theatre, an attic band room, a kitchen the size of a Rhode Island, a massive heated swimming pool with two slides, and two spas, a full bar and lounge area, a gaming room, two living rooms, and a ten car garage.    
  
Rose didn’t see any other cars so far, as she pulled down the long drive, but she keyed in the blue tooth code on her phone for the garage door as she approached, and parked inside. She had chosen to rent a car last minute, not wanting to give any clue to who she was. She smiled as Jack came into the spacious area wearing a pain of jeans that hung sinfully off his hips, and nothing else.    
  
“You actually came!” He laughed, opening her car door. “You’re the first so far. Hurry upstairs, put your bags away, and get your mask on!”   
  
“Calm down!” Rose had to admit his excitement was contagious, but her hands were shaking as she stepped out of the car. When Jack’s eyes bulged and his jaw dropped, Rose looked down at her dress. “What? Is it not right? I brought-“    
  
“Rose Tyler, don’t you even think about taking that dress off unless it’s going on my bedroom floor.” He blew out a breath. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs before the Doctor shows up.” Rose popped the boot of the truck and Jack grabbed her bags. Her heart was racing, a blush already forming in her cheeks. “You will have your usual room alone, so don’t worry.”    
  
She hadn’t even thought about that, but it was a question she was glad he answered. Rose crashed at Jack’s sometimes when she needed a holiday, so she knew her way around. As she entered the main area of the house, her nerves went into full panic. The black leather furniture he preferred was covered in sheets with more stacked neatly in the corner. Freshly pressed towels were placed strategically around, and the massive dining room had an array of everything from pizza to what looked like a five star catered dinner buffet. Club music was throbbing from the speakers, but not turned up yet, and his million pound security cameras were all covered in velvet bags.    
  
“Wow, just, wow.” Rose breathed as she carried one of her bags upstairs. Jack chuckled as he lead the way. “Are you sure no one will recognize me?” She couldn’t help but harbor that fear. “I mean, seriously?”    
  
“Rosie, by midnight everyone will be too drunk and horny to even try to figure out who you are. Trust me, my guests like not knowing.” Jack opened the door to her room, which had a sign saying ‘Marion Wolf Only’. The next door down had a sign that said ‘The Doctor Only’. She was relieved to see that it wasn’t decorated, but she did note that the dresser top held a bowl full of condoms and an array of lubes and massage oils. “Look, they’re in here just in case you change your mind, okay.”    
  
“I won’t.” Rose hoped her laugh didn’t sound as nervous as she felt. “Who’s ‘The Doctor?’” She was curious as to why he had his own room too.    
  
“Another boring prude like you who decided to check it out.” Jack teased with a quick smack to her rear. “And take your hair down for once.” The chime of the door bell made Rose jump. “That’ll be him. Put your mask on and come down to the kitchen.” He instructed before closing the door.    
  
Rose swallowed hard, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She still thought this was a stupid idea, but she was here. “Rose Tyler is back in London.” She whispered to her reflection. “Tonight, you’re Marion Wolf. Just Marion. You don’t have to act so proper.” Not feeling much motivated by her speech, she pulled the clip holding her curled hair out and slid her mask on. Then she made her way to the stairs. Jack passed her on the way with a duffle bag, and flashed her a thumbs up sign.    
  
Drawing another breath, she reached the first floor and took the hall to the kitchen. A man was standing there, wearing dark jeans, a green button down shirt, and a plane black masquerade mask. He seemed to be familiar with Jack’s house, because he was currently pulling a bottle of Jack’s favorite scotch from it’s hiding place behind the flour container. “Hello.” Why did her voice have to sound so timid?   
  
“Um, hi.” The man gave a sheepish grin, like a kid caught knicking cookies. “Um, I’m the Doctor. You must be Marion?” The statement came out as a question, and his voice squeaked a bit at her name. “Jack said it’s your first time here too.”    
  
“Well, from here on out my name is Captain.” Jack’s chuckle made Rose turn, and she bit back a giggle to see him wearing a bedazzled peacock mask. “Is that my best scotch?!”    
  
“Yup!” The Doctor flashed a mischievous grin as he began pouring it into a glass with two ice cubes. “Figure if I’m here, I may as well enjoy myself. You want one, Marion?”    
  
“Sure, and I think I saw pizza in the next room.” She jabbed a thumb towards the dining room, as Jack gave them a self satisfied look and disappeared somewhere. “First, can I ask you a question?”    
  
“You mean besides the one you just did?” The Doctor held out the glass to her before returning the bottle to it’s hiding spot.    
  
Rose giggled at the quip as she took the glass. “D’ya think my dress is too much? I didn’t know what to wear, and I feel like maybe it looks too, I dunno, advertising?”    
  
“Turn around for me.” He waved his glass in a circle, and Rose did as she was told. When she faced him again, he offered her a kind smile. “I think it looks absolutely stunning, but if you feel uncomfortable, you should wear what makes you feel better.” He took a sip of his drink. “But you definitely don’t look as prude as Captain manwhore described.”    
  
“Oh, I am very much abstinent, and have been for four years.” Rose offered, leading the way to the feast in the dining room. She was going to eat everything she shouldn’t.    
  
“Three and a half myself.” The Doctor set his glass down and handed her a plate. “So what did he have to reel you in with to convince you?”   
  
“It’s stupid, really. Not even worth mentioning.” Rose took the plate and grabbed two slices of the pizza. She felt her cheeks burn, knowing he’d never understand anyway. “But the whole totally anonymous thing was the major selling point.”    
  
“I wasn’t gonna come either.” The Doctor shrugged as he took a bite. “But he said there was gonna be some stressed out, sciency girl here named Marion who I could discuss building hydrogen engines with as we quietly judged the drunk chaos.” She thought his eyes may be brown as they flashed teasingly behind his mask. “Now, that Marion wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?” Normally she found speaking with a full mouth repulsive, but there was just something in his care free attitude that made it somewhat amusing.   
  
Rose giggled and shrugged. “Maybe, but honestly I’m rubbish at the physical aspects of science. My strength is in data analyzation, reporting, compiling, and that sort of boring things.” She took a bite herself, sighing at the cheesy, greasiness of the food. “So, you’ll have to do all the brainiac stuff, and I’ll make it look all pretty and organized when we propose it to whatever company doesn’t think you’re a complete nutter.”    
  
“My boss calls my a lunatic at least three times a week.” He snorted, squinting over her head at the wall. “The fact that I’m here makes me wonder if she’s right.”    
  
“What are you lookin’ at?” Rose turned to look over her shoulder, blinking as she saw Jack hanging up a sign with what looked like rules. “Whatd’ya mean no mobiles?!” Rose called over to him.    
  
“Both of yours have already been confiscated from your rooms. If you want to make calls, you have to go in the garage.” Jack smiled. “Read the rest, I’m going to light the tiki torches out by the pool and turn on the party lights.”    
  
“Let’s go see what rules apply to a no limits party, yeah?” Jon chuckled as he nodded toward the sign. The blonde woman, who was apparently going by Marion Wolf, followed his lead. He could hear the nervousness in her giggle and see it in the way she took a petite bite of her pizza.    
  
Jack had said she was abstinent and a bit uneasy, just like himself, about it, and had asked him when he arrived to sort of keep an eye on her. Well, it hadn’t been a request so much as a suggestion to help each other feel not so nervous. Hell, he was nervous himself, but Jack knew that his insecurities were always overdone if he had someone to watch over.    
  
Marion wasn’t what he had expected. She was obviously very pretty, even with half her face encased behind a red and black mask. That mask matched her dress, which was downright sexy but obviously way out of her comfort zone. It clung to her curves in tasteful pleats, the hem coming down to mid thigh on the sides, but also exposing her inner thighs just bordering on teasing. The top came up in a V shape that covered her breasts but exposed her chest, forming a choker around her elegant neck. “Nudity is not consent.” She mused, and for a brief moment who voice sounded familiar. He couldn’t place it, so he shook it off. They had probably met in passing at one of Jack’s birthdays or something.    
  
“Well that’s good for them, because I’m not getting naked.” Jon bumped her arm with his elbow. “And look, the safe word is red. Guess that means your dress is a blazing off limits sign.” His comment was rewarded with a very unladylike snort as Marion nearly choked on her pizza. The rest of the rules were simple:   
No using real names   
No personal identifiers (Business name, address, phone numbers, emails, ect)   
No judging   
  
“No judging, hmmm guess that means we’ll have to keep our conversation to whispers.” Marion laughed, and Jon chuckled right along with her. It wasn’t that manic giggle she had done before. “And I’m not getting naked either. I’m just here for the free food, drinks, and to be anonymous for once in my-“ her words cut off as she looked down. Her blush shone through her makeup, turning her cheeks and ears the same shade as her dress.    
  
“We should probably go claim somewhere to sit before everything gets defiled.” He offered, nodding towards the massive glass doors that led to the pool. Marion led the way, and judging by the way she was busy eating and still navigating past the furniture to one of the numerous patio tables, she had spent nearly as much time here as Jon had.    
  
“‘M glad you’re a newby to this too.” Marion mumbled before swallowing. It was easy to tell, by the way she covered her mouth and flushed pink that she wasn’t used to throwing her manners away. It was also a tad bit adorable, not that he’d admit that. He didn’t do flirting or dating anymore, end of story. “D’ya mind if I sorta stick by you for a while.”    
  
“If you’re willing to be subjected to bad puns and my plethora of weird facts.” Jon shrugged, but it felt good for her to ask so she wouldn’t assume he was just following her around.    
  
“After the week at work I’ve had, I can handle that.” Rose popped her last bite of crust into her mouth and leaned back into her chair with her drink. Jack had gone all out. Not only were they tiki torches and fairy lights, but the pool lights had been replaced with bulbs that pulsed multiple colors, the spas were filling the warm night air with spicy smelling steam, and the water was full of beach balls and floats.    
  
“My week at work was pretty bad too.” The Doctor snorted as he mimicked her position and sipped his scotch. “My boss is a total pain in my arse. Thinks she’s queen of the castle, stepping all over everyone. Honestly thinking about leaving.”    
  
“I hate managers like that!” Rose shook her head. She had known a few in her life. They didn’t last long at Vitex. “My issue is that I do everything I can to stand out, but ‘m constantly compared to my parents, ya know. Like, there’s this one guy I work with. He’s totally rude, has no regards for anyone else, and has no hesitation insulting people. Yet, he gets everything handed to him by HQ. Everything I do gets chalked up to the fact that my parents are loaded...” she hadn’t meant to rant, so Rose snapped her lips shut and looked down. “Sorry, shouldn’t have unloaded like that.”    
  
“Hey, don’t apologize.” Jon felt a twinge of sympathy for her. It was easy to tell, by how rigid and still Marion had become that she was used to people telling her that her feelings were pointless. “I won’t think of you like that, and I’m sure no-one else will. After all, I doubt your family name got you invited here.” He hoped his little joke would make her look up again, and she did. Then her face broke into a smile, and it was adorable the way her tongue curled to touch her teeth. It made her lower lip pout out just a bit, the red lipstick sparkling.    
  
“You’re right. I told myself I wasn’t going to worry about it tonight, and I won’t.” Marion shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing, and quickly downed the rest of her drink. Voices began echoing out to them, and she went wided eyed. “They’re here.” She said in a sing song voice, and Jon snickered at the reference.    
  
He downed the rest of his drink and scooped up both of their plates. “Think I’m going to need a refill to handle this. You want one?” He reached for her glass, and was surprised when she stood.    
  
“We agreed to stick together for a bit.” Marion shook her head and smiled that tongue touched way again. “No way ‘m makin’ ya face them alone, Doctor.”    
  
“Well, then, let’s go Marion.” He held out his elbow, as his hands were full, and she looped her hand through it. Together they made their way inside, where people were slowly filing in.    
  
Including them, there were about thirty guests. Some wore masks, others had intricate designs painted on their faces, which they both learned was waterproof body paint. Everyone seemed friendly enough, greeting each other with hugs and the occasional full on kiss. By ten thirty, the music was blaring and the guests were scattered around the downstairs portion of the house and out by the pool.    
  
Rose was still feeling nervous, but since she was halfway through her second piña coloda, the nerves weren’t as intense. She had even felt a bit bold enough to wander away from where the Doctor was talking to Jack, who had been the first to strip down totally naked. Granted, she wasn’t wandering far, just to grab him a beer, but still it was progress.    
  
Now she was watching the party goers with interest as they all eased into their comfort levels as different speeds. Some stripped down totally, others wore only knickers, and one or two girls had on nipple pasties. She had never seen so much bodily comfort in her life, and, as she popped the lid off the beer bottle, found herself comparing her own physique to them.    
  
Not everyone was in perfect shape, but most were. Even the girls that were a bit more curvy than her seemed to have no qualms, and she envied their confidence as she made her way back to the Doctor. Jack had been beckoned to a trio that were definitely completely naked, and the male between the two women was obviously pleased with his situation.    
  
“I know that look, Marion.” The Doctor playfully tugged a curl by her ear. “And there’s no reason to compare yourself.” She looked up at him, feeling her cheeks flush as he seemed to have plucked her thoughts from her mind. “I have a sister, year younger than me. I know when a woman feels self conscious.”    
  
“‘S not that.” Rose worried her lip as she shifted her weight. Her heels were becoming uncomfortable, but she was used to that. She also felt a bit of relief as she was able to slip into her natural accent, the one she got from her mum, instead of the prim one she was forced to acquire through etiquette classes. “Jus’, they’re so confident. I know I have a good body, bust my arse off to keep it that way, but jus’ don’t know how they do it. I didn’t even like my ex seeing me naked.”    
  
“Well you decided you weren’t getting naked, so where’s the worry then?” The Doctor scooped her free hand in his. “Tell you what? Let’s go get some nibbles and take a break from what I’m thinking is about to become sex fueled chaos.” He nodded towards where Jack had wandered.   
  
Rose felt her stomach flip just a bit. Jack was locked in a full on snog with a man in a green mask, while the two women were taking the men in hand while locked in a fiery kiss of their own. She wasn’t sure whether the stomach flop was shock of fear, or shock of interest. “Yeah, let’s jus’...” she let her voice trail off, unable to keep from staring at the foursome, as the Doctor tugged her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut

“Nope, nope, nope! You’re so wrong!” Marion was shaking her head as she waved her hands at him. They had been hiding on a loveseat in the living room for the better part of an hour now, trying to ignore the sounds coming from outside. “You can’t watch the Star Wars movies in numerical order. It has to be watched as released!”    
  
Their conversation had been a constant stream of changing subjects. It had started with him making a Harry Potter reference during a conversation about improvements to nano technology, had taken a wild detour through Star Trek, and somehow they had gone from deciding who best pilot the Falcon to why she hated the Prequels. “No, if you watch them in numerical order, it’s like a cathartic release when you get to the better story writing!” Jon wagged a finger at her. “This is the hill I will die on, Marion!”    
  
“Well you’ll be dying on it, ‘cause the rest of us fans are gonna beat you with common sense.” She emphasized her statement with a playful slap to his arm. Jon could tell she was tipsy, but not quite drunk. He had to give her credit that she had cut herself off and switched to water. “For someone so smart ‘n hot , you sure pick losin’ battles.” Her words made him blink a bit, and he didn’t have to wonder long if she realized what she said, because her neck flushed right up to her cheeks and bit her lower lip.    
  
He refused to acknowledge his ears beginning to burn, as she shifted on the cushion, tucking one leg under her. Her stilettos had long since been abandoned, and he did his best not to let his eyes drift down to take in the few extra centimeters of bare thigh that the position caused. Jon gave himself a mental yellow light that if his thoughts were taking that route, he needed to switch to water soon. “So we’ve covered books, movies, and television. All that’s left is our tragic backstories, politics, or religion.” Just as he hoped, she giggled and rolled her eyes, the momentary tension broken.    
  
“Well, none of those topics seem exactly appropriate for why we’re here.” Rose felt good, as she watched him finish off his fifth beer, which had come after two more glasses of scotch. The man handled his liquor well, that was for sure. He didn’t even seem phased. “My only tragic backstory is the three years I thought datin’ my ex was a good idea.” She rested her head against the back of the loveseat, not realizing his hand was there until his index finger began twirling one of her curls around itself. “Learned my lesson, no more of that for me.”   
  
“Let me guess. Some Hollywood A lister who dumped you for a costar in some film he was filming.” The Doctor chuckled, reaching forward to set his empty bottle down. He frowned just a bit, as his eyes met hers, and Rose realized she was grimacing at how close he had come to the truth. “I was just joking, don’t tell me I was right!”    
  
“Close, up and coming rock star who got arrested for soliciting a prostitute and possession of cocaine.” Rose covered her face, even though she knew he couldn’t see. “I was young ‘n stupid, so don’ judge me.” She tried to pull away from where his fingers were still toying with her hair, but it felt too pleasant to stop so she stayed put.   
  
“Hey, my exwife left me for some French guy.” The Doctor blew out a breath and let his head flop back before he turned it to look at her. The position was so ridiculous looking that Rose had to bite back a laugh. “So who am I to judge? Besides, judging isn’t allowed.” He bared a silly grin at her, and she was almost certain waggled his eyebrows, but she couldn’t tell.    
  
“This is gonna sound so stupid.” Rose almost didn’t want to say it, but she couldn’t help it. It was eating away at her. “But, I don’ think ‘ve felt this relaxed around someone besides the Captain and my other best friend in my life.”    
  
“Not stupid.” Jon lifted his head as those words came out of her mouth. Marion did that a lot, called her thoughts or herself stupid. “Nothing you’ve said so far is stupid at all. I was just thinking the same thing.” All his earlier hesitation at coming had disappeared somewhere over the last hour. She was just so easy to talk to, and he wasn’t sure if it was the masks or the way she actively listened and cut in when most folks just tuned out his ramblings, but she was fun to talk to, easy to listen to, and that smile she did had gone from adorable to downright sexy.    
  
“‘M glad I met you.” Marion sighed, pressing her head against his palm. He only noticed then that he had been alternating between tangling his fingers in her blonde locks and gently stroking them.   He almost stopped, but she seemed to be enjoying it, so he continued.    
  
“I’m glad I met you.” The Doctor’s mutual agreement was followed by a comfortable silence. Rose let out a content sigh as she let him play with her hair, doing her best not to stare at the delicious way his lower lip pouted out just a tad. Then his tongue darted out to dampen it, and she was moving before she realized what she was doing.    
  
His lip fit perfectly between hers, warm, damp, and just as delectable as she had guessed. It took two heartbeats for Rose to realize what she had done, and she pulled away. Her face flushed in embarrassment, as she took one look at his stunned face and motionless body, before she began scrambling to her feet. “‘M sorry. I don’t know why-“ her sentence was cut off as the Doctor snagged her by her wrist and pulled her back down to his side.   
  
Jon had just been telling himself not to lean in and find out if Marion’s lips were as soft and sweet as they looked when she moved first. The suddenness of her kiss caught him off guard, making him jerk reflexively, but before he could even move to kiss her back, she was trying to run and apologize. “Don’t apologize.” He sighed, cupping her cheek in his palm and pulling her lips back to his.    
  
She was a good kisser, but obviously as out of practice as he was, because it took them both a moment to find a good pace. Their lips moved together in quiet breaths, and he let his eyes shut as Marion relaxed into him and willingly let him take the lead. Her lips parted as she drew a breath, and he chanced dipping his tongue between them to twirl around hers. It was a delicious mistake, because long ignored parts of his body began to stir, and he had to struggle to keep them in check.    
  
Rose wasn’t sure if it was her drinks or the sensation of being touched and kissed after such a long dry spell was making her feel light headed, but she didn’t want to stop. The Doctor was a great kisser, and when he caught her lower lip between his for a brief suck, she felt long forgotten warmth begin forming low in her body. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she let her tongue brush his again as she slid a hand up his chest to come around and scratch lightly as the short hairs on the nape of his neck. When her mind interrupted with the idea to straddle his lap, she fought it, pulling away.    
  
He looked as punch drunk and flushed as she felt, and a brief glance down at his jeans told her that he had thoroughly enjoyed that. “I, um, we should probably.” Rose wasn’t sure what she was trying to say. All she knew was that she was about four seconds away from tossing her self restraint out the window, which was something just kissing had never caused. There was just something about his kiss that felt so, perfect. “Water, want some water?”    
  
Jon couldn’t think straight. Between the alcohol buzzing in his mind, the taste of Marion’s lips on his, and the blood in his body rushing south, everything was a jumble except for one thought. He had just been about to pull that woman onto his lap. Now she was stuttering about something, and looked as bewildered as he felt. He didn’t think he’d ever felt like that after a kiss. It hadn’t felt like strangers kissing. It felt different, and terrifyingly right. “Water, sure.”    
  
He followed after her, as she stood on shaky legs but quickly steadied, and headed into the dining room to grab water. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, and he tried to hide it. Marion didn’t notice, he thought, because she was too busy turning red every time their eyes met.     
  
The silence between them was heavy with electricity as Rose did her best to avoid looking at him. If she did, she was going to kiss him again, and if she kissed him, she didn’t think she’d have the will power to behave. Even trying to create space was fruitless, because she kept gravitating towards him. She needed a distraction, so she turned to look outside. That was a mistake.    
  
Almost everyone had finished with their physical fun, now lounging on floats in the pool or seated at the patio tables. One couple was still enjoying themselves though, and even though Rose knew she should just go upstairs and go to bed, she couldn’t help but watch. She wasn’t innocent. She had seen porn, but this was nothing like that. A woman, Rose couldn’t remember her name,  was on her back on a lounge chair, her legs draped over a man’s shoulders as he knelt on the ground, and with a jolt she realized it was Jack. The woman had her head thrown back, back arched, as Jack was obviously sending her hurtling to what looked like one hell of an orgasm.    
  
“Does that really feel that good?” The words slipped out in a stunned gasp before she realized what she’d said. Immediately she slammed her lips shut and tried to find a way to cover up what she said.    
  
“What?” Jon looked past Marion to see what had caught her attention. The scene before him, paired with the way her lip dropped and her breathing became a bit haggard did nothing to ease his arousal. The realization of what she asked, and what it meant, did the opposite of help. “You mean you’ve never, none of your exes ever?”    
  
“Forget I asked.” Marion groaned, obviously in embarrassment, as she pushed past him. “‘M gonna go drown myself in the shower now.”    
  
“Wait!” The word was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and he reached out to touch her shoulder. Blimey her skin was so soft and warm. “You mean none of your exes ever, did, well that?” He jabber a thumb over his shoulder. “You’re joking, right?”    
  
Rose bit her lip as she turned to look up at him. Without her heels on, he was a good but taller than her, but it didn’t make her feel like she was short the way most guys did. She couldn’t describe it. The Doctor’s face, what she could see anyways, was dumbfounded. “No, ‘ve only had two partners, and they never volunteered to do it so...” she let her voice trail off.    
  
“Selfish pricks.” The Doctor scoffed, shaking his head. Rose glanced down again, instantly regretting it as she saw he was still very much aroused and it was her fault. “They had no problems asking you to do it for them though, yeah?”    
  
“Didn’t have to ask, except the first time. I actually enjoy giving- ohmigod.” She literally slapped her hand over her mouth and dropped into the nearest chair. Rose could not believe she had just said that out loud. The Doctor made a strained noise, but she didn’t look up. Instead she focused on not rubbing her thighs together to relieve the tension there. How the hell could she be turned on so much by him?    
  
Jon wanted to beat himself in the head to chase off the flurry of images that course through his mind. He knew he shouldn’t ask, knew she would say no, knew if he did she’d think he was lying about swearing off women and just wanted to see if he could break hers. Yet, his blundering mouth opened anyways. “Would you like to know how it feels?”    
  
Marion’s face shot up, and he braced himself for a slap or her to yell, but instead she swallowed and slowly nodded, her cheeks seeming to be permanently stained red. “Not down here though.” She looked past him as whoever the woman Jack was with cried out, and her thighs pressed together and her breath caught in a shaky gasp. Jon’s wn arousal went up a notch and he wonderer how she could affect him like this. He’d never had sex with a stranger, and now he was offering to give her her first experience with oral.    
  
“Your room?” The Doctor held out a hand, and Rose took it with a nod. She was nervous, but also so aroused she didn’t think she’d last a minute if he touched, much less licked, anywhere remotely close to where she needed it.    
  
The walk through the house and up the stairs seemed to take forever, but he held her hand lightly as they went. Rose wondered if he was nervous too, because he kept opening his mouth as if to say something then closing it. “Doctor, you don’t have to do this. If it’s too weird-“    
  
“Oh, I want to.” Jon paused outside her door, which was right next to the room he always crashed in. “But if you don’t want to, we can just-“ Marion drew a breath and opened the door, smiling shyly as she stepped in and pulled him after her. He swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest, and his stomach was full of butterflies. He wanted this, even though all logic said it was a bad idea.    
  
Rose couldn’t believe she was doing this. She’d never had sex after just meeting someone, not even in the first month, and now she was about to let him do something she’d never had before. Trying to sound more confident than she felt, she dropped his hand and turned to face him. “Lock the door, Doctor.” His mask shaded eyes held hers, as he reached behind him to turn the lock.    
  
Jon willed his hands to stop shaking as Marion watched him from just out of arms length. She was watching him, her breathing rapid, and he wasn’t sure if she needed more time or not. So, he waited patiently, but only for about ten seconds, until her lips curled up into an inviting smile. He stepped forward, pulling her into his arms, catching her lips in a frantic kiss.   It had been so long, he’d nearly forgotten how it felt to trail his fingers down a woman’s delicate curves, and he was more pleased than he should have been to find his palms fit perfectly at her waist, his thumb brushing the zipper that ran along her left side.    
  
Rose knew the Doctor wouldn’t press the issue, given how, while he was touching her, he wasn’t moving her towards the bed or trying to peel her dress off. “Unzip me.” She muttered against his lips, and she had to remember how to undo his shirt buttons while she pulled him back towards the bed. Once her legs brushed the blankets, she had managed to get his shirt undone, and whimpered in delight when her fingers met his chest. His heart was pounding just as manically as hers.    
  
Jon stepped back to toe off his shoes and shed his shirt, but froze with it halfway down his arms when Marion reached back to undo the choker collar and slid her arms out. She wasn’t looking at him, as she pushed the dress down to reveal a white, strapless, lace bustier with matching panties. He didn’t even bother trying to close his dropped jaw as she met his gaze, that pink blush spreading down to the top of her breasts. He meant to tell her she was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he’d seen, but all that came out was a breathless. “Guh...”    
  
Rose had been hesitant to strip down, insecure, as always, at being naked. She knew she had no reason to be, but she just couldn’t help it. The way the Doctor was gawking, frozen in place, mouth open, and speechless washed that feeling away instantly. She moved onto the bed, kneeling on the blanket, and giggled as he finally managed to get his shirt off, followed by his belt, and finally jeans. He was pants-less, and his approval of how she looked was very evident. She didn’t have time to admire it, though, as he pounced without warning.   
  
Jon pressed Marion back into the blanket and pillows, catching her lips in a long kiss. His fingers ached to explore her body, to peel the lace from her skin and feel the satin smoothness against his palm, but first he wanted her relaxed, at ease, and eager. So he took his time, keeping his weight off of her, as he broke from her lips to kiss down her jaw to her neck, curling his tongue along the pulse point there. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, coming up to gently nip her earlobe, ignoring the way his teeth clacked with the diamond studs there. Her fingers grabbed at his shoulders as she gasped and shuddered under him. “Can I touch you?”    
  
Rose could barely think straight as it was, the way his lips were sending pleasant shudders down her spine, so it took a moment to understand what the Doctor had ask. “Please.” Lord, did she really sound that needy? She probably did because before she could blink, he was unfastening the front of her bustier and his left hand cupped her breast with a soft squeeze.    
  
She had forgotten how sensitive they could be, how nimble fingers flicking across the dusky colored buds at their peaks made her arch and gasp. She whimpered as his lips left her neck, but it ended as they closed around her other one with a groan. It felt amazing, so perfect, and she grabbed the back of his head, fisting that perfect hair in her fingers, taking care not to catch the strap of his mask. “More.” She begged, not caring if she sounded desperate. Her lace knickers were soaked through, and she felt ready to explode if she didn’t get some relief.    
  
Jon didn’t want to deny her anything, so he reluctantly released her beautiful breasts and moved down her body. Marion’s fingers never left his shoulder and hair, and they felt wonderful as she dug them in. He smirked as she shivered, when he drew a circle around her navel, and then continued until he met lace. “Lift.” He instructed, grabbing the waistband to pull them down. She did, and  when he reached her knees, he moved to let her kick them off. Her thighs stayed closed though, when she lowered her hips, and he slid his fingers between them to reveal what he was after.    
  
Marion was dripping wet, the sticky dampness of her arousal glistening on her folds. He looked up, as her fingers dropped to the sheets and she lifted up to watch. Those tempting lips parted as she gasped in anticipation. Jon flashed her a smile before lowering his tongue to trail between her folds. She groaned in delight, her head falling back, and he felt himself twitch at the sound. She tasted delightful, and he moved his fingers up to part her folds and catch a full taste on his tongue.    
  
Rose grasped at the sheets, trying unsuccessfully not to move under him. The Doctor’s tongue felt amazing, hot, wet, and so perfect as he laved languorous licks against her. After years of having to please herself when needed, having someone else do it was indescribable. The way his mouth moved was even better. She was about to bend her legs to give him better access, when his lips closed around that spot, and he gave a long suck.    
  
She couldn’t stop herself from bucking up at the intense pleasure that shot straight to her core. Her eyes snapped shut, and she cried wordlessly out. She heard and felt him chuckle, as his tongue flicked in a circle before being replaced by his lips for a repeat. Rose thought there was no way it could get better, no way he could make this anything more than the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt, but then he did.    
  
Like something snapped inside of him, Jon lost any thought except making Marion cry out like that again. He wrapped an arm under her thigh, bringing it up to hold her hips in place, and then quickly brought the other hand up to slide a finger into her dripping center. She was blazing hot, and oh so tight as she jerked under his grasp and fisted a hand back into his hair. Feeling strangely bold, something he’d never experienced with any woman, he growled as he pushed her back down.    
  
She was so close already, he could feel the flutters beginning as she panted and tugged at his hair. Smirking, he added another finger, curling them up as he thrust, seeking that spot he knew without a doubt no other man had ever bothered to touch for her, and pressed. This earned him strangled curse and pleading for more. He wrapped his lips around that sensitive bud at her apex, and winced as his teeth gently, but accidentally, nipped it. He was about to apologize when, to his surprise, she yelped. “Do that again!”    
  
Rose was just on the ledge. She could feel it, the ecstasy building deep inside of her. She didn’t think it had ever been this strong, this quick, but the sharp sting of pleasurable pain from his teeth only made the coil of release tighten. His fingers felt so wonderful, stretching her, filling her, somehow better than either of her two partners ever had during sex. The Doctor’s tongue circled once more, lips closing, teeth grazing delicately, and his fingers pressed in just right.    
  
Her pulse roared in her ears, and Rose lost her breath as she snapped. Stars danced behind her eyelids, as she cried out. Her head spun, as her legs jerked. She released his hair to pull at the blanket. Her whole body trembled as she gasped for air, the intensity of her release making her toes curl and her legs lose feeling. She wasn’t aware she had even lifted up until she relaxed back into the sheets, moaning and whimpering as she rode the aftershocks.    
  
Jon released Marion, letting her feel her orgasm in full. Her whole torso was flushed, as she arched off the bed and pulled at the sheets. She looked absolutely breathtaking, and knowing he had caused this nearly made him finish then and there. Fighting it back, he kissed his way up her trembling body, until he could press his lips to hers gently. “You still with me?” He whispered, softly, stroking a thumb along her jaw. “Marion?”   
  
“Can’t feel my legs.” She whimpered, her body relaxing as her eyes finally fluttered open. This close, he could see the whiskey hazel irises gazing up at him a bit unfocused. “That was, you were..” Jon silenced her with a tender brush of his lips. His ego was preening at the fact that he had reduced her to such a state while being three and a half years out of practice. He needed release, though, badly, but he didn’t want to leave until he was sure she was back to herself.    
  
Rose lifted her arms to wrap them around the Doctor, lifting her head up enough to press a kiss into his shoulder. Now that feeling was returning to her legs, his own need was rock hard against her thigh, and she could feel the sticky dampness coating the tip leaking onto her skin. He’d given her, hands down, the best orgasm of her life, but now she wanted to feel him inside of her. She didn’t think she’d ever wanted it so badly in her life. “Doctor.” She lowered her head back down to open her eyes to meet his. He was watching her with a sweet smile. “Bowl on the dresser, grab one.”    
  
She could almost see the gears turning in his head as the Doctor looked over to the bowl. With a giggle, she watched as his head snapped back down to face her. “Are you sure?” She nodded, biting her lip and unwrapping her arms from around his back. She didn’t think she’d ever seen a man jump out of bed so fast. Eager was too slow a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut,   
> Rose makes a decision

Jon had decided that logical thinking was pretty much gone at this point. As he moved back over the beautiful woman waiting for him. Marion’s nerves seemed to have completely disappeared as well, because the moment he was situated between her thighs, she was pulling him down for a deep, heated kiss. Some part of him did wonder if it was the thrill of not knowing that had him so yearning to feel her. When her smooth, supple legs wrapped around his hips, he stopped thinking entirely. Taking himself in hand, he angled for her dripping center, and broke the kiss.    
  
Rose was about to protest the loss of the Doctor’s lips, but it died on her tongue as he pressed into her with a slow, continuous thrust. Groaning, she watched as his mouth popped open with a breathless, somewhat guttural moan, and the look of pleasure on what she could see of his face sent more heat flooding into her veins. He held himself there for a moment, arms shaking as he braced himself beside her head, and she lifted her head to nip at his lower lip. That did it.    
  
Jon pulled his hips back, as Marion’s teeth pulled at his lip, and then thrust back into her. He put more force into it that he intended, distracted by the tight, hot, velvet that was palpable even through the thin barrier. Her cry of pleasure, as she lifted her hips up to him and dug her nails into his back told her she didn’t think it was too much. So he repeated it, grabbing her breast in one hand to flick his thumb across the nipple. She felt amazing, better than any other woman he had ever had. He dropped to one forearm, wanting to taste her lips again, as he fell into a rhythm of the deep hard thrusts she obviously wanted. Before he could catch them, she was pressing an open mouth kiss to his shoulder, and his own kiss landed on her neck.    
  
Rose was in heaven all over again. The Doctor seemed to know she didn’t want soft and sweet right then. She wanted more, harder, faster. She wanted to feel desired in the most hungry way. She wanted to feel it in the morning, the ache in her thighs, and stars above he was giving it to her. Each thrust rocked her hard into the blankets, and his weight on her chest was bliss. Unable to speak, to do more than make needy, hungry, and downright desperate noises, she clung to him, rocking up to meet him. The sweat forming on his skin coated her tongue as she bit into his shoulder to stifle another cry when he gave a particularly hard thrust, and leaving a mark didn’t even cross her mind. All she could focus on was the feeling of him filling her, and the desperate way his hands flew over her skin, pulling, squeezing, digging in at her waist and hips.    
  
Jon hissed in delight as Marion’s teeth and tongue moved to his collar bone. Her nails stung in a pleasurable way as they raked across his back, spurring him on as he put everything he had into their passion. He moved her face away, delivering a bite of his own to the skin just above her breast, pulling, sucking, as he encouraged him by tightening herself around him when he pulled back before taking her hard again. He was close, and he growled in frustration at the unfairness. It had been so long, but after everything that had led up to this, he couldn’t fight it back much longer. First, he wanted her to come undone again. Moving his lips to her ear, he lifted himself up just a bit. “Touch yourself.”    
  
Rose didn’t think she could have another one, but the order that rolled off the Doctor’s tongue in a husky growl convinced her otherwise. She slid one hand between them, seeking the sensitive bud there, and began making frantic, pressing circles. “Are you close?” She managed to gasp, tiny jolts of pleasure shooting up her spine to increase the ones coming from his now even quicker thrusts. He nodded, pushing up to grab her hips, and the change of angle had her second release rushing towards her.    
  
Jon held her hips up, his eyes going from the treat of watching her fingers work to the way she was biting her lip and tossing her head back into the pillows. She was close again, he could feel it, could see it in the way she was beginning to shake and grasp at the blanket with her other hand. He groaned as she shattered again, her hand flying away from her folds to grip the pillow above her head, and as Marion was riding the waves of her completion, he dropped back over her, catching the skin above her right clavicle and biting down.    
  
His head spun, as his own completion crashed into him, and he held himself deep inside of her. Marion was wrapping her arms around his trembling body again, the passionate nips and sucks replaced with sweet, chaste, trembling kiss that made the surge of his release perfect. Jon couldn’t hear anything over the roar in his ears, only able to feel her panting under him. She was whispering something, but it didn’t make sense.    
  
Rose clung to the Doctor, letting him collapse over her. His climax had been loud, and hotter than she thought a guy’s could be. He was trembling, as she held him, and mumbling her assumed name over and over in pants. When she finally managed to make her legs uncurl, she whimpered as the loss of him inside her, but to her delight he rolled onto his back, disposed of the mess in the rubbish bin by the bed, and pulled her onto his chest. “That was amazin’.” She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyelids feeling wonderfully heavy.    
  
“Yeah, you were.” Jon finally managed to catch his breath, stroking her side softly. He had enjoyed every second of it, but did wish he had lasted. “Next time, I’ll last longer.” He turned his head to place a kiss on her hair. The music blaring downstairs was punctuated by faint echoes similar to the noises she had just been making, and he chuckled, briefly wondering what his best friend was going to say if he found out. Marion’s head shifted, and when he looked down, she was looking at him with a suddenly timid smile, her fingers drawing small designs on his chest.    
  
“I can’t believe we just did that.” Now that they were both satisfied, lying still, and quiet, Rose’s brain began working again. She didn’t regret it, because there was no way she could regret something so bloody perfect, but she was again suddenly very aware of how naked she was, and she could see where her enthusiasm had left her mark. She had never done that to anyone before either, and felt that all too familiar flush of embarrassment shoot through her. “Oh no, ‘m so sorry.”    
  
Marion was covering her face again, like she had every other time she had been embarrassed or thought she said something wrong. “Hey, no, nonono. Are you okay?” Jon sat up, grabbing her hands to uncover her face. “Marion, don’t be embarrassed.” When her arms fell away, Jon groaned inwardly. There was a line of three prominent marks across her skin, one on her right shoulder, another just below her clavicle, and the last just between her breasts. “I am so sorry, Marion. I didn’t even realize.” His fingers brushed the marks, and at his touch she shivered.    
  
“Why’re you apologizin’?” Rose pushed herself up, her body poised at his touch, wondering if more was coming. “‘M the one who left marks all over your shoulders and chest.” She glanced down to avoid his gaze, at least glad she had avoided his neck, when she saw him touching a few marks of her own. “Oh, mmmm, none on my neck is there?”    
  
“No, but thin straps or lowcuts shouldn’t be worn to work.” Jon chuckled as his words made her giggle. He adjusted his position to get a look at their reflections in the mirror. They definitely looked freshly shagged, and both of his own shoulders and two spots on his chest showed the obvious evidence. Judging by the way his back was tingling, she probably left some marks there too. “I really hate it when Jack’s right.” He sighed, glancing over. Marion looked beyond spent, as saw had fallen back to her blankets. “Want me to let you get some sleep?” He would have preferred to stay in her room, but there  was no way the masks would stay on if they did, and while he wanted to know the truth, he doubted she was ready to surrender that anonymity.    
  
Rose felt her heart race for a second, as the Doctor began shifting to the edge of the bed. “Are you staying for tomorrow?” She hoped so, because after that, she wanted to get to know him even more. She  was at a zero stress level for the first time in ages. “Doctor?”    
  
Marion’s voice seemed a bit nervous as she asked her question, like she wasn’t sure she should ask but couldn’t help it. “I will if you do.” He offered with a smirk, as he had been wondering the same.    
  
“Meet me down by the pool for breakfast? We can soak in the spa for a bit?” Rose had to stifle a yawn as she relaxed back into the pillow. She was surprised at how happy she was that he was staying, not just because she definitely wanted more what he had given her, but because she honestly did like his company.    
  
“Bed time for you.” Jon chuckled, crawling off the bed as she giggled. He was exhausted too, but pleased as punch she wanted to stay. He liked being around her, her personality, the ease she brought to him when they talked. He also definitely wanted a repeat of what they’d just done, which surprised him even more. He helped her untuck her blankets, and waited for her to snuggle under them. Then he leaned down for another slow, simmering kiss. “Sweet dreams, Marion.”    
  
“Sweet dreams, Doctor.” Rose sighed, as he pulled away. When he turned off the light, and closed the door, she slipped off her mask, and was asleep before she could even think.    
  
Jack had left his party goers to their fun around three, as he had to make sure he was up early when the caterers showed up at nine with breakfast. He had stopped, briefly, to check on Rose. She had been sleeping soundly, her back to the door, when he looked. Jon was just as unconscious when he checked on him, face down with a pillow over his head. Honestly, he didn’t know how they could have crashed so early. Maybe inviting them hadn’t been the smartest idea, and he had a feeling they were going to give him a talking to later.    
  
That’s why he was surprised, when at nine fifteen the next morning, he looked up to find Rose strutting into the kitchen wearing her mask, her freshly showered hair brushing her shoulders, wearing a bikini with a towel over her shoulder. “Morning, beautiful. Sleep well-“ his words were cut off as she had grabbed him by the front of his open button down shirt, and kissed him square on the lips. “Uh, wha-“ Not even when she was completely tanked had Rose ever even tried to kiss him.    
  
“Thank you for inviting me.” She giggled, looking past him to the food. “That breakfast? ‘M starvin’!” She tried to pull away, but Jack wasn’t having that. He snagged her by her waist, pulling her back.    
  
“What’s gotten into you?” He laughed, and tried to dip down for another kiss. Hey, she started it after all.   
  
“Stop that.” She laughed, and he let her wiggle away. In the process, her towel slipped from her shoulder, and he saw the purplish love bites on her chest and shoulder.    
  
“You didn’t!?” Honestly, he was shocked. He hadn’t expected her to actually come, much less let herself drop her guard enough to actually have sex. “With who?!”    
  
“Good morning!” Jon’s voice announced his arrival, and Jack had to stare. He had only seen his other best friend shirtless at the beach, but there he was, his mask in place, wearing swim trunks and his mask. There were bite marks on him as well, and when he turned to fill a glass with ice, Jack saw nearly faded nail marks crisscrossing his back. Okay, what the hell was going on?    
  
It took Rose’s cheeks flushing pink and Jon grinning like a loon for it to click. “Hang on, no! You two?! Seriously?” He broke into a grin, feeling self satisfied that he had managed to get not just one of them, but both, to finally break their rules. The fact that it was with each other was even better. “You sluts!” He laughed, shaking his head. “And I didn’t even get to watch!”    
  
Rose burst into another bout of giggles, a sound he hadn’t heard from her in months, as she scooped up her plate and towel to make a beeline for the door to the pool. Jon was still piling his plate high, looking more proud of himself than he had when since the divorce. Jack picked up a grape and chunked it at him. “What? It was your idea for us to come. Isn’t a shag what you said I needed?”   
  
“I have been trying to get her in bed for years.” Jack was a trying to figure out how it happened. The last time he’d seen them, they’d been arguing about Star Trek on the couch. “When, how, just I need details.” Jon just chuckled, flashing him a mischievous wink before he disappeared out the door. Jack stared after them. This was good. This was promising.   
  
Rose looked up from where she was sitting on a ledge in the spa, the hot water easing the ache in her thighs and abdomen. The Doctor set his plate down beside hers on the edge and stepped in next to her. “How’d you sleep?” He asked, and she couldn’t help but preen as his eyes locked in on the marks he had left. “I haven’t slept that well in months.”    
  
“Like a rock.” She sighed, just the sight of his bare chest recalling images of him stripping down. “Best sleep in forever.” The insecurities and worried she had felt the day before were gone. The Doctor had wanted her, not her money, not her family name, just her. Combined with the thrill of not knowing who he really was just made it better. She dug into her breakfast, knowing she didn’t have to act all prim and proper for him. She just felt good, inside and out.    
  
Jon had to know, now that she didn’t have alcohol in her system. “No regrets then?” Marion’s eyes met his as her fork paused. For a minute he was afraid she did, but then she smiled, a sultry and coy twist of her lips.    
  
“Nope. You?” Her voice was low, husky, and inviting, and it made him twitch in his trunks.    
  
“Not one.” The Doctor’s chuckle was gravely, and Rose felt it all the way to her thighs. She didn’t know why she was reacting that way, but the night before had her feeling wild, naughty, and she wanted more of him. She wasn’t aware that a simple breakfast could hold such intense heat, but by the time her plate was empty, she was halfway ready to jump him.    
  
Jon set his empty plate aside, and feeling a sense of boldness he’d never experienced, pulled her into his lap. “This alright?” He asked, turning Marion by her hips so she was straddling him. His heart was pounding as he waited for a response, hoping she wouldn’t say no.    
  
“More than.” Rose wanted to kiss him again, but this time she wanted him to move first. He didn’t though, just started running his hands up and down her bare thighs, thumbs brushing the strings of her bottoms. That heat began forming low in her core again. “Doctor...” She was going to do it, ask him to kiss her again, to make her head spin.    
  
“Tell me something about yourself, something no one knows, not even Jack knows.” Jon whispered, leaning his lips close to her ears. He wanted her, wanted to carry her right up to his room and turn her into a quivering mess again, but he didn’t do it. Something wild was building in his chest, an idea he didn’t know the source of, one that thrilled and terrified him. He wanted to make her test her limits, see what other hidden interests she had. So he waited for her to answer, watching as her chest rose and fell in tense breaths.    
  
“Jack knows all my secret.” Rose had to bite back a whimper. She could feel him under her, the hard length pressed just off to the right of her center. She wanted to shift, to seek friction to relieve the need he was stirring inside of her. It would be so easy to just reach down and slide her bottoms aside. The thought made her shudder in delight, as she’d never even considered doing something like that. All her experience had been in beds or on sofas in locked flats.    
  
“Does he know you like to watch?” Jon knew he had her there, because Marion gave a squeak, and her breath caught in a gasp. “Never considered watching myself, but the way you looked when you saw him with that woman.” It was a bold move, so out of his character that it shocked even him, but he shifted his hand down to press the material covering her center.    
  
“I didn’t...” Rose groaned at the sensation, letting her forehead fall forward until their masks touched. It was hard to think, to form words as he stroked her with feather light touches. “I didn’t even know I liked it.” She hadn’t even considered it, but it had been hot. She had wanted to keep watching, to see the woman come undone. The Doctor’s fingers continued to torture her in the most delightful way, and her head spun.    
  
“I didn’t knowI like being bitten until last night.” Jon admitted without thinking. It was true. Not that he hadn’t had his share of passionate, desperate sex. His exwife hadn’t been into it, neither had his other two ex girlfriends. “Or that I liked doing it too.”    
  
“You didn’t?” Rose was a bit shocked at that. By the way he’d fallen into it so easily, she had just assumed he did. Her heart did a skip in delight, as he stopped his teasing strokes to move that hand to her hair. She let the Doctor tug her down, sighing as their lips met in an open caress.    
  
“Besides last night, when’s the last time you did something you actually wanted to do?” His breath broke across her face, and his teeth grazed her lips. Rose tried to think, tried to imagine a time when she had stepped out of her comfort zone and did what she wanted instead of what was expected of her. Her whole life, even going to work for Vitex had been assumed of her. Last night had been the first time she had done it, took a leap without knowing what would be at the bottom.    
  
“Never.” Marion pulled back to place her hands on his shoulders, and he resisted the urge to shift her to relieve the need for pressure. “Not with my family, not even at work. I do what I do because it’s how my family is.” He had thought as much, given the hints she had dropped last night. Jon moved his hand to the tied strings under her hair, wondering if he was following the wild spur in his chest too far.    
  
“So if I asked you to take this off, and leave it off, would that be too much?” The Doctor’s question made Rose freeze. Her instant mental answer was no, but that rebellious, wild feeling that had been growing since he left her bed last night said to do it. She swallowed, and shoving away the fear of being recognized, of not being perfect. Instead of answering, she reached behind her an undid the strings across her back. “I’ll take that as a yes.” His smile was blazing, and she swore she saw relief there, as he undid the strings around her neck and tossed the top aside.    
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Rose would be lying if she said she wasn’t self conscious when the Doctor coaxed her out of the spa to carry their empty plates back inside. Although, it lessened some when Jack turned around from spiking his coffee, went wide mouth, and ended pouring it all over his chin and chest instead. She had been tempted to run back and snag her top from the chair where it hand landed, but the Doctor’s fingers laced through hers. “Exactly, no, better than I imagined.” Her best friend gave her a wicked smile.    
  
“When in Rome.” She managed to choke out. She glanced around the empty house, which was again filled with music. She had to hand it to the other guests, they hadn’t left a mess everywhere yet.    
  
“When’s everyone else waking up?” Jon noticed the absences, and wanted to make sure Marion was completely relaxed before anyone else saw her. She wasn’t blushing, but she had that nervous, timid tension to her again.    
  
“They usually wander down between ten-thirty and noon.” Jack shrugged, and it didn’t escape Jon’s notice that he couldn’t stop casting glances at Marion’s nude chest. Not that he could blame him, because it was an absolutely delicious view.    
  
“We’ll be back.” Rose felt her heart flip as the Doctor tugged on her hand, and she let him lead her through the dining room to the living room, where he shut the heaven, wooden doors. “Do you want your top back?” His words were soft, full of concern, as his hands came up to stroke her face. She couldn’t suppress the shiver of want at the contact.   
  
“No.” Well, some part of her did, but a larger part liked the way his posture relaxed and his smile lit up his face. “I want...” She drew a breath, unsure of how to tell him what was going around her mind. “To not be so nervous.” Rose thought maybe a few drinks would help, but before she could suggest it, the Doctor caught her lips in a hungry kiss.    
  
Jon had been half formulating a plan since he had led her into the room, but now it had fully developed. He knew exactly how to ease her nerves, to make her feel good in her own skin. “I can help with your nerves.” He murmured, letting his lips trail down her neck.   
  
To his delight Marion pressed closer to him, her hands tangling in his hair. Taking that as her consent, he walked her slowly back to the couch they had been on the night before. Jon broken the kiss to turn her back to him, then turned himself to drop down to the sheet covered cushions. Once he was seated, he hooked his ankled around hers and pulled her legs apart.    
  
“Doctor what are you doing?” Rose was a bit confused, as his arms came around her. Then he cupped her breasts in one hand, while his teeth pulled playfully at her shoulder. She tried to arch up into his palm, but his other hand pressed flat against her abdomen, inching lower, and his intent was suddenly obvious. “Yes! Yes!” She reached back with one hand to grab his hair, and used her other to shove his hand lower.    
  
When the Doctors fingers slid under her bottoms to dip between her folds, Rose bit back her yelp of delight. He found the sensitive bud with ease, pressing circles against it. “Don’t keep quiet.” His lips brushed her ear as he spoke, and she was about to protest when his fingers shifted down and two slid into her without warning.    
  
Marion’s cry of delight was loud, and Jon loved it. This was unbelievable, so unlike him that he briefly wondered if he’d lost his mind, because he had never even considered imagining something like this. Still, he worked her, holding her tight against him. He was already way past hard, and the hot, sticky wetness of her arousal just made him want her more.    
  
Jon knew how she wanted it, could tell just how hard to stroke, circle, and press. She pressed her head back into his shoulder, the loud curse she exclaimed as he gave a particularly firm press to the delicate button at the apex of her folds echoed around the room. He had no doubt anyone downstairs hand heard it, and that knowledge spurred him on.    
  
Rose was already so close, dancing dangerously on the edge of falling. There was a sexy thrill to him telling her to be loud, and it fanned the flames in her veins higher. Her thighs ached to close, but his legs held them open, and his embrace locked her against him. She couldn’t do anything but scrabble for purchase on his arm as each circular press drove her higher. “Doctor, ‘m gonna...” she gasped for air as she tried to tell him how close she was.    
  
“Let go, and don’t hold back.” His throaty growl accompanied by his teeth pulling at her ear did it. The coil snapped, and Rose heard herself cry out as the room spun and stars danced across her vision. She knew there was no way anyone couldn’t have heard that, but she didn’t care. Her climax was so intense, so complete that she wouldn’t have cared if someone burst in to find them like that.    
  
Jon held Marion tightly, pulling his fingers away to cradle instead of pin her. She was trembling all over, her cries of ecstasy melting into tiny whimpers as her head lolled against his shoulder. Slowly, gently, he released her legs and pulled her sideways in his lap to kiss her. “Feeling less nervous?” His whispered, when her golden irises finally revealed themselves. Then, she caught him by surprise when she murmured against his lips.    
  
“Your turn.” Jon had not expected that, but before he could respond, she was on her knees untying his swim trunks, and pulling him free. It was his turn to yelp in pleasure as those sinful lips wrapped around him.    
  
“Oh yes!” The Doctor’s gasp spurred Rose on. It had been far too ling since she’d done this, but she remembered how with ease. The liquid that had already begun leaking coated her tongue, and she moaned in delight at the sweet but tangy flavor. She hadn’t been lying last night when she said she enjoyed doing this, and the way his head fell back as he buried a hand in her hair stroked her pride.    
  
She added a hand, giving circular strokes as she sucked and bobbed her lips around him. She knew he had been hard since they were in the spa, and Rose was determined to make him finish as quickly as he had made her. Relaxing her throat, she took him all the way in, and, curling her lips around her teeth, bit down with the slightest of pressure as she pulled up.    
  
Jon had had his fair share of blowjobs, but none like this. It was obvious Marion actually enjoyed doing it, judging by the way she put her whole body into it and was making tiny sighs and groans. When she took him all the way and bit her lips down, he didn’t even bother to keep his loud cry of “Fuck, don’t stop!” quiet. If she kept that up, he wasn’t going to last.    
  
As if she had read his mind, Marion picked up the pace. Jon looked down, blatantly watching as she worked him. Then, minx that she was, she looked up through her mask and reached down with one hand to grasp her breast before taking him all the way into her throat again. That did it. He felt his completion barrel through him, and tried to pull her away, but she pushed his hand away, slid her lips to the tip, wrapped two fingers tightly around the center and began gave a long suck. Jon tossed his head back, bucking up into her mouth and touch, as he emptied his release into her mouth with a strangled cry.   
  
Rose groaned in satisfaction as the taste of him coated her tongue. She held it there, taking it all, coaxing every drop she could out with her fingers. She loved this feeling, knowing that she and she alone had caused it. When the Doctor finally relaxed under her, she pulled back, a sudden idea burning in her mind. Letting her mouth open slightly, she stroked his legs until he looked down to see that she had caught every bit, and when his mouth popped open in a surprised ‘o’, she closed it and swallowed with a giggle.    
  
“Blimey, woman.” The Doctor’s breathless whisper as he tucked himself away and cupped her chin made Rose preen. “If that was an Olympic event, you’d take the gold hands down.” She rocked back onto her heels as he stood, and took his hand when he offered it. When he pulled her to her feet, she rested her forehead against his chest.    
  
Jon stroked Marion’s back softly, feeling sufficiently satisfied as she pressed a soft kiss to his chest. He was just about to ask if she was relaxed enough to go back out when she looked up at him. “Wanna get a drink and claim a pool float before anyone else does?”    
  
“You bet!” He laughed, taking her hand as she moved to open the door. When arrived  in the kitchen he had to laugh and roll his eyes. About twelve people were standing around in various stages of undress, with Jack in the middle. As soon as they saw them, Jack started applauding. “Yeah yeah.” He rolled his eyes knowing no one could tell.    
  
“You’re such an arse.” Rose giggled as she snagged a bottle of beer and a bottle of cider from a bowl of ice nearby. The rest of the party goers started laughing, and she forgot to be embarrassed about her lack of top.    
  
“Here the Captain told us you weren’t here to let loose.” A woman with curly red hair and a teal mask stepped closer to them, and held out a hand. “I’m Red, don’t laugh. Captain Obvious over there picked my name.”    
  
“Marion, and this is the Doctor.” She passed him his beer before shaking the woman’s hand. It took Rose a minute to even realize Red was completely nude. “And we weren’t at first.” She felt her cheeks flush as she looked down.    
  
“Don’t be embarrassed. I was nervous in the beginning too.” Red offered Rose a sweet smile. “I was just headed out to the pool. Wanna join?”    
  
Jon looked down at Marion, to see how she would react, and he patted himself on the back when she nodded. “We were just heading out there ourselves.” He added, and then draped an arm over Marion’s shoulder as he led the ladies outside.    
  
It was three hours and two beers later when Marion joined him on the steps of the pool. They had floated together for a bit, but Red and another woman named Blaire had coaxed her away help mix drinks. He, himself, had played a hand of poker but had been kicked out of the second hand when they realized he was able to predict the cards that would be laid out.    
  
“I come bearing drinks ‘nd a message.” She giggled, sinking into the water beside him and handing him some blue icy drink that smelled strongly of patron. “Red wants you to go down on her.” The boldness with what she said told him she may have been sampling the drinks as she made them, and he choked on the sip he took.   
  
“What?” The Doctor’s look of shock made Rose giggle even harder than she already was. The conversation in the kitchen had started off innocent enough, but Red and Blaire had managed to coax her into telling them what had happened last night after her third straight shot of patron. “Mmmhmm, I might’ve said you have the tongue of a god, ‘n now she wants ta see for herself.”    
  
Frankly, she was half tempted to tug him over to a lounge chair and have a repeat sample of that tongue herself. Rose wondered if he knew how gorgeous he was, how just looking at him lick the spilled slush drink off his fingers was already driving her insane. She was feeling much more brave as she leaned over to rest against the rail and drape her legs across his while she sipped.   
  
Jon felt his face flush. Marion was one thing. They had a connection almost instantly, but he barely knew Red, except that she was divorced and twenty eight. He stared at Marion, trying to see if she was serious or not. The wicked smile on her lips said she was. “Oh, so you want to pawn me off now huh?” He squeezed her left calf, stroking it lightly.    
  
“Mmm, no... I wanna watch.” Jon felt himself surge to half stiffness at the husky tone in her voice. “She’s very pretty Doctor.” She playfully kicked water up at him. “You don’t have ta. Was just passing it along.” He hadn’t planned on messing around with anyone but her, yet the idea of her watching him do that, the idea she had bragged on his skills, had that wild feeling stirring again. What the hell was this woman doing to him?    
  
“You want to watch huh?” The Doctor’s voice was full of interest as his fingers danced up her legs. He took a long sip, as if contemplating it. Rose hazily realized maybe she shouldn’t have let that tidbit out. What if he thought she was being too assuming? When he didn’t answer, she felt panic rising in her chest. She swallowed hard, the alcohol in her system making it hard to not overreact.   
  
“‘M sorry. I shouldn’t’ve brought it up.” Rose moved her legs off of his, trying to think of a way to change the subject. He probably thought she was insane. Embarrassment coursed through her, and she felt her bravery ebbing away. She needed her top, to go upstairs and hide.   
  
Jon was seriously considering her suggestion, but when Marion began to mumble an apology and scrambling to her feet, he snapped out of his reverie. “Marion, wait! Don’t apologize.” He realized with a jolt that she took his silence as rejection. He caught her empty hand, tugging her back down to sit in his lap. “I want you to watch.” Holy hell did he want to, just thinking about how her face would look, probably biting her lip as she touched herself, had him at full hardness now. He pressed gently up into her, so she could feel.    
  
“You do?” She sounded genuinely surprised, and he chuckled. “I thought you were mad at me or somethin’.”    
  
“Oh I am so far from angry.” The Doctor’s easy chuckle was accentuated by another rock of his length against her thigh. Rose groaned at the sensation, relieved that he liked the idea. “I’ve been thinking actually.” Rose finally met his masked eyes, and was rewarded with his thumb grazing across her breast. “Was going to bring it up later when we’re alone, but now works.”    
  
He pulled her closer, lips brushing her ear. “You don’t date. I don’t date. Yet here we are,” he gestured out at the others, and Rose wasn’t shocked to see a few in the spa fondling each other while kissing. “I like you, not just for this either.” His long fingers squeezed her breast, making her gasp and press her chest up to them. She wondered where he was going with this, because she wasn’t ready in the least to reveal who she was. “You’ve helped me discover some new things I had no idea I liked, and I’ve done the same for you.”    
  
“Yeah, you have.” Marion’s voice was breathless, and Jon could almost see the gears of her mind turning as she tried to figure out his point. It was one he’d been pondering, as he realized how relaxed and at ease he was for the first time in his life. Although, most of that had been brought about by him helping Marion come out of her shell. There was something strangely exciting about how the night and day had gone. “So what’s the idea.”    
  
“I want to come back next weekend, if you do.” He whispered to her, so nobody could overhear. Jon knew they weren’t paying attention anyways, but this was so out of character for him to suggest. Normally he went with the flow, did his own thing. He never desired being in charge at work, or in previous relationships. For some reason, though, this blonde woman had him wanting to take charge, to help her unlock desires she may not even know she had, to test her limits. “I want us to discover just how deep we can go together.”    
  
“I’d love that.” Rose couldn’t believe she was agreeing to this, even in her tipsiness. She’d hated when her exes tried to boss her around, when others tried to tell her how her lift could be. This was different though. The Doctor was asking her to make the decision herself, to help her decide what she wanted. Just like he had helped her shed her top, and encouraged her to not be embarrassed about her cries that morning. It was a strangely freeing feeling. “Very very much.”    
  
“Mmm, fantastic.” Jon took her drink away and sat his aside too. Marion looked too tempting, half naked in his lap. He shifted one step down, so they were more covered, holding her close as he did. She clung to him, and he caught her lips with his for a moment. “Want to start now?”   
  
“How?” Rose was curious to know what he had in mind. Right now all she wanted was to drag him upstairs, but she didn’t resist when he reached up to take her hand in his and lower it down to her thighs. Her breath caught as he slid it between them. “Doctor.”    
  
“Touch yourself, but be quiet.” Rose felt herself flush, and she swallowed as she looked around again. Nobody seemed to be paying attention, and that thrill filled her again. She parted her thighs, pushing her bottoms to the side, and slid her fingers between her folds. She had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet, as the pleasure coursed along her body. It didn’t help that the Doctor had lowered his lips to her breasts, which were just above the water, and was teasing her left nipple with his tongue and teeth.    
  
Jon felt pride in Marion’s confidence swell inside of him, as she whimpered softly. She was more than enjoying it, based on the way her nails were digging into his shoulder as her other hand was moving in slow, intent circles. Her eyes were shut behind her mask, and she made a needy noise when he pulled her perfect nipple with his teeth. It didn’t take long, though, before she was turning her head to bury her face in his shoulder and giving tiny, breathy groans.    
  
He released her breast with a wet pop, smiling as he felt her shift to adjust her bottoms. She was trembling again, that beautiful way she did every time, and he handed her back her drink. Jon really wanted to just pull himself out and take her right there, but he fought it back, cooling himself off with the drinks. “You like that?” He asked, as she leaned against him and took a long drink.    
  
“Yes.” Rose hadn’t expected she would. Touching herself where anyone could see wasn’t something she thought she’d like, but it had been the fastest orgasm of her life. It was nowhere near as intense as the ones he gave her, but still it had felt so good. “Thank you, Doctor.” She raised her glass again for another drink, her heart pounding as she wondered just how far she could let him take her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose collapsed to the sheets, panting as the Doctor fell next to her. She buried her face in the pillow for a minute, trying to regain control of her legs and arms. Holy heavens that man was a god. She finally managed to roll over, letting her head fall against his arm, and didn’t bother trying to contain her smile as he slid his arm under her and pulled her closer. “Do we have to leave?” She sighed, lacing her fingers through his.    
  
“I wish we didn’t.” He chuckled, squeezing her gently. “Trust me, I do not want to go back to work on Monday.” Neither did she. This had been, by far, the best day she’d had in as long as she could remember. Not just because this was the third time he had coaxed her upstairs and reduced her to a quivering puddle either.    
  
They had talked, quite a bit more actually, about a lot of things. They followed the rules, though, avoiding anything that could give away any identifying details. Apart from both working in science, he had mentioned a doctorate in astronomy and one in technology, they had talked about their hobbies. They shared a mutual love of art, similar tastes in music, as well as television and movies. They also were both under a lot of pressure at work.    
  
“I so don’t want to have to deal with him this week.” Marion rolled over to rest her chin on his chest, and Jon chuckled as her face screwed up in distaste. They had agreed not to name names for their coworkers, even though he doubted she knew anyone with Vitex. Her earlier descriptions of her work had him thinking she probably worked for Rift enterprises, another company that was rising pretty fast on the global market, but definitely couldn’t compete with Vitex. “He’s just so uggh, frustrating!”    
  
“Just do what I do, and try to have as little contact with him as possible. I avoid my boss like the plague most of the time.” Jon tickled her side softly, trying not to be mesmerized by her bare body so close to his. Even though he’d seen her half naked all day, he couldn’t get enough of it. Honestly, he felt like a randy teenager all over again. “And you only have to deal with him until Friday, then we’ll be back here.”    
  
“You really want to come back?” Rose felt excitement thrill through her. She had done things this weekend that she had never fantasized in her darkest dreams. Yet, she wasn’t ashamed. If anything, she felt freer than she had in her life. If someone had told her three days ago that she’d be standing topless, leaning across a kitchen island, talking to Jack about his upcoming modeling shoot, while a man she had met the day before was slipping his hand between her legs to work her into a leg shaking orgasm, she would have called them crazy.    
  
It had happened though, and Jack, bless him, had been totally oblivious until Rose had failed to hold back her cry of pleasure and knocked her drink over as her legs had buckled. Her best friend had gone from soft, to instantly hard, and disappeared to have some fun of his own when the Doctor pulled her upstairs. Something she knew for sure, though, was that what she was doing was because something inside of her trusted the Doctor.   
  
“I really do.” Jon was completely satisfied, but the idea of what this weekend had turned into had him hungry for more. He knew this kind of lifestyle existed, but it hadn’t been one he’d even enjoyed when he gave in to the rare occasion when he watched porn. The moment he had tasted Marion, made her scream his assumed name, he was hooked. She just brought out this wild, delightfully naughty part of him he never knew existed, and he wanted to experience it all. It was best when she was there, like when she’d beckoned him into the spa. Red and another woman were taking turns riding one of the guys, and Marion had used the bubbles in the spa to conceal how her hands were working him in his trunks. The look on her face as she had watched them, had been too much, and he’d had to drag her upstairs.   
  
Jon knew this upcoming at week would be long, not just because he had to deal with Rose, but because everytime he looked in the mirror he’d see the marks Marion had left. “I really want to come back too.” She leaned up, and he groaned when their lips met softly before she ducked her head away to hide a yawn.    
  
“Okay, you need to sleep.” Rose pouted as the Doctor swatted her rear playfully, then rubbed it with a teasing squeeze. “And You said you have to be out of here by seven to meet your parents for lunch at noon.” She didn’t want him to leave her bed yet, but he was right.    
  
“Fine, but ‘m wakin’ you up for a goodbye kiss.” She rolled away to let him slide out of bed and pull on his trunks. “Are you going back down?” It was only one am and the party was still in full swing. She felt a twinge in her chest at that thought that she couldn’t describe.   
  
“No, but not ready to walk out of here naked either.” Jon chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t be having fun without you. Nowhere near as exciting.” He leaned down to give her one more soft kiss before flipping the sheet up over her. “Sleep tight.”    
  
“You too.” Her words came out in another yawn, and Jon couldn’t blame her. He was pretty exhausted himself. Honestly he wanted to climb into her bed and sleep there, but shoved that thought aside. They weren’t together. Turning off the light for her, he slipped out of the door to his own room.    
  
Rose did wake up early to shower, do her makeup, and pull on the pants and blouse she had brought to meet her parents. She was glad she hadn’t chosen something strappy, because while the Doctor hadn’t left any marks on her neck, her chest, shoulders, and thighs were splattered with them. She also was glad she insisted on wearing skirt and pant suits to work, because anything else wouldn’t conceal them. She had knocked on the Doctor’s door, and when he answered, looking and sounding like he was still half asleep, they had shared a long, simmering, goodbye kiss.    
  
Once she was finally home and alone in her flat, ironing her outfit for work, she felt the dread of the upcoming week hit her. Rose knew she was going to be counting the days, and judging by the way she hadn’t been able to focus on her parents or younger brother at lunch, knew she would be having a hard time concentrating as well. Now that that part of her had been unlocked, she didn’t want to cage it away. She had to though, because Marion Wolf only existed at Jack’s, and Rose Tyler had a job to do.    
  
Jon had been floating on clouds for the drive back to London and for the rest of Sunday. The weekend, and Marion, had taken somewhat of a toll on him though. So much so that he passed out almost immediately after dinner and woke up an hour before his alarm usually went off. That meant, for the first time in a long time, he was actually early for work. Checking his watch, he saw he still had half an hour before he was due for his morning meeting with Rose. “Well at least she won’t be able to yell at me for that.” He mused to himself, as he stepped into the lift.    
  
“Hold the doors!” Jon groaned as the very person he was hoping to avoid called out in her brisk, business like, tone. Still, he moved his hand to keep the doors from closing, and prepared himself for a chilly ride up.    
  
“Thank you!” Rose stepped in through the doors to find Jon there. She blinked in surprise, as he was never this early, and because he had actually let her in. Their last conversation on Friday hit her, as the weekend had completely made her forget it, and she felt her relaxation melting away as she pressed the button for their floor.    
  
Jon couldn’t help but notice as Rose tensed up and avoided his eyes. The insult he had thrown at her crashed back into his mind, and the regret that had been gone since Friday returned with a vengeance. The doors slid shut, and their ascent began. It seemed to take forever, and the cold tension between them became even more brittle. “Rose, look, I’m sorry for what I said Friday. I know you worked hard to get where you are.”    
  
“Don’t apologize, Jon. I’m not an idiot.” Rose knew he was just trying to cover his arse, because he probably thought she complained to her dad. She hadn’t told anyone though, not even the Doctor, about the argument or how deeply it had stung. “I know it’s what everyone thinks. Don’t worry. I didn’t go running to my Daddy because you were mean to me.”   
  
Jon recoiled at the sharp sarcasm in her words. He had tried to be nice to her, as always, but no. She just didn’t want it. “There’s just no winning with you is there?” He was glad when the door dinged and opened, and he rushed out to his office to clock in. His day had started out so well, and now he was irritated. Thankfully he had some time before he had to go over to her office, and he leaned back in his chair to see if the technology department had sent him anything over the weekend.    
  
“Bastard.” Rose growled, as she headed into her office. Her good mood had lasted all of ten minutes, and now it was gone. Did he honestly believe she thought he was sorry? Flopping down in her chair, she clocked in and began compiling the reports the tech department had sent her. She knew Jon wouldn’t check his emails first thing, so she wanted to make sure he had a copy of everything saved to be sent to his tablet. This was going to be a long week.


	9. Chapter 9

“The metal is all wrong.” Jon stared at the samples the techs had sent up. Honestly, he would rather be own there assembling this himself, but Rose had banned him from going down to the lab until everything was in. “It’s too heavy, and it’s going to clash with my designs.” He looked up to see if Rose was going to snap at him, but she was staring off to his right, her teeth biting at her lower lip. “Rose!” He waved his hand, a bit shocked that she was day dreaming. He’d been working with her for years and had never seen her zone out like that.    
  
“Sorry, what?” Rose shook her head, dispelling the image of the Doctor’s easy smirk as he’d held her in his lap in the spa and stroked her thighs softly. She hadn’t meant to zone out, but Jon had been muttering under his breath while he was going through the box the lab sent up. She  looked over to find him arching an eyebrow. “The designs clash with what?”    
  
“The metal.” Jon picked one sample up and waived it. “They need to be thinner.” Honestly, she had been breathing down his neck all day Monday, urging him to hurry up with the blue prints corrections the lab needed, and now she was in her own world. He released it as she took it from him, and waited for her response.    
  
“Well, I’ll make sure it’s in the notes we send down.” Rose shifted the small sheet of metal in her hands, testing its weight. Jon was right. It was too thick. “What about the other samples.” She looked down at the other samples scattered across the table in his office, her eyes catching on a pile of wires. “Didn’t you ask for copper?” The rubber coated objects were glinting silver on the ends. “Those aren’t copper.”   
  
“Actually, it’s a unique copper and aluminum blend I invented when working on my doctorate in engineering.” Jon plucked one up, deftly unwrapping the protective coating. It was this invention that had him picked up by Vitex, when they found out how it made the perfect medium to be used in many of their smaller products. “It makes it easier to create various power settings. It’s what is in the computer system of your cherry red sports car downstairs as well as going in the equipment in the lab they’re rebuilding.”   
  
“Seriously?” Rose was loathe to admit she was a tad impressed by that. It also stung a little, because none of her projects were being used by Vitex yet. Then again, she wasn’t an inventor. “What about the chips they want to use?” She pointed to the dummy ones next to the wires. “Any complaints there?” She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, so none of this could make them have to spend anymore time together than necessary.   
  
“No, they are exactly the ones I wanted.” Jon set the wires down and ran a hand through his hair. “But the coding strings they drew up are wrong.” He picked up the stack of print outs with the program codes, holding it out to show her where he had marked missing bits or errors in the formulas. Rose didn’t take it though, and he watched as her brow furrowed. “Don’t you want to see.”    
  
“I uh.” Rose didn’t want to embarrass herself, but she really had no choice. “I don’t read program coding.” She admitted, waiting for him to take a jab at her intelligence level. Her degrees were in business and data analysis, not engineering or anything like that. “So if you say it’s wrong, Jon, I’ll have to trust you on this.”    
  
“Okay then.” Jon was surprised Rose had been so honest about that. He knew she hated looking weak or incapable. He was also shocked that she was being cordial. Now that he was actually looking at her, something was off. She looked like Rose Tyler, perfectly dressed, hair slicked up into a tight knot, makeup expertly applied to make her look more mature than everyone knew she was, but there was something just out of place. Her cheeks looked too pink under her powder, her eyes not as sharp. “Are you feeling okay?”    
  
“I feel fine!” Rose straightened in her seat, smoothing her trousers though she knew they weren’t wrinkled. Her little day dream had lowered her professional manner without her even realizing it. Then again, why did he care if she was feeling well or not. “If that’s everything, pack it up to go back downstairs.” She hurried to her feet, snagging her tablet in her hand, and made for the door.    
  
“If you’re sick, you should go home.” Jon surged up as Rose tried to leave. He shook his head as she ignored him and began scooping up the samples. “What’s the point in even trying? One insult, one, in years of trying to be nice, and she won’t even accept my apology. I don’t get it.” Stars above she frustrated him. He usually loved taking on a new project, but this one was leaving a sour taste in his mouth. It was almost like she was trying to make him fail.    
  
Rose paused in the hall, as she heard Jon’s muttered rant. When had he ever tried to be nice to her? It wasn’t the first insult either. She had heard him tell Bryan from cosmetics last year that she always picked boring projects, which fit her personality exactly. Groaning inwardly, she realized she had forgotten to tell him she had scheduled him time in the lab tomorrow to work with the tech team, so she turned back around and caught the door before it closed.    
  
“Be in the tech lab at nine tomorrow.” Rose’s voice made Jon look up, and she was standing half in the doorway. Had she heard him complaining. He hoped not, but that sharpness was back in her eyes and he knew she had. Then she was gone again.    
  
Jon growled in frustration at himself for being so loud and closed the box. He settled back down and pulled his glasses off. He let out a sigh, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the corrections needed for the coding. His thoughts strayed though, and soon the lines of numbers, letters, and symbols that were meant to describe the controls for turning gave way to the image of Marion’s curves as she walked towards him slowly untying those pink bikini bottoms.    
  
It was a lovely fantasy, and he indulged himself on it, letting the memory of her soft lips and delicate skin wash away his frustration. Yet, when his trousers began to feel just a little too tight, he snapped himself out of it. “Coding, need to fix the coding.” He chastised himself. “Work before pleasure, or you’ll never get this done, and Rose will be even more snappy.”  Shoving his specs back onto his nose, he closed the box and made his way over to his desk computer.    
  
Rose scrolled through her emails, glancing over the typical, mundane internal memos. There were a few in regards to new projects she could take on, but her dad had told her to keep her focus on this one until it was ready for testing. It drove her crazy, because she wasn’t even doing anything besides double checking everything Jon did. Honestly, she felt like a nanny making sure a child did his homework.    
  
She did, however, perk up when a new email came in. It was the information for the annual Vitex awards on Thursday. Rose had completely forgotten about the event between Jon and the weekend, and she felt herself cheer up some. She loved these things, getting to clock out early and mingle with the other departments. She had missed the last two, because she had been in Japan for one and New York for the other. It was one of the few events that was for employees only, not spouses or partners. Smiling to herself, she opened the seating chart.    
  
Of course, she was going to be at a table with her dad. That was a given, because the event team did that for everything. Her smile, however, dropped when she saw who would be seated on her other side. “Damn it!” Rose shoved her mouse away as she saw Jon’s name on the space. “Why?”    
  
Her smile turned into a complete grimace as she realized her dress she had intended to wear wouldn’t cover the marks the Doctor had left. Almost none of her dresses would, but she thought she had one that would work. Rose hadn’t worn in since her eighteenth birthday, but it still fit. Scrolling further down the email, she saw a note from Sarah Jane that made her want to go smother herself.    
  
**Rose,** **  
** **  
** **The event team has insisted that Jon ride with you to the awards. Yes, I know, you can’t stand him, but the last two years he was late. They feel it is the safest bet that he not only arrives, but does so early enough to not have everyone searching for him. I told them that they were risking him showing up in pieces this way, but they make the rules for these things.** **  
** **  
** **Sorry,** **  
** **Sarah Jane** **  
** **Public Relations** **  
** **Vitex Inc** **  
** **  
** Rose bit back her distaste at the idea, but pushed away from her computer anyways. Standing, she crossed the hall to Jon’s office and opened the door.    
  
“Bring a real suit on Thursday. Not pinstripes, not a dress shirts and trousers, a proper suit. We leave at eleven on the dot.” Rose’s annoyed voice made Jon jerk, and he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.    
  
“What?” He was confused. He did wear proper suits! He was even more confused as to why he needed a plain boring one, and why they were leaving at eleven. “Why?”    
  
“The Vitex awards. I’m supposed to deliver you there, since you apparently showed up late the last two years. Dear Lord, Jonathan, check your email!”  that, she was gone.    
  
Bugger... he had forgotten about the awards. Yes, he had been late to the last two, but that wasn’t on purpose. He had been down testing products in the lab when a security guard had tracked him down and told him. Jon opened his email, seeing the event announcement and opened it up. Sure enough, Rose had been right. “Seating arrangements?” The last few times he had just taken an empty seat, but he opened it anyways.    
  
“But why?” Jon shoved his mouse away as he saw where he was. He was between Rose and Jorge Blackstock, the head of accounting. At the bottom was an addendum from Sarah Jane.   
  
**Jon,** **  
** **  
** **I know you hate being micromanaged, and I know Miss Tyler and you are not on good terms. However, the event team insists she escort you to the event sight, in an effort to prevent a repeat of the last two years. I told them that this arrangement would just result in you both arriving angry, but they make the rules for this. Please coordinate a time with her for leaving.** **  
** **  
** **Sorry,** **  
** **Sarah Jane** **  
** **Public Relations** **  
** **Vitex, Inc.** **  
**   
“Are they trying to torture me? Is that it?” He huffed out a growl, glaring at the email. He would do it, of course, but as soon as the awards were done and lunch was served, he was getting far away from her. At least he had tomorrow to look forward to, and then the weekend. He would get to be in the lab all day, and then Friday night until Sunday, he’d be free to relieve his stress. He just had to make sure Rose didn’t murder him and that he didn’t finally lose his temper and say something that ended up getting him fired. He could do that, or at least he could try.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Jon had been thrilled to spend the day in the lab. Luckily for him, Rose had spent all of her time with the lead technician going over safety ratings, setting up testing days, discussing possible companies willing to buy it, and planning the outline of the opening speech and informational video for the convention. That was her forte, so he didn’t interrupt.    
  
He had been content to spend his time working on the actual components with the tech team. They had decided to introduce it as a basic hover board, even though he had wanted to work on fitting it into a car or motorbike. That plan had been nixed, because they wouldn’t have the time to make one large enough to fit anything currently on market or make one from scratch. During lunch, he had run home to meet the person Jack sent over to run his required tests, which had been uncomfortable, but necessary.   
  
That night, however, he had let his thoughts stray to the upcoming weekend at Jack’s. He still couldn’t believe the things he had done, or understand how Marion had somehow unlocked that side of him. Jon definitely couldn’t believe the wicked ideas that were coming into his head about things he wanted to try either. What was it about the woman that made him want to do those things?    
  
Maybe it was how insecure she was with herself, which she had no reason to be. She was bright, funny, drop dead gorgeous, and witty. Yet he had seen it in her, how she tried to mingle on her own, but seemed nervous and unsure. Yet, the moment he made a suggestion, whispered in her ear, or even touched her, Marion had lost that unease and let him draw her confidence out. No woman had done that for him before.    
  
Reinette had been one hundred percent confident in herself, too confident really, but their sex life had been average. Looking back now, he still didn’t understand how she had made him fall for her, much less marry her. They hadn’t needed each other, but Marion, oh she needed him, had constantly looked to him for direction almost from the start. Jon liked that, being needed, being in charge. It was a new feeling for him, as he had never really been in charge of anyone besides himself.    
  
Oh he had ideas for the weekend, so many things they could try. Jon hadn’t really delved past the generics of sex before last weekend, but now he was curious to see what else he would enjoy. That was what he had running through his head as he closed the blinds to his office and began changing out of his usual pinstripes into the boring black suit, with the plain blue shirt, droll black tie, bland black socks, and too shiny, squeaky dress shoes. Glancing at clock on the wall, he still had fifteen minutes to meet Rose, so he turned on the sink in the small ensuite each office on their floor had, and wet his hair before grabbing a can of pomade to back comb it.    
  
Rose had been glad to spend the full day away from Jon. It had made the day go by far more quick and easy than staring at her computer going through his work. Granted, she had had to stay in the lab, just to make sure he didn’t somehow blow it up, but they hadn’t said a word to each other. Lunch had been spent quickly at Jack’s flat, while he wasn’t there, with a doctor from a very exclusive, very hush hush, clinic for her mandatory tests to get in for the weekend. It had been mortifying, but worth it. Jack had assured her the screenings were done under the assumed names and released directly to him off the record.    
  
That evening though, she had gone for a jog to her favorite salon, gotten her hair touched up, and made a stop at the upscale lingerie boutique to pick up something a bit more daring than the innocent pieces the shopper had gotten her. Rose wanted to look beyond amazing for the Doctor. She wanted to make his jaw drop in that way it had the first time she had shimmied out of her dress.    
  
She may have also picked up a pair of ridiculously expensive high heels to wear with it, as she had been harboring a fantasy of him bending her over the pool table in the game room. She was too short to do it in any of her work heels or the dressy ones she wore to the various charity galas and corporate networking parties she attended. That wasn’t the only fantasy she had allowed herself either. In fact, some of those fantasies shocked her.    
  
Rose’s sex life with her few exes had been bland. Her first boyfriend had only lasted a few months, and they’d just kept it typical. Jimmy hadn’t been the most considerate lover, so she had usually just gone with the flow. The Doctor, though, oh he was something else. There was just something about him, in the cool confidence present in everything he did, in the way he told her what to do but left her feeling confident he wouldn’t push if she refused.    
  
She had never enjoyed that before, but when he touched her, whispered in her ear, asked if she was sure made her want to do it. Rose couldn’t believe the things she had done, the things she had seen that had set her veins simmering, and she knew if it hadn’t been for him, she wouldn’t have been open to try. She couldn’t explain why, but she trusted him, knew that he would take her to her limits and ask her to jump, but not push her over the boundaries.    
  
When she was even doing something as simple as holding his hand, she felt more like her own person than she ever had before. There were no expectations, no comparisons, no struggling to be seen for her. It was freeing, thrilling, and she wanted more. She wanted to break the rules that had held her back for so long, to not be the perfect princess in all but title. The Doctor let her, and even though she wore a mask and hid her real name, Rose just knew he saw her as she was. That had been what she used to calm herself, gently touching the fading marks on her chest as she changed in her office.    
  
Her dress, thankfully and sadly, would cover them, but she knew they were there. Shaking the warmth building in her cheeks away, she zipped up the back, leaned down to buckle her matching mary jane pumps, and brushed back a piece of her flat ironed hair up into a crystal decorated clip. Then, she touched up her makeup and applied her typical, work appropriate, pink lipstick. Oh how she wished she could use the bright red she had worn at Jack’s, but that was for when she was Marion. A soft knock echoed from her door, and she drew in a breath as she glanced at the clock. It was five to eleven. “Come in Jon.”    
  
Jon pressed his palm to the keypad as Rose gave the okay, and he had to stop and blink when he entered. Gone was Rose’s perfectly tailored suit, her sharp black pumps, and severe ponytail or bun. In their place was a sweet, innocent looking blue dress. The top came up high, covering her chest and most of her shoulders in a conservative silver bodice embroidered with sparkling blue beads and crystals.    
  
It didn’t cling to her, but was more form fitting than her usual attire. The  skirt, which looked to be some sort of tulle-like material, was the same color as the beading, coming down to just a bit above her knees, belling out in an airy way. Her legs, which were longer than he had previously assumed, ended in a pair of equally conservative but still cute silver and blue mary jane style heels. Her straight blonde hair brushed her shoulders, but was clipped back to the right side, revealing just a bit more blush than she normally wore, and silvery blue eyeshadow in place of her normal browns and bronzes. “Blimey...” the word escaped his mouth as if the fact that an actual woman existed behind that perfect exterior had punched him in the gut.   
  
Rose had turned, and frozen in surprise when Jon walked in. His pinstripes had been replaced by a perfectly tailored suit, and surprisingly a blue shirt that matched hers. It was even pressed, with creases in the trousers that ended in a pair of polished shoes. Gone was his ruffled, sticky uppy hair, as he had combed it back into tamed perfection. He had even shaved his usual haphazard stubble and edged up his sideburns. His ever present specs were gone, revealing wide chocolate brown eyes that were staring at her in as much surprise as she had felt. His choked gasp made her blink. “What?” She looked down, afraid her skirt had caught in her stockings or something.    
  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look beautiful.” Jon had to say it. Three years he had worked with her and yet he had never realized she was in fact a very attractive woman. He braced himself for some retort, a jab at his own appearance, or even just her ignoring him, but to his surprise, Rose’s cheeks tinged pink and an actual smile turned her lips up ever so slightly. This was it. Hell had frozen over and the world was ending.    
  
“Thanks, you um...” Rose felt a bit off guard at his compliment. She could tell it was genuine, because Jon said what he thought, no if ands or buts about it. “You look handsome.” It was the truth. She had been working with him for three years, but his excitable nature, and, honestly, her jealousy of how everyone treated him had kept her from noticing that he was attractive. Not in the conventional sense, but in a sort of professor type way.    
  
Well color him shocked. Rose Tyler could not only take compliments, but give them as well. “I’m ready if you are.” Jon cleared his throat and gestured to the door. He couldn’t help but cast a second glance over at her, as she scooped up a clutch and walked past him into the hall. The usual icy tension between them now felt awkward. He shoved his hands in his pockets, following her into the lift and down to her flashy red car. “Can I drive?” He knew it was a bad idea to ask, but the car looked far too tempting not to.    
  
“Absolutely not.” Rose snorted at the ridiculous request and pressed her thumb on the lock to open the wing styled doors, then slid into her seat. She watched as he had to practically fold himself into the tight interior, and rolled her eyes as he slid the seat back as far as it would go. After a moment, when he looked over at her expectantly, she made an audible sigh of annoyance. “Seatbelt, Jonathan.”    
  
“Oh, right.” Jon scrambled for the black strap and pulled it across his chest and lap. He had just been shocked was all. He knew Rose had this car, but he had expected it to be as simplistic, yet proper as her appearance and office. Instead he’d found that it had every upgrade and accessory as possible, as well as a few out of place decorations. The floor mats were galaxy designed. A cheap looking silver necklace, like you would find in a tourist trap shop, with a crescent moon charm hung from the rearview mirror along with a sun shaped air freshener. To top it off, a few small bottles of perfume and tubes of lipstick took up the storage area beneath the touch display radio and cupholder.    
  
“You’ll have to find your own ride home.” Rose had no intentions of putting up with him more than she had to. Sure, he had been cordial the last ten minutes, but that probably wouldn’t last. She started the car, typing in the address for the event venue, and pulled out of the garage into traffic.    
  
“I’ll just call a cab.” Jon shrugged. He had been planning to anyways. Since the awards was private, things tended to get a bit more crazy than the family friendly public ones. Not as crazy as Jack’s parties, but he did hazily recall finding himself in a dance off after being challenged to a chugging contest last year.    
  
Rose didn’t care how he got home. Her job was simply to get him there, and that was it. So she listened her to GPS until she reached the valet parking line. Surrendering her keys, she smoothed her dress and headed towards the door. Even if Jon had been acting nice, she knew it was just an act. “Inside, I have to prove I delivered you.” She sighed as he waved to some other employees gathered outside.    
  
“I can’t even say hello?” Jon protested, but followed her in anyways. He knew how she was, business first and fun, well, he wasn’t even sure if she ever had fun. If she did it was probably something like operas or going to art galleries. That seemed her style   
  
Rose led the way through the open area outside the doors where the event would take place. When Jon kept getting side tracked by people wanting to say hello, she had to grab his sleeve and drag him along. She wound her way to the table where her dad was standing with some of the board members. “We’re here.” She announced, releasing Jon’s sleeve.    
  
“But damaged.” Jon rubbed his neck where Rose’s tugging had caused his collar to dig in. He shot her a side glower, as she sneered at him and took her seat. Guess the human Rose had gone back to ice queen.   
  
“They said drive him, not drag him.” Pete chuckled, and Rose felt her face fall. Quickly she fixed it into her proper, professional face and sat her clutch down.  Of course she hadn’t done it right.    
  
The awards went by without a hitch, and Rose enjoyed applauding for the recipients. They were typical awards: highest performing department, most valuable employees, team with the least accidents, and so on. It was during the meal that she found herself growing more irritable. Not only was she the only woman seated at the table, but everyone was caught up in discussing the latest projects. Every time she tried to join in, the only person who seemed to hear her was her dad. Of course, Jon was right in the mix, and between his corny jokes and insight on other projects besides theirs, he easily had everyone laughing.    
  
She gave up, sometime between the salad and appetizers, on trying to join in. Instead she easily downed her glass of wine and started in on her chicken. It was easy to tune them out, making sure she nodded or made agreeing noises at appropriate times. It was a skill she had learned growing up with her dad making deals over dinner. At least as an adult, she could dull it will wine instead of water. “Thank you.” She said, looking up as one of the event staff refilled her glass.    
  
Jon was enjoying himself. It wasn’t often he got to talk to the board members outside of work, and while the chatter was business, they seemed genuinely interested in his ideas. Even if Jorge made a joke that it took every bit of income from Nasa’s purchase of his satellite communicator to cover the damage in the lab. “Look, I’ll take blame when it’s my fault, but I told that intern not to add the compound yet.”    
  
“That intern couldn’t even keep up with your babble.” Pete laughed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “He was supposed to observe, not help.” Jon knew that, but the intern hadn’t. From the corner of his eye, as he joined in the laughter at his expense, he saw Rose signal one of the staff for more wine. Not that he had been counting, but that made three glasses total. No one else seemed to notice, even as she lifted it to her lips, drained it in four gulps, and lifted it again before the waiter could leave.    
  
Once he was sure everyone was ignoring them, he leaned over to whisper low enough nobody would hear. “Think you should slow down? That’s four glasses in an hour.” He hadn’t intended to criticize her, just to make sure she didn’t overdo it.    
  
Rose felt indignation rise in her chest at his words. How dare he try to tell her when enough was enough? “I think you should go screw yourself.” She hissed, and then looked up as the music began and people began piling onto the dance floor. It wasn’t formal music either, and she stood up as the club style rhythms began echoing around the room. “I’m going to go dance.”    
  
“Have fun, Rosie.” Pete smiled up at her, patting her arm. She didn’t even bother correcting him. Instead, she clutched her still full wineglass in hand, and made her way out with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose was having fun, not the same kind of fun as she had at Jack’s, but fun all the same. By the third song, she had finished her wine was was buzzing pleasantly enough to laugh along with everyone as they sang the lyrics and danced to the steps of the song. She had learned the moves at Jack’s, as Red had taught her, and she patted herself on the back for executing them in heels instead of barefoot.    
  
Okay, so the song was a bit raunchy, but she was next to Miranda from Pharmaceuticals, and they had worked together for a year. So, she let herself enjoy the moment of dancing with someone she was friendly with. Rose did know, in the back of her mind, that she couldn’t fully put everything into the moves, so she kept them as clean as was possible. When the song ended, Miranda grabbed her hand. “Come on, let’s get a drink! I’m parched!”    
  
“Lead the way!” Rose laughed, letting herself be pulled away to the open bar in the back. She wasn’t drunk yet. She knew her limits, so she declined a double shot in favor of a rum and coke.    
  
“Don’t look now.” Miranda giggled, nodding over her shoulder. “But Jon McCrimmon is checking you out.”    
  
“Nah, he hates me.” Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. “If anything he’s using his ‘genius’” she air quoted the word. “Brain to find some new way to try to insult me.”    
  
“No! Jon’s a nice guy. He’s always been friendly-“    
  
“He’s a right bastard.” Rose cut her off, not even bothering to turn around. It wasn’t like he was going to see her doing anything everyone else was. She knew how to keep things work appropriate. “And he’s mad because the board has me overseeing his latest project.”    
  
“Because he blew up the lab?” Miranda snickered, shaking her head. “That poor intern still can’t look at a test tube without breaking into a cold sweat.” She downed her drink, and Rose was a bit envious that she was able to be more relaxed. “But seriously, you’re basically his manager right now?”    
  
“Seriously, and believe me, he is a complete nightmare.” Rose gave up the pretense of sipping her drink and finished it in a gulp. “Come on, it’s only three and there’s still two hours before the DJ leaves.” Snagging Miranda’s hand, she dragged her back to the tightly packed dance floor.   
  
Jon knew it wasn’t his job to keep tabs on Rose, but honestly he’d never seen her have more than one maybe two drinks tops at functions. He’d just watched her down her fifth. Either she was drunk or someone had performed a lobotomy on her on the dance floor, because she was really letting lose. Granted, it was nothing compared to some of the other dancers, but for Rose she may as well have been. “Pete, I think maybe Rose has had a bit too much to drink.” He whispered, where he was standing with her father by the bar across the room.    
  
“You’re just used to seeing her in work mode. She drinks way more at Jackie’s parties at the house.” Pete laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Now, if she requests the DJ play Journey or Beyonce, then we need to worry.”    
  
“If you say so.” Jon shrugged as he signaled for a beer. Pete knew her best, so if he said she was fine, he believed him. Then again, she had looked sick Tuesday. Still it wasn’t his business. He picked up his bottle and downed a swig. All in all the party was going well. The departments were mingling, people were having a blast, and he got some extra free time away from Rose’s iron fist. It wasn’t the stress relief he really wanted, but he’d take it.    
  
Humming along to the music, Jon wandered from group to group. He loved his eidetic memory, because he knew everyone by face if not by name. There were a lot of jokes about the lab explosion, inquiries about his new project, and even a handful of obvious flirtations from some of the single women. He wasn’t interested though, because even though he planned on doing some very naughty things this weekend, he was so not interested in dating. He danced some, as always, but was mostly content to sip his beer and watch.    
  
He had been taught how to do a few of the group dances at Jack’s, but didn’t join in with those. Mostly because when he heard them, all he could picture was Marion’s bare torso and scarcely covered rear moving, and it would not due to get out there and fantasize a little too vividly. Jon did not want to end up with a stiffy on the dance floor of a work event. The lights shifted, and a sparkle of blue caught his eye. He almost choked on his mouthful of beer when he saw what caused it.    
  
Rose Tyler had Miranda from Pharmaceuticals pressed back against her, while Miranda’s husband Kyle, who just so happened to sit on the distribution board was dancing against Miranda’s front. The two women were laughing, and Kyle was looking like he’d just hit the jackpot. It wasn’t exactly uncommon, as many of the women danced together like that. The song ended, and the trio separated, Rose stepping aside to snag a glass of water from the nearby water table. Okay, Jon had seen enough of that. He looked down at his empty beer bottle and made his way to get one last one.    
  
Rose finished her water, resting her hand on the table to steady herself. Dancing had been fun, but honestly it had just made her think of the Doctor and their upcoming weekend. Then she could really let loose, be free to act without fear of being judged or even overlooked. This helped, but wasn’t the stress relief she needed. No, she needed the Doctor, him pressing her into the sheets or holding her from behind while he touched, stroked, and thrust her cares away.    
  
Just thinking about it had her already racing heart pounding harder. One weekend and she was addicted to it, but just then she was feeling too tipsy to care. Hopefully everyone else was too drunk to notice her dancing as well, not that she was doing anything worse than everyone else. “Rose! Come back!” Jeremy, the newest member of the distribution board, waved from where he was dancing with Miranda and Kyle. “You promised me a dance!”    
  
“Coming!” Rose tossed her last bit of water back. She had promised, but didn’t think he’d take her up on it. Besides the song was relatively tame, with a slower,   
Spanish beat to it. She joined them at the edge of the dance floor, quickly falling into the beat. As he held her by her waist, politely thank goodness, and guided her through the steps.    
  
“That’s Rose?” The snippet of a conversation carried over to her, but Rose couldn’t see who it was coming from. “-doesn’t look like a cold— to me.” Of course, there had to be one person talking bad. Rose did her best to block it out. She wasn’t going to let them ruin her fun. “Isn’t he married?” The words made her glance down and sure enough Jeremy had a wedding band on. “-right. She didn’t get promoted because of her dad. Probably because she shagged-“    
  
Rose didn’t need to hear anymore. She had long since ceased any pretense at dancing, and this new accusation bit through her like a brand. She couldn’t have just gotten promoted to the team because she earned it? Of course not. It wasn’t like she had talent, like she could actually do any work. “I’ve got to go.” Biting back the tears stinging her eyes, Rose ripped away from Jeremy and hurried off the dancefloor. She wouldn’t let them see her cry. She refused.    
  
Her eye caught on the half empty wine bottle a staffer had left sitting unguarded, and she snagged it. Rose needed to get away, get some air, just be alone where no-one could see her. Luckily, her mom used this place for enough parties and dinners that she knew exactly where to go. Keeping her face down, to hide the tears that were starting to escape, she made a beeline for the door in the car back. It would lead to stairs just next to the delivery bays for trucks. She crashed into someone, but didn’t look up when firm hands steadied her. “Sorry.” She managed to half shout, and pushed past the person. Once outside, safe away from the music and the crowd, Rose sat on the steps and leaned against the wall. Then she let the tears fall.    
  
Jon froze as he grabbed onto the woman who crashed into him. He realized, in shock, that it was Rose. Her apology sounded choked, and as she continued past he saw a wet sheen to her cheeks and the bottle clutched in her hand. Holy stars, Rose was crying. Whatever was bad enough to upset her had to be horrible. He glanced around, expecting a fist fight or maybe an armed robber, but nothing had changed. No one seemed to even notice she was gone. “Well shit.” He mumbled. She was drunk and crying. This did not bode well for anyone. Better he be strangled than an innocent even staffer.    
  
Setting his beer down, he followed her out the door. He half expected to find a long hallway, but was instead in an isolated outdoor stairwell near the delivery bays. He glanced around, trying to see if she had wandered around the building. Soft sobs drew his attention downward, and he saw Rose leaning against the wall on the bottom step, a wine bottle hanging loosely in her fingers. “Rose, everything okay? He inched closer, wondering if he should go get Pete.    
  
“Oh, my, god... just go away Jon.” Her voice was choked, but she hadn’t moved or even yelled. “I really don’t feel like being insulted anymore today. Just go.” He heard the slosh of the wine as she lifted it.     
  
“I’ll just go get your dad.” His hand reached for the handle. It was the safest bet. Rose hated him, and since he had established she wasn’t going anywhere, the Tyler patriarch would be able to take care of her.    
  
“If you say one word to Pete, I’ll poison you.” Rose tried to put as much venom in her words as she could, but it was hard to do it with the lump of emotion in her throat. “I’m perfectly fine.” She wiped her eyes. She hated pity, and she hated false pity even more. Jon had insulted her before, undermined her at every turn. He didn’t really care, and she didn’t want him there.    
  
“You’re crying. You’re drunk, and you didn’t even yell at me when you crashed into me.” Jon released the door handle and cautiously made his way down the steps. He knew Rose loathed him, but his mum and Donna would murder him if he ever let a woman be distressed alone. He didn’t like Rose much either, but his conscious wouldn’t let him leave. “Care to share?” He lowered himself to the step, holding out his hand.    
  
“Last time I checked, you weren’t my therapist.” Rose didn’t even bother looking at him. She didn’t have a therapist, but the retort had just popped into her head. She just choked back another sob. She couldn’t even cry on her own terms. Why wouldn’t he just go annoy someone else?     
  
“I meant the wine, Rose.” She blinked the tears away and found his outstretched hand. Sighing, she passed him the bottle. “Thank you.” Then, to her horror, he turned it over and dumped the remaining liquid onto the concrete. “Whoops.”    
  
“I hate you.” Rose’s growl would have been intimidating if it hadn’t been interrupted by a strangled sob. He tried not to laugh, because it wasn’t funny. “I hate you. I hate them inside. I just want to be alone.” Jon understood what had upset her now. Obviously someone had made a daddy’s girl comment again. He felt a sting of shame as he remembered he had done the same thing.    
  
“Rose, people are always going to talk bad about that.” Jon folded his hands on his knee. If it were a female friend or Donna, he’d pat their shoulder or stroke their hair. This was Rose, though, and he needed his hands attached to his wrist. “You known you didn’t get this job because of Pete. Hell, you won’t even call him dad at work. The people who matter know it to.”    
  
Rose rolled her eyes at his little speech. Like he had room to talk. He had hit her with that accusation last week. Oh, he was just gonna love the new insult he could use. If he was gonna hear it, it was going to be through her. “Obviously you missed the newest rumor.” She lifted her face to look at him, finding his eyes intent with concern. “Add this to your ‘ways to make Rose look less respectable’ list. Apparently I slept with half the board now.”    
  
“Anyone who believes that is a moron.” It was no secret that Rose didn’t date. Not much of her personal life was known outside of what the family put out, except that she didn’t see the point in relationships. Rose had turned down more than one potential suitor, claiming her work took up too much time to deal with men. He had heard plenty of the single guys at work talking about the time she had shut down their advances. “Someone said that to you?” He was surprised she hadn’t slapped them then and there.    
  
“No, the only one who insults me to my face is you.” Rose was done with this conversation. She was going home and looking into positions at other companies. She’d finish this project, but then she was gone. “I’m going home.” Wiping her eyes again, she pushed herself up to head back inside, but stumbled as she let go of the wall.    
  
Jon knew what was coming as soon as Rose started moving. He had already jumped to his feet, catching her arm. “Do you really want everyone to see you like this?” He held her steady as she glowered at him, before frowning and shaking her head. “Where’s your purse?” Carefully he eased her back down to the steps.    
  
“At the table.” Rose leaned against the wall again sighing. Okay so she was maybe a little drunk, but she still knew she didn’t want anyone seeing her. She’d just call a cab and come get her car tomorrow.     
  
“Stay here.” Jon couldn’t believe she was actually listening to him for a change, but he hurried inside, found her clutch, and dug out her valet stub. Then he made his way outside, making sure nobody could see that he had her things. He could only imagine the talk that would cause. The valet didn’t question it, and soon Jon found himself sliding behind the wheel of Rose’s car. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, as he pulled around to the delivery bays and climbed out to help her into the passenger side.   
  
Rose blinked in surprise as Jon pulled up with her car. She pushed herself to her feet again, even more surprised when his arm went around her waist as he guided her over to the door, opened it, and eased her into the seat. “Why are you doing this?” She sniffled, buckling her seat belt and staring out of the dark tinted windows. “I didn’t ask for your help, and you hate me.”    
  
“I dislike you, not hate you.” Jon rolled his eyes as he typed through the display screen to find the home address. Torchwood towers, why was he not surprised? “And even still, you are in no state to drive.”    
  
“You’ve been drinking too.” Rose snorted, glancing over at him as he pulled into traffic. It was hard to focus though, as the alcohol was now fully making her feel its influence.    
  
“One glass of wine,  and one and a half beers.” Jon tried not to smirk as she squinted at him, amused by the way her forehead wrinkled and her eyebrows narrowed just slightly. “You had like four glasses of wine, who knows what else at the bar, and about four mouthfuls from that bottle.”    
  
Rose couldn’t believe he had counted, and annoyance blossomed in her chest. It mingled with the sting from the conversation she had overheard, making her cross her arms and shrink down into farthest edge of her seat. Now she couldn’t even drink without someone keeping tabs. She wanted the Doctor. He wouldn’t have judged her for drinking that much, no, he would have simply told her to eat something and distracted her in far more satisfying ways. “Oh stop with that damn smug smirking, Jon. I wasn’t the only one getting drunk.”   
  
Jon recoiled at the sheer loathing in her voice. He was just trying to help, and yet she was still being cold. “What is your problem? Why can’t you just be grateful I spared you the embarrassment of everyone seeing you wasted?!” He hadn’t mean to shout, but it reverberated inside the tight interior.    
  



	12. Chapter 12

Rose flinched at the intensity of his outburst. She had never heard him raise his voice before, ever. The silence that followed was cold and thick, making her shiver as she chanced a hazy glance over at him. Jon’s jaw was clenched, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, swallowing hard and closing her eyes. “It’s just not fair, and you wouldn’t understand.” How could he? Everyone saw him, saw his achievements, his genius, the ease with which he navigated his life, and nobody could tell him it was because of his family name, that he had been handed the world, or accuse him of using sex to climb the corporate ladder.    
  
“I can’t understand if you don’t tell me why you act like this all the time.” Jon kept his voice level. Besides the blatantly baseless rumors, Rose lived a life most people dreamed of. She could have been anything, had the world on a silver platter: Money, social status, beauty, and a brilliant mind. Yet, she constantly let her cold demeanor isolate her. “Why do you let them bother you?”    
  
“Do you have any idea what it’s like being Pete and Jackie Tyler’s daughter?” Rose lived her parents, so much it hurt sometimes, but they hadn’t been born into this life. They had achieved it when she was six, and had done everything in their power to make sure she forgot her past memories of living on the estates. “Growing up in the magnifying lenses of the world’s eye? Do you have any idea what it’s like to have every achievement, every success, since you were six years old chalked up to being a Tyler?”    
  
“No, my parents are well off, but I didn’t take the same career paths they did.” Jon sighed as they slowed to a crawl in the afternoon traffic. Torchwood Towers gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight, but it would take them a bit to get there. “But why does it bother you? You know your success is your own.” He didn’t understand, because he had never given much thought to how people may have judged him. “Explain it to me.” Rose had stopped crying, thankfully, but now she was practically curled in on herself, her eyes closed and mascara staining her cheeks.    
  
“Imagine if, when we finished this project, everyone was implying it is a success because I was involved. Imagine them making it seem as if your hours of planning, programming, and lab time got chalked up to me.” Rose didn’t know if she was explaining this right. She couldn’t look at him, not yet, because she didn’t want to see what his face was saying about her. “Nobody acknowledges you helped, they just implied you had used my name to get things done, materials ordered, and potential buyers. Now, imagine that in every thing you’ve done since you were six? Imagine everything from parts in school plays to being accepted into University as a result of my name, and not your hard work. Get the idea?”    
  
Jon blew out a breath at her words. Some of it sounded familiar, a story he had heard oh so recently. Except, where Rose hated her life being credited to her parents, Marion was afraid of causing her parents’ reputations to be smeared, afraid if she messed up at work, it would hurt them. Both women did want to be seen for themselves, and he wondered if that was a typical smart, rich girl problem. Maybe it was a package deal with blonde highlights: buy seven foils, get identity insecurities free? He bit back a chuckle at the thought. “That would suck, honestly. Doesn’t mean I’d hate everyone though.”    
  
“Well then you don’t get it.” Rose’s throat hurt as she swallowed, shifting so her back was to him and resting her head on the glass. Why couldn’t it be Friday night already? “Nobody would accuse you of screwing your dad’s friends either.” She could only imagine what people were going to say if they had seen him take her car. “Just take me home and have fun telling everyone I got sloppy drunk and cried like a toddler.”    
  
Jon didn’t have a response to that, so he shut his mouth and focused on driving. Rose didn’t seem like she wanted to talk anymore, and was slumped sadly against the door. It should have felt good to see her showing some emotion besides bitter snark, but it actually made his gut clench. He’d had a hand in this, had thrown insults of his own, listened to the lower level gossip, even though he hadn’t joined in or encouraged it. It didn’t happen at their level, because there they knew Rose worked hard. Yet, the bottom of the company was much larger than their upper floors.    
  
Once he pulled into the parking area of Torchwood Tower, Jon eased into the parking spot with the sign for R. Tyler. Rose didn’t move though, and he gently touched her shoulder, ready to yank his hand back. “Rose, we’re here.”    
  
“I can see that, Jon.” Rose lifted her head from the window and unbuckled her seatbelt. She picked up her clutch and held out her hand for his keys. “The front desk will call a cab for you.” When he handed her the keys, she opened her door and staggered out. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and soak in the tub. Once he was out, she activated the car locks and alarm, and began her journey up to the main doors. It would have been easy, if the ground would stop lurching.    
  
“Jesus Christ.” Jon grumbled as he watched Rose stumble away. If she hurt herself, Pete would kill him. He hurried over to her, grabbing her arm, holding her steady. “I’ll take you up.”    
  
“Piss off.” Rose tried to shove him away, but she missed his chest, and winced as she stumbled. “I can do it myself.” She didn’t need him, didn’t need any of his false niceties. She didn’t want it. “I know how to walk. Don’t need Daddy’s money for that.”    
  
“Rose you can’t even stand up.” Jon had frankly had enough of her bad attitude. Without waiting for her protest, he bent his knees and scooped her up into his arms, making sure her skirt tucked under her and covered her legs.    
  
“Put me down!” Rose tried to struggle, but her head spun dangerously, and it was suddenly a very long way to the concrete. “Whoa..” she slammed her eyes shut, clutching at his suit jacket. Embarrassment overrode the hurt and anger she’d been harboring. He was genuinely trying to help her. The pink and gold sky overhead swirled as he carried her past the doorman, towards the lift.    
  
“Which floor?” Jon stepped into the lift, staring at the panel of buttons. He hadn’t realized there were so many residents. Rose could live on any of them.    
  
“Top floor penthouse, where else would Daddy’s perfect princess live?” Rose grumbled. She expected him to put her down, once the lift doors closed, but he didn’t. He just used his elbow to press the button. For heaven’s sake this was humiliating. “Put me down, Jonathan McCrimmon!”    
  
“I will put you down on your sofa.” He didn’t mean to laugh, but the glower on her face reminded him of an angry kitten. He was going to make sure she was tucked safely away before leaving. Rose was in no state to get herself indoors. The lift dinged, and he stepped out into a brightly lit hall that was empty except for two doors. One was just across from the lift, and the other was down at the end marked stairwell. “Keys please.” Shifting Rose in his arms, he moved the hand around her back to take them. Unfortunately, the change in position made her yelp, clutch his shoulders tighter, and her face was centimeters from his.    
  
Rose felt her stomach lurch, as he moved, and the sudden proximity of his face made her freeze. “Don’t drop me.” She managed to gasp. It struck her, then, how they must have looked to the doorman and people in the lobby: fancy clothes, her in his arms, and it wasn’t even dark. Her cheeks flushed in humiliation. Great, now her neighbors would be talking. Hands trembling, she fumbled for her door key and handed it to him.    
  
“I won’t.” Jon took the keys, unlocking the door, trying not to think about the impression they must have left on the folks downstairs. Not that that was going to be going on, because he was leaving as soon as she was inside. “Here we are then.” He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. There was a loud beeping that had begun ringing out, and he spied an alarm box on the wall.    
  
“Damn.” Rose held onto his shoulder, as she tried to make the keypad focus, and quickly typed in the off code. “You can put me down now.”    
  
“I said sofa, and I meant it.” Knowing how her day was going, Rose may trip and knock herself out on the way to the couch. Those heels had to come off so she could at least be on stable footing. So Jon steeler himself for another rant, as he carried her into the spacious living room and eased her down onto the soft, clean white cushions. Rose wasn’t resisting anymore, instead simply staring out the window at the London skyline. So he dropped to his knee and began unbuckling her shoe.   
  
“I envy you.” Rose sighed, as she gave up. All her fight was spent for now. She may as well let him help, because he wasn’t leaving until she did. Besides if she tried to lean over and undo them herself, she’d probably fall. Everything was still too spinny and unfocused.    
  
“Well that’s better than hating me.” Jon set her shoes aside and tried to think of something else to say. What else was there? She was obviously hurting, but he had no idea how to help. At least she had stopped fighting, but he wasn’t sure he liked this side of her any better. “You gonna be okay alone?” It was a stupid question, after all hadn’t she told him to leave her be enough.    
  
Rose shrugged. She didn’t want to be alone, but she didn’t want him there either. She wanted to be at Jack’s, listening to the Doctor ramble on about one of the dozen random things they had discussed. She wanted to feel the freedom, the lack of judgement, that came from his touch and lips. She grabbed a throw pillow, pulling it to her chest and burying her face in it.    
  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you in the car.” Jon carefully moved to sit next to her, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. He needed to apologize, to show her that he didn’t think those things. He didn’t like how she treated him, or the world, but now he could see it was armor. She wore prim suits and mascara the way a soldier did kevlar. Her words were her weapons, and she was an expert shot. “I’m so, so sorry I insulted you.”    
  
“Just leave, Jon.” Rose lifted her head. Again with the apologies. “Your guilt isn’t my problem. I told you, I’m not going to run tell my father the boy in class was mean to me.” She shoved the pillow into his chest and staggered to her feet. “Save your apology for someone who believes it.” She half shouted the words as she made her way as steadily as possible to her room and slammed the door. Then she leaned against it, pulling her clip from her hair and hurling it across the room.    
  
“Fine! I should have left you on those damned stairs!” Jon had tried. He really had, but Rose just wasn’t going to give in. He stormed out to the lift, ignoring the looks he got as he blew through the lobby to call a cab. The weekend couldn’t come soon enough. He need Marion’s sweet personality, her easy laugh, and delicious touch. She believed what he said, trusted him with her problems, and let him help ease her doubts. He had so much pent up stress that he couldn’t wait for her to let him get out.    
  
Rose waited until he left to retrieve her clutch and dig her mobile out. Sniffling, she pressed her dad’s contact and tried to clear her throat.    
  
“Hey Rosebud, I was about to call you. You left without saying goodbye.” Pete sounded relieved, and she felt a stab of guilt over what she was about to do. “You okay sweetie? You sound like you’re crying.”    
  
“I’m fine, Dad. I just had a bit too much to drink and twisted my ankle.” Rose swallowed hard, as she hadn’t lied to her dad since she was a kid. “Listen, I really need the day off tomorrow. I haven’t had one in months, and I know I said I don’t want special treatment, but I-   
  
“Rosie, taking a day off isn’t special treatment. That’s what vacation days are for.” His words made her relax some, and she wiped her misty eyes again. “You work harder than most, baby girl, take some time for yourself. I love you.”    
  
“Love you too Dad.” That had been easier than she expected. Rose knew she was going to have a major hangover tomorrow, and wanted to be well rested for the Doctor. With that handled, she fumbled her way to the shower, stripped out of her dress, and stepped into the hot water.    
  
Jon didn’t notice the whispers when he entered the Vitex building at five til eight. He was late, and Rose was going to kill him for it. He should have woken up earlier, to get his stuff ready so all he had to do was change in the car before leaving for Jack’s. Yet, it had taken him a good twenty minutes to gather up his bag of toiletries, pack his mask, swim trunks, and some clothes.    
  
He waited in his office for her to come storming in, but Rose didn’t. Great, she was ignoring him when he needed her to sign off on the weekly report. Bracing himself, he went to her door, knocking. She didn’t answer.    
  
“Rose isn’t in today.” Amanda, the girl from the executive mail room was coming out of Anthony’s office at the end of the floor. “But thought you knew that.” He froze as her eyes raked over him, like she was inspecting a prize race horse.    
  
“Why would I know that?” Jon was confused. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Rose since he left her house. And why was Amanda smiling like that, a coy, impressed smile.    
  
“Don’t play dumb, Jon. Everyone’s talking about it.” She stepped into the lift, giggling.    
  
Jon slammed his hand on the door, keeping it from shutting. “What is everyone talking about?” Panic flooded his chest. Had Rose quit? Had she told everyone how he had insulted her and screamed at her? She had said she wouldn’t.    
  
“Meredith from Cosmetics saw you driving Rose’s car.” Amanda arched an eyebrow, shaking her head. “And Kenneth, from international distributing lives in Torchwood Tower. He saw you carrying her up.“ His panic turned to dread as he realized what she was saying. “Shagging Rose Tyler is impressive, but you know Pete is gonna kill you whe-“    
  
Jon yanked his hand back, letting the door slide shut, cutting her words off. Pete wasn’t going to kill him. He knew they couldn’t stand each other, but Rose, oh, she was going to be livid. He rushed back to his office, snagging his mobile off the desk. Quickly, he punched her number, but it went to straight to voicemail. “Rose, it’s Jon. Don’t talk to anyone from work. I’ll handle this. I didn’t start it, I swear.” This was bad. This was so, so bad.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Rose felt better, now that she had slept til noon, gone down to get a full treatment at the spa, a massage, and was wearing a sleek, skin tight, sexy black dress, lingerie that may as well have been non existent, had curled her hair into sultry silkiness, and her hangover was long gone. She pulled her sleek, black rented convertible into Jack’s garage, and grabbed her bags.   
  
She was early, as Jack had said she could arrive at ten. Yet, Rose had wanted to the house before everybody else, and had been relieved to see only Jack’s cars there. She let herself into the house, noting it was quiet except for the soft music. Yes, she was there first. “I’m here!” She called out, wondering where Jack was.    
  
“Upstairs Rose!” She grabbed her things, carrying them up the stairs to drop them in her room. She stayed only long enough to grab her mask. When she turned, Jack was coming out of his bedroom in a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. His eyes dragged over her as a wicked smile played over his face. “My god, I’ve created a monster.”    
  
“You love it, shut up.” She closed the gap, wrapping him in a tight hug. She smiled as he squeezed her and chuckled. “I have some big news.”    
  
“You want to sleep with me?” Jack pulled back, a playfully hopeful look on his face. Rose rolled her eyes, slapping his cheek playfully as she wriggled out of his arms.    
  
“No, but let’s go downstairs. You’re gonna need a drink for this.” She had been contemplating it all day, and as she had gotten dressed, had made up her mind. She dragged him down to the kitchen, snagging what looked like a pitcher of sangria and two glasses. She wasn’t going to be doing much drinking, but she’d have one or two.    
  
“Okay, tell me. What’s the news.” She watched as he took a seat on one of the stools by the island and took his drink.    
  
“I’m leaving Vitex to start my own company.” Rose felt giddy at the thought. She had been so concerned about finding a job where nobody would overlook her achievements, that she hadn’t considered starting her own. The idea had come to her when a girl at the spa had been complaining about how there weren’t enough cruelty free makeup brands and another had been talking about how clothing brands didn’t make a wide enough range for sizes and taste. She knew the cosmetic and fashion industry, inside and out. The idea had just clicked into place.    
  
“What?!” Jack nearly choked on his drink, and she giggled. “Rose, that’s amazing! What’s it going to be?”    
  
“Cosmetics and fashion.” She took a sip, enjoying the hope it gave her that her best friend was supportive of this. She hadn’t told her parents yet, but that would come once she had her ideas planned out. “I can’t work for anyone anymore. I need to make my own identity.”    
  
“When are you leaving?” Jack was still grinning, looking at her like she had just announced she was going to shag him right there. Gods she loved her best friend.    
  
“Soon as I’m done with this project.” She paused as the beep of the alarm indicated someone had pulled into the garage. “Don’t tell anyone, okay. Mum and dad don’t know yet.” Rose snagged her mask, slipping it into place as Jack grabbed his. She thought it silly that he wore one, since everybody knew who he was.    
  
“Jack!” Jon dropped his bag as he came in. He had slipped on his mask when he arrived, as he had seen a car there that wasn’t one of Jack’s. “You here?”    
  
“In the kitchen with Marion!” Jack’s voice carried through the house and Jon felt his stress from the day dissipate. He had spent most of it trying to quell the rumors, but the fact that Rose wasn’t there just made his denial seem weak. When he had gone to Pete to see if Rose was okay, he had been informed she was taking the day off because she didn’t feel well. Now, as he carried his bags up the stairs, he let himself relax.    
  
He wouldn’t think about Rose, about their awkward and tumultuous Thursday. He had the whole weekend to be stress free, to recharge, to clear his head for the storm that would come Monday. Setting his bag in his room, he heard the click of heels and turned. The sight before him sent blood coursing downwards.    
  
“Hello Doctor.” Marion was standing in the hall looking so damn delicious he had to swallow. Her dress hugged every curve, showing off the fading marks on her shoulder, chest, and thighs. The skirt was so short it was impossible for him to calculate how it didn’t slide right up over her supple rear, and her sparkling red heels made her impossibly perfect legs look even longer. In them, they were almost the same height, and They matched that smile on her lips exactly.    
  
“Good god woman.” Jon didn’t bother trying to hide the husky tone in his voice. “You look amazing.”    
  
“D’ya like it?” She turned, showing off the low back that ended just above her rear, but showed the red lacy back of a sheer bustier. So that’s why she wore red heels. “Picked it out just for you.” The playful tone of voice told him she really had, and he felt flattered by her forethought.    
  
“Mmm, so you were thinking about me then?” Jon took two strides and pulled her into his arms. The fact that he had been on her mind, like she had been on his, pushed the last vestiges of the week away. Marion nodded, her fingers dancing up his chest. “Good, because I could barely work thinking about you.”    
  
Rose felt her heart skip at the Doctor’s words. No man had ever said she distracted him from work before. She melted against him, letting his fingers on her skin ease the last remnants of stress from her body. “You gonna stare all night or kiss me?” She giggled as he gave a low growl and pushed her out of the room and against the hall wall. His lips crashed into hers, and she was thankful she had worn her most expensive lipstick. It wouldn’t come off without a waterproof makeup remover.    
  
She yielded to him, curving her body into his as their tongues met, and he squeezed her hips, pressing against her. She groaned into his lips, fisting his shirt in her hands as she felt just how pleased he was to see her. Rose felt warmth flow to her thighs, and lifted one leg, hooking it on his lithe hips, so he could move in closer. Honestly she would be okay with him shagging her then and there, but she had plans before these heels came off. When his fingers trailed up her thigh, hoisting it higher, she caught his lower lip with her teeth.    
  
“Blimey, Marion.” Jon squeezed the soft skin of her toned thigh, savoring the feel of it under his fingers. He hadn’t meant to pull it up so high, but there had been no resistance when he did. “How flexible are you?” He was already at half hardness, but when she giggled shifted her leg up almost to his back and extend it out, he went to full attention.    
  
“As flexible as eleven years of competitive gymnastics and the best dancing instructors money can buy can make a girl.” Her smile was seduction incarnate as he pulled away to look at her face. Her lipstick hadn’t even smudged, that was going to come in handy. “Could probably put my leg over your shoulder right now if you wanted to give it a shot.” This woman was going to give him a heart attack, but Jon didn’t care. That wild feeling was returning, and he slid his hand down her thigh and under to feel if she was already aroused as she was. He almost fell over when his fingers met the thinnest, tiniest, panties he’d ever touched, barely covering Marion’s succulent folds.    
  
Her breath caught, as her smile transformed into a delighted ‘o’ and he slid one finger beneath the lace to feel the slick, warm moisture forming there. “Already?” Jon chuckled, giving her a tender stroke before pulling his now damp finger away to hold it between the faces. “Naughty naughty.”    
  
“Can’t help it, Doctor. Been dreamin’ bout this all week.” Rose’s eyes were glued to the sheen on his finger, her heart racing as his teasing words were followed by a salacious smirk. “‘S bout the only thing that kept me from losing my mind this week, thinkin’ ‘bout you, about this, about what we’re gonna do.” It was true, so true. Now that she was there, in his arms, feeling his hardness pressed against her center through those dark jeans, she was ready to test her limits. His finger drifted towards his lips, and she didn’t bother muffling her gasp of approval at seeing him taste her.    
  
Then, to her surprise, his finger turned and dipped between her parted lips. Rose had never imagined tasting herself like that would be a turn on, but the already damp lace beneath her dress was soaking through. “Suck.” The Doctor’s tone was low, encouraging, and she closed her lips, pressing her tongue against the pad of his finger, and sucking it clean. “Do you have any idea how sexy you look doing that?” He pulled his finger free with a lick of his lips and lowered her leg. “Have you eaten yet?”    
  
“Not since three.” Marion looked slightly disappointed as Jon released her, so he gave her hair a kiss to say he wasn’t done with her yet. “Can’t the food wait? I wasn’t done kissing you.” The pout on her face, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her down the stairs. Honestly how did women manage in six inch heels? Not that he was complaining, because when she reached the bottom and walked ahead of him those heels made her strut so enticingly he very nearly bent her over the table.    
  
“You’re going to need energy for the things I have planned.” Jon whispered into her ear, as Jack came into the room. “Hey Captain.”    
  
“Figured you two would be upstairs breaking in the clean sheets.” Jack laughed, handing Marion a glass that she had obviously been sipping out of, since some of it was gone. “Unless you’re gonna join the grown folks and not hide your fondling in the spa and pool anymore.” When Marion choked on her drink and Jon almost dropped his plate, their friend chuckled. “Yeah, we all noticed.”   
  
“Apparently I’m going to need my energy.” Rose laughed as she bumped the Doctor with her hip. “So food first, then I find out what new treatments for stress my Doctor has prescribed.” There were a million thoughts whirling through her mind. He had things planned for her. She didn’t know what, and the thrill of what they could be had her legs shaking. She couldn’t explain it, but she trusted him. He had proved last weekend that while he wanted to help her test her limits, he would pull back if she wasn’t into it.    
  
“Well, on a note you’ll both enjoy.” Jack handed the Doctor a beer from a bowl of ice. “Both or your rooms have been installed with black out curtains, you know, if you wanted to actually share a bed. The others do, but I didn’t put them up for you two.” Rose looked over at the Doctor, feeling a bit hopeful at that news, but not sure if he would be okay with that. She wanted the sex, oh how she wanted it, but a good, night long cuddle would be amazing afterwards. To her relief, he touched her cheek with a thumb and smiled. “But, masks stay on until lights are off, and they go back on before you turn them on. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to confiscate your phones.” With that she was left with her lover.    
  
“Do you want to share a bed tonight?” Jon wasn’t sure if Marion would be okay with that. Sure, they’d had some pleasant post coitus cuddles, but he didn’t know if she would see it as crossing a line. Then again, the other guests shared beds, so maybe she wouldn’t. Her shy smile, which was so adorable he could have kissed her, followed by a blushing nod made him breathe a sigh of relief. “Me too.” It was like someone put the sun under her skin the way she lit up at the words. “Now eat, young lady.” He pointed at the spread of food, before he began filling his plate.    
  
Like she was a magnet, Jon was drawn to follow her as she made her way through the living room (where he may have snagged some protection from a bowl while she wasn’t looking), to the game room beyond. When she bent over to set her glass down, he felt his jeans begin to tighten again as the hem of her dress rode up to show just how little that red lace covered. Oh, that little minx, she looked back over her shoulder and smirked at him. “Whatcha lookin’ at Doctor?”    
  
“Dessert.” The hungry tone in that one word had Rose ready to toss her plate aside and put her plan into action right there, but he wanted her to eat first. She had given up trying to figure out why he was able to make her feel this way, so unchained, so sexy, so powerful. She eased down onto the sheet covered cushions, shaking her curls back over her shoulder. When he joined her, Rose leaned back with her plate and draped both legs over his knee, crossing them at the ankles.  She giggled when he nearly missed his mouth with his fork because his mask shaded eyes were glued to her thighs.    
  
“So do I get any hints as to what you have planned?” Rose wasn’t sure if she wanted forewarning, or if she wanted to feel that rush of surprise she had every time he had done something last weekend. “If not, ‘m okay with that too.”    
  
Jon didn’t know whether to tell her or not, but he did like seeing that surprised, tempted look on her face when he suggested things. He decided to give her one hint, just one. “How do you feel about ties?” He had thought of it when getting dressed for the awards, how to make the bland black tie more appealing. It would be much less boring tied around her wrists while he was enjoying her taste on his tongue. “Around your wrists, while I use my ‘god like’ tongue?”    
  
“I want to try it.” Marion’s words came out in a rush, and he mentally applauded himself as her thighs squeezed together. He nodded at her still untouched food, and laughed out loud as she began to eat with a passion. He had stopped trying to deduce why this woman had him feeling so unlike himself. He was just going with it, letting himself enjoy how much she trusted him. He dug into his own meal, as he had missed lunch dealing with his new found reputation at work.    
  
Rose was beyond excited. She needed this, need to be forced out of her comfort zone to try new things. It would help with her plans in her real life, teach her how to know when enough was enough or when she wasn’t at her limits. The guests had arrived, popping in to say hello, and then disappearing outside with their own plates. She knew they assumed she and the Doctor needed to get comfortable again, but that wasn’t the case. She was comfortable, just not enough to start what she had planned in front of them. If they walked in, well, they could be told to leave.    
  
She set her plate aside, draining the last mouthful of her drink. The Doctor was just finishing his food, so she slid her legs off of his to stand and walk around the couch. Feeling far more sure of herself than she had in years, Rose went around the couch to slide her arms down his chest from behind and place a soft kiss to the side of his neck as she began undoing the buttons of the maroon dress shirt he was wearing. “I do have one idea of my own, Doctor.” She whispered, smiling as he swallowed hard. “The reason I wore these heels, only reason I even bought them.”    
  
“What’s that, my beautiful girl.” Rose shivered in delight as he whispered the question, curling her tongue along his jaw. She pulled away, so he could set his plate down, and moved over to the billiards table, lightly dragging a finger across the polished wood. The way his lips turned up into a predatory smirk as he stood and turned to face her made the arousal that had been simmering through dinner blaze to life. “Oh, you want to be on there?”    
  
“Not on it.” Jon was mesmerized by the path Marion was making as she went around the table, stopping when she was facing the door with her back to the massive flat screen and game consoles. “Bent over it.” He didn’t think it was possible for his jeans to get any tighter but they did. “Come here, Doctor.”    
  
Jon came around the sofa, his eyes locked on the prize before him. He wouldn’t have considered that, unsure how she felt about the possibility of being walked in on. Then again, he wasn’t sure if he would be okay with it or not. There was only one way to find out though. He snagged her waist, turning her so her rear was pushed against the wood, and caught her lips.    
  
Rose had never been kissed the way the Doctor kissed her. He did it thoroughly, making her feel how much he enjoyed it, gave breathy sighs and groans when her fingers tangled in his hair. He kissed her like he had spent years doing it, like he knew every way she liked, and it made her head spin. Again she marveled at how it didn’t feel like a stranger, the way their lips pressed, pulled, and broke apart in perfect synchronization. She felt it all the way to her toes. Then his hands began to journey downward, and his lips dragged along her jaw.    
  
“Yes.” She shifted her legs, giving his curious fingers permission to dip between her thighs, and she groaned when they pressed against her, teasing the sheer lace. “Please, Doctor.” Rose let her head fall to the side, as his teeth nipped gently at the sensitive spot below her ear. She was relaxed mentally at his touch, yet her body was a coiled spring ready to snap. The Doctor brushed the lace aside with ease, and soon his nimble fingers were stroking through her folds.    
  
Marion was drenched, and Jon was enthralled by it. He had done this to her, had her begging with just a few simple touches and his kiss. Her skin was so sweet, the vanilla and spice of her perfume tantalizing his senses. He wanted to turn her around, bend her over just like she asked, and make her shout his name. He also wanted to finish her like this, but if he did, her legs would be shaking too much for her to stand. “Later.” He murmured into her neck, laving an open mouthed kiss there. “I’m going to bring you back in here, and make your legs weak.” He accentuated his intent by pressing his thumb against the sweet bud, circling it teasingly.    
  
Marion’s cry, as he clutched at his shirt and jerked in pleasure told him that she was just fine with that. “Whatever.” She panted, her red stained lips parted as he pulled away to memorize how she looked just like this, poised on the edge, ready to jump at his word. “You want Doctor.” Oh, he knew what he wanted. He pulled his fingers away, popping them between his lips, groaning at the taste. Just like he remembered, sweet and tangy perfectly combined.    
  
Rose started at him, the Doctor, smirking as he cleaned himself of her taste. She wanted to kiss him again, find out how delicious his lips and tongue would be with her there, but he spoke, a low heated whisper that made her stomach flip. “Turn around, Marion, and spread your legs.” She did as she was told, with no reservations. Her fingers gripped the wood, and she waited. The sound of his belt coming undone and zipper being lowered was pleasurable torture. “Now, pull your dress up.” She reached back with one hand, pulling the tight but stretchy material up, and shivered as the cool air hit her skin. “Have I told you how perfect your body is?”   
  
Jon’s fingers brushed along the curve of her rear, admiring the beautiful contrast of the red lace that only covered a fraction of her creamy skin. “Yes, you have.” Marion’s voice was tight, breathless, and quivering, and he knew teasing her like this was the reason. He watched as the sound of the foil packet ripping open made her look back. “My panties-“   
  
“Stay on.” There wasn’t much there to be in the way. Honestly, they shouldn’t even count as actual underwear, as they were as wide as maybe two of her fingers. Jon rolled the thin sheath down, taking himself in hand as he grabbed her hip and dragged the tip between her folds, pushing the panties aside with ease. “Fast and hard or soft and slow? Which one do you want, my sweet girl?”    
  
“Hard ‘n fast.” Rose knew that, had dreamed about it, vividly. Soft and slow could come later. Right now she need to feel him, lose herself in the intensity of the moment, and let the pain from her week disappear. She got her wish, because as soon as he had aligned himself, the Doctor thrust into her in a single, deep, hard stroke, and she felt his open jeans against her skin. “Don’t stop, please. I need this.” She gripped the edge of the table, spreading her stance enough to allow him better access, and rocked back into him.    
  
Thank the stars, the Doctor didn’t stop. He pulled back, taking her again just as deep and hard, his fingers digging into her hips. Rose gave herself over to it, the sensation of being filled, stretched, the way he pulled her back against him as he picked up the pace. She knew she was being loud, but she didn’t care. He wasn’t trying to silence her, and she closed her eyes. “Touch yourself.” She loved when he told her to do that, and she couldn’t get her hand down fast enough.    
  
Marion was just as perfect as Jon remembered, tight, hot, soaked, and eager to please. He could fee her fingers moving, feel how each touch made her clench around him. Her back was bowed, head tossed back, and he wondered of he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. The desperate cries each of his thrusts caused fueled him. Jon loved how she sounded. This was bliss, the relief he needed after everything.    
  
She was close, He could tell. Marion was giving those little shivers, the sounds coming from her throat getting more frantic. “Doctor, ‘m, please, don’t stop.” Jon increased his pace, wanting her to let go, to explode around him, because when she did it made his own so much better. He tossed his own head back, pulling her back with more force as he moved, then her body tensed, her hand stopped moving, and she clenched tighter around him. “Fuck!” The curse made him look down, as she shook under his grip. Her head was like she was staring straight head, and when he looked, he saw Red standing there chest and face flushed, lip caught between her teeth.    
  
The Doctor’s weight shifted, and Rose felt the Doctor’s lips move against her hair. He didn’t stop, but it was hard to comprehend his words over the rush over her climax. “Do you want her to leave?” She had thought she did, but she hadn’t even noticed Red watching until her orgasm hit. The thrill of being caught had made it more intense.    
  
“No, do you?” Rose gasped, rocking back into him as her body trembled with aftershocks. Her legs were weak, but he was steadying her. The Doctor didn’t answer, just pulled back, braced a hand in the middle of her back, and pressed her torso forward and onto the green felt table. He was close, and Rose wanted it. Brushing her hair back and holding her mask in place, she looked back at him.    
  
Jon was on the edge, and the thrill of how Red’s gaze was obviously locked onto Marion had him almost ready to jump. It was hot, but he was more concerned with his blonde haired addiction. When she looked back at him, her own lip caught between her teeth, he lost control. Growling, he thrust hard into her, holding himself deep, and emptied his release. “Marion.” He groaned her name, wanting to reassure her that though he allowed Red to stay, she was the one who had done this to him.    
  
Marion whimpered, her hand coming back to cover his, and he forced his legs to remain steady though the roaring in his ease and electricity coursing through his body had him feeling boneless. When he could breath again, he stroked her hair and looked up. “Give us a minute, Red. Need to make sure my lady is okay.”    
  
“Not a problem, Doc.” The woman gave them each another once over then sashayed away, but Jon didn’t watch her leave.    
  
Rose gasped as the Doctor slid out of her, and She brought her legs together, letting her upper body and arms support her as he disposed of the mess and tucked himself away. She knew she should pull her dress down, but she didn’t want to move. She felt too food, was riding too high. All thoughts or work and rumors and arseheaded coworkers were gone. “Come here you.”    
  
Rose was being pulled down to the floor, and she snuggled into the Doctor’s arms as he pulled her dress down. “Thank you.” She smiled, stroking his cheek. “You have no idea how much I needed that, Doctor.”    
  
“No, thank you, Marion.” Jon buried his face in her hair giving her a soft kiss as he stroked her back. The trembling was stopping, and he welcomed her soft touches as his heart returned to normal. “You have no idea how much I needed that too. Week from hell.”    
  
“Me too, worst one in a while, but you made it better.” Jon pulled back to cup her face and give her a gentle kiss. He didn’t realize how much he needed to hear her say that he had helped her like she had him.    
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

“What have you done to me?” The Doctor’s heated whisper as he placed a kiss on her bare back make Rose smile. They were upstairs, changing to go down and join the guests downstairs. It had gotten difficult halfway around the time she wriggled her dress down, because he had pushed her against the wall and used those brilliant fingers to send her flying over the edge. She had tried to return the favor, but he had said she could get to later. “I’m never like this.”    
  
“Me either.” She reached back, grabbing his swim trunks in one hand as the yellow bikini bottoms she had pulled from her bag threatened to slip from her grasp. “Was wonderin’ the same thing. I’d never be brave enough to do this. You make me feel so....” she couldn’t think of a word to describe it.   
  
“Free?” The word came out, and Jon grinned as Marion nodded and stepped away from him to slide her bottoms on. Blimey, that was a view that would be seared into his memory until the day he died. “You want to wear the top?” He leaned over fo hold it up, letting it dangle by one string. He hoped she’d say no, because he  rather enjoyed being able to lean down and catch her perky breasts between his lips.    
  
“D’you want me to?” Marion turned, shaking her hair back, and touching the half faded marks from last weekend. “I do like you being able to touch ‘em whenever you feel like it.” Jon tossed the top aside, pulling her to him to cup her right one in his palm, grazing the dusky bud at the peak with his thumb. “Yeah, jus’ like that.”    
  
Rose was riding that blazing wave of satisfaction and wildness again. Twice since they’d arrived less than two hours ago, he’d made her climax, and she knew that she was in for more before bed. The terrifyingly exciting part, was that she didn’t know what more meant. She was tight with anticipation to discover though. “If we don’t get downstairs, I may just lock you in here with me all weekend.” The Doctor’s gravely promise as he leaned down to kiss her lightly again had Rose’s head spinning.    
  
“No arguments from me.” She giggled, trailing a hand down to his swim trunks, feeling emboldened by his touch. Rose pressed her palm, finding him half hard. It was a state she found him in almost every time she touched him. It would be so easy for her to just drop to her knees and, her thoughts were cut off as he scooped her into his arms, making her yelp in pleasant surprise   
  
“First, I want to show you off.” Jon liked the way Marion made the others stare. That dress had drawn quite a few gazes, but nobody had made any advances. He wasn’t sure why, but it may have been because she had practically attached herself to the space between his arm and side. “Would be selfish of me to deprive everyone of this sight.”    
  
“‘M not that much of a treat.” Marion’s blush, which spread from her cheeks down to her chest which was pressed against his made Jon sigh a bit internally. He thought he had gotten rid of those insecurities, but apparently not. He took the stairs carefully, for a moment his thoughts drifting to another blonde woman in his arms that hadn’t been as receptive of his attempts to help. Quickly, he forced them aside.    
  
“You stop that.” The Doctor pressed a kiss to Rose’s hair. She hadn’t meant to let it slip, but the way he was carrying her had stirred memories of Thursday into her head. The embarrassment, the humiliation of that day making her face burn. “You’re gorgeous, not to mention brilliant, funny, and sweet. You could easily have anyone here if you said the word.”    
  
She knew that the others would be more than willing to mess around with her, but Rose wasn’t sure if she wanted to make that leap yet. She liked the way their looking made her feel, but it was even better when the Doctor did something like walk over mid conversation and cup her breasts or brush her hair back to kiss her neck. It was like he knew she exactly when her nerves began again, and that his touch would ease them.    
  
Jon carried Marion through the dining room, out to the poolside, where the music was loudest and everyone was gathered either dancing or lounging about. “You know.” Jack wandered over as he set her down, keeping his arm around her. “I wasn’t sure if you two were even coming down.” He handed him a beer and her another glass of what looked like sangria.    
  
“Almost didn’t.” Jon chuckled, lifting his arm so Marion could wrap hers around his waist. “But we didn’t want to be antisocial.” Looking down, he saw Marion’s blush had faded, and she was taking in the crowd. There didn’t seem to be any newbies tonight.    
  
“Marion! Come dance.” Blaire waved from where she, Red, and a woman in a purple mask who Rose remembered was nicknamed Wings due to the cute cherub wings tattooed on her spine. She glanced up at the Doctor, who tugged her hair and gave her a gentle push.    
  
“Ladies.” She joined them, quickly downing her drink and promising herself she would only have one more. She didn’t feel so self conscious, as they were all topless. “Sorry ‘m late. Had an appointment with my Doctor.”    
  
“Besides the one I saw?” Red laughed, turning so her barely covered arse pressed against her. Giggling, as she had forgotten momentarily that she had walked in, Rose grabbed her hips, moving to the music.    
  
“You know, you guys are the first couple the Captain’s invited.” Wings had moved behind her, and Rose felt her stomach flop a bit in surprise as one of her hands touched her waist. She didn’t resist though, when she glanced over to see the Doctor had occupied a lounge chair beside Jack and was staring at her with an encouraging smile. “You are so lucky. That man is fit, and Red said he looks like he’s great in the sack too.”    
  
“Oh, we’re not together.” Rose rocked back against wings, earning her the glorious sight of the Doctor moving his hand to reveal his trunks tenting because he every much enjoyed what he was seeing. “Just met him last week, and his real identity is as much a mystery to me as you. My work life leaves no time for men.”    
  
“Girl me too!” Blaire had moved to Red’s front, and Rose began feeling the alcohol making her face tingle as it kicked in. “We just assumed, you know, cause neither of you do anything without looking at the other first.” Rose hadn’t noticed him looking at her like she did to him when she was nervous. The knowledge gave her a strange but pleasant warmth in her chest. Knowing he was watching, and that the more she danced the more he’d ravage her later, she slid her hand around Red’s waist to pull her closer, and lost herself in the music.    
  
“You are so damn lucky, Doc.” Jack had dealt out the card for a quick round of black jack. Jon had expected him to disappear into the crowd like last week, but he hadn’t. “Do you know how many men she has turned down over the last four years? How did you do it?”    
  
“I dunno. One minute we were talking about Star Wars, and the next she was kissing me.” Jon felt his ego puff up a bit. Marion had told him, but this was twice now Jack had confirmed he had been her first in a long time. “I just listened to her, I guess.” He hadn’t even been planning on trying, though he had felt drawn to her.    
  
“You know I had so many people I wanted to introduce both of you two outside of her, and matching you two never even crossed my mind.” Jack groaned as his hand lost. “Dunno why, because your personalities are a perfect fit, and I’ve heard how great of a fit you two are in bed.”    
  
Jon chuckled, recalling how loud he had encouraged Marion to be. His gaze drifted over to where she was dancing again, her body twisting deliciously as she moved between Red and Wings. Looking that good should be illegal, and the twitch in his trunks agreed. “She’s quite a woman, but you know I don’t do relationships anymore.” Besides, Marion didn’t either, not that he was thinking about actually being with her, because he wasn’t. He had sworn off that. “Ha!” He laid his cards down, grinning as he won again.    
  
“Stop counting!” Jack laughed, snagging the cards and stacking them up. “I think that’s enough losing for me, I see a way I know I’ll score.” He nodded to the girls who had broken apart for refills, and one of the men was pulling Blaire away by her waist. Another woman had joined them though, totally nude, beckoning Jack with a finger.    
  
Rose was a bit surprised at how dancing with the girls had made her feel. She wasn’t feeling as desperate as the Doctor made her feel, but there was a pleasant warmth between her thighs, and she was feeling rather seductive as she separated herself from them to make her way over to the Doctor. “Hey handsome.” She smirked, lowering herself to straddle him.    
  
“Have fun, beautiful.” His fingers trailed down her bare chest, between her breasts, leaving fire in their wake until the reached her bottoms. “Mmm, maybe I should see for myself?” Rose leaned forward, catching his lips as she lifted enough to give him access. She groaned in delight as he dipped his fingers into the side of her bottoms and gave a testing stroke. “Mmmm, seems so.” She clenched her fingers against his shoulders as his own circled, one teasing her entrance before disappearing    
  
“You were enjoying the show.” Rose let him pull her back down, and she ground down against his hard length. That had made it better, seeing him watch, how he would occasionally shift to let her see how much he liked her dancing. “I could feel you starin’ at me.” She froze as she heard the obvious sound of Red moaning, but she didn’t look back. The Doctor has buried a hand in her hair, and was kissing her like he was starving.    
  
Jon had been a bit surprised to find Marion wet from the dancing with the girls, but it wasn’t nearly as soaked as she got when they had danced last weekend, and nowhere near as much as when he touched her. Still, he was so ready to have her again that it was nearly painful, and the way she melted against him as he pressed up into her and sucked purposefully on her lip snapped his patience. “I want you to ride me.” He whispered, dropping a hand to his pocket glad he had chosen a lounge chair instead of a regular one. He pulled out the foil package, holding it up between them.   
  
The look on her face, as she caught his meaning made him pause. Marion’s teeth pulled at her lip, that blush returning again as she looked around. Jon was about to take it back, suggest going inside, when she leaned forward to whisper in his ear as she took the silver and blue square. “‘S alright if I leave my bottoms on?” He had a better idea. Leaning forward, he pulled the towel that was behind him out, and draped it around her waist. “Thank you.” She visibly relaxed, and he smiled.    
  
Rose had been nervous at his suggestion, but those were gone as soon as he added extra coverage. Sliding back on his lap, she watched as he untied his trunks and slid them down enough to free himself. Oh she enjoyed seeing that, how hard he was for her, how long he had been sitting like that, waiting for her when he could easily have beckoned any of the other ladies to come relieve him. She tore the package open, setting it aside, before slowly rolling it down his length.    
  
“Nobody’s looking yet.” The Doctor reached up to cup her face gently. “Only if you’re sure, okay?” It was those words that made up her mind, and Rose lifted up again, holding him in place as she pushed her bikini aside, before sinking slowly down onto him. Stars above he felt so good, the angle allowing her to take him deep, and once she was seated, she leaned back in to kiss him. She moaned when he grabbed her hips, holding the towel tightly against her. Then she began to move, rocking her hips as she gave silent thanks that her leg muscles were strong.   
  
Jon moaned, his tongue dancing with Marion’s as she began a slow, teasing pace. Each roll of her hips, lift of her body, and press down onto him was bliss. It was easy to forget where they were, that people were just feet away, because when they broke apart to kiss all he could see was her blonde hair and bouncing breasts. Shifting a hand to her back, keeping their makeshift block in place, he moved his other hand down, dipping between them to gently tease her. He wasn’t ready to get her to the edge yet, but he loved how it made her clench and shiver.    
  
“This enough?” Marion had leaned forward, the shift in position making her tighter. “Doctor?” He was about to respond when she pressed all the way down and gyrated her hips, and his answer was lost in a loud grunt of approval that vibrated his chest.    
  
“You’re perfect, Marion. However you want it is perfect.” Rose needed to hear that, and when she did she buried a hand in his hair to guide his lips to her chest. When they closed around one, his fingers, which had been so light before, began moving with intent. She lost herself to the sensations, moving against him, leaving the slow rolls of her hips behind for determined up and down rocks.    
  
His teeth pulled at her nipple, and Rose felt the cry escape her lips. If they had been inconspicuous before they weren’t now. The Doctor’s touch, the way he felt inside of her as she moved over him, had her hurtling to the edge again. She tossed her head back, bracing herself on his shoulders, fighting in vain to keep herself from launching into the stars. Then he switched sides, her left breast between his teeth and tongue, and his fingers gave a determined stroke. She gave in, trying not to stop her movements as her orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami.    
  
Jon moved his fingers back to Marion’s waist, holding her steady as her rhythm faltered. She was fluttering around him, crying out, her nails biting into his shoulder, and he took control. He braced his feet on the ground on either side of the lounger, sitting up and holding her to him. He thrust up into her, pulling at the skin just below her neck with his teeth. She was shaking, her fingers going around his shoulders to dig into his back.    
  
He knew they were being watched, because boy was she loud and an absolute vision as she rode the aftershocks of her climax. He was so close, just on the edge, and when she lowered her head to kiss his neck, his control snapped. Jon held her down against him, growling as he emptied his release. His head spun, toes curled, but he didn’t let her go. His heart was pounding, and Marion’s was too where their chests were flush together. When she stopped shaking, he fell back against the lounger, pulling her with him as he slid out of her.    
  
Rose rested against the Doctor, trying to regain her wits. The roaring in her ears subsided, and she could hear that they were not the only ones engaged in such antics. She kissed his chest, lifting herself up so he could tie up the mess and she could fix her bottoms. Then, to her delight, he pulled her down, so she was sideways on the lounge chair, his arms and one leg around her, and his fingers stroking her side.    
  
The realization of what they had just done hit her, but there was no shame, no regret. In fact, it had been hot, thrilling, and Rose briefly wondered if it had been as good for him. She got her unasked for answer as he nuzzled her hair back from her ear and whispered. “That was brilliant. You were amazing.”    
  
“So were you.” Marion’s sweet sigh as she snuggled into him was the perfect addition to what they had just done. He looked down at her, marveling again at how her absolute trust in him had unlocked this. If someone had told him last month that he would be having sex in a lounge chair at Jack’s with a beautiful woman while other people were watching and enjoying each other. He would have called them crazy.    
  
Speaking of the others, Jon looked around to see that their tryst had sparked everyone else into action. “Look what we started.” He chuckled, nudging her ribs. Marion finally looked away from him, lifting her head, and her mouth dropped open as she took in the scene.    
  
Rose felt a thrill as she saw what was going on. Red was bent over the bar, locked in a kiss with Wings who was in an identical position. Jack was behind her, thrusting with abandon as a man in a white mask was pulling Wings’ hair as he took her from behind. Blaire was laying on a towel on her back, a brunette straddling her face while a man in a black mask had one of her legs over his shoulder while he thrust into her and was squeezing her breasts. Others were likewise engaged, some solo like they had been, others in groups of four. Nobody was idle.   
  
She didn’t expect to feel the surge of delight that jolted inside of her. One woman in a pink mask, looked over at her from where she was riding a man in a silver mask and blew her a kiss. Rose giggled, dropping back to bury her face in the Doctor’s chest. “Whoopsie.”    
  
“Nothing whoopsie about it.” Jon laughed at her giggle. She had just been riding him like a bloody sex goddess, and now she was shy. It was too endearing. “Let’s go get a drink, huh?” He was parched, but he knew Marion wouldn’t want to be left alone.    
  
He let her untangle herself and stood to take her hand. He led her inside, smiling as she filled a glass with water, and he did the same. She rested against him, unusually quiet, and Jon felt concern at that. “Marion, was that too much. If so, I’m sorry. We don’t have to-“    
  
Rose shook herself out of her pleasant haze. She had just been enjoying his presence when the apology started. “Doctor, no!” She turned, looking up at him. “I liked it. Didn’t think I would but, wow.” She pressed up on her toes to kiss him softly. “If I hadn’t, I would’ve asked ta stop, yeah.” She had enjoyed it, wanted to do it again in fact. It had been darkly wild. “Did you like-“    
  
“Yeah, I did.” The Doctor set his empty glass down and wrapped his arms around her. Rose relaxed resting her head against him. “Very, very much so.” She shivered as his fingers stroked her spine. “The way you lose yourself, you should see it. It’s beautiful.” She was pleased at his words, letting them boost her confidence and erase any doubts in her mind.    
  
Jon took her empty glass, casting a glance outside to see that the others were still thoroughly distracted. He had enjoyed their fun outdoors, but right now he wanted some alone time with Marion. It was up to her though. “We can rejoin the party, or we can go upstairs for a little quiet time.” To his pleasure, Marion laced her arms around his neck and gave him that tongue touched smile he adored.    
  
“Take me to bed, Doctor.” Jon leaned down to brush his lips against hers, before taking her hand. He led her up the stairs to her room, which had become theirs once he moved his bags. Marion shut the door behind her, locking it, and let out a happy sounding sigh. “I have an idea.”   
  
“Do tell.” The Doctor’s stare and curious smile made Rose blush. She wasn’t sure why though. She had been forming it as they mounted the stairs. She grabbed her toiletry bag, holding it up. “Okay, go shower sweetheart. I’ll go after you.”    
  
“No.” Rose ducked around him to the ensuite door. “Gimme three minutes and then knock, okay. You won’t need those.” She pointed at his trunks, laughing at the confused look on his face. “And turn off the lights in here before you knock.” With that, she ducked inside, shut the door, and took her mask off.


	15. Chapter 15

Jon had been confused by her plan, but he kicked off his trunks, turned off the lights, and waited by the ensuite door. When he thought three minutes had passed, he knocked, and the lock clicked. Carefully, he opened it, finding the room dark, but the shower was running and steam was filling the air. “Joining me?” Marion’s voice came from his right, and he heard the shower door slide open. “There’s a hook by the sink, hang your mask.”    
  
“Don’t have to ask me twice.” He felt blindly for the hook, taking his mask off and hanging it. His heart stuttered when he felt hers there already. Then he followed the sounds to the shower, his fingers touching the cool glass, and stepped in. He couldn’t see anything, but his hands eased forward until they met soft, wet skin. “There you are.”    
  
“Sorry it took a bit.” Rose breathed as his fingers brushed her stomach, and she guided his hands to her hips. “Wanted to set this up ‘n wash my makeup off.” It wouldn’t do to have raccoon eyes, mask or not. There was a certain heat to not being able to see anything, only being able to slide her hands up his arms to find his shoulders, and then face.    
  
“Don’t apologize, Marion.” The Doctor’s hand mimicked hers, his fingers stroking the skin along her temple. “This is wonderful.” She reached down at his words, taking his hand at her hip and sliding it around to her back. “I want to wash you.” Rose pulled her hand away from where she had been tracing her thumb along his cheek to find the loofa and small bottle of wash she had brought. She carefully poured the jasmine scented gel onto it, and set the bottle back. Then she pressed it into his hand.    
  
Jon was surprised at how intimate this felt. This wasn’t something two casual lovers did, but he didn’t care. Despite being in pitch darkness, he felt like he was seeing a side of her she hadn’t shown him yet. He didn’t know how much he needed this himself, until he pressed the lathered loofa to her skin and began stroking.    
  
A new kind of heat began simmering between them, not one fueled by lust, not from the water cascading over them. It burned in his chest like someone had stirred forgotten embers in a fire. It felt brilliant, but it didn’t send him rushing to hardness. No, it made his touches softer, and Jon smiled in the dark as Marion made a happy sounding hum and began placing featherlight kisses on his chest.    
  
Rose hadn’t known, when making her little plan, how this would feel. Yes, they were naked, but this was a different kind. It wasn’t something she was even aware she was missing, but the more his hands moved the soap against her skin, the more she understood. Even in the dark, the Doctor could see her, the truth of what she never even admitted to herself, she needed to feel taken care of.    
  
The Doctor was doing just that, in the simplest way, washing away the shame that the week had brought. Their passionate joining had pushed it away, but when she had been washing her face it had returned, the running mascara reminding her of Thursday and what had happened. There didn’t seem to be a need for words, even as he knelt and washed her legs. There was no intent in his touch as he held the loofa at her hip and scooped water between her folds, his fingers surprisingly tender as he cleaned her. The softness of it all, the honest intimacy made her eyes prickle. Swallowing, she pulled him back up and took the loofa.    
  
Jon held still, as Marion took the loofa, adding more soap, and began to map his skin. Her touch was hesitant, at first, and he felt her shaking against him. He stroked her hair, separating the wet waves, and kissed her forehead as she cleaned him. When she lowered herself, her fingers carefully running the soap along his still soft member, then down his thighs, he closed his eyes. While waiting, his thoughts had drifted to the past week, and then to the hell that would be Monday.    
  
Yes, their frantic coupling had chased it away for a moment, but now she was totally banishing them, and the way she slid back up his body, dropping the loofa, and pulling him down for a kiss as they stepped directly under the water to rinse clean had him feeling completely at ease. This kiss was different, more like a first than theirs had been. Hesitant, inquisitive, closed lip presses and half open brushes. Jon was reveling in it, but then he tasted it, the hot salt on her lips. He gasped in shock, moving to brush his lips along her cheek just under her eye, and there it was too. It clicked then, the soft shaking, the silence, not even a sigh. Marion was crying.    
  
“Marion.” Rose jerked as the Doctor released one hand that was cupping her waist to reach back and fumble for the shower knobs. The water disappeared, and she fumbled for his hand, wanting to feel them on her again. “No, you’re crying. What is it? Did I hurt you? Are you sick?” She swallowed, fighting back a choked sigh.    
  
“No, ‘s jus’, you’re so perfect, ‘n I didn’ know this would be so...” Rose buried her face in his chest. How could she tell him without revealing her identity? She couldn’t, but he felt so tense now, barely touching her. “I jus’ had a really, really bad week and bein’ like this, it made me feel like maybe someone actually..” she couldn’t put it into words.    
  
“Oh.” Jon felt relieved, and he tightened his arms around her narrow waist. “Come on, let’s dry off, and we can talk about it.” He slid the door open, fumbling blindly until he found a towel and wrapped it around her. Then, remembering her hair, handed her another before grabbing his own. “You scared me, sweetheart.” Searching for her hand, he helped her step out of the shower onto the rug, and went to work drying himself off.   
  
“Doctor.” Marion’s voice was softer than he ever heard it. “Thank you for that. For bein’ so sweet.” Her last words were muffled, and he chuckled as he realized she was drying her hair. “‘M sorry I scared you. Honestly, didn’t think you’d notice, cause it was dark ‘n all.”    
  
“Tasted your tears.” The Doctor’s tone was gentle, and Rose hung her towels up blindly before finding his hand. She really hadn’t thought he’d notice. She’d been so quiet, but the fact that he had just endeared her towards him. She trusted his lead, and soon felt the bed against her legs. She climbed up, not wanting to get under the blankets right now.    
  
When he joined her, Rose snuggled into his arms, laying her head on his chest. “‘M scared.” She whispered. She hadn’t been acknowledging it. She never did, but as much as she was firmly set on leaving Vitex, the unknown was intimidating. “‘M leaving my family’s business to start my own, and I haven’t told them yet.”    
  
“Oh.” Jon had been expecting her to say this scared her, that she had been lying about liking everything, but that wasn’t it. “Why is it scary? Will they be angry?” He stroked her back, realizing his assumption she worked at Rift was wrong. It wasn’t a family owner company, just like Vitex wasn’t. She must work for one of the numerous smaller companies.    
  
“No, they’ll understand. ‘S just, even though I live alone and all, well, I haven’t really gone out on my own like this. Ya know.” Marion heaved a sigh, and Jon dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “‘S just, I can’t be them anymore. It’s driving me crazy. I jus’ don’t want to fail, to make them look bad, to make myself look worse.” He squeezed her gently as she hooked a leg over his. “‘M scared, because I want to be seen for myself, but what if when I am...” her words trailed off.    
  
“Well I know you’ll do great.” The Doctor’s words were full of certainty, and Rose let them ease the worry in her mind. She wanted to tell him the truth, about Thursday, about how humiliated she had been. Yet, that would be too much. “What kind of business will it be?” She smiled, drawing soft circles on his skin.    
  
“Cosmetics and fashion.” Rose splayed her fingers across his chest. “I want it to be designed to inspire people, to let them feel okay in their own skin, to not be afraid of bein’ judged or mocked. All the things I want to feel.” She drew in a breath, pressing a kiss to his chest. “How doing these things with you makes me feel.”   
  
“You’ll take the market by storm.” Jon was certain of it. Marion was scared now, but he had seen how she could shine when she pushed those fears aside. The confirmation that he helped her do that filled him with happiness. “I can’t wait to know what ideas you have planned.” He was glad she had stopped crying, had let him ease her worries. “And I’m glad I help you feel all those things. You make me feel good too, confident, like I’m doing things right.”    
  
“I told you ‘bout my week, why ‘m stressed. Now tell me why you’re sucked.” Marion moved her head to his shoulder, and Jon groaned at the thought. He had wanted to forget it, but it wasn’t fair to keep it from her. “Doctor.”    
  
“Wasn’t so bad at first, but then there was this meeting.” If Marion knew anything about the industry, like she said she’d did, calling them awards would be a dead give away. Vitex was known for their functions. “Afterwards, my boss and I had a pretty nasty disagreement. It wasn’t exactly public, but some people overheard some things and now...” he blew out a breath. “Well, she hates me even more than before. I mean she won’t even take my calls or make our meetings. Think she’s gonna have me sacked.”    
  
“She sounds like a bitch.” Rose rolled her eyes in the dark. Honestly, how could anyone hate him. He was bloody perfect. His chuckle made her freeze. She hadn’t been joking. “What’s so funny?”    
  
“Nothing, it’s just. I get why she is. You work in science. You know how hard it can be for women.” The Doctor tickled her ribs and Rose giggled. Oh, she definitely knew. “I think she acts the way she does because she’s been overlooked her whole life. Now that she’s at the top, she wants to stay there. She doesn’t want anyone questioning her place.” That was a feeling Rose knew well. It was exactly how she felt. Except, she was stepping down, on her own terms.    
  
“Well I’m sorry she’s such a witch to you.” Marion’s words were accompanied by her fingers ghosting along his lower lip. “Because you’re a really great guy, and I bet you’re the most liked guy at work.” Okay, so he had been. Now he was the most judged. No, Jon wasn’t going to think about that.    
  
“Be better if you were my boss.” Needing to forget what was coming in two days, he rolled Marion onto her back. “Because then we could lock your office door and have hot passionate desk sex.” Her squeal of delight, as she wrapped her legs around him did it. Jon forgot about everything all over again and sought her lips out.    
  
“You pervert.” Rose laughed against his lips, plunging her hands into his hair as she rocked up against him. He wasn’t hard yet, but he would be if she had her way. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, flicking her tongue across it before releasing it. The groan he made sparked that fire low in her belly. “Maybe when I start my company, you can come work for me. Gonna need a resume first.” That wild feeling started again, and riding the naughtiness of it, she found his ear with her teeth, biting softly before whispering. “How’s your linguistics skills, hmm?”    
  
Jon felt himself harden at her playful words, and he chuckled as he returned her playful nips with bite low on her neck. “Why don’t I show you?” Smirking, though he knew she couldn’t see, he pushed her legs away and began kissing down her body, pausing long enough to taste the freshly showered skin of her breasts. He switched to his tongue, letting it find the path downward, and once he tasted her arousal, pressed her thighs into the sheets and gave a hungry lick.    
  
“Yes!” Marion’s cry spurred him on, and he gave her another and another, coaxing her until she was dripping with need. “Mmm, good skills, but ‘m not feelin’ impressed Doct-“ Jon cut her off by sucking that sensitive bud at her apex into his lips, flicking his tongue against it, and chuckled when she arched up with a moan. He wanted to see her, but feeling it, tasting it, and hearing it was just as tantalizing. The humor in the game made him pulse against the sheets, and for a fleeting moment he wondered how she’d feel if he took her like that, no barrier to separate them. It wasn’t allowed so he shook it off, and gave a gentle nip before rolling his tongue in a circular press.   
  
Rose scrambled for purchase on the sheets, twisting them in her fists as the Doctor made her cry out. He was ravenous, never ceasing, his tongue and lips and occasionally teeth sending shocks up her spine. It was wonderful, perfect, and being in total darkness made it better. She couldn’t get enough of this, how he gripped her thighs and made possessive growls and approving groans as she panted under him.    
  
She was already dangerously close, as he had already given her three mind-blowing orgasms in the last few hours, and Rose was beyond ready for this one. “Gotta..” she gasped for air, struggling not to groan as his tongue slipped inside of her to curl up and press. “Give me more than tha’, Doctor.” Just as she hoped, he gave a feral growl that vibrated all the way to her core. She felt him pull one leg over his shoulder, and before she could breathe, two fingers entered her with a determined thrust, curling up to press that spot. His lips encircled her again, and with a hard suck and the darkness in front of her exploded into a thousand stars.    
  
“Fuck, yes!” Marion’s scream, as she pressed her thigh into his head and lifted off the bed made Jon smirk. He gave her another lick, twisting his fingers, and snickering as she yelped and jerked in surprise. He crawled back up her body, not waiting for her to recover, and kissed her panting lips, stroking her tongue with his, letting her taste. She was still shaking, her fingers coming up to his shoulders, but he pulled back. Fumbling to the right, he found the bowl they had moved to the bedside table, and grabbed a packet.    
  
Once it was on, Jon wasted no time. He grabbed her still trembling legs pressed them into her chest, and positioned himself at her entrance. “Wanna know if I can get any job done?” He snickered, and plunged into her before she could answer. Marion was still fluttering from her climax, and it made his entry tight. He didn’t give to time to adjust, pulling back and sinking in again. Her sounds of delight turned to ones of sheer need, and he leaned forward, completely pinning her knees against her.    
  
Rose couldn’t move, she wasn’t even over her release, and he was pounding into her. It was frantic, determined, the power of a man hell bent on impressing her. She reached up, clutching at the pillow, trying to relieve her need to touch him. Her legs prevented it, had them too far apart, but she didn’t care. This was unadulterated need, and it was wonderful. “More!” She pleaded, sobbing in delight as he dug his fingers into her thighs and angled his thrusts upward.    
  
The aftershocks of her climax were shifting, growing stronger, and Rose whimpered as she felt that coil tightening again. How was this happening? He wasn’t doing anything but rocking into her, gasping, growling, groaning, and panting. She gripped the pillow, trying to arch, to get closer, to feel him deeper. “That’s right, Marion, one more. Give me one more!” How could he know? How did the Doctor know he could make her feel this again? It didn’t matter, she was there, just there, and then his hand delivered a short smack to her thigh, the pleasurably painful sting making her jerk. His thrust hit that spot his fingers always found, and Rose was screaming again. Her head spinning, eyes flashing silver and gold.    
  
Jon had wanted to see if he could make her come undone like this, had been almost certain he could, and when he found that perfect angle, the one that had him deep, hitting that spot, he kept his frantic pace there. When Marion exploded around him, his own release hit without warning. It coursed through him, and he dug his nails into her thighs, crying out as loud as she was. It was intense, making him feel breathless, boneless, shaking as he leaned against her.    
  
Grunting, he slid out, slipping the condom off to tie it and toss it in the general direction of the rubbish bin by the bed. He didn’t care if he missed. Jon eased Marion’s legs down, rubbing them firmly, making it a point to massage the area he had smacked on impulse, and braced himself over her to find her lips for a kiss. It was a clumsy one, as they were both too spent, too satisfied to be careful, and once she stopped making those half comprehensible gasps and whines, he rolled onto his back and pulled her towards him.    
  
“You’re hired.” Rose managed to giggle into his chest, clinging to his arms in an attempt to pull herself back down to her body. “Tha’s how you’ll clock in. ‘Kay?” She felt good, better than she had all day, the satisfaction was bone deep, what she could feel of her bones anyways. His chuckle vibrated against her cheek, and she draped a leg over his hip. She was going to be sore in the morning, but she didn’t care.    
  
“Mmm, sounds good to me.” The Doctor tapped her hips. “Lift.” Rose did as instructed, and soon they were covered by the sheets and blanket. “That smack didn’t hurt you did it?” She shuddered in delight at the memory of it, pressing her thighs together as a rogue aftershock tugged at her core.    
  
“In a good way.” Marion’s voice sounded raw as she spoke, and Jon felt her whole body tremble at his questions. “If you liked doing it, feel free ta repeat it anytime.” He hadn’t known he would enjoy giving it, but he had. He would definitely be testing that new found mutual like further. He felt and heard her yawn, her body relaxing into his, he smiled.    
  
“Oh, I will.” Jon turned Marion over gently, sliding his arm under the pillow and pulling her back tight against his. He was spent, too much for even talking, which was a new one for him. He did manage a chuckle when she grabbed his hand and pulled it up over her to rest against her chest. So Marion liked a full on spooning cuddle. Good because he did. “Good night Marion.”    
  
“Good night, Doctor.” Rose pressed as flush against him as he could, smiling when he brushed his lips against the back of her head. She was exhausted, and after just a few minutes, the Doctor’s rhythmic breathing lulled her to sleep.     
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“Marion.” Soft fingers danced along Rose’s spine and she shifted on the sheets. “Marion, time to wake up.” She didn’t want to wake up. The bed was so comfortable and warm. She rolled over, not opening her eyes, to snuggle into the Doctor’s chest but found only sheets. Panic set in, and she jerked up, wincing as her head collided with something solid. “Okay, ouch.” The Doctor groaned.    
  
For a moment Rose was confused as she opened her eyes. She couldn’t see a thing, but then she remembered the black out curtains and relaxed. She had forgotten about them and had expected to have her cover blown. “Doctor ‘m sorry. Are you okay.” She rubbed her head to ease the already fading pain.    
  
“Yeah, nothing broken.” Jon rubbed his chest. “Didn’t expect you to sit up so fast.” Marion’s head had nailed him right in the chest as he leaned over the bed to wake her up. He had been awake for about half an hour, long enough to shave and take care of his other morning things. He had been so tempted to turn on the light, to see the truth behind the mask, but hadn’t. “Don’t worry, I didn’t peek.”    
  
“Wha’ time’s it?” Marion’s sleep slurred speech was adorable, and he felt her hand brush his leg. He took it, pulling her gently to her feet, holding her steady. Jon was wide awake himself, and he allowed himself a brief moment to stroke her face in the dark. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to lay in bed and cuddle, it was that he had woken up the most well rested he had in as long as he could remember and was ready to see her again.    
  
“Half past nine.” The Doctor’s touch was gentle, and Rose let herself enjoy it. Then, the need to use the loo overpowered her enjoyment and she sighed. “Go on, sleepy head. Left your mask in there. I’m going to turn on the lights.” Rose nodded against his palm and then blindly fumbled her way to where she was halfway certain the en suite was. Her hand touched the knob, and she stumbled in, closing it behind her and turning on the light.    
  
She blinked, letting her eyes adjust as she relieved herself and then leaned against the sink. Now that she was waking up, she felt like she’d had the best night’s sleep in years. Smiling, she looked into the mirror and froze. Sleeping in damp, sex mussed hair had her natural waves frizzy and full. Her lips were still a bit swollen from his kissing, but what drew her attention was the red mark on her neck. It wasn’t high, just right above her shoulder. None of her normal work shirts would cover that, and after a moment, she just didn’t care.    
  
Rose looked and felt amazing. Her legs ached in that pleasant way, and she hummed in contentment as she grabbed her comb and gel to set about turning her hair into something more acceptable, taming the frizz into full beachy waves.    
  
Jon had his mask on again, and he turned on the lights. He felt good, completely relaxed, even more so than the time Donna dragged him to a full weekend of spa treatments. Peeking out the curtains, he grinned when he saw it was a rather sunny day. When he heard Marion humming, he chuckled to himself and dug in her bag to pull out a pair a pale bikini bottoms. The he pulled on his own trunks. He knew his girl would want to spend the day by the pool again, soaking up the sunshine.    
  
Wait, his girl? “No.” He chastised himself. “Stop that thinking right now. Friends, just friends. No strings, no attachments.” Jon tried to force that line of thinking back into place, as the en suite door opened.    
  
“You must have read my mind.” Her words made him freeze, wondering if she had overheard his muttering. Then he saw her looking at the pink bottoms. “I was feeling pink today.” Jon swallowed his sigh of relief as she sauntered over, snagging them up.    
  
“You bring sunscreen?” The Doctor’s voice was strangely tense, and Rose looked up to see him scratching at the back of his neck. “It’s uh, really sunny out today.” Then she felt just as much as she saw his eyes zero in on her neck. “Ahhh, whoops.”    
  
“‘M not mad.” She giggled, tying the strings. “Dress code at work means I wear lots of full collared blouses ‘n jumpers.” Okay, that was a lie, but he didn’t know that. His face brightened into a toothy grin. “Hey now, no thinkin’ ‘bout givin’ me any higher up.”    
  
“Spoil sport!” The Doctor grabbed her by the waist, completely encircling her with his arms, and Rose went willing to him. “Now, how about a proper good morning.” She laced her arms around his neck, tilting her face up to give him access. Their lips met, and Rose sighed as her Doctor lifted her up just slightly and squeezed as their tongues briefly met and danced. Wait, her Doctor? No, nononono, that line of thinking was dangerous. It was just friends, a friend who shagged her so bloody well she forgot her own name, but a friend.    
  
“Come on you.” Jon lowered her to the floor. “Time for breakfast.” He didn’t object, though, when their fingers joined easily together, and she tugged him out of the door. Her wavy hair, bounced just as beautifully as her breasts, as she skipped down the stairs.    
  
“Good morning, Captain!” Marion seemed to be feeling just as good as he felt when she dropped his hand and took an empty plate from the stack Jack was holding. “Mmm that looks amazin’.” He chuckled as she began piling her plate high with bacon, eggs, and fruit.    
  
“Morning Captain.” Jon clapped Jack on the shoulder, taking a plate of his own. “Sorry to disappear again last night, but you looked like you were having fun?”    
  
“Me?!” Jack laughed, shaking his head as he set the plates down. “You two looked like you were having fun enough for everyone. Enough to fuel my fantasies for a month.” Jon laughed as Marion tossed a grape at Jack’s face. “Hopefully we’ll all get a repeat show, because damn Doctor.”    
  
“Maybe you will.” Rose was feeling too carefree and bold to care what she was implying. She giggled as the Doctor’s easy smile transformed into that slick, predatory one he had worn after dinner. Heat flooded her veins, and she wondered how she could possibly be ready for more after their aggressive session last night.    
  
“Maybe without the towel.” She shivered as he whispered directly into her ear before heading for the tables outside. The thought was very, very appealing to her, and again that naughty thrill made her stomach jerk.    
  
Their breakfast, though, was playful. They skipped the soak in the spa, opting to sit across the table from each other, occasionally nudging the other’s foot or giving silly grins. Rose sighed in delight, as he took their plates inside, and she sat on the edge of the pool, soaking her legs in the water. Warm hands, slicked with cool lotion made her jerk. “Don’t want you to burn.”    
  
“Oh, why thank ya.” Jon grinned as Marion gripped the edge of the pool, leaning forward so he could rub the coconut scented lotion on her back, and when he brought his hands around to her front, she gave a breathy moan and pressed her breasts up into his hands. “Mmmm, you’d be handy ta have next time I take a trip to the Bahamas, Doctor.”    
  
“Go topless a lot there?” He joked, smirking as she giggled and reached back to playfully slap his arm. “Legs now.” Jon thought his heart stopped as Marion turned, leaned back onto her elbows, and lifted her right leg straight up into the air, giving him a full view of her thinly covered center, where a wet spot had obviously begun forming. “Like this do you?” He snagged her leg, pressing a kiss to the curve of her ankle before slowly smoothing the lotion onto her skin.   
  
  
“You touching me?” Rose lowered her leg before lifting the other. She didn’t think applying sunscreen had ever looked so sexy. “Oh yeah.” She knew he could see the spot his touch had caused to form. She could feel it, slowly increasing as her lower abdomen clenched, recalling how amazing their night had been. “You seem to.” Her eyes drifted down, finding where his swim trunks had begun to tent up. “A lot.”    
  
“Well that’s a beautiful sight to wake up to.” Rose giggled as Red’s voice echoed over to them. “Getting an early start, huh?”    
  
“Isn’t it though?” Jon looked down at Marion, a wild thought in his mind, and watching how she would react, he moved out of the way, lowering her leg just enough to ease it wider apart. “Tastes as good as she looks too.” Marion’s face flushed, but she didn’t resist his hands. Oh, she was feeling daring this morning.    
  
“Well maybe if you didn’t hog her all to yourself I would know.” Red’s mischievous, teasing quip made Rose swallow. This was position, letting the Doctor spread her legs and show just how much he affected her, was bold, and to her amazement, she liked it.    
  
“Maybe he’ll feel like sharing later.” The words slipped out of her mouth before Rose could think twice. She felt her cheeks darken more, and the Doctor’s fingers tightened on her calf as he made a chesty groan. Wriggling her leg free, Rose sat back up, and held out her hand to him.    
  
Jon expected Marion to stand, but she pulled him down as she swung her legs back in the water. “That was saucy.” He chuckled to her in a whisper. Not that he didn’t approve, because he did. That would be a sight. “Were you just teasing her, or do you like women too?”   
  
“Never tried before.” Her voice was hushed, and she brushed her hair over her shoulder as she leaned against his arm. “She’s really pretty though.” Jon could see the blush was slowly fading, but still in place. “Do you want me to try?” Oh, again looking to him for direction? Marion was peeking around him to look at Red, who was perched now on Jack’s lap eating her breakfast.    
  
“I wouldn’t object to watching if you did.” Jon reached over to stroke her thigh, enjoying the way her breath caught and her legs shifted apart just barely. “But only do it if you’re sure, Marion. That’s one decision I can’t make for you.”    
  
Rose’s heart was racing, and as the other party goers began trickling down stairs, the thought was stuck in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more the images in her brain became appealing. It didn’t help that Red and most of the other ladies were opting to go totally nude, their skin glistening from the sunscreen and tanning oils.    
  
“Penny for em.” She jerked, looking up as the Doctor slid into the water beside her. He had gone in get them both a drink, and Rose had moved to the steps of the pool to escape the noon sun. She took hers, drinking a long sip of the icy mixture to hopefully ease the heat in her belly.   
  
“Jus’ day dreamin’.” Marion’s overtly calm tone said she had been doing more than that. Jon reached under the water to hook an arm around her waist and pull her into his lap. “Thanks, ta!” He didn’t push the issue, but he had seen her watching the women. He had stood off to the side of the pool for a full minute and watched as her thighs had shifted, her chest and neck flamed pink, and had bitten her lower lip just a bit. He knew that look, because it was the one she usually got just before she initiated anything with him.    
  
“You’re very welcome.” Jon sipped his own drink, intentionally drawing tiny strokes along the strings of her bottoms. “Not getting bored of me, are you?” He knew she wasn’t, but it seemed the best way to broach what had been distracting her. “Because I didn’t even get a thank you kiss.” Marion shook her head, but then her drink chilled lips tilted up, and he caught them in a deep, slow kiss.    
  
“Never bored of you.” Rose knew he was teasing, as they broke apart, but she pressed another brush along his jaw. “Jus, I,” She didn’t know how to voice it, and she found herself gazing over at Red again. She was dancing with Wings again, and Rose squeezed her thighs together to ease the tension between them. To cover her lack of explanation, she focused on her drink, downing it as fast as she could without brainfreeze.    
  
“I see.” The Doctor’s voice was husky in her ear, and Rose swallowed hard as his fingers danced down her thigh. She looked up at him, watching as he set his drink aside. His fingers dipped into the side of her bottoms, and Rose groaned when she knew he would find her wet, not just from the pool. “Oh, I definitely see now.” His fingers grazed up, and she gasped as they brushed the apex before dipping low, one sliding just inside of her and he swirled it there slowly. How could he make her feel like this, make her easily spread her legs and her eyes flutter shut. “No no no, Marion. Open your eyes, finish your drink, and watch them dance.”    
  
Jon wouldn’t push her to take that step. It had to be Marion’s choice. That didn’t mean he couldn’t fan the flames. She had been soaked, blazing hot against his touch, and when he brought his other hand up to turn her back to his chest, he could feel her racing heart. “Red does have a terrific body, but not as good as yours.” He nuzzled his lips near her ear, keeping his touches teasing, lazy, just enough to keep her on edge. As she stared ahead, one hand gripping her drink, she brought the other one back to stroke his arm. He loved that she constantly wanted to touch him. “Her arse is nice, but not like yours. It would look much better in your hands.” He pulled his fingers up to roll that sensitive spot.    
  
Just like he hoped, Marion jerked, pressing herself into his palm, and he slid his fingers down again, to tease just inside of her. “I bet her lips are soft. They’d taste like that wine she’s drinking when she kisses you. They’d trail down your neck.” He brought the hand holding her to his chest up to stroke a path down, along her collarbone, and when he reached her breast he slid the finger swirling inside of her deeper and caught her already erect nipple between his thumb and finger. “To here.” He added an upward press of his hips, letting her feel how perfectly fine he was with the image he was whispering.   
  
Rose couldn’t fight back the moan, nearly dropping her now empty glass as she pressed her chest and hips into his hand. His words were making her head spin, painting tempting images, and she found herself gasping as he released her breast and saved her glass. “Yeah, they would...” okay, she wanted it, wanted her. She admitted that to herself. She was just uncertain how to get it. “How do I-“ she lost her words as he thrust his finger into her again. “Ask her.”    
  
“You just walk up.” His finger slid from her, and Rose whined at the loss. She was desperate for release, but she was nervous. “Join in the dancing, and when it feels right.” The Doctor’s fingers dipped under her chin, and she leaned her head back so he could whisper against her lips. “You kiss her, like this.” She didn’t think it possible for the fire in her veins to boil higher, but it did when he caught her lower lip in a delicate embrace with his own. “And if you like it, then go with what feels good.”    
  
“Come with me.” Marion’s breathless question made his heart skip. Jon could tell how much she wanted this, and he wouldn’t deny her the confidence she claimed she found his his touch. “Please Doctor.”    
  
“Of course, precious girl.” Jon smiled as he eased her off his lap and stood. He took her hand, leading her around the pool until they had reached the ladies. Then he took her hips in his hands pulling Marion back against him and gave Red a subtle nod. The ginger woman seemed to understand, because she smiled at Marion and moved in closer.    
  
“Was wondering when you’d come dance.” Red laughed. “And you brought Mr. Greedy too.” Rose swallowed, but the hard length of the Doctor pressed against her rear as she moved to the beat spurred her own. She grabbed Red’s waist, pulling her so close their breasts almost touched.    
  
“Looked like we were missin’ out on some fun!” Rose smiled, and the Doctor gave an approving squeeze of her hips. Her nerves were fading, which may have been because she could feel the alcohol relaxing her. “You’ve got moves.” Red giggled, and the way her hands moved to Rose’s waist made her spine tingle in excitement. Her fingers were soft, and her lips did look so tempting.    
  
“So do you.” Rose decided to take the jump, and pulled the smiling woman closer. Given their similar heights, their breasts brushed and Red gave a surprised little gasp. “Very sexy moves I might add.” The sensation of their bare torsos pressed together, and Red’s bare hips rubbing against hers as they kept time with the grinding beat was thrilling. Combined with the way the Doctor was moving with her, his quiet moans of approval vibrating her back, had the air around them crackling.    
  
Rose felt it, the shift in both of their touched. Red was watching her lips, and Rose could see the desire in her blue Irises behind her gold mask. Going with what felt the next natural step was, she leaned in, and pressed her lips against Red’s like the Doctor had done to her. The woman gave an approving groan, and she stepped in even closer. Their dancing had all but ceased, and Rose heard the Doctor gasp behind her.    
  
Jon clung to Marion’s hips, smirking down at the sight in front of him. The kiss was obviously timid, because Marion was taking it easy and slow. He twitched in his trunks, pushing against her rear to seek some friction. Then he lowered his lips to just above her ear. “Absolutely beautiful.” Marion sighed, and he reached around her to brush her knuckles, encouraging her to do what he knew she wanted. Then he slid it back as her hand began moving up Red’s side and disappeared between their chests.    
  
The two women were really kissing now, hands stroking, grasping, as they moved in front of him. Jon leaned down to press a kiss to Marion’s bare shoulder, humming his approval into her skin. Then he glanced around, finding many of the others watching with surprised interest. Jack was blatantly staring, his jaw dropped, and Jon flashed him a roguish smile. So apparently this really was a first for Marion.    
  
“Inside.” Marion’s gasp as she broke the kiss made Jon jerk in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to so easily take that step. Jon released her hips, stepping back to take her hand, as Marion looped the other around Red’s waist. He managed to lead the pair three steps before they paused for another kiss, and Jon didn’t bother hiding his moan when Marion pulled at Red’s lower lip with her teeth. He chuckled as the girls giggled, and soon they were racing up the stairs.    
  
Rose was feeling reckless, brave, and beyond curious. Kissing Red had been different, not as amazing as kissing the Doctor, but still arousing. Her lips were softer, moved different, and her hands felt soft but experienced when they had playfully teased her breasts. Once they reached to room she was sharing with the Doctor, Rose broke away from Red while the Doctor locked the door. “‘S okay if he watches?” She realized she should have asked before.    
  
“Watch, join in, I’m fine with either.” Red looked back over her shoulder at the Doctor. Then she turned again to flash Rose another seductive smile. “First time isn’t it, sweetie?” Rose nodded, and the woman stepped forward to cup her face. “Well I’m flattered.”    
  
Rose tried not to blush, as she saw the Doctor leaning against the door, an eager smile twisting his lips. “Can we just kiss a bit more first? Really like kissing you.” She mirrored Red’s touch, stroking her soft and delicate jaw. Then she pressed forward again, tasting her lips with a moan. It did feel so good, made the warmth inside her core simmer higher.    
  
“You set the pace Marion.” At Red’s words pulled her back towards the bed, beckoning the Doctor with one hand. She wanted him up there too, to feel him touching her. When her legs bumped into the sheets, Rose broke the kiss and looked back to see him reclining against the pillows, legs bent and spread. She loved that he knew exactly what she needed, and she moved onto the sheets, leaning back into his arms, and pulled Red on top of her.    
  



	17. Chapter 17

Jon would be a filthy liar if he denied the situation was currently in wasn’t one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced, the first being Marion riding  him outside the night before. The two women were thoroughly enjoying themselves, judging by both the eager, needy noises they were making, and the was Marion had looped a leg around Red’s waist. They had progressed to full on groping now, and he watched in awe as Marion cupped Red’s breasts with both hands, squeezing softly as she kissed down the woman’s neck.    
  
Red was holding Marion’s thigh against her, kissing along his favorite woman’s shoulder, giggling and moaning as she gave an occasional press. Jon held still, except for stroking Marion’s sides, spurring her own, trying to give her whatever she needed from him to make that leap. He kissed her hair, doing his best not to rut up against her. The movements she was making against his swim trunks covered hard length was glorious, but would be so much better if he had taken them off. This was about her though, not him. He could wait.    
  
Rose was so ready, but this position felt too good to move. Red was soaked, and she could feel it when she occasionally pressed against the thin material covering Rose’s centers. Her breasts were so supple, and she hummed at the feeling of them in her fingers. She couldn’t put it off anymore, so she pulled Red back down, and caught the right one in her lips. The loud groan the woman made caused Rose to buck up in anticipation. It sounded so hot, so alluring, that she released it and moved to the other.    
  
Red’s lips pulled at her neck, and Rose could feel the Doctor pulse against her. He was holding still, but had been gasping and growling in appreciation as much as they had been making noise. Rose was so ready, almost aching for some kind of relief, and she released Red’s breast with a wet pop. She didn’t know how to tell the beautiful woman though, so she grabbed the Doctor’s knee, looking back at him with a pleading sigh.    
  
“Red.” Jon could see what Marion needed, what she wasn’t sure how to progress to. Wild blue eyes met his, shaded by the gold mask. He gave a nod, letting his lips turn up into a smirk. The woman must have understood, because she began moving down. Jon chuckled as Marion gasped when Red’s lips closed over her breast. He knew how much she enjoyed that, and while the women were distracted, he dipped his hands down to undo the strings on Marion’s bikini bottom.    
  
His naughty minx arched up, and Jon pulled the pink material away to toss it aside. Red had moved up as well, and he watched as she smoothly lowered herself back down to press her hips against Marion’s now exposed skin. His whole body trembled at the sound of absolute sin that came from Marion, and when he managed to focus his sight again, Red was giving slow circular grinds against Marion. Oh, that was absolutely mouth watering. When Red began trailing her tongue lower, Marion’s leg slid from around her, and Jon pulled her up just a bit by her side and cupped her breasts in both hands. “I’ve got you, just relax sweet girl.” Then he moved his legs, bringing them up over Marion’s knees to spread her thigh’s wide. He leaned back a bit more, holding her close, rolling and squeezing the full, supple, weight of her breasts.    
  
Rose felt exposed in the most perfect way. The Doctor had her spread wide, waiting, splayed like he was offering her as a feast. Red’s lips and tongues were taking their time, and the Doctor’s delicious lips were brushing her hair, hands sending pleasurable shock waves as he rolled, pinched, and squeezed. Her heart was pounding, head light and spinning, every muscle tensing as Red’s tongues reached the skin just above where she needed the most touch. She looked down, and barely saw those blue eyes, before that delicate, but talented tongue parted her folds.    
  
Rose gasped, her reflexive jerk blocked by how the Doctor had her pinned. He chuckled, and she pressed her head back into his chest. “Yes!” She reached down, pressing her palm against Red’s hair. The woman giggled, giving another gentle lick. Her tongue was smaller than the Doctor’s, covering less area, so the majority of each lap hit that needy, sensitive bundle of nerves with more centered pressure. Holy hell this was good, he was better, but oh it still felt wonderful. “Don’t stop!”    
  
Red gave a playful purr, and Rose watched as she settled against the sheets, felt her nails as she grabbed her thighs, and began pleasuring her with a purpose. She was obviously experienced, because in no time she had a body shaking pattern going: lick, lick, swirl, suck, swirl, and repeat. While the Doctor always had her sprinting to the edge, Red was teasing her towards it, and Rose grabbed the Doctor’s thigh with her other hand, writhing against him. She couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore, and panting, she gave herself over to just letting herself feel their combined touches. It was almost overwhelming   
  
Marion looked so perfect, in Jon’s opinion, with her lips parted, pressing into him, chest and neck flushed in pleasure. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He whispered into her war, grazing his lips against it. She whimpered, and her nails dug into his trunks. “It looks like it, you’re so wet.” He peeked down, smiling as Red looked up for half a breath, her lips and chin shining with Marion’s juices, and then resumed her efforts.    
  
“Feels so good.” Marion’s voice was strained in that way he knew meant she was feeling it so intensely. He gave her dusky pink nipples a gentle tug with his fingers, groaning as she twisted against him, and taking that as a sign, resumed his ministrations to that stunning part of her body. Suddenly, she gave a loud cry and he looked down, bucking up against her as he saw what caused it.   
  
Rose had been so lost in what she was feeling that she hadn’t felt Red’s fingers until she had them inside of her. The shock of it made her cry out, clenching down. She felt the Doctor rut against her, and the shift it caused pressed her more firmly against Red’s firm suck. The sensation was intense. She needed to squirm, to move, to find some way to express the waves of pleasure coursing through her, but she couldn’t. That only amplified everything.    
  
That tight feeling was starting, and Rose scrambled her hands, trying to grab anything. One hand fisted the Doctor’s trunks, the other digging nails into Red’s shoulder. His fingers pinched and pulled at her breasts again, keeping pace with Red’s twisting thrusts. Rose sobbed in delight, unable to form words as her pulse began to roar in her ears. “That’s it, Marion, don’t fight it. Let go my special girl.” The Doctor’s words were accompanied by a firm press of his lips to her hair.    
  
Red thrust in and flicked her tongue. The Doctor gave another squeezing roll, and Rose exploded. She couldn’t keep back the strangled scream as the stars burst behind her eyelids. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, kisses raining on her hair as he held her tightly, and he mumbled words to her that she couldn’t comprehend. She barely processed the loss of Red’s fingers, but the woman was giving long, languorous, but gentle licks that only sent more shocks up her spine. It was too much. She was so sensitive, over stimulated, and she blindly tried to push Red back. “Too... wait... can’t.”    
  
“Easy Red.” Jon lowered one hand to stroked the woman’s ginger hair. “She gets really sensitive.” The woman moved back, and Jon brought his hand back up to stroke Marion’s cheek. “Shhhh, I’ve gotcha baby.” Marion was still shaking, writhing back against him, but her incoherent babbling had stopped. “There we go. Easy now darling.” He was almost ashamed to admit seeing her come undone, feeling how strongly she felt it, had almost made him finish as well. Her grip on his shorts relaxed, and Marion stopped struggling.    
  
He caught Red’s eye, where the woman was sucking her fingers clean, and mouthed ‘kiss her, but gently.’ The woman crawled forward, and Jon didn’t object when she braced a hand on his shoulder to lean down and kiss Marion. His lovely angel sighed, lifting a trembling hand to toy with the red hair, and he smiled. As the wet sounds of their kissing, accompanied by the occasional groan as an aftershock rocked through Marion, Jon slowly loosed his grip, freeing her legs. He was treated to the surprising sight of Marion moving forward, and rolling Red onto her back. Then, she lifted her face, her fingers trailing down Red’s side, and he felt his whole body twitch in excitement as she spoke.   
  
“I want ta try.” Rose was far past curiosity, and was treading waters she’d never dreamed of. The Doctor’s mouth dropped open, and she grinned her most wicked smile at him. That had been wonderful, and she wanted to return the favor, but she didn’t know how. “Teach me, Doctor.”    
  
“Two for one.” Red giggled, and Rose leaned down to kiss her into silence. She moaned as she still tasted herself on the woman’s lips and tongue, and when Red pressed herself against the thigh Rose had resting between her legs, she could feel how much she had enjoyed giving her pleasure. “You taste so good, Marion.” Rose lifted her lips away to smile, and as the Doctor shifted closer to them, she began trailing her lips lower. “Lose the shorts, Doc. You’re over dressed.”    
  
Marion’s giggles at Red’s words made Jon growl. He undid the ties and then kicked them off to the floor. Marion had already licked half her way down, and she grabbed his hand to pull him closer. Jon bit back a groan as he lowered himself to the sheets, pulling one of Red’s thigh’s open more to give Marion room. “Push the other one-“ Marion didn’t wait and had spread Red’s other leg as well. The finger woman sighed as Marion’s lips trailed along her thigh, and Jon could see her arousal soaking her folds.    
  
“Show me first.” Marion lifted up, shifting to the left, and Jon squeezed next to her. He took a brief moment to kiss her then, sighing as their tongues met and he got a remaining taste of her there. “Go on, Doctor.” Marion pulled away and braced an arm on either side of Red’s leg. “I need ta see how.” Jon looked over at her, fighting the urge to thrust against the sheets at her sinful smile, and then he glanced up at Red. The woman was grinning like she’d just hit the jackpot. Chuckling in disbelief at the situation he found himself in, Jon lowered his head and used his tongue to part Red’s soaking folds.    
  
Rose gasped, but not as loudly as Red did, when the Doctor’s tongue dragged through her folds. She felt her heart skip at the sight, unsure where she should be looking, at the Doctor’s talented tongue or Red’s pleasure filled face. She reached out, stroking his hair, and swallowed when he paused to look up at her a smile. Then his fingers inched forward, and he spread the woman’s folds, giving her a clearer view of what he was doing. She was mesmerized by his movements, the deliciously wet sounds they caused as his tongue dragged upward, swirled, and then curled back down. Red was moaning, and Rose broke her eyes away to watch as she fisted the sheets in one hand and used the other to grab her own breast.    
  
It was possibly the most erotic thing Rose had ever witnessed, but it was quickly outshone when the Doctor reached up to her arm, tugged her down, and pulled away from Red’s dripping center to kiss her. The sweet, salty, tangy, sticky taste exploded on her tongue, and Rose moaned at the near taboo deliciousness of it. “Come here, sweet heart, and really taste it.” The Doctor’s words were husky and low, as he shifted over and Rose found herself sliding into the space he had abandoned. Heart pounding, she groaned as his hand trailed up to brush her hair from her face, and she gave a tentative lick. Red moaned in delight above her, and Rose felt it vibrate all the way to her tongue.    
  
“Good girl.” Jon leaned down rubbing Marion’s back slowly. Holy hell that was a beautiful sight. He felt himself pulse in response to it, as his blonde lover gave a deep moan and moved her face closer, tongue moving with intent now. “Add some circles with your tongue.” He coached her, smiling as she did, and trying hard not to get distracted by her naked skin. Red was really into it, giving encouraging praises of her own, which seemed to spur Marion on. Quick study that his naughty lover was, she closed her lips in a breathtaking slurping suck. “Clever girl.”    
  
Jon rocked back onto his knees, admiring the scene before him. Marion had now pulled Red’s legs over her shoulders and was devouring her with a passion. She was groaning, sighing, and moving just as much as Red was, and he finally gave in to his own need by taking himself in hand. It wasn’t enough though, as he trailed his eyes down Marion’s body to where she had bent one knee up, and he leaned over to see her juice slicked folds so ready and available. Would she let him? “Now add, nnngh, fingers, sweetheart.”    
  
The Doctor’s choked words made Rose lift her head away, bringing one hand down to tease her middle finger at Red’s entrance. The woman tasted amazing, and she licked her lips clean, feeling her own arousal building again. It shot right up when she took in the sight of the Doctor, stroking himself. He wasn’t watching her face though, his head was turned towards her lower body and bent leg. She knew what he wanted. “Do it.” His headed jerked to her face, and she smirked at him, wriggling her hips, before sliding her finger into Red and curling it up like he always did to her. “Fuck me, Doctor, please.”    
  
It was the first time Rose had ever used such crass language to ask for it before, but she wasn’t feeling exactly proper at the moment. She waited only long enough to see him scramble for the bowl on the nightstand and heard ripping foil, before returned to her treat. This was fun, and the salaciousness of it all was filling her with a wild burning. She sought out that spot inside Red, the one that the Doctor pressed to drive Rose insane. When she felt the velvet soft ridges, Red bucked with a sharp curse and gripped at Rose’s shoulder. She had just returned her tongue to that hooded bud at the apex of Red’s folds, when she felt the Doctor move over her and thrust in with a fury.    
  
Rose moaned into Red, adding another finger as the Doctor grabbed her hips and began rocking into her. She closed her eyes, swallowing the mess she was making as she thrust in and up to the rhythm the Doctor was giving her. She rolled her tongue, just like he taught her, sucking, flicking the tip of it against Red. She must have been doing a good job, because the woman was writhing under her, arching up into her. Rose gasped, almost losing her pace, as the Doctor lifted her hips up, and she braced her knees on the sheets. Feeling emboldened, she slid a hand up Red’s body to fondle her breast, squeezing and rolling them. Then, bless and curse that man, the Doctor slid one hand around her waist and began working her with his expert fingers.    
  
Jon was in heaven. Marion was making the most amazing sounds, and Red sounded almost as wonderful. He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t restrain his need. He pounded into Marion, stroking her own swollen, sensitive bud with his fingers as he did. He could only imagine how her hungry, desperate groans and hums felt for Red, but the woman definitely wasn’t complaining. She was fisting Marion’s hair, begging for her not  to stop, and he growled when Marion reached up to tease her breast.    
  
The fact that Marion was obviously enjoying herself, judging by how wet she was, how each thrust in was rewarded with a rock back and a fluttering clench of her heated, velvet walls. He was so close already, dancing dangerously on the edge from being delightfully tortured by their fun. Then Red’s legs squeezed down around Marion’s neck, and her whole body arched off the bed. “Good girl Marion.” He managed to croon, giving her an approving smack to her rear. “Work her down, sweetheart, gentle, guh, licks.” He pulled her back more, feeling Marion’s own approaching climax as she began to flutter around him and tremble under his hands.    
  
Rose dragged her hand back down Red’s body, rubbing soothing circles against her hips as she slid her fingers free and gave soft, tender strokes with her tongue. She could feel her own orgasm coming on, as the Doctor’s furious rhythm and fingers drove her towards the edge. When Red finally stopped gasping, and pushed her lips away, Rose grabbed her side, pulling her down until she could reach her lips, and kissed her. She groaned, letting the Doctor rock her forward until she rested on her forearms over Red. She was so close, her own frantic, wordless pleas lost on Red’s tongue. The woman reached up, squeezing her breast, and the Doctor thrust in and pressed with his thumb. For the second time in less than an hour, Rose snapped.    
  
Marion’s release was glorious, and Jon looked down as her cry was muffled. The two women were locked in a passionate kiss. He moved his soaked fingers back to Marion’s hips, holding her up as she grew impossibly tight around him. He was there, so close, the coiled spring deep inside of him tightened to it’s extreme, when Marion’s breathy, frantic noises became audible and Red pulled her head to her chest and met his eyes. “Come for her, Doctor, she deserves it.”    
  
The coil snapped, and Jon thrust as deep as he could go, holding himself inside of Marion as his vision swam and his pulse roared in his ears. It was intense, almost as much as last night, and he grunted in satisfaction as he felt his release flow out. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Marion’s shoulder, smiling breathlessly as she shivered between them. When he slid from her, to dispose of the evidence, he watched in approval as Red eased her down and off of her and looked pointedly away from his girl, who was clutching the sides of her face, pressing it into the pillow, and had frozen. Panic rose up only for a moment until Red whispered. “Her mask string snapped. Does she have another?”    
  
“Yeah. Hang on.” Rose held her breath as she heard the Doctor scramble off the bed. She had told him she’d brought extras, and soon one was being tucked under It had happened just after she had climaxed a second time. Red’s fingers had caught the string, and as soon as it snapped, the woman had hidden her face against her so it wouldn’t slip. The relief that Red had acted so quickly and hadn’t looked had prevented Rose from losing her enjoyment of the intense moment. Soon, a sheet was tossed over her, and Rose lifted up enough to pull the ruined mask away and slip on another.    
  
“She’s gonna need a moment, Doc.” Red’s pleased tone was answering a question Rose hadn’t heard. “I can get my aftercare downstairs.” Mask in place, Rose moved the sheet, sitting up to smile at them. “Thanks beautiful. You’re welcome to practice those newfound skills with me anytime.” Then she was shutting the door behind her.    
  
Jon was on the bed in a flash, pulling Marion into his arms as he kissed her softly. “Did she see?” She shook her head and he relaxed. “You okay?” Marion smiled, nodding, as she snuggled against his chest.    
  
“That was flippin’ fantastic.” Marion’s awe filled sigh made him relax. “Especially when you...” her voice trailed off, and she giggled. Oh, so she could be a saucy minx in the moment, but turned into a shy kitten afterwards. “I loved it, all of it.” She wriggled away to turn, drop the sheet, and point at the discarded pink material on the floor. “Would you hate it if I didn’ wear those back down?”    
  
Now that the brief panic of the mask incident had faded, Rose was feeling completely confident in herself, in the man kneeling in front of her. She wanted to try more. She was addicted to the Doctor, to the wildness he had unlocked inside of her, and when he chuckled and pushed her back onto the sheets for a head spinning kiss, Rose realized she didn’t want to take that key back from him any time soon.    
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Enjoy before the Vitex evils begin again

“Why are you so sweet to me, Doctor.” Rose kicked her feet in the air as she rested against his chest, amusing herself by tapping the damned sultry lower lip of his with her index finger. They had yet to wander back downstairs, but she didn’t care. “Don’ even know me all that well, ‘n you’ve damn near spoiled me with all this.” She wriggled her hips to imply how he had one leg wrapped around the back of her thigh and his hands ghosting along her back. It had been a rather intimate hour an a half. They hadn’t talked much, just kissed, cuddled, and explored each other’s exposed skin with curious, hesitant touches.    
  
Something had shifted between them, and Rose couldn’t quite grasp it. She hadn’t missed his affectionate pet names earlier, but that was during sex, when he knew she needed to hear he was enjoying himself. Yet, he had just tugged her hair and called her his silly girl. Then again, she may have slipped up and called him her Doctor and admitted she was addicted to his touch. She was loathe to admit to herself that she may have begun harboring a major crush on the man, but she couldn’t tell him that. She wanted to take the question back as soon as he heaved a heavy sigh.    
  
“I dunno, because I like how it makes you smile. Your smile makes me happy.” Jon wasn’t even sure why he did, or how that tongue touch grin had him plum out of his mind. “Do I need a reason to?” He looked down, finding Marion looking down at his chest, her fingers stilling, legs hitting the sheets again. Her smile was faltering. Oh no, he’d gone and done it, overstepped that line. “I could stop, if you want.”    
  
Okay, so maybe he was developing an affection for this woman. It didn’t make since because he didn’t know who she was, not literally. Jon knew about Marion’s life. She likes, her hobbies, but he didn’t know her real name, what she really looked like. Still, it made him feel good when he kissed her, when she slipped her petite hand against his. Judging by the way she had stopped her lazy traces along his skin, she didn’t feel that way.    
  
“No, don’t stop bein’ like that, Doctor.” Rose didn’t want that side of him to disappear. She needed it, craved the affections he gave her. They filled that gaping hole inside of her that Rose hadn’t realized was there until the Doctor had held her. “I like it.” She realized her mental tangent had pulled her face into a thin line, and she offered him a soft smile. “I mean, if you still want to that is.” She’d have to keep herself in check though, because no way this man would stay single for long. He had so much to offer, and Rose didn’t want to be hurt when he disappeared without warning.   
  
“I won’t stop then.” Jon didn’t want to in the least, but he knew he was stepping into dangerous territory. He’d have to tread carefully, keep himself in check to prevent this amazing woman from wriggling any farther under his skin than she already had. She would only be his for a few days a week, because while he believed she wasn’t seeing anyone now, he knew someone would eventually come along and sweep her away. He wouldn’t let himself be hurt again. He tugged her up by her arms, calculating that it had been almost twenty minutes since he’d kissed her. “Because you spoil me too.”   
  
“Good.” Marion’s lips met his in a tender caress. Her fingers ghosted along his neck, making him shiver at the contact, and he gladly reciprocated by tracing his tongue along that delectable lower lip of hers. “I always aim ta please.” The wistfulness in her voice was inviting, and before he realize what he was doing, Jon had rolled her onto her back. That heat had started again, but it wasn’t raging. It was seeping through his veins, and when Marion sighed, wrapping her arms around him, he settled into the spot between her legs, marveling at how perfect they fit together.    
  
Rose felt like she was slipping into a warm bath. The Doctor was over her, not frantic  like he had been before, but easy, in a questioning sort of way. She sighed, as their tongues met for a delicate brush, and she felt him beginning to stir against her. He wasn’t reacting to it, not sliding his hands down to speed her along to her own arousal, and the understanding that he was waiting for her to acknowledge him was perfect. Slowly, hesitantly, she trailed her foot along the side of his bare calf.    
  
For a moment, Rose allowed herself to fantasize how it would feel if he just slid into her like this, skin to skin, no barriers between them, but she pushed it away. That would be crossing too many lines, breaking too many rules. Still, she gave into some of her temptation, tilting her hips up just so, until she felt him brush against her, still halfway to his full firmness, and whimpered into his parted lips at the sensation.    
  
Jon gasped as Marion moved, feeling her not quite ready yet, but still soft and damp and warm against his bare skin. He wanted her, wanted to dip into her waiting heat just like this, but he couldn’t. That didn’t mean he couldn’t sample what it would be like, though, because she obviously was okay with this. Sucking gently at her lower lip, toying her hair with hid fingers, he gave an experimental rock against her. His moan at the silky feel of her folds as parted and moved up them was matched with a shaky gasp of her own. “Marion, we can’t.” He was saying the words, but his body was sliding down to slip between her folds again, slicking her growing wetness up with it as he went.    
  
“I know.” She whispered it softly, pressing herself closer to him, and Jon almost broke as her fingers tangled in his hair. “Jus’ want to feel you, is all. Like this.” She gave a tiny arch as he felt himself brush her in just the right way. He was at full attention now, but still felt no rush behind it. He knew he should stop, should reach over into the bowl, but he didn’t. Marion just felt too perfect as he moved against her, their lips moving as if they’d kissed a thousand times before.    
  
Rose knew she should stop him, should tell the Doctor just to grab some protection and be done with it. She didn’t though. Despite everything they had down, she honestly felt like he was actually touching her for the first time. He didn’t slip inside of her though, just pressed himself against her in long, slow movements. Down he slid, and her hips shifted reflexively. She froze as just the tip of him brushed her entrance, and her fingers tightened in his hair.    
  
The Doctor didn’t move his body, just lifted his face up to look down at her. She could barely see those brown eyes in the shadow of his mask. Rose drew in a breath, licking her kiss swollen lips, hoping and dreading all at once that he’d do it. His fingers tightened in her hair, and she felt him press just slightly, but before the pushing sensation turned to one of being stretched and filled, he moved up and away. “Sorry.” She managed to gasp.    
  
“My fault.” Jon had almost done it. Marion had wanted it. He could see it in the way her lips had parted. Yet, he wouldn’t break the rules. He broke far too many rules at work, and look where that had gotten him. Some rules needed to be followed, as much as he didn’t want to. Carefully, he reached up and over, closing his fingers around the foil packet. It only took a handful of breaths, while Marion brushed her fingers along his jaw, for him to finish and slide back between her thighs.    
  
“Kiss me, Doctor.” Marion’s voice was so quiet he thought he’d imagined it, but he kissed her anyways, sliding slowly, gently inside of her. Those beautiful, flexible legs wrapped around his hips, and Jon began a tender, easy pace. So used to her liking it fast, rough, and hard as he was, her soft exhale of a sigh caught him by surprise. He couldn’t break away from her lips, from the satin caress of them as the brushed, pressed, and parted, tongues barely touching before breaking away.    
  
Rose was floating, lost in the feel of the Doctor over her, inside of her, moving, touching her so gently, as if he was afraid to break her. She had never felt like this, of that she was sure. The realization didn’t hit her. It infused her, filling her body with a bright, weightless feeling. Pressed so close together, there was no need for him or her to shift their hands. His hips stroked and pressed just right, sending waves of ecstasy through her, where before there had been shocking fire.    
  
She couldn’t have pulled away from his lips if she wanted to, which she most definitely did not. Even with her eyes closed, Rose could see the Doctor. She could really, truly see him. He needed this as much as she did, the confirmation that there was more there, if either simply made the first move. She hope, as he gave another slow, filling thrust, that she was giving him back just as much as he was giving her.    
  
Jon couldn’t get over how perfect they fit together. Her legs enveloped his narrow waist, fingers splayed exactly across his back where he needed them, and her lips danced against his again and again as if he was the only man they’d ever known. He lost himself to it all, but felt every touch like warm oils on his skin. Marion was trembling again, her fingers flexing, legs tightening just right. He didn’t stop, but he didn’t increase his pace either. The moment was too perfect to break, and he felt her let go.    
  
She groaned into him, not biting, not scratching, just clinging to his body as she pulled him down closer. Jon went willingly, trying to erase what remaining space there was as he kept the blissful pace. Her body surrounding him, giving delightful squeezes, pleading shivers, and her breathy sighs muffled into his lips was drawing him to the edge. It wasn’t a shove, but a quiet beckoning. He went with it, scooping hid arms under her back, and held Marion tightly against him.    
  
Rose was still lightheaded from the gentle, sweet release she had experienced. It hadn’t be a launch into the stars, but a plunge into warm tropical sunlit waters. The Doctor was shaking all around her, his fingers pressing into her back, breaths breaking against her lips in quiet rasps. “‘Ve got you.” She managed to whisper before he silenced her with another spine tingling caress. Then he was holding himself deep inside of her, and his heart racing a marathon against her chest, stuttered two beats before he groaned and pulled his face back to smile down at her. Her vision blurred for some reason, and her throat and chest felt tight.    
  
Rose offered him a shaky smile of her own, at a loss for words at the experience they had just shared. Then his arm slid out, a thumb brushing just below her mask. “You’re crying. Why?” The Doctor’s voice was rich with concern, and when he made to move, Rose kept him in place. “Tell me, please.”    
  
“‘S jus.” Marion slowly lowered her legs, and Jon groaned at the sensation as he slid from her. He held her gaze, trying to not be obvious as he removed the evidence of his own completion and dropped it into the bin by the bed. He lowered himself back down, keeping his weight on his arms and legs. “This was so wonderful, ‘n I never knew it could feel so...” her voice trailed off.   
  
“Neither did I.” Jon stroked her cheek as another tear slid down. He eased off of her, turning onto his side to pull her into his chest. Should he suggest the dangerous idea dancing at the edges of his mind? No, he didn’t think she meant that. Maybe it was something else that she had never felt. Maybe he was the first man to go softly with his sweet Marion. No, those thoughts had to stop. She wasn’t his. “I’m glad I helped you feel it though.” It was a pale comparison to what he wanted to say.    
  
Rose didn’t trust herself to speak, to move. If she did, she was going to rip her mask off and show him the truth. How would he react then, knowing she was the daughter of one of the richest men in the world, knowing that she worked for Vitex? It was no secret amongst the industry that she was, well, a bitch. The Doctor wouldn’t want her then. No, it was better to stay hidden. So she just laid there, letting his quiet presence soothe her all over again.    
  
She wasn’t sure how long it had been, but the Doctor finally spoke. “Come on, Marion. You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” His fingers tickled along her sides, and the spell of their quiet, intimate moment was broken. Rose sighed, rolling away from him to sit up. The Doctor stretched, and she took the moment to admire his lithe, lean, frame. Then, a thought broke into her mind, and she giggled.    
  
“I have too eaten since lunch.” Jon paused, as he reached for his swim trunks. Honestly he didn’t feel like pulling on jeans. He looked over at Marion, who had, despite her earlier words, begun tying on her bikini bottoms. Jon arched an eyebrow before he remembered she couldn’t see it, confused by her statement. “Had strawberries ‘n cream, didn’ I?”    
  
The implications hit him, and her giggles sent him laughing as he tied his trunks. “You’re so bad, Miss Wolfe!” Jon grabbed her around her waist, squeezing her from behind until she made a loud gasp.   
  
“Doctor! You’re a genius!” Rose spun, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. His tease had clicked in her mind, creating a solution for a problem she hadn’t even remembered she’d had. “Bad Wolf! It’s the perfect name for my company!” She pulled back, doing a happy little dance. “Bad Wolf, Inc. It’s fantastic! Thank you!”    
  
“You’re welcome.” It took Jon a moment to remember she was started her own business, but now that he did he was pleased he had helped. Then, remembering their little game from the night before, he took her hand and pulled her towards the door. “Does that mean I get a raise?”    
  
“How ‘bout I give you one before bed, eh Doctor?” Marion squeezed his fingers, and before he could blink, she was racing away, laughing. “If you can catch me that is!” Jon felt himself grinning like an idiot, as he chased her down the stairs. He caught her all right, and bent her back over his arm right in front of Jack to kiss her with all he had.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose hadn’t wanted to leave. She would have rather stayed there, than deal with having her tell her parents her plan. It had been met with some confusion and arguing, but eventually she had convinced them she hadn’t gone insane. Although, she had lied and said her slightly tanner skin and lighter hair had been because she spent Friday and Saturday in France on a beach, trying to work up the courage to tell them. They had thankfully bought that lie. Tony had nearly given her away, when he latched onto her neck and shifted the cute teal scarf she was wearing though.    
  
Yet, as she stood in her empty bedroom, staring at her closet, she sighed. None of her work shirts or jackets would cover that dark spot that the Doctor had left. Wouldn’t that just be a way to return after what had happened Thursday? The awards party seemed forever ago, but now, away from her favorite and only distraction, the irritation was rising in her again. She closed her eyes, leaning against the wall of her closet, longing to just get right back into her car.    
  
Rose opened them again, about to go experiment with using makeup to cover it, when her eyes landed on a shirt she hadn’t worn in months, not since Martha’s late autumn hen night. It wouldn’t look right with any of her suits though. She needed them, needed to look like she was in charge. They were her armor, more of a mask than the one she wore at Jack’s. The memory of the Doctor’s long, languid, goodbye kiss and his sweet whisper of. “Have a good week, Marion. Remember, you are your own woman.” Ghosted into her mind.    
  
The dread and irritation gave way to a colder, more confident feeling. “Fuck them, and fuck the suits. I’m Rose bloody Tyler, and I don’t answer to anyone.” She’s cover the mark all right, but she was tired of people making things up. If they wanted to talk. She’d give them something to talk about. Grinning as she felt the boldness the Doctor’s touch usually unlocked, she began pulling items off the racks. She carried them to her bed, finally turning on her mobile.    
  
Rose let it load, as she laid the potential outfits out. Her screen flashed, seven miss calls and three voicemails from Jon made her roll her eyes. There weren’t any from anyone else from work, and her dad hadn’t brought anything up. So she quickly deleted them. She could find out what was so important at their morning meeting. Smirking to herself, she held up a skirt and the pink shirt that had caught her eye. “Perfect.” She hung them on the bathroom door, stepping back to admire the way they looked. “New week, new Rose, I’m done hiding.”    
  
Jon had checked his phone as soon as he had gotten in his car. Rose still hadn’t called him back, and when he tried to call her, it went straight to voicemail without ringing. He was starting to worry, but knew if something was really wrong, Pete would have called him. Still, now away from his beautiful distraction, the dread of Monday was gnawing at him. He tried to think of more ways to stop the rumors, of how to tell Rose before they reached her, even as he made a quick stop to buy groceries.    
  
He had tried calling one more time, just after eight, but again got voicemail. “Have to get up early and run interference.” He grumbled, staring at his empty bed. For a moment he allowed himself to fantasize Marion there, snuggled under his blankets, waiting for him to crawl in. Then she’d roll over and....Jon sighed. He couldn’t visualize her without the mask, and it ruined the fantasy. The masks were for Jack’s. The Doctor was at Jack’s. He had crawled into bed and forced himself to sleep.    
  
The sleep hadn’t been good, though, and even though he forced himself out of bed for his alarm, showered, and neglected shaving like he tended to do during the week he felt groggy and grumpy when he arrived half an hour early. Though he always took a taxi or the bus to work, because he hated London traffic, he had peeked into Rose’s reserved spot in the garage, finding it empty. That meant, at least, he had time to go in and try to squash the gossip again. That’s why he found himself in the cantina, getting coffee.    
  
“Rough weekend?” Kyla, an energetic and charming woman from the office supply department snuck up behind Jon, where he was watching the lobby for any sign of Rose.    
  
“No, just night.” He turned to look at her, and she was eying him over with an appraising look. “Oh don’t start.” He snapped.    
  
“Start what?” Brenton, who had been dating Kyla for a few months now and worked in pharmaceuticals, stepped up handing her a coffee. Jon had been to a midweek happy hour with them and a few others two weeks ago. “Damn, Jon. Didn’t she let you get any sleep? You look terrible.”    
  
“For the love of all!” He spun around to fully face them. “I’m not sleeping with Rose!” Dear Lord, just how far had this rumor spread? It was not going to be pretty when Rose found out. She’d blame him, end of story.    
  
“Well I wouldn’t be sleeping if I were in bed with her- ow!” Brenton yelped as Kyla elbowed him. “I meant if I was single, babe. That hurt!”    
  
“I am not having sex with Rose bloody Tyler!” Jon hadn’t meant to yell, and he winced as a few heads jerked their way. Groaning in aggravation, he ran a hand through his hair. Why wouldn’t anyone listen?    
  
“You mean to tell us you did not shag Rose after the awards.” Brenton snorted before taking a sip of his coffee. “Someone saw you going into Torchwood Towers. You were carrying her. You don’t have to be ashamed you know.”    
  
“It’s not like that.” Jon rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as he felt all his Marion relieved stress returning. “She wasn’t feeling well. I took her home, and I left. Nothing happened.”    
  
“Explain that then.” Kyla nodded beyond Jon’s shoulder, and he saw in his peripheral that a few people were staring at the lobby in shock. “Because that is a woman who definitely spent the weekend getting laid.” Jon turned, unsure of what he’d find, and he felt his coffee cup slip from his fingers and hit the floor, soaking his converse and pants leg with hot liquid. He didn’t even flinch, too shocked by the scene playing out before him.    
  
Rose was walking. No, Rose was strutting through the lobby like a woman who knew she owned it all and didn’t care that everyone was staring. Her crisply tailored suits, prim kitten heels, and severely slicked pony tails and buns were gone. Her hair was down, straight as if she had just left a salon, and it billowed back from her face as she slid her sunglasses up onto her head. The blonde color shimmered in the sunlight pouring through the glass walls   
  
She was wearing a peach colored long sleeved blouse that clung to her wrists but billowed out around her arms before swooping up into a high collar. The shirt buttoned down to just below her chest, and the power pink material was tucked into a black pencil skirt with pink stitching at the hem that clung to her legs and ended a full inch above her knees. The stockings she normally wore with her more conservative skirts were gone, and her legs glistened with a slight sun kissed glow before they ended in a pair of point toe black Louboutin stilettos covered in short spikes. The red soles reflected off the floor with each step. Her makeup was changed too, as if she had spent all morning blending and contouring her skin into flawless perfection. Her eye lashes swooped like raven wings when she blinked, and her usually nude lipstick was gleaming the exact color of her shirt as she smirked confidently.    
  
“What the...” Jon felt like he’d been suckered punched as he took her in. This was not helping their case, not in the least bit. Why, why of all days had Rose chosen to walk in here looking like Aphrodite gone business woman was beyond him, but he couldn’t deny she did look absolutely jaw dropping. “I’ll uh, I’ll be right back.” He managed to mutter.    
  
“Uh huh.” Kyla giggled behind him. Jon swallowed in dread. He had to beat her to the lifts.    
  
“Go get her tiger!” Brenton gave him a shove, and Jon stumbled out, shaking himself as he began to sprint towards the lifts. Rose was there, standing with a crowd, the doors were opening! He put in another burst of speed.    
  
Rose knew people were staring, but she didn’t care. She stepped onto the lift, pressing her floor, holding her briefcase in her hand. She waited for them to come on to, but a voice rang out. “Nobody set foot on thar lift!” Just great. Not even eight oclock and Jon was already being a lunatic. She shook her head, about to tell them to come in and ignore him, when a blu pinstriped arm shoved three people back. “Sorry folks, private meeting.”    
  
“I bet it is.” One woman snickered to the man beside her, and Jon squeezed in just before the doors shut.    
  
“What do you want, Jon?” Rose turned to look at him as the smell of coffee overwhelmed her. He looked like he hadn’t slept, was bent over holding his side, face red, and his pants and shoe were stained with coffee. “Well?”    
  
“Are you-“ he heaved a heavy inhale, leaning back against the wall. “Insane?! You can’t come in dressed like-“ his right hand flailed in an up and down motion at her outfit. “Well like that?”    
  
That did it. Rose let one hand release her briefcase and slapped him with all her worth. Indignation was broiling inside of her at his words. “I can dress however I damn well please Jonathan McCrimmon. Who the fuck do you think you are?!”    
  
“Jesus Christ!” Jon stumbled to the right, his hand flying to his cheek. “I’m the man trying to save our reputations, that’s who!” Okay, Rose was thoroughly confused now, and she stepped back to blink at him. What did he mean, save their reputations? Hers was well past shot. “Someone saw me carrying you home.” He straightened, working his jaw like he thought it might be broken. “And now half the company thinks we’re shagging. You’d know that if you answered my flippin calls!”    
  
Wait? What?! Rose couldn’t help it. She burst into laughter, leaning against the lift wall. “I’m sorry, did you say they think I.” She pointed at herself. “Slept with you?! Bwahaha!” She dabbed at her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Oh this was rich. His hurt expression quelled her giggles, and as the lift doors opened they stepped out. He took a step away from her, casting a skittish glance around. It clicked in her mind. “Wait, Jon. Are you saying you don’t like having false rumors spread about you?”    
  
“No, I don’t!” Jon crossed his arms, looking the epitome of a popular kid who’d just been bullied for the first time. “It isn’t right.”    
  
“Oh, you poor thing.” Rose giggled as she reached out to straighten his askew tie. The she leaned up just a bit to whisper in his ear. “Welcome to my world.” With that, she turned and pressed her palm onto the access pad to her office, walking in.    
  
“Rose!” Jon followed after her, his cheek stinging. Okay, yeah, he deserved that slap. His brain hadn’t filtered his thoughts quick enough, but it still hurt. “Stop!” He stumbled into her door, catching it before it closed. “Oh, god.” He felt his face flush as he closed his eyes. Rose was bending over the table where they normally sat for their meeting opening her briefcase, and that skirt was exceptionally tight when she did that. He peeked them open, then mentally shook himself for staring. “Can you just sit down or stand still.”    
  
“Does my outfit bother you that much?” Rose, thankfully, had moved to sit on the sofa. Her right leg crossed over her knee, and Jon wondered just when they had gotten so long and smooth and feminine. No, those were not work appropriate thoughts. He had to distract himself, to think of something. Puppies! Puppies were so cute! They were soft, cuddly, affectionate. Marion was affectionate, and so soft. Jon mentally slapped himself again.   
  
“Yes!” He gave an exasperated sigh and made his way to his normal seat across from her. Rose had gone insane. “Did you fall and hit your head on Thursday?! People are saying we, that we, well, you know, and you’re acting like you don’t care!”    
  
“Good, I was hoping my new look would shake things up.” Rose leaned back, flipping through some pages she had taken out. “As for the rumor, no. I do not care.” She glanced up, snickering as Jon stared at her, mouth agape, and his eyes wide. “If it bothers you, find a way to stop it.” She shrugged, tossing the papers aside to stand and walk to her desk. She pulled her tablet off the charger, opening up the report app. Yes, the rumor was annoying, but she wasn’t going to let it bother her. She glanced over at Jon who was still gawking at her like he thought she’d gone insane.    
  
“I’ve tried!” Jon jumped to his feet. “Nobody believes me. Didn’t help that you called out Friday or come in looking like, like.” He couldn’t find a polite way to say that she looked like an actual woman. He really shouldn’t be looking at how gorgeous she looked. He wouldn’t have even noticed before, if Marion hadn’t managed to open those repressed views.    
  
“Like what, Jon.” He had gone silent, and Rose noticed his eyes raking down her body like he’d never noticed she had a shape before. “Like someone who’s finally done worrying what other people think?” Okay, so she couldn’t deny he was rather adorable when she blushed and tugged at his ear that way. She hadn’t ever really looked before. “Jonathan.”    
  
“What happened to you?” He had to know. Less than a week ago she had been a drunken sobbing mess who was torn up because nobody respected her. Now she was shrugging it off like it was simply empty air. He absentmindedly took the tablet she leaned over to hand him, swallowing hard as her whiskey colored eyes, something else he’d never noticed, sparkled before her expertly painted eyelashes fluttered in a blink, brushing her cheeks.    
  
“I spent the weekend at a beach side resort in France, and decided that I am done letting people’s opinions dictate my life.” Rose smirked as she let the tablet go. “But if I were you, Jonathan. I’d nip those rumors and fast. I don’t think being the man who is screwing the boss’ daughter is good for your reputation.” She eased herself into her chair, gesturing at the one across her desk. “Have a seat. We need to discuss why you hardly had any updates submitted Friday.”    
  
“Because every time I went down for updates, everyone wanted details of our nonexistent relationship.” Jon flopped down into the chair, wincing as his wet sock squished against his toes. “Took ages just to get the tiniest details.” He frowned as Rose actually giggled. Hang on? Rose was, dear heaven, was she actually laughing. She was, trying to block it with her hand, but Rose Tyler actually laughed! That was it. The world was ending.    
  
“Sorry.” Rose bit her lip behind her hand as she drew a breath to calm herself. Oh, this was rich. “That is exactly how I got treated when I first started, except they were all asking details about other things.” Like her widely publicized involvement with Jimmy. “But that is not an excuse. We have to get this product into testing, and since you still have refused to make any of your work remotely understandable without you explaining it directly, you are going to have to step up your game.” She turned back to her computer, logging in and opening her email. “I have a meeting with Director Tyler at ten, so I expect you to have the update on the prototype’s status by nine thirty.”    
  
“But it’s already eight thirty!” Jon glanced down at his watch. It would take ten minutes both ways just to get to the lab, and then he knew they would be buzzing with this absurdity too. Any other day he would have been willing to trade his left eyebrow for Rose to have a sudden personality swap, but this was not the time. “How can you just ignore this?” Rose’s amused look snapped into that cold sharpness he knew so well.    
  
“Maybe you should have left me on those stairs, just like you said.” Rose had things to do, and she was done listening to him whine about something she knew he wasn’t going to be able to fix. She’d be trying her whole life. “Nine thirty, now get out.” She watched him open his mouth again. “Out, Mr. McCrimmon, or so help me I will throw you out myself.”    
  
“It’s Doctor McCrimmon.” Jon grumbled under his breath as he tucked the tablet under his arm and stalked from the room. He jammed his finger onto the button for the lift. He shot a glance towards Rose’s office, still feeling bewildered at her change in attitude. Well, at least partial change. The concern about her own reputation was gone, and... oh. Jon realized, as the lift opened, that a rumor like this was nothing for her compared to the others. It may be throwing a kink into his workplace status, but this was trivial for her. The lift doors slid shut behind him, and Jon groaned as he replayed the past two weeks in his mind. Karma had gotten him, and boy was she a bitch.    
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Jon darted out of the lift, clutching the thumbdrive he had finally managed to get from the lab techs. Just like he thought, it had not been easy. He had been greeted with mixed attitudes when he arrived in the prototype development lab. It was easy to tell which of the techs hadn’t heard the rumors, because they had smiled and called good morning to him as usual. Those who had heard, well, it was mixed reviews.    
  
Some had ignored him completely, when they would normally call him over to ask for his thoughts on whatever they were working on. Those may or may not have been the ones he had felt comfortable enough venting about Rose’s nasty attitude before. The ones who were talking to him, wanted to know why they had been keeping it a secret. Well, apart from the one man who jokingly said “explains why you didn’t get fired after the explosion.”    
  
He had protested adamantly that there was nothing going on. Though they all just mmmhmmed and ‘right’ed in skeptical tones. Finally they had downloaded the data and passed it two him, but it was now nine thirty-five. Jon adjusted his specs and knocked on Rose’s door.    
  
“You’re late, not that I expected anything less.” Rose answered, as he pushed open the door. He made his way to her desk and held out the thumbdrive. Her eyes flicked up at him, as she plugged it into her computer and began typing. “What?”   
  
A thought had been brewing in his mind, one that seemed absurd but made the only logical sense for her dismissive behavior. “Did you start the rumor? Is this payback for me insulting you, for yelling at you?” Jon crossed his arms, knowing that he had probably just earned himself another slap.    
  
Jon’s question made Rose freeze where she was transferring the information on the prototype to the report folder that synched to her tablet. His face was guarded, eyes watching her with the wariness an antelope would regard a lion. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. “Sit down, please.” He edged into the chair, looking downright confused and frazzled. Rose was irked, but not in a way that made her angry, in a way that disappointed her. “Jon, I would never, ever start a rumor about you, or anyone for that matter. Do you really think I’m that vindictive?”    
  
“I honestly don’t know.” He rubbed the spot on his nose where his glasses were usually perched. “You hate me, that much I know, but yeah, I am considering this is payback.” His words and the cold flash of his eyes stabbed into her. His assumptions, the audacity of how he could even think she would sink so low was the worst insult she had ever received.    
  
“I do not indulge in petty things like revenge or payback, Jonathan.” Rose tried to keep her voice level, tried to remember that she was making moves to rise above other’s judgements of her. So she stared directly into his eyes, turning to splay her fingers across the mahogany wood of her desk. “I did not start this piece of trash gossip, and the idea that you could even consider me doing that is by far the nastiest thing you have ever said to me.” She drew in a breath, forcing herself to remain calm. “I do not hate you. I don’t know you well enough to hate you. I think you’re reckless, aloof, arrogant, and have no regard for authority, but I have always respected your integrity and dedication to your work.” She raised a hand when he tried to speak, and lowered her voice into that ‘do not test me’ tone her father took when dealing with unruly clients. “If you ever, and I mean ever, say anything like that to me again, you will see exactly how nasty I can get.”    
  
Jon was shocked. He had expected her to laugh in that sarcastic way, scream maybe, jump up and threaten to fire him, or even, just a small part of him expected, admit to it. Rose was telling the truth, that was evident enough in the dangerous flash of her eyes. “I’m sorry, Rose. I just, after our conversation on Thursday, it was the only logical explanation as to why you weren’t angry.” He relaxed just a tad as she leaned back and regarded him with pursed lips and an arched brow. Honestly, he’d trade the old Rose for this new one that had seemed to take her place. Old Rose was predictable, and this Rose was not.    
  
“Like I said, I am above caring about their opinions. I can’t change them. Funny enough, I have you to thank for that.” How did she have him to thank. Jon blinked in confusion, as she offered him a humorless smile. “Like you said on Thursday, somebody is always going to have something bad to say. So this.” Her hands gestured to her wardrobe, and Jon swallowed again as her words made sense. He had told her that. “Is me deciding that if they want to talk, I will give them something to talk about.” Her fingers settled onto the arms of her chair, and for the first time Jon saw the similarities between father and daughter. Rose was practically oozing the Pete Tyler confidence. “Time to practice what you preach, Jonathan.”    
  
“Right.” Jon’s voice was a bit dazed, but Rose didn’t care. Let him be shocked, be confused, feel a fraction of the insecurities she had harbored for so long. She thought it would be good for him, help deflate his ego just a tad. “I should let you get to your meeting.” He made to stand, and Rose reached over to her keyboard to finish transferring the data before she stood herself. She did have one bit of advice for him, one she had wished someone had given her.    
  
“The more you deny it, actively try to squash it, the more it spreads.” Rose picked up her tablet as he opened the door. “Don’t bring it up, let them. It will only make you look like you are trying too hard.” She couldn’t help but add, with a low chuckle. “And don’t worry, if my dad mentions it at all, I’ll tell him it’s a lie.”    
  
Jon considered her words as he walked across the hall to finally reach his office, and he found it difficult for even his brilliant brain to wrap around what was going on. All of his joy from the weekend was gone, and he slouched into his chair to stare at his blank computer screen. He was beginning to understand why Rose had always been so damn irritable all the time, why she locked herself in her office and only attended mandatory work functions.    
  
“How did she do it without going insane.” Jon logged into his computer, sighing at the absurdity of it all. Then he slapped his forehead. “She didn’t. She’s finally snapped.” At least he had an outlet to look forward to. He just had to make it until Friday at five, then he’d be fine.    
  
Rose watched Jon skulk into his office. She felt her bit of amusement at his plight wane. She found watching his bubbly, arrogant, carefree personality deflate wasn’t as amusing as she had at first. She hadn’t even stopped to consider if he may have a girlfriend or boyfriend that this may upset. She knew he wasn’t married, but men at his level in the company were not single. She was, because she chose to be. “Damn it.” Why wouldn’t her conscience just let her enjoy someone getting served a good dose of karma.    
  
She pressed the button on the lift to go up the last two floors to her father’s office, shoving it out of her mind. Pressing her hand to the panel, she stepped into the door to find her dad at his desk. “Hi Daddy.”    
  
“Hey Princess... whoa!” Pete looked up and blinked. “You never call me dad at work, and I’ve never seen you dress like that to come in. What’s wrong?”    
  
“Nothing!” Rose settled into the chair across from him to pass the tablet over. “Just decided maybe I shouldn’t be so afraid of people comparing me to you.” Her father’s amused smile eased her uncertainty about the whole Jon thing.    
  
“You may have inherited my knack for business, but you’re more like your mum.” He chuckled, opening up the report app and scrolling. “There’s just something in the Prentice genetics that makes women feisty and stubborn.” He paused for a moment, looking up. “How in the world did you manage to actually get Jon to simplify this into terms we can all understand?”    
  
“It wasn’t easy, but there may or may not have been shouting, pestering, and threats of bodily harm?” Rose had no issue admitting that to him. He had told her to get him in line.    
  
“So would that be why security sent me a video clip of you slapping him in the lift?” Pete sat the tablet down and leaned back in his seat. “Rosie...” Those hazel eyes bored into her, but not in a stern way.   
  
“No.” She held his gaze, trying to figure out how to get around the rumor subject that had spurred Jon’s outburst at her attire. “He asked me if I’d fallen and knocked some sense of style into my head.” Rose was getting far too adept at lying for her own taste. “I apologized.” Well she hadn’t, and she wasn’t going to.    
  
“Just don’t do it again.” Pete picked the tablet back up and tapped the screen. “You sure you want to leave. If you can get him in line, you’re only a few years away from a board seat.”    
  
Rose sighed and shook her head. She knew it was his dream for her and Tony to take over, but it wasn’t hers. It wasn’t her life. “I can’t. I’m set on Bad Wolf, Inc. Dad. Just don’t tell anyone until we agreed.” She relaxed as he nodded and passed the tablet back.    
  
“Okay,” Pete shifted in his seat as if he was reluctant to tell her something. “Wednesday your Mum is hosting a charity auction for that youth performing arts program she sponsors, remember.” Rose groaned as she had forgotten all about that with the last few weeks. She’d been forgetting a lot of things lately, between work and the Doctor. “Saw the seating plan, and unless you bring someone, you’ll be sitting with Adam Mitchell again.”    
  
“Why does she keep trying to force him on me? He’s a troll.” Rose groaned at the thought. She didn’t have anyone to bring, except Jack. Oh, that would work. “I’ll call Jack. See, easy fix.” He was always willing to flirt his way around her mum’s parties.    
  
“Yeah, called him for you already. He’s in Scotland until Thursday for his parents’ anniversary.” Pete gave her a sympathetic smile, and Rose was greatful that he remembered how much Adam annoyed her. “I’ll tell her you’re bringing someone, so act quick. Hire someone if you have to, just don’t come alone. I don’t feel like watching you ‘spill’ soup on Adam’s lap again. Now, I have a conference call with the new office in New York. Love you Princess.”    
  
“Love you too.” Rose pushed herself to her feet, tucking her tablet under her arm. She didn’t know any other men except Mickey, and Wednesdays were Martha’s off nights from the hospital. She was half tempted to call Jack and ask him to send her the Doctor’s contact information, but she didn’t want to just insert herself where she may not be wanted. She had half closed the door when she remembered she did know someone who looked good dressed up and could probably annoy her mum enough to stop trying to coerce her into dates. She spun around. “Daddy, um, is anyone from Vitex coming?”    
  
“Nope, just the usual bank accounts that your Mum knows how to work into donating.” Pete paused mid dial. “Why?”    
  
“No reason.” Rose slipped out the door, crossing her fingers that maybe this would work. If it didn’t, she could always claim a stomach ache half way through dinner and leave. She hated doing that to her mum though.    
  
Jon growled from where he was sprawled on the floor with his laptop, working modifications to the prototype program when someone knocked at his door. “Go away. I’m busy.” He was not in the mood to deal with someone dropping in with ‘coffee’ or ‘extra cupcakes’ as ploys for trying to get nonexistent details from him.    
  
“Too bad.” He looked up, shocked to find Rose closing the door. She never knocked, simply barged in. “How would you like to make an extra five hundred, have unlimited access to the lab for the rest of the week, and me owe you a favor?” She didn’t look desperate, but there was a strained tone to her voice that said he may be about to regret his next word.    
  
“How?” Jon pushed himself up to sit crossed legged and pull of his specs. Rose peeked out of the blinds he normally kept open but were now shut, and then tucked her hair behind her ear.    
  
“I need an escort for a charity dinner slash auction my mom hosts every year. I forgot, and normally I ask my best friend, but he is already busy.” Rose must be desperate if she was asking him. Or maybe she was setting him up for another jab at his reputation. “I asked my dad, and absolutely nobody from Vitex will be there.”    
  
“No.” Jon looked back down at his work. No, he was not reliving Thursday all over again. It wasn’t happening, at all. He didn’t make the same mistake twice, then again he had just spent half an hour rewriting code and had missed the same string once again.    
  
“Please, I’ll make it a thousand!” Rose hissed in a hushed tone. “Jon, I have to have someone. You don’t understand who my mum will subject me to if I show up alone.” He looked back up, shocked to find her wringing her hands. “Don’t make me beg.”    
  
“Two favors and I’ll even wear a tux.” Jon had her there. There was no way she would agree to owing him two. When she sighed, he smirked and looked back down.  Good, that’s what she got for blowing off his dilemma, technically their dilemma.    
  
“Leave work an hour early on Wednesday, and be ready for the car by six.” Rose’s words were accompanied by the door shutting behind her before he could protest. Just great, just bloody fantastic. Why had he opened his big mouth.   
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Jon was regrettable his agreement as he fumbled with the damn bowtie of his tux. He had to rush out to rent it last minute, but at least it fit perfectly. He hated these things. He had to actually do his top button, and it choked when he got fidgety. Yet, for a thousand pounds and Rose Tyler owing him two favors, he’d deal with it. Not to mention she had somehow tracked down his banking information and already made the deposit.    
  
His eyes drifted towards the black mask laying on his dresser, and for a moment he wondered what the possibilities of Marion being there were. Her family was rich and well known, according to what she had said. Even if she was, would she recognize him in this monkey suit without the mask? He liked to think she would, and that he would recognize her. Then he shook off the thought, knowing it was a nearly impossible chance of happening.    
  
The day before at work had been uneventful, so long as he stayed in his office or talked to the few people who believed him. Rose hadn’t spoken much to him, locking herself in her own office. Her phone line stayed lit up a lot, and she was marked as ‘away’ mode on the company instant messenger system. Not that he had checked often or anything, but she had popped her head in today to let him know she wouldn’t be back from lunch.    
  
Jon moved to the bathroom to pat some aftershave on his freshly shaven face and then try to do something with his hair. He really wanted to just leave it stylishly ruffled, but he was being paid well to look proper. Grabbing his comb and gel, he eased his still damp hair back and up. Then he added just a bit to his sideburns, to sculpt any stragglers into well edged place.    
  
It was three until six, according to his alarm clock, when he snapped his cufflinks into place and strapped on his watch. His wallet and mobile had just been pocketed when the buzzer for his flat sounded. He pressed the button. “On my way down.” He advised the person, and then locked his door behind him.    
  
Rose had left early, not that she was doing much work anyways. It wasn’t that she wanted to, it was just that Jackie Tyler had a certain expectation for what was proper appearances for her various parties. She was just lucky her mum hadn’t thrown another Victorian Era Christmas Eve party, because Rose swore she could still feel the corset squeezing her two years later. That just meant she had to go down and get her hair done up, have her makeup professionally applied, and get her manicure and pedicure touched up.    
  
Still, it gave her time to think about her budding company. So far she had managed to make sure the logo she designed, a filigree, wolf shaped, masquerade mask in pink and gold, was not already trademarked, put in the application to trademark the name, and had lined up a queue of potential lawyers. Next was getting the clothing designs she had done for fun over the years, and maybe had few pieces actually made for herself, and make a list of cruelty free cosmetics manufacturing labs. She was even toying with her first slogan ‘True Beauty Shouldn’t Wear a Mask’.   
  
She felt giddy to tell the Doctor on Friday what she had come up with. Rose wished vehemently that she had his number, because the dress she had bought was gorgeous. Even though she hated having to act prim and ladylike at these things, she did love that thrill that came with dressing up. She loved how elegant it made her feel, and yes, she even admitted she liked how it made her mum happy that she did it.    
  
What she wasn’t looking forward to was having to spend the evening with Jon. He hadn’t spoken more than a few words to her, and she was loathed to admit she sort of missed their vitriolic exchanges. They had boiled her blood, but at least she knew he wasn’t mentally stewing in his issues. Maybe tonight he would be relaxed enough to let his arrogant and annoying side show. So, she crossed her fingers that he was actually dressed appropriately and would irritate Adam all at once while she tucked herself into the back of the small limo her dad had sent. Luckily it was one where the seats positioned so that the occupants, in this car would normally be four, could face each other. At least she wouldn’t be sitting next to him.    
  
“Mr. Tyler said you would have an escort this evening, Rosie my dear.” Kaleb, her usual driver for these type of things, spoke back to her as he climbed behind the wheel. “Was he mistaken?”    
  
“We have to get him, Kaleb. One zero one zero Tardis Way is the address.” Rose glanced at the information she’d pulled off the company employee list to verify. “Yep, that’s it. His name is Jonathan McCrimmon, a coworker.”    
  
“No Jack then?” Kaleb chuckled as he pulled into traffic and handed her two glasses. “Champagne is in the slot beneath your seat, as always.” Rose adored him for doing that. He was a friendly man, just past middle aged with a wife and four daughters of his own. Her mum would be monitoring her wine intake, as always, but Jack had convinced Kaleb to start stocking the smaller chiller under the seats.    
  
“Thanks Kaleb. You’re an angel as always.” Rose reached through the divider to pat his arm before he raised the privacy glass up. She was surprised when he pulled in front of a cute looking, but narrow, three story home that had obviously been remodeled into flats. It had hardly taken any time, and she was surprised he lived so close. Taking advantage of the car’s stillness, Rose uncorked the champagne and filled her glass.   
  
She had just sipped when the door open and Jon slid in, wearing a full tuxedo, and his hair slicked back like it had been at the awards. She lowered her glass and stared in shock. Jon looked absolutely gorgeous. Gone was the mad scientist and chaotic genius. In his place was a man who looked like he had just stepped out of a magazine. His tuxedo was immaculate, like it had been tailored for him. He had shaved and edged up his sideburns. His shoes reflected the fading light as the door shut, and what may have been diamond cufflinks winked at her as he straightened his black jacket. Honestly, the only man who had ever made her stare like this was the Doctor, but damn, Jon didn’t just clean up, he looked exquisite. No, nope, not happening she was not going to even entertain that thought. Those thoughts were only allowed from Friday night until Sunday at noon, period, end of story.   
  
Jon smiled as he met the driver, a lovely man named Kaleb, who said that Miss Tyler was waiting inside. He slid into the seat when Kaleb opened the door, and adjusted his coat as it shut. Then he looked up and his mind screeched to a hall. Rose, rule stickler, haranguer, future board member, and most recently fashionista ice queen was not in the seat. In her place was Miss Tyler, Heiress to Vitex, darling of the upper class social circles, and last year’s most eligible bachelorette according to London Business Weekly.    
  
Her hair was swept up and back from her face in an elegant twist that ended in a braid held in place by a diamond or crystal studded comb. A few errant strands framed her jawline in silky wisps. Her face was made up flawlessly, highlighting her high cheekbones, and her eyes were shaded with rich maroons and smoky silvers that made her eyes look bright and inviting. Her lips were painted maroon, the matte color accentuating their fullness in an enticing way.    
  
Her dress started as a crystal choker on her neck, swooping down into an opaque material that allowed a peek at her chest before it darkened into a rich black material that started just at the swell of her cleavage and draped down her curves to split open at the knee and reveal her well shaped calves and elegant silver, crystal studded shoes. Simple diamond drop earrings complimented the cuff on her left wrist and ring on her right finger. She looked absolutely stunning, deceptively sweet, and all together elegant.   
  
Jon couldn’t help but stare. He had never seen this side of her in person. Rose was beautiful. No, no, he couldn’t think like that. Thoughts like that were for the weekend, for Marion. He did not need to be thinking she was gorgeous. It was not allowed.    
  
“Champagne?” Rose finally managed to find her voice as she forced her eyes away. Jon made a coughing noise before nodding, and Rose passed him her glass before filling the other and putting the bottle away before trading with him. “You, um, you look very nice.” Better than nice, actually, but her brain needed to shut up.    
  
Okay, so she must be in polite mode. Goodness, how many personas did this woman have? “So do you. That dress is beautiful.” She was beautiful period, and Jon needed his brain to behave now. A joke, yeah. He should make a joke. “Not too much champagne though. I don’t want to have to carry you home again.” He offered her a hesitant chuckle.   
  
“Shut up Jon.” Rose rolled her eyes before taking a drink. Like she needed reminding of that disaster. She sighed internally as she remembered her mum would murder her for being rude tonight. She better start now. “Thank you, for doing this. I mean, I know I paid you, but you’ll understand when we get there.”    
  
“Is an exboyfriend going to be there or something?” Jon had been curious as to why she couldn’t go alone, but as he swallowed his champagne, he couldn’t hold off on not knowing. He arched an eyebrow as Rose laughed and shook her head.    
  
“Oh, god no.” Rose wasn’t sure why that question made her laugh. She wasn’t sure how much of her personal life she wanted Jon to know. Telling the Doctor was so easy. “I only have two exes, and neither of them will be anywhere near this party.” She paused, again wondering why she hadn’t asked if he was single. Maybe that would explain a lot. “You don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend who will be upset that you came or about the other things going on?” Her champagne glass was nearly empty, but she didn’t reach down to the chiller refill it.    
  
“No, there’s no one to be upset.” Jon wondered briefly if Marion would be, but brushed it off. That would practically blare out who he was if she happened to have friends at Vitex. “So why were you so desperate you paid me to be here.”    
  
“Because otherwise I’d be forced to put up with this guy my mum keeps trying to get me to date, Adam Mitchell.” Rose fiddled with her bracelet, trying to look anywhere but directly at him in the dim lighting. The growing shadows were just making his proud jaw line, nose, and etched cheekbones more pronounced. “Last time she sat me with him, I accidentally knocked my soup bowl onto his lap.”    
  
“I think that’s a bit more painful that getting slapped.” Jon winced in his seat as he tried not to feel sympathy pains. “Are you gonna do that to me, because if so I am not going in.” Then again, she seemed to be in a relatively good mood tonight.    
  
“Depends on if you insult me.” Rose shot him a warning look. She was counting on him irritating people, just not her. At least he looked a bit more like his chipper self as that silly, toothy grin lit up his face. A thick silence fell between them, and Rose stared out the black windows even though she couldn’t see, twirling her empty glass between her fingers.    
  
Jon held his tongue, although he wanted to address the drama at work. Rose had made it clear she didn’t care, but he was still confused by her change in behavior. When the car finally rolled to a stop, Kaleb opened the door. He knew enough etiquette from his own family and being married to Reinette to know he should exit first. Once out, he extended his hand and helped her step onto the cement that was damp from the afternoon rain. It surprised him at how delicate her touch was, as he had never actually taken her hand before, and the sensation was slightly familiar. Jon couldn’t place how though.    
  
Rose smiled at Kaleb as she smoothed her gown, and then looped her arm through Jon’s as they entered the lobby of the hotel her mum had booked for the event. Luckily for them both, no cameras were in sight as they sometimes were. Her parents were by the door of the hall, and they joined the queue of people waiting to enter. When her dad spotted them, his eyebrows went up in question, and she rolled her eyes.    
  
“Rose, sweetheart, your dad said you were bringing someone. Who’s this then?” Jackie Tyler hugged her daughter as they reached them, before turning on Jon. He could tell just from her proud stance and critical look over his outfit that this was definitely where Rose got her feisty attitude from. He wasn’t wanting to get on Rose’s bad side tonight, so he took Jackie’s hand and raised it for a kiss to her knuckles.   
  
“Doctor Jonathan McCrimmon.” Rose was a bit shocked at Jon’s smooth display. So apparently the man did have some manners, which was not what she had hoped for. Still, her mum looked just as surprised. “I work with Rose and Pete at Vitex.”    
  
“He’s thin as a needle, but a bit pretty. How come you’ve never brought him round before, Rose?” Jackie whispered as Jon turned to shake Pete’s hand. She groaned inwardly, hoping Jon didn’t overhear as her mother went on. “Guess that means he’ll have to sit between you and your father. The Mitchells are at our table.” Just great. There was no getting around this.    
  
“So, how much is she paying you?” Pete chuckled as he leaned in to whisper to Jon, clapping him on the back. Rose was whispering with her mother, so he had no problem whispering back.    
  
“A thousand and two favors.” Jon returned Pete’s shoulder clap as they broke apart, the Tyler women now watching them. Then he put on his most gentlemanly face and extended his elbow to his date for the evening. “Shall we, Rose?”    
  
“Of course.” Rose linked her arm with his after she kissed her father on the cheek. Poising herself, she let Jon lead them into the somewhat crowded room. “We’ll be at that front table.” She gestured to where the Mitchells were standing, socializing with a couple she didn’t recognize. “Mum wants you between me and Dad.”    
  
“That Adam?” Jon had zeroed in on the young man almost instantly. Adam’s eyes had gone right to Rose, and there was no missing the way they trailed over her body. He was decent looking enough, but Jon didn’t like the way he smiled. “Looks like a sod all right. Guessing you don’t want to go say hi.”    
  
“Definitely not.” Rose didn’t need to look to know Adam was watching. Jon had stiffened, and his nose lifted slightly as he sniffed in indifference. The insults made her chuckle. “Let’s grab a glass of wine and pretend to talk or something.” She made to angle towards the bar set up in the corner, the gasped in shock as Jon dropped her arm to take her hand swirl her onto the dance floor where people were simply mingling to the soft band playing.    
  
“Or we can make sure I don’t have to carry you to the car.” Jon wasn’t sure how Rose would react, but no way was he letting her anywhere near anymore alcohol until dinner. He placed a hand lightly on her waist, taking the lead to the slow, easy jazz beat. He expected some resistance, but she draped her arm lightly against his, her fingers resting on his shoulder.    
  
“Since when do you dance?” Rose was a bit surprised at how quickly Jon had acted, but she was trained enough to know not to make a spectacle. She didn’t particularly want to dance with him, but he was very good.    
  
“Since my sister begged me to take lessons with her when I was eight, because she thought boys were too icky to touch then.” Jon chuckled at the memory. Donna would be laughing her arse off at him right now, because she had heard his rants about Rose before. He glanced down, finding Rose watching him with a curious look. “What, am I that bad?”    
  
“No, no, you’re really good. It’s just a surprise.” Rose was having to mentally shake herself again. For a moment, just a brief one, the way his hand felt on her waistline seemed familiar. She couldn’t place just how though. She glanced around, to avoid meeting those brown eyes that were examining her as if she were an interesting new problem. Why were her cheeks suddenly feeling warm, and why was her shy smile starting. Only the Doctor made her do that?   
  
Rose Tyler was actually blushing, and not in an angry or embarrassed way. It was a rather lovely sight, in his opinion, and the words rolled off his tongue as he saw a timid smile playing at her lips. “You really are beautiful.” Her eyes met his, widening in surprise and sparkling in the lights. He caught himself, quickly adding something, anything, to cover up his errant slip. “Considering.” He had to do something to put a bit of space between them, because he was noticing far too much of her. Damn that Marion for opening him up like this.    
  
Jon’s compliment had been soft, and Rose couldn’t help but meet his eyes as it surprised her. She felt her blush darken as she swallowed, suddenly very aware of how close they were. Then his subsequent addition made her shake herself from noticing the dusting of freckles along his cheeks. “What?” She managed to get out before he twirled her once and pulled her back, his hand now higher up on her waist and a bit of added distance between them. She caught herself before she moved in again, mentally cursing the Doctor for reawakening her need for romance.    
  
“That you’re usually berating me.” It was the only thing he could come up with. Maybe he should have agreed to let her get wine. This dancing was a bad idea. He glanced over, finding Pete watching them from the table with a somewhat pleased somewhat shocked expression. Luckily, he raised a finger signaling them over. “And now we’re being summoned.” Jon released Rose, but placed his hand at her middle back, angling her towards her father in a polite way.    
  
Rose was relieved at the interruption, because dancing had been a bad move. She was feeling a bit confused by the tension that had been growing, because it wasn’t the usual cold one. “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting, Dad. Jon just really wanted to dance.” She dipped her head at the Mitchells. “Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell.” She flicked her eyes for a breath at Adam. “Adam.” Jon, bless his sudden discovery of manners slid her chair out and she took her seat as her mum and Mrs. Mitchell did. This was going to be a long evening.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Jon felt a bit uncomfortable in the beginning, when the auction started. His family had been well off, but nowhere near the level of what was being bid on some items. It wasn’t a long auction, half an hour at most, and Rose quietly informed him that the money would be going to the programs in the very area she had been born and raised in prior to Pete’s success. Once dinner was served, though, things seemed to relax just a bit.    
  
“I hear the Vitex convention is going to be the best so far.” Mr. Mitchell started in as he cut a bit of his fish apart. “Will any of your projects be displayed this year Rose?” Jon paused in cutting up his very delicious looking steak as she smiled.    
  
“Actually, yes. Jon and I are partnering on a project that will be displayed.” Her voice was soft and friendlier than he’d ever heard. “And no, I won’t give any details away. You’ll have to be surprised. He’s a genius, if I’m allowed to brag on him.” She kicked his leg under the table as Pete made a strange snort that may have been a laugh.    
  
“Oh, I can’t take all the credit. Rose has been working hard keeping everything under wraps and running smoothly.” He lowered his hand covertly down to jab her softly in the ribs for the kick. “At the rate she’s running things, we’ll be done at least two months before the convention.” She kicked him again, harder, and he swallowed a wince.    
  
“That’s wonderful.” Mrs. Mitchell smiled, and Rose could already tell she was about to brag on Adam. It happened every time. When would she and her annoyance of a son get over it? “Adam has been accepted on at van Statten industries. Henry hired him personally to lead up his new satellite division.” Well that was a relief. He’d be an ocean and half a continent away soon.    
  
“He said he has been looking for new project managers as well.” Adam smiled, flashing Rose one of his flirtatious smiles. “If you ever decided that you wanted to trade the London weather for some sun for a change.”    
  
“I’m quite happy working at Vitex thank you.” Rose was doing her damndest to be polite, but if he didn’t stop leering at her, she was going to ram her fork into his hand. She froze as Jon’s fingers touched her knuckles lightly, snd she realized she had been clenching her fork on the table. She looked over to give him a silent thanks with her eyes, and they slid away.   
  
“Adam, are you trying to steal my employees right in front of me?” Pete intervened with a soft laugh. Jon could tell he was trying to diffuse the tension, but everyone else but him and the man seemed oblivious to Rose’s tense frame. “My daughter, none the less, that’s brave.”  Now Jon understood why Rose had asked him to come. Adam was eying her like a prized mare, and Mrs. Mitchell was trying to discreetly nudge him closer to Rose.    
  
“Oh, he’s just teasing Pete.” Jackie cut in with a laugh. “He does this every time, and you know it.” Rose wanted to growl at how oblivious her mum was, and she looked down at her plate as everyone present chuckled and began to banter back and forth.    
  
“Shame soup isn’t on the menu.” Rose almost choked on her chicken when Jon leaned over to whisper in her ear, his voice thick with annoyance. “Or I’d have flung it by now.” She swallowed her food, giggling as she reached for her glass of wine. She looked up as her mum cleared her throat, and smiled. “Sorry, mum. I forgot to tell Jon whispering at dinner is impolite.”    
  
“So sorry, Mrs. Tyler. I was just telling Rose I’m glad there isn’t soup.” Jon flashed a pointed look at Adam who had shifted his chair noticeably closer. “Since the last time Adam sat next to her, she had clumsy moment.” The man huffed audibly, and his chair shifted just a bit. He saw Pete cover his mouth from the corner of his eye and swore the man was snickering. Jon didn’t look away from Adam though.    
  
“So, Mr. McCrimmon.” Mrs. Mitchell cut in, and Rose tried to focus on her meal again. Jon was doing his job, just like she wanted. Adam seemed to be taking the hint. “Rose said you worked with her in project development. Have you been with Vitex long?”    
  
“About three years. Before that I taught theoretical physics.” Jon shrugged. It was true. He had only left the school because it didn’t pay well enough to amass back what he lost in the divorce. Plus, actually working, hands on, was far more enjoyable. “And it’s Doctor McCrimmon.” He offered a polite smile, though he didn’t like the woman much either.    
  
“Oh, is your doctorate in physics?” Adam smirked, sitting up a bit proud. “I’m working on my second Doctorate now, in astrophysics.” Rose did try not to roll her eyes. She failed, but she tried. Reaching over she placed her hand on Jon’s, offering him a proud look. He looked at her a bit confused for a moment, then gave her a soft smile.    
  
“Jon has three, actually. Earned his first one at eighteen.” She turned to Mrs. Mitchell, shaking her head and pulling her hand away, as if she knew she was being impolite for upstaging. “But that’s very good Adam.”    
  
“So, Zachary, will you be joining our fantasy league when the season starts, or are you afraid you’ll lose again.” Pete cut in, and Jon relaxed as the conversation erred off on tangents. Now he was understanding why Rose really brought him, and he wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or flattered. She was playing ‘my horse is bigger than your horse’. He did banter back and forth with the men, while Mrs. Mitchell and Jackie were on about some new play opening next week. He couldn’t help glancing back at Rose, who seemed happy that the conversation had turned elsewhere.    
  
“Eu não acho que ele é o namorado dela.” Adam had turned to engage his mother in Portuguese, and Jon sniffed as he pushed his plate aside. Adam had figured out they weren’t actually together. Not to mention he was being very rude talking in another language at dinner.    
  
“Português es uma das sete línguas que eu falo.” He arched an eyebrow at the both as Rose looked between them confused. “Adviniha o que os outros cinco são.” At their grim face, Jon sniffed once and leaned back in his chair. Honestly, the two were unbelievable.    
  
‘What was that about?’ Rose mouthed to him as she turned and pretend to wipe her mouth with a napkin. She hadn’t understood a word of what was said, but she had a feeling Jon had just put Adam and his mum in check.    
  
‘Later’ he mouthed back, raising his basically untouched wine glass to his lips. Rose had a feeling it wasn’t anything good, so she pushed her own empty plate aside and signaled a waiter for a refill.    
  
“Do you still paint, Rose?” Adam had obviously decided to try a new tactic, and Rose knew her mum would lecture her if she didn’t respond. “I saw that landscape piece at your parent’s house, and Jackie said you did it a few years ago. It was very good.”    
  
“Yes, when I have time.” Jon perked up at this new detail. He hadn’t know she was an artist. He loved art. It was a hobby of his too. “I’ve been busy at work, so I haven’t had much time lately. Thank you for asking.” Now that he thought about it, he realized the skyline piece in Pete’s office had her signature on the bottom. He’d have to ask her about it later. No, because they didn’t talk about personal lives. This was just a job, period. He rejoined in the other conversation, answering Jackie’s question about whether or not he had ever been to Italy.     
  
“Come on, Rose.” Adam leaned closer, keeping his voice down, and Rose tried not to cringe back. It was obvious he had enjoyed a scotch or two at the bar before dinner, and it hung on his breath. “Don’t try to hand me that whole ‘I work hard’ spiel. You’re Pete’s daughter. You’re only at Vitex because he wanted you there. You have plenty of free time to enjoy your hobbies.”    
  
“Actually, Adam. I’m at Vitex because that’s where I want to be.” Rose pulled her hand away from where his wrist had brushed hers on the table. “I work just as hard as everyone else.” She kept her voice down, not wanting to make a scene. She could feel her temper rising, and it burned in her skin as she tried her best to keep her demeanor. She was eight seconds away from slapping the troll. Instead, she turned away. “Excuse me, everyone.” She grabbed her wine glass. “I’ll be right back.” Rose waved as the men all made to stand and didn’t look back. She made a beeline for the loo, needing a moment to calm down.    
  
Jon watched Rose go, and shot Adam a glower. He hadn’t heard what was said, but he had a feeling Rose was probably taking a moment to not rip the man’s jugular out. “Adam, tell me something.” He reached up to smooth his jacket, ignoring how the table fell silent at his sneered words. “What is it about Rose you find so irresistible? Is it her personality? Her laugh? Maybe it’s her intellect?” Jackie Tyler looked properly astounded and Pete was shaking his head vigorously. “Or is it because Mummy dearest wants you to try to marry up in the world?” He crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow.    
  
“Rose and I have known each other since we were ten. I don’t have to explain my interest in her to you!” Adam huffed, his face flushing. “You’re just another pretty boy for her to flaunt for a night. Don’t think you’re special because she invited you. I may not have three Doctorates, but I can tell you two are barely even friends!” He stood up, voice harsh and aggressive. “Her parents have no issue with me trying to date her, so where do you get off questioning it?”    
  
Jon shot to his feet resisting the urge to shout. “Her father damn well has a problem with it! More importantly, Rose has a problem with it.” He felt his face flush in anger as Adam had the audacity to laugh. “Back off of her, or you’ll get more than scalding soup on your lap!” He felt himself being jerked away, and Jon struggled for a moment before he realized it was Pete.    
  
“Take a walk Jon.” The man sighed, draping an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, let’s grab a pint and cool off.” Jon shrugged his arm off, and reached up to adjust his bowtie. “Please tell me she didn’t pay you to go off like that.”    
  
“No, that was free of charge.” Jon looked back in time to see Rose returning to the table, and obviously getting a brief rundown of what had occurred. “I’m not apologizing. That pompous-“    
  
“Is nowhere near good enough for my Rose, even if Jacks thinks so.” Pete shook his head leaning against the bar and ordering two drinks. The other guests seemed excited and were now beginning to mingle. Jon sighed, trying to calm down as he took his beer. Great, how was he supposed to monitor Rose’s alcohol intake from here. “Then again, I doubt I’ll ever think any man is good enough for her. It’s gonna take a special man to sweep her off her feet, if she ever decides to trust men enough to date again.”    
  
“What do you mean?” Jon tore his eyes away from where Rose had been taken aside by her mother and was whispering fervently in the corner. He knew she didn’t date, but he had always assumed it was because of how much she worked. “What happened to make her lose her trust in men?” He switched to watching Adam, who had just been handed what looked like a hefty serving of scotch on the rocks.   
  
“We don’t talk about it much, but when she was seventeen she started dating this guy.” Pete took a long drink and sighed. “We told him he was no good, but she was young and naive. He used her for her money, to gain access to all this.” Pete gestured around the room. “He ended up getting busted for drugs. She hasn’t dated since, despite her my wife’s best efforts.”   
  
Jon was floored. He couldn’t picture Rose as naive, not the one he knew. She was stubborn, too full of fire and ice and thunder to be used. Then again, it would explain why she had all of that, why she lashed out and pushed people away. It had how he had been just after Reinette left him, but he had simply learned to keep his guard up to women, until Marion that was. Rose didn’t just have to worry about dating, she had to worry anyone she let remotely close to her would just be doing it to use her. “I won’t tell her you told me.”    
  
“Good, because it’s nice to see two finally able to stand together without threat of dismemberment.” Pete chuckled. “Finish your beer and then you can steal Rose away for a dance.” He slapped Jon’s shoulder turning his back to the crowd. “Just don’t be surprised if Jackie bans you from future parties.”    
  
Jon tried to laugh, but he saw Rose and Adam walk past the window and something just didn’t look right in the man’s posture. He tried to brush it off, but after two more swallows, he just couldn’t. Setting his drink down, he began making his way casually to the door, trying not to draw attention to himself.    
  
Rose was impressed and pissed. She was impressed because apparently Jon had gone apeshit on Adam for being pushy, and pissed because now she was having to cool things down. The Mitchells were her parents closest friends after the Harkness family, and their pride was wounded. Still, it sucked that she had to apologize for his behavior, which was exactly what Rose had hoped he do, knock Adam down a few pegs. Now she had to take Adam outside to the small garden area and try to calm things down.    
  
“He must have overheard what you said. Jon knows I don’t like it when people assume I just work for Vitex because of Dad.” Rose didn’t want to do this, but she didn’t have much of a choice. Later she would have to really sit her mum down and explain again why she had no interest in dating, least of all Adam. “He won’t go off like that again.”    
  
Adam didn’t say anything, just stood there staring out at the dark bushes. Rose wished he’d hurry up and calm down, because she was so ready to go back inside. “I get it now.” He chuckled. She breathed a sigh of relief, forcing her most ladylike smile onto her face. “It makes sense now, Rose. I totally understand.” He turned, smiling as well, shaking his head. “See, all this time I thought you wanted a man who was smart, funny, and easy going like Pete. That’s not it though is it?”    
  
“What are you talking about?” Rose backed up a step as Adam trailed his eyes over her. “Let’s go back in. I’m sure Dad’s gotten Jon cooled off.” Something wasn’t right. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her at all. It was greedy, lecherous, and reminded her all too much of when Jimmy was drunk. “Maybe get you some water?”    
  
“Nah.” Adam shook his head, the smile turning into a smirk like he’d just solved the most complicated math problem. “See, now I know what you want in a man. You want someone who takes control, can show you he’s in charge.” Before she could run, thanks to her blasted heels, Adam grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. “I can do that, you know.”    
  
“Get off me!” Rose tried to kick, but her dress tangled around her ankles, and Adam’s lips crushed into hers painfully. She struggled to free her wrists, opening her mouth to scream as she managed to free one and bring it down to claw his face. Panic filled her chest, the need to fight burning inside of her. His tongue crammed into her mouth, muffling the sound, coating her tongue in the stench of his drink, and Rose gagged as her nails dug into his skin. Then suddenly he was flying back, dragging her away from the wall as he fell, but a pair of arms caught her, tucking her behind their owner’s back. Her head throbbed, and her lower lip stung painfully.   
  
“How dare you!” Jon roared, his voice echoing into the night. She tried to regain her breath as he jerked Adam up by the front of his jacket. “I warned you, you pathetic ape, if you didn’t back off-“ One fist came back but before he could land the punch, her dad’s voice rang out.    
  
“What the hell is going on?” Rose jumped, turning with a pounding heart as her dad stormed down the narrow path flanked by security. “Drop him Jonathan!”    
  
“Adam assaulted me!” Rose finally managed to croak out, a coppery taste coating tongue. “Jon stopped him.” She rubbed her wrists, shaking her head in disbelief at what had happened. She had seen her father mad before, but what came next was nothing compared to angry.    
  
“Jon, step back.” He did, moving instantly to her side, tucking her behind him again like he thought he was a better barrier than her father and the security team. She leaned against his back, gripping his tuxedo jacket tight as Pete grabbed Adam by the shirt and delivered a resounding punch to his jaw. “Nobody, and I mean nobody, puts a hand on my baby girl.” He snapped his fingers at the security team, and they rushed forward to pick the half unconscious Adam up and drag him off. Then he turned and held out his arms. “Come here, let me see.”    
  
“Daddy, I’m okay.” Rose stepped around Jon to let her dad pull her into a hug. Her wrists and lip hurt, and her mouth still tasted coppery, but that was it. “Really, I just need a minute okay.” She didn’t want to go inside just yet, because she felt a bit strange. It had all happened so fast that her mind was still trying to process it. “Can you go tell Mum not to worry.”    
  
“Pete, I’ve got her.” Jon’s hands came into view. “Clear everyone out, let her calm down, and I’ll bring her in.” That was a good idea. See, he was a genius sometimes. Rose looked up at her father, who cupped her face with a frown before hugging her again and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Send some ice and water out too.”    
  
“I’m fine.” Rose muttered as her dad jogged away, his fists clenched. “Jon, I’m okay.” She shivered as she turned to face the man who had stepped in. She couldn’t stop shivering either. Her mind was reeling now with anger, fear, disgust, and disbelief. She blinked, her eyes suddenly stinging, vision blurring, and the overwhelming need to vomit made her dizzy. She stumbled to the grass, bracing herself on a concrete planter as her stomach rejected her dinner.    
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Rose whined in pain as Jon’s arms caught her, holding her up by her waist with one hand and rubbing her back in circles with the other. Her stomach jerked again, violently, and she vomited more. “There we go, Rose. I’ve got you-“ his words were drowned out by another retch, this one dry and painful. Her head was spinning, and she thought he was talking to someone, but when she trusted her stomach enough to look up they were alone. She as shivering harder now, her whole body shaking. One thought burned in her mind. She wanted the Doctor. She wanted him to hold her and make it go away. He wasn’t there, though, only Jonathan.   
  
It was Jon who was guiding her over to a bench away from where everything had happened but still out of view of the window. It was Jon’s tuxedo jacket wrapping around her shoulders. It was Jon’s fingers dipping a cloth napkin into a glass of water and gently wiping her chin and corners of her lips, and it was Jon who crouched down in front of her, pushing the glass of water into her hands and telling her to drink. It wasn’t the Doctor, but it was exactly what she needed, when he helped hold her hands steady so she could lift the glass. “Open your eyes, Rose. Come on, It’s just me.”    
  
Rose forced them open, despite how they stung and were cloudy. She was still shivering too, rage and hatred filling her stomach. “How could he?” She spit off to the side, confused as to why it had a reddish tint when it hit the sidewalk. She raised her fingers as Jon took the glass away and winced as she felt the swelling. A careful prod with her tongue told her that her inner lip had been cut by a tooth. “I don’t understand why he would do that?”    
  
“And you never will, because he is sick and twisted.” Jon wasn’t touching her now, which confused her a bit, and she was having a hard time making out his features through her blurry vision. She touched her cheek, realizing she was crying. “Did you hit your head when he shoved you?”    
  
“How did you know to come out?” Rose looked down at her nails, wincing as she saw chunks of skin under them. “Okay, ew.” She fumbled for the napkin, but her hands were still shaking. “I need to get this, I need.” She tried to wipe it out from under them, but she couldn’t see clearly and her throat was burning. “Get it out!”    
  
“Let me.” Jon took the napkin and held her hand in his palm, gently wiping the bloody mess away. “I just had a feeling. He was obviously drunk, and I didn’t feel right leaving you alone with him.” She used her other hand to wipe her eyes, not caring that it smeared her makeup. When he crumpled the napkin up and set it aside, her chest grew tight, like someone was squeezing her lungs. “Rose...”    
  
Rose shook her head, trying to breathe. She hadn’t liked Adam much, but she had known him for years, she had never thought he could have...what if Jon hadn’t... the night spun around her. Then suddenly she was wrapped up tight, her forehead against a bowtie, a chin tucked firmly on top of her head. “Breathe, Rose, just breathe. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Her first instinct was to struggle, to try to get away, but Jon’s hands were rubbing her arm and back. He had stopped Adam. As much as Rose wanted the Doctor, she did know that Jon would never hurt her. So, she buried her face in his shirt and breathed in the safety he presented in that moment.    
  
Jon hadn’t expected to see what he saw, maybe an argument, maybe an outburst, but not Rose fighting with all she had against a man who clearly couldn’t take no for an answer. He had just seen red, felt a deep burning hatred for the bastard, and had been about to beat him to a pulp. Pete had seen to that, no doubt, but Jon did know Rose well enough that she wouldn’t want to have everyone gawking at her. He had seen many sides to Rose: drunken angry, drunken sad, raging, vicious, and lately a bit off her rocker. None of that prepared him for vulnerable Rose.    
  
The vomiting had been easy enough to deal with, and her wrists weren’t injured. He couldn’t tell how bad her lip was, but it seemed to be cut inside because the bleeding stopped quickly once she rinsed her mouth and drank. What had made his rage rise up again was when she started crying. Rose didn’t seem to be aware that she was until she touched her face. He had been pleased when he saw she had managed to claw skin off Adam’s face, but when he had cleaned it out, the panic attack hit. Now the only thing keeping him from going off and finding Adam himself was the fact that Rose Tyler was cradled in his lap.    
  
Jon hadn’t thought before he pulled her down into his arms. It had just seemed the easiest way to get her to stop staring at him with that confused and hurt face. He held her tightly, trying to force what warmth he could back into her cold, clammy skin. It seemed to be working because the shaking had stopped. “Thank you, Jon.” He looked down as she pulled her head away to wipe at her eyes. Her makeup was a mess down, where she wiped her face with the hand that had scratched Adam had some blood, but Jon didn’t care.    
  
“What are friends for, hey?” He tucked her under his chin again, rubbing her now only slightly shivering arms. “Let’s just sit here a moment and breathe. Then we’ll get you home.” Jon was still livid, but he knew by now that Pete would have taken care of Adam. He had never seen the man so angry, and he had a sneaking suspicion this would not be handled by the law. Rose, however, just had another reason to bar herself off from the world, to distrust people.    
  
Rose sighed, wrapping her arms around his back, letting him chase the last of her chills away. Friends? Is that what they were now? It seemed so, as he soothed her. “Friends, yeah. I like that.” She drew in a breath, letting the smell of his aftershave wash away the lingering stench of wine and scotch that seemed to have saturated her nostrils. It was a soothing scent, warm and rich, not over powering, but still strong enough to chase away the other smells. Now that she had calmed down, she felt ready to go in. “Can we go inside now?”    
  
Jon loosened his arms, scooting her forward until she found her feet, and then stood up with her. He waited for her to pull his jacket tighter around her, and the delicately placed his arm around her back. “Let’s go find your dad, hm?” He was still mentally reeling from it all as well, but he could process it all later. Right now he had to focus on getting her inside.m and home. They had barely made it four steps into the now empty room when they were swept up into the storm that was Jackie Tyler.    
  
“I could kill him.” Rose let her mum hug her tightly and kiss her head. “I can’t believe he did that. Are you okay? Did he hurt you.” Honestly She was just exhausted, and she shook her head to show she had escaped major physical harm. “Oh, Rose you’re all bloody.” Her mum’s eyes were smeared with her own makeup as she pulled back.    
  
“It’s Adam’s, not mine.” Rose cringed as she realized she probably looked a mess. “My lip got cut a little, but I’m fine. Mum, really.” She kissed her mother’s cheek. There was someone she really wanted, and her eyes fell on him when he came walking in wiping his hands with a blood stained rag. “Daddy, what happened?”    
  
“Think I broke a knuckle, but that’s okay Princess.” He held his arms open and she pressed against his chest, heaving a sigh. Rose knew her dad would handle it. If it went to the cops, it would be publicized and she didn’t want that. Her father would make him pay in other ways. “You want to come home with us tonight?” Some part of her did, but she knew if she went her parents would spend the night doting on her. She wasn’t in the mood for that at all.    
  
“No, I’m fine. I just really want to take a shower and go to bed.” She drew a deep breath and smiled at them both. “But I’m going to take tomorrow off.” She hated taking even more time off, but she needed to. “I’ll be fine, Dad. Promise.” She stepped back and pulled Jon’s coat as tight as she could. “Is Kaleb out front?” When her parents nodded, she left before they could stop her.    
  
Jon made to follow, but Pete caught his arm. “Thanks, Jon, for stepping in. Take the. Take off tomorrow too.” He pulled out a card and slipped it into Jon’s shirt pocket. “Do me a favor though. Insist on walking her up and staying until she gets in bed.” The man frowned, looking after where Rose had gone. “Call that number and Michah or Lucas will take you home. She says she’s fine, but she’ll stew in her own mind if someone isn’t there to make sure she gets taken care of.”    
  
“You got it.” Jon nodded. He had already been planning on walking her up. He was sure he could get her to let him stay until she was in bed. “Jackie.” He gave the woman a nod, still trying to work out whether he should be angry at her or not. “See you Friday.” Then he headed out to the waiting car. Rose was already inside, but Kaleb was by the door. “I’m going to stay with her for a while, and have someone pick me up. Just when we get to Torchwood, can you make sure the lobby is empty. Rose doesn’t want to be seen like this.” Kaleb nodded and Jon slid in. He sighed when he saw her leaning against the window, holding the champagne bottle.    
  
Rose hadn’t had a drink yet, but she stared down at the bottle. She ran her thumb around the open rim. She couldn’t see him in the dark interior now, but she could hear his breathing. She raised the bottle to her lips, taking a sip before moving to sit next to him. She thought she had wanted to be alone, but now she wasn’t so sure. “Bad manners to let a lady drink alone.” Rose mumbled, pressing the bottle into his hand. She released it, feeling his arm move, and heard him swallow. “Yesterday we hated each other, and now we’re friends.”    
  
“Stranger things have happened.” Rose felt the bottle tap her had as he spoke, and she took it. She swallowed, sighing to herself, before taking a long gulp. “If you want, I could walk you up. Maybe make you some tea while you take a shower.”    
  
“How will you get home?” Jon looked down, though he couldn’t see Rose. He wondered if that was her way of saying no, or if she was going to make his favor for Pete easy. He felt her lift the bottle again, but he wasn’t going to stop her.    
  
“I only live a few blocks away, remember.” He ruffled his hair, trying to do something with his hands instead of sitting as stock still as she was. He had never heard her sound so emotionless before, and instantly hated everything about it.    
  
Rose pondered the idea. That was something a friend would do. Jack or Mickey would have offered. Actually, Jack would probably tuck her in then call Michah to find out where he was at so he could get in a few punches. She passed Jon the bottle, but he took a drink again. She could do with a little company before bed. “Honestly, I’d feel much better if you stayed until I fell asleep.” She meant it.    
  
“You want my usual Rose Tyler home delivery?” Jon hoped that would make her laugh, and he was rewarded with a dry chuckle and an elbow jab to his arm. “Guess not.” He felt her pass him the bottle again, but Kaleb was rolling to a stop. After a moment the door opened.    
  
“Lobby is clear.” Kaleb informed him as he slid out and leaned down to take Rose’s hand and passed him the champagne bottle as she exited. Jon shook his hand, before tucking Rose into his side and leading her in.    
  
The security guard at the front desk took one look at them, and shook her head. Then Jon saw her lift a radio and swore she muttered. “They’re here. Give them five before activating the other levels’ doors.” That would explain why the lift was on the ground floor and everything was empty. By the time they reached her floor, Jon realized she didn’t have her keys or mobile or wallet.    
  
“Top of the frame.” Rose pointed up when Jon was obviously looking around for her keys. When he found it, she slipped past him to deactivate the alarm. She led him inside, kicking off her heels. The champagne was kicking in now, easing the cold knot in her stomach. “Tea and is in the cabinet above the stove. I’m just gonna go...” she gestured at her room as she surrendered his coat, and ducked down the hall to her room.    
  
She let her hair down, reaching back to unzip her dress. She didn’t look at the mirror as she passed it to turn on the shower, and stepped into the water before it was hot. Then she began scrubbing herself clean, her tears running anew. She tried to stop, because it was dumb to cry. Why was she freaking out? Yes, it had been scary, but it had just been a kiss and had been stopped almost immediately. Adam hadn’t even touched anywhere besides her arms. “‘S just stupid to act this way Rose.”    
  
She grumbled to herself as she stepped out of the shower to towel off and pile her damp hair in her head. Then she caught sight of herself in the foggy mirror, the Doctor’s fading mark evident on her skin. “Shit.” She had forgotten about that. Rose didn’t want Jon to think any less of her than he probably did with her overreaction to a bloody kiss. Shaking herself, she headed for her closet to dig out a shirt that could cover it until he left.    
  
Jon found the tea things easily, and soon the water was on to heat. He knew she should eat, because mixing champagne and tea on an empty stomach would not have pleasant effects in the morning. He stripped off his bowtie, tossing it onto his coat, undid his top two buttons, and deposited his cufflinks on the counter next to his things. “Bread, where would she keep the bread?” Jon opened a cabinet, finding the loaf, and then went for the cheese and butter. Hoping Rose was similar to other women, he opened the massive pantry and wandered inside until he spotted a can of tomato soup tucked behind a jar full of biscuits.    
  
Humming to himself, he went about warming the soup up and making her some cheesy toast. Rose was taking an awfully long time, and when he had the soup in a bowl, toast on a saucer, and piled it on a tray with the tea things, he was beginning to worry. Should he go check on her? Maybe she had laid down already? He was about to go knock on her door, when her voice drew his attention. “Is that cheesy toast and soup?”    
  
“Yeah, it is. Thought you might be a bit peckish.” Jon was trying not to stare, but Rose looked adorable. Her hair was up in a messy bun wearing comfortable looking pale pink jumper that had a high, sort crinkly collar, and a pair of black leggings with sleep pink unicorns. It was the first time he’d ever seen her without makeup, and she looked just as stunning. She had obviously been crying again, and his stomach jerked at the thought. “Go sit. I’ll carry this.” He followed her to the couch setting the tray on the low table. “Three sugars and a splash of milk right?” He had heard seen her make it during morning meetings a few times.    
  
“Yeah.” Rose flopped onto a cushion, feeling a bit tipsy from drinking champagne on an empty stomach. The food smelled amazing, and she was thankful he had been so considerate. Then again, he probably thought if she had a full, warm belly she’d conk out sooner and he could leave. Jon was watching her as if he was expecting her to explode. She wanted to apologize, but as soon as she took a bite, she was ravenous.    
  
Rose tried to keep her manners as much as possible, while she finished the meal and set the bowl aside to pick up her tea. It was the perfect temperature to drink now, without irritating her lip. Eating had stung a bit. Jon picked up his own, and she leaned back into the cushions to pull her legs up beside her. “I’m sorry.” She offered, running her thumb along the warm cup. “For freaking out and throwing up. I mean, it was just a ki-“   
  
“Don’t.” Jon cut Rose off mid sentence. No, he was not letting her apologize. “I know what I saw, and it was not a kiss.” Jon put his cup aside, shifting so he was facing Rose. She was staring down at her tea, looking ashamed. “Crying and throwing up are perfectly acceptable reactions to being shoved against a wall by someone had them cramming their tongue into your throat.” Her mouth opened, as her fingers tightened on her cup. “How long have you known him, hmm, fourteen, fifteen years? You probably took family vacations with your parents, were alone dozens of times over the years. You didn’t like him, but you trusted him enough to walk away from a crowd into the dark outside.”    
  
Jon’s heart ached as her hands began to shake and he plucked the cup from them to put it down. Then he scooted just a bit closer, reaching out slowly to cup her chin and lift it up. Her eyes met his, glistening like melted honey behind the tears welling up. “He violated that trust, Rose. He hurt you, but that doesn’t make you weak. Crying, freaking out, puking your dinner up is natural, so don’t you think it makes you weak. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known.”    
  
The brutal honesty in Jon’s voice slapped the voices in her mind that were berating her. She blinked, trying to think of what to say. Rose didn’t feel weak or broken. She just felt confused. Why was he being so kind to her when she’d been nasty to him for years? “I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you, Jon.” Her voice cracked a bit, as regret overtook the other emotions. “I really am.” She felt the tears leak down her cheek, and when his thumb brushed them away, Rose pressed her cheek into his palm. Her head was still feeling fuzzy from being tired and the drinks on the drive back. Again, she wished the Doctor was there. He could kiss it all away, hold her against him and call her his precious girl, but he wasn’t. She only had her friend.    
  
“Water under the bridge, Rose.” Jon smiled at her abrupt apology. He hadn’t expected it, didn’t need it, but it was good to hear. Her cheek was soft against his hand, as she lifted a sleeve to wipe her eyes. “Want to turn on the telly? We can watch together until you get sleepy.” She looked halfway out now, and Jon felt his heart warm at the sweet smile that turned her lips up. It reminded him of Marion’s shy demeanor the night they met. While he was more than happy to be here for Rose, he did miss his wonderful girl.    
  
“Yeah.” Rose got up to fetch the remote, snagging a blanket off the back of a nearby chair. She turned it on, settling back on the sofa as Jon cleaned up the tea and food. She put on some late night black and white reruns, just as he returned without his shoes or belt. “I can change it.” She offered as he sat down. She wrapped the blanket around her legs.    
  
“Nah, this is fine.” Jon felt around the side of the couch, to see if there was a recliner lever. A couch this comfortable must have one. His fingers brushed a panel of buttons, and in a moment the bottom of the sofa extended out. “May as well get comfortable while I wait.” He offered at her arched eyebrow.    
  
Before, his forwardness at making himself at home would have bothered Rose. After tonight, though, she found it more adorable than she probably should have. She snuggled back into the cushions, trying to force her mind to relax. It seemed every time she had thought the incident was passed, she could smell Adam’s breath and taste his tongue. She shivered, despite being wrapped in a cashmere jumper and a blanket. She needed her Doctor, but she had Jon. “Jon?”    
  
“Hmm?” Jon peeled his eyes away from the screen to find Rose watching him with a sad look. “Hey, do you wanna talk more or-“    
  
“Can I just...” she gestured at the cushion beside him, fisting the blanket against her thighs. “I just need, I mean.” Jon smiled as he understood and lifted his arm. She crawled over, curling into his side with her knees resting against his legs, and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. “Better?” He asked, as she tugged the blanket up to her stomach. Carefully, he dropped his arm down to rub her bicep. Cashmere, why was he not surprised.   
  
“Much.” Rose sighed, breathing in the smell of his cologne. She tried not to think about how gorgeous he looked when he smiled down at her. It was the champagne talking, the stress of the night, and her hormones that had been awaken by the man she truly wanted there. Still, she felt warm and safe. That was what she needed. Jon was actually just as sweet as the Doctor, just as caring now that she’d finally stopped jabbing at him. They were just as different too. Rose knew Jon would probably turn into a bumbling mess if he ever saw what the Doctor saw, judging by how he turned into a stuttering mess over simple implications that he’d seen her naked. Still, she was glad Jon was there, stroking her arm, making her eyelids grow heavy.    
  
Jon tried to focus on the show, but it was hard to when Rose made a content noise and relaxed into him. Now that she was calm, and distracted, he let his mind travel. He wished he knew what Marion was doing. Was she sleeping? It was after midnight. He missed her smile, that tongue touched adorable thing that made his stomach get all flippy. She was so beautiful, like the woman currently tucked under his arm. Marion was so open though, so free with saying what she wanted.    
  
Rose was opening up to though, and Jon was glad she trusted him. The two women were alike in as many ways as they were different. Rose would never be caught dead at Jack’s party, much less drop her guard low enough to trust a man to explore the way Marion trusted him. Still, Rose trusted him enough to be snuggled up to his side, her fingers curled up into his shirt. Jon closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts as he stroked her arm. He just wanted to rest for a bit until she was asleep. Then he’d carry her to bed and walk home. The events of the night had exhausted him as well, and he didn’t even notice when Rose’s head slid down his stomach and settled into his lap. He just shifted lower, his head rolling to the side as his fingers stilled on her shoulder.    
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

It the darkness that stirred Rose and maybe the the fact that her hand was falling asleep pinned under her side. She wasn’t fully awake, when she moved it, just that floating stage where dreams mixed with half lucid thoughts. An arm was draped over her, the weight familiar and inviting, and she shifted. Closing her eyes again, a fleeting wonder at why she was curled up on with her head in his lap and when she could be in his arms.   
  
Rose felt blindly, her arms heavy with sleep and numbness, until she found his fingers and wriggled her way up to snuggle into his chest. Her mind, so longing for the Doctor’s touch, was drifting away again, as he made a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around her. She was already too far asleep again to question why they were on a sofa and not in bed.   
  
Jon blinked into the dark, his eyes falling shut instantly as a familiar weight rested against his chest. The slender waist his arms scooped around, shifting her body so she was sprawled out on top of him, didn’t need an explanation for his sleep logged mind. Marion gave a breathy sigh, which was half lost in his own relaxed hum as he squeezed her tightly and dropped an unseeing kiss onto her head.   
  
He wasn’t aware enough to question it, to wonder why they were sleeping on a sofa instead of upstairs in a bed. Jon just held her to him, one hand sliding down to rest on her blanket covered legs that were now slotted between his own. This was so natural for him now, and as sleep tugged him back down, he went without resistance. Why should he question any of it?   
  
Both missed the light knock at the door, missed it cracking open, as they had forgotten to reset the alarm and lock it up. They missed the man in a black suit and white shirt speckled with blood as he stepped inside carrying a bag, the dim light from the hall barely touching them. They didn’t hear him as he lifted his phone to his ear and whispered, “Yes sir. He stayed. I’m just going to leave his things and set the alarm. They are on the couch. No, I don’t think they did, he’s still in his tux. I won’t wake them.” He set the bag by the kitchen before moving back to the door. Then he typed a code into the alarm and locked the door behind him. They were too deep into dreams to even have moved an inch.   
  
Rose was dreaming and it was a wonderful dream. The Doctor was sprawled out on the bed, rambling about constellations as he drew patterns on her skin, his words half audible, though his lips were moving. She relaxed at his touch,  wanting him to kiss her, needing him to press his lips to hers. He smiled, moving over her, but then he rolled, pulling her to his chest, mumbling about how soft she was, how much he had missed her. Rose had missed him too, and she pressed her lips to his chest. It didn’t feel like his skin, as he sighed and his hips shifted under her. It was stiff, sort of scratchy, and her lip stung as she parted them to kiss again. That same sensation pulled at her dry lips.  Why was he wearing a tuxedo shirt? Confused, she shifted in his arms. She didn’t want to wake up.   
  
Jon smiled in his own dream as Marion crossed the room, crawling onto the bed. He took her into his arms, as she began chattering on about how she had missed him, how she had been thinking of him all week. Her fingers danced along his chest, as she whispered half coherent words about her new company. He had missed her too, missed how she fit so perfectly in his arms, how her smile and giggle eased the loneliness in his chest. He pressed a kiss to her golden, curly hair, but it didn’t smell like her normal vanilla. He kissed again, and found it was slicked back into a messy bun instead of loose. This was a dream, and the realization made him open his eyes.   
  
Rose was waking up, and she didn’t want to. She could feel lips on her hair, and she clung to the warm body under her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a white tuxedo shirt clutched in her fingers, and she gasped. Shifting her head, she looked up find Jon blinking down at her, and felt his hands gripping her waist and back. “Oh my god.” She groaned, her cheeks flushing, as she realized she had sprawled across him at some point thanks to her dreams. Her leg shifted, and when she felt him morning hard against her thigh, she froze. The embarrassment of it all gave way to a pleasant feeling of surprise. “You stayed?”   
  
“I, uh, must have dozed off.” Jon bit back a groan as Rose shifted, the effects of his dream twitching as she pressed it between them. “But we, erm, we definitely didn’t fall asleep like this.” She was curled up between his legs, and it took his shocked, sleep logged brain to realize she had been kissing his chest through his shirt. He wouldn’t mention it. Her cheeks were already as red as her name when she reached down to move the blanket off of her. He swallowed, realizing the taste of sea salt and lavender on his tongue had been from kissing her hair. “Not that sleeping with you.” She made a weird strangled noise. “I mean like this, is weird or, or, or, bad, because we’re friends and you were-“   
  
“Stop talking.” Rose slapped a hand over his mouth. She needed to move, needed to lift off of his lap and go do something, anything, besides be undeniably drawn in to the way his voice had pitched an octave up in embarrassment, and how good she had felt in his arms. “I’m going to go...” she scrambled off of his lap, shoving the blanket into his hands and staggered to her bedroom. She had kissed his chest in her sleep, and he had kissed her hair. She knew why she had, dreaming of the Doctor. “He had to be dreaming too.” She sighed, rubbing her face as she hurried to the sprawling en suite to brush her teeth.   
  
Jon banged his head back against the cushions. So much for his brilliant mind, because it hadn’t been able to tell dreams from reality. After last night, the last thing Rose needed was another man touching her and kissing her. He willed his body into obedience, stumbling to his feet. His watch revealed it was well after nine, so he should probably go. He headed for the kitchen, where he had left his things, and winced as his foot collided with a black dufflebag. It wasn’t his, but there was a tag attached to it, and when he looked, he saw his name printed in unfamiliar handwriting. He unzipped it, surprised to find a pair of his pinstriped pants, an undershirt, one of his pale blue Henley’s, his white converse, and socks. “Uh, Rose! Can you come here?”   
  
Rose had just slicked her hair back into a ponytail when Jon called her. She wandered out, finding him standing there holding his clothes. She groaned, even more embarrassed than before. “The desk guard must have called Dad when you didn’t leave. Michah must have slipped those in last night.” She fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper, as he arched an eyebrow. “Um, my best friend keeps stuff in the guest bedroom, if you want to shower or something.” She was finally thankful for Jack leaving his things, even though she often ribbed him about having claimed her guest bathroom. “And there should be fresh toothbrushes under the sink.”   
  
“That the friend who usually escorts you to those dinners?” Jon shoved the clothes back into the bag. He wondered if he should just leave, because Rose was looking about a thousands shades of uncomfortable. He felt awkward too, a little nervous about what this Michah guy, who was obviously a family body guard or something, had seen and possibly reported back to Pete.   
  
“Yes, he’s just a friend though.” Rose didn’t know why she felt nervous telling Jon about him. “His dad met mine when he hired him to build the manor. We haven’t ever dated or anything.” She shook her head, chastising herself for explaining that she and Jack were platonic, because it didn’t matter. She and Jon were just friends. “Um, do you like pancakes? I can cook you breakfast, as a thanks for staying.”   
  
“With bananas?” Jon perked up at the thought of food. Well he knew another fun fact, Rose could could cook. “I’ll just be a moment.” Jon tore his eyes away from the nervous way Rose was fiddling with her ponytail, and made his way to the doors across the sprawling penthouse that she had gestured towards. One door was open, and he saw the massive bedroom had been turned into a gym type area. The door down from it was closed, and he opened to find the guest bedroom. Still shaking his head at the inconceivability of everything that had and was going on.   
  
Rose quickly darted back to her room to slap a bit of makeup on her face and quickly change into a pair of yoga pants, bra, wnd a short sleeved shirt. The bite on her neck had faded even more, enough for her to successfully hide with concealer and powder. Then she headed back into the kitchen. The shock of the night before had worn off, and as she mixed the pancake batter, adding some mushed up bananas for Jon’s request, she contemplated how this new found friendship felt. It was strangely tense, but not uncomfortable, and even though she knew they hadn’t done anything the night before, it felt a bit like a morning after.   
  
Plating their food and pouring the cups full of the coffee she had made, Rose leaned against the counter and worried her lip. It still stung, and she wondered how she was going to manage to hide it on Friday. “If you put raw honey on that cut after we eat.” Jon’s voice made her look up as he entered the kitchen. His hair was still damp, and tousled up into it’s usual wild perfection. “And again before bed tonight, it should be gone in the morning.”   
  
“Thanks.” Rose offered him his plate and handed him a fork. “Syrup is right there.” She pointed as she picked up her on fork and climbed onto a barstool behind the kitchen island. She didn’t know what to say now, so she settled for eating and avoiding looking at him. She shouldn’t be feeling so warm and tingly when he took a bite and moaned in approval. Damn the Doctor for breaking those walls of hers down, and damn Jon for being so bloody gorgeous. “I did okay then?”   
  
“They’re delicious.” Jon managed to get out before shoving another bite into his mouth. Rose giggled, and he slapped himself when the sound made his cheeks warm. No, he couldn’t think of Rose like that. Friends, friends, that’s it. He had Marion, not that he actually had her, but she was the only one he let himself feel attracted to like that. He noticed then she had changed and out on makeup, but her slick ponytail was back. “You wear makeup at home?”   
  
“I wear makeup when I have company.” Rose laughed, but it was drowned out by a massive clap of thunder. She jumped and gasped as she looked past him to the window. She hadnt even noticed the clouds darkening the sky. “You can stay until it lets up if you want.” She looked down at her food, wondering why she had offered. He probably just wanted to get home. She didn’t even know why she wanted him to stay.   
  
“Okay.” Jon was most definitely not staring at Rose’s lips when he responded. He was checking to see if she was having difficulty chewing. “If it isn’t any trouble, I mean.” He turned his attention back to his food, trying to keep his mind off of how gorgeous she looked dressed down and relaxed. This was a side of Rose he could definitely get used to.   
  
The storm was a nasty one, but they were oblivious to it as they washed the breakfast dishes, turned the telly on to some animal documentary, and eventually were sprawled on the floor playing scrabble. Jon, with his ridiculous vocabulary was kicking her arse. “Sygyzy is not a word, Jon!” Rose narrowed her eyes at the letters he had added to spread across a triple point space.   
  
“Siz-i-jee.” Jon corrected with a triumphant smirk. “It’s what you call three celestial bodies lining up perfectly. Look it up.” He propped his chin in his hand, tallying his score on the sheet as she snagged her mobile. When she tossed it down and stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed. “Told you.”   
  
Rose chuckled her pencil at him, “you think you’re so impressive.” There was no way she was catching up to his score now. She barely had five hundred points and he was up to nearly a thousand. She should have chosen monopoly, because she would have slaughtered him in that.   
  
“I am impressive!” Jon ducked her pencil, laughing as she began clearing the board. “Round two?” Her glare told him that was a no. Honestly, he was surprised at how much fun he was having. The awkwardness of the morning had long sensed faded, and an unexpected level of comfort had fallen between them. There had been some moments of eye contact that had made her eyes shine just so, but he pushed it away.   
  
“So you can beat me again? Pass!” Rose folded the board and slipped it into the box, then rolled onto her side. She was actually enjoying his company, seeing his more relaxed and humorous side for a change. A few times, she thought she caught him looking at her in a way that made her skin tingle pleasantly, but she had ignored it. It was only because he was probably still worried. “What do you want to do now?” She pushed herself up, glancing back at the pouring rain as thunder clapped overhead.   
  
“What do you normally do on a day off?” Jon didn’t think the question had been too forward, but Rose turned beet red from hair to neck and started giggling. “What? What did I say?” Rose just giggled harder, covering her face.   
  
“I.” Rose tried to regain her composure, knowing there was no way she could tell him. “I usually work out, go to the shops or the salon. It’s not exactly exciting I know.” She dabbed her eyes, shaking her head. “We could put on a movie or something.”   
  
Jon didn’t understand why Rose had laughed about those things, and then he realized she wasn’t being truthful. He didn’t want to push, after all, he wasn’t about to admit what he did in his free time. Rose would probably chuck him right out, and he wasn’t ready to leave. Although if he stayed longer and someone saw him, after they both played hooky all day, that wasn’t going to help the rumors. He had forgotten about those until just then. “Damn.”   
  
“What?” Rose froze as his amused look dropped into a frown. It didn’t take her long to put the pieces together as she had seen him wear that look more than once this week. He was worried about being seen leaving again. “You can always sneak out the stairs and the maintenance room if you’re worried about that stupid rumor.” She picked at the bottom of her shirt. She wasn’t ready for him to go.   
  
“Do you want me to leave?” Jon watched as she stood up to put the game away in a cupboard across the room. He hadn’t wanted to leave yet, just had been thinking of later. He liked the warm connection that had been building. Standing up, he tugged at his ear. He should leave, because the way he was feeling watching her bend over was not appropriate in the least.   
  
“No.” Rose spun around, finding him standing and watching her with an conflicted expression. “I mean, it’s still storming, and I am having fun. I didn’t think I could have fun spending time with you.” She made her way back over to him, staring down at her socks. “We always argue so much at work, and I didn’t expect to feel so relaxed around you.” Usually only the Doctor made her feel this at ease. Well, slightly more, because she still had to keep up her proper Tyler behavior and manners with Jon.   
  
An idea struck Jon, one he probably shouldn’t suggest, but the shy look on her face had reminded him of last night before dinner. The first time he had ever seen her look so at ease with him. “We could dance, or something. That’s like working out, isn’t it.” It was definitely not because he wanted to touch her again, nope, not at all.   
  
“Dance?” Rose contemplated his suggestion. She probably shouldn’t say yes, because they were alone, and his cheeks had tinged just a bit, making those freckles under his eyes stand out. “Sure, hang on.” She turned off the television and grabbed another remote. She pointed it at the elegant speaker system, she pressed the power button and turned on an easy listening type of station. “Friends dance.”   
  
Jon most definitely did not hold his breath as she moved towards him, and he took her waist in one hand, fingers in the other, and slapped himself mentally for suggesting it as they began stepping in time to the music. They were quiet, even though Rose looked up at him a few times like she wanted to say something but changed her mind. God she was beautiful, even dressed so casually, and he tried so hard not to think like that.   
  
Rose couldn’t think of anything to say. There was a familiar tension growing in her chest, one that was usually brought on by the Doctor wrapping his arms around her and smiling. Jon was smiling, even though he was staring out the window every time she looked up. When her turned her, pulling her back to hid chest for a moment, Rose felt her heart skip. No, no, no! She was not developing a crush on Jon. That was ridiculous. Yet, when she was facing him again, she looked up to find his coffee brown eyes shining down at her. His lips were set in a relaxed smile, and she cursed her newly rediscovered hormones as she was so tempted just to lift her chin and press up on her toes.   
  
Jon didn’t realize he had stopped moving and was lowering his face until his nose brushed Rose’s, his lips centimeters from hers. Gasping at his own idiocy, he yanked his head away, releasing her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I should, we should.” He turned away, growling into his hands as he dragged them down his face before turning to find her staring at him with a dazed expression. “I would never... you know that, right?”   
  
Rose was mentally slapping herself at being so stupid. How could she have tried to kiss him? Now he was apologizing and grabbing his things. “I know. Jon, it’s fine. I  shouldn’t have tried to kiss you. I’m sorry, I was just, I don’t know.” She tugged at her ponytail in frustration. She didn’t date, and she already had one man. She wasn’t about to drag another man into her newly discovered life.   
  
Rose wanted to kiss him? Jon was floored, but he didn’t cross the room and grab her like he wanted to do. If she knew what he had done, was going to be doing this weekend, she would never look at him the same. Besides, it was probably just because of everything that had happened, and once she was back to her normal self it would make things tense. “We should just pretend that didn’t happen then?” He snagged his mobile off the counter where he left it. She nodded silently, shifting her weight. “See you at work then?” He felt a tinge of guilt as he made a mental note not to mention this part of his week to Marion.   
  
“Yeah. Eight sharp!” Rose managed to get out before Jon beelined for the door. When it closed behind him, she sighed and headed to take a long soak in the tub. She felt guilt knot her stomach as she thought of the Doctor, and decided that she would not be telling him about what she had almost done.   



	25. Chapter 25

Friday had been a tense day, what with her and Jon dancing around each other instead of their typical all out brawl. Every conversation was work related, but there was a stress there, as was expected in a new friendship when both parties were refusing to express the almost kiss incident. So, Rose was relieved when she walked into Jack’s house.    
  
“You came!” Jack barreled around the corner and Rose squealed as he lifted her up. He had called a few times, but Rose had been busy. “How are you? Are you okay.” He squeezed her tightly, and she laughed as she hugged him back.    
  
“Jack, ‘m fine. Really.” She pulled away to smile. “Honestly, I had someone there who took very good care of me.” She went up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Didn’t Dad tell you.”    
  
“No, your mum just told me what Adam did, and that Pete handled it.” She smiled as Jack cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “When you didn’t answer, I thought you weren’t coming.”    
  
“Had to make up for missing work. I was swamped.” She wriggled out of his arms. “Like that would keep me down.” She flashed him an excited smile. “Now really make my day and tell me the Doctor’s coming.”    
  
“Well that depends on what you two get up to when he gets here.” Jack waggled his eyebrows at her, and she giggled. “Which he just called and said he’ll be here in five, so go get your mask on!”    
  
“Send him to our room!” Heart pounding in excitement, Rose ignored Jack’s bad pun, grabbed her bag and raced up the stairs. She dropped her bag on the floor, grabbing her mask, stripped out of her dress and waited eagerly by the door. She heard the alarm indicating someone came in, and held her breath.    
  
“Hey Doc! Marion said you are to report upstairs immediately.” Jack’s voice carried up, and Rose hurried over to perch on the bed, crossing her legs, and listened to the sounds of feet on the stairs.    
  
Jon had been stressed all day, partly his fault, and partly Rose’s. She had pointedly avoided discussing anything about what had almost happened between them, and it only made him feel like he had screwed up. She hadn’t been rude or anything like before, but he kind of wished she had so it wouldn’t have been weird. That stress had vanished at the mere mention of Marion’s name though, and his thoughts were on what her smile held. Strapping on his mask, he pushed open the door and his bag fell from his hand.    
  
She was sitting far too seductively on the bed, wearing nothing but the slinkiest royal blue bra, matching knickers, and heels so high and strappy he didn’t know how she walked in them. “Hello Doctor.” That sultry tone made him slam the door behind him. “D’ya miss me?” She gave him that tongue touched smile that drove him nuts, and tossed her golden curls back. “Because I missed you.”    
  
“What do you think?” Jon didn’t hesitate. Everything about her was an invitation, and he began unbuttoning his shirt. “Could hardly stop thinking about you.” Which was true, hell he’d been kissing Rose’s hair while dreaming about her. No, he wasn’t thinking about Rose right now. He tossed his shirt aside, kicking off his shoes. Then rushed towards the bed, pushing Marion down against the blanket. “You drive me crazy, woman.” He muttered, before finally catching those sinful red lips with his.    
  
Rose gasped in excitement when he took her down and eagerly met his lips as she wrapped her arms around him. Yes, this was what she wanted. This was what she had been craving. His hands were everywhere, like he felt as desperate for her as she felt for him. She arched into his touch, letting her fingers map the familiar planes of his back. His tongue stroked against her lips, and Rose sighed as she parted them. They met for a brief, swirling touch before he caught her lower lip in a gentle suck, and she shivered as that familiar heat began to simmer in her veins.    
  
Jon couldn’t get enough of Marion’s skin, of her fingers tracing along his back. He broke from her lips to move along her jaw, seeking the silkiness of her neck until she groaned when his tongue curled along her pulse point. That sound, the way she tilted her head to give him access, stoked that fire that had been slumbering in him all week. He moved his fingers up along her ribs, slowly, teasingly, until he met the blue satin barring his way to his destination. “Did you know blue is my favorite color?” He whispered into her ear, smiling as she shook her head. “It is, but it would look so much better on the floor. Don’t ya think?”    
  
“Yes.” Rose lifted herself up, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder as the Doctor’s hand slid under her and deftly undid the clasps. She closed her eyes, unwrapping her arms from around him as he slid the straps from her shoulders and eased them along her skin. The feel of his fingers, as she settled back onto the sheets, brushed away any thoughts other than the anticipation of his lips on her chest, and she opened her eyes as his weight shifted off of her. “Doctor?” He was kneeling between her legs, hands pressed into his own thighs.    
  
“I just want to look at you.” Jon chuckled as his words made her face and chest bloom into color. “You’re so beautiful it should be illegal.” He eased his hands forward, brushing the top of her satin panties, wanting to ease them down. Marion’s hips lifted, and he moved back on the sheets to slip them past her pretty pink painted toenails and drop them to the floor. She looked exquisite, all pink and golden yellow against the white sheets, and he wished he had his mobile so he could take a picture of her just like that.   
  
“You should see how amazin’ you look, Doctor.” Rose couldn’t stop staring at him, the way his jeans hung on his narrow hips, the slight splash of dark hair across his lean chest. She vehemently wished she had her sketchbook so she could draw him just like that, one knee on the bed, the other on the floor, as his lips were set in a breathless smile. She shifted her legs, bringing one knee up to create a spot for him, and then lifted a hand to him. “You’re over dressed, Doctor.”    
  
Jon couldn’t get his jeans off fast enough, kicking them aside before moving back over his gorgeous girl. He pressed down against her, savoring the feel of her bare skin beneath him, the way her legs wrapped around his hips, and the satisfied hum she made when their lips met again. Her hips pressed up, and the silky feeling of her folds brushed against him, warm and slick. Jon moaned into her parted lips, rocking his length between them. His thoughts were banished of anything but her.   
  
Rose didn’t hold back the soft cry of pleasure when his firm arousal pressed just right. She buried a hand in his hair, using the other to slide down his back as moved against her again. All she could think about was the Doctor. She clung to him, the aching withdrawal she’d had all week was satisfied as one of his hands slid up her side to tangle in her hair and his other moved down to caress her thigh, holding it as he made her gasp with another press against that spot. “Don’t stop, please.” She whispered against his lips.    
  
“I won’t.” Jon pressed his forehead to hers, their masks shifting just a bit with the contact, as he began moving with a steadier rhythm. He longed to be inside of her, but this was almost as perfect. She was panting beneath him, her breath breaking across his lips and chin. She was soaked now, and he longed to taste it, as each rocking press against her spread her arousal along her folds and saturated his skin. She was getting close, Jon could tell, as Marion’s fingers bit into his back and pulled at his hair. “Don’t be loud.” He whispered, squeezing the supple thigh in his hand. “This one is just for us. I don’t want to share it.”    
  
Rose melted at his words, the featherlight touch they made on her lips. She clung to him, gasping, sighing, head spinning as they moved together. She hadn’t intended on things taking this turn, but she wasn’t complaining. It was perfect, as close as they could get without stepping over that line. She felt her muscles tighten, her heart pounding, ears ringing. She was at the edge, dancing so close to the precipice, and then the Doctor kissed her. She fell into the abyss, surrounded by fireworks as her pulse roared in her ears. She whimpered into him, trying to pull him tighter. Then she was against the sheets, briefly shivering as the cool air in the room touched where her skin was warm from his weight. She opened her eyes, heart skipping at the sound of ripping foil, and licked her damp lips as he rejoined her.    
  
Jon smiled at his preening Marion, not at all complaining about how the initial greeting had morphed from heated lust to sensual desire. He contemplated her flushed body, and with a wild thought, grabbed her hips. “Roll over, love.” He felt himself pulse as she obliged to him turning her, and stroked his fingers along her back. He had a treat for her, and for himself, really, and he reached up to brush her hair from her neck. “Take your mask off and keep your face down.”    
  
Rose trembled at his delicate touches, when the Doctor situated himself behind her. She swallowed, not nervous because she trusted him, but in excitement. They’d done masks off before, but in the dark. She eased the strap over her head, setting the mask aside and pressing her brow into the pillow, the blanket brushing her lips. Then she saw, from the corner of her eye, his mask being laid next to hers. “Doctor, what are you-“ her words were cut off as he positioned himself at her entrance and slid in with a deep, filling thrust. “Yes!” She tried to rock back into him, but the Doctor was pressed against her back, his hands sliding up her arms to lace his fingers with hers on the pillow. Then his lips found the back of her neck, and Rose completely yielded herself to him.    
  
Jon growled at the way this position made Marion feel impossibly tighter. Her needy, breathy noises spurred him on, and he settled into a slow but hard pace, squeezing her fingers as he kissed and nipped at the back of her neck and the dip where her shoulders met her spine. He loved seeing her without the distraction of his mask, but he paused when hid tongue hit a rough patch of skin, pulling back, he saw a nearly healed scraped on her shoulder. “What happened to your shoulder?” He whispered, kissing the offending wound softly before thrusting again.    
  
“What do you mean?” Rose wasn’t sure what he was talking about, and she gasped into the pillow. She hadn’t noticed anything on her shoulders, but he drew her hand up and over to touch something that felt like a scratch. A brick wall, solid against her back, the memory flashed but was immediately erased as he eased her arm back up and gave her another stretching rock. “Fell backwards off the treadmill.” She lied quickly, not wanting to remember. The Doctor felt too wonderful, to perfect to have the moment tarnished. “But now my, guh-“ Rose pressed her face into the pillow as he gave a particularly deep, upward thrust. “Doctor is making it better.”   
  
“Yes he is.” Jon pressed his lips to the mark again, before sliding them to the middle of her spine and trailing his tongue up to her neck. He caught the skin there between his teeth, pressing their joined hands into the sheets. He lost himself inside of her, reveling in the unwavering trust she gave him. He nudged her legs a bit wider, pressing Marion’s hips harder into the sheets. He didn’t know if it would work, if the way she was rocking down and forward with each stroke he gave her would be enough, but he hope so. “How does this feel, sweetheart?”    
  
“Amazin’!” Rose groaned into the pillow as she felt herself rub against the soft sheets. The sensation was oddly satisfying, especially when combined with the feeling of the Doctor inside of her. “Harder!” She pleaded, clenching her fingers under his, unable to do anything else with how she was pinned. His lips pulled at her neck, snd she wanted more. “Bite me, Doctor. Don’t hold back!”    
  
Jon wasn’t about to ignore Marion’s desperate begging. He picked up his intensity, hooking his legs around her calves for better leverage, and began moving in earnest. He growled, that wild, commanding feeling swelling in his chest again, and sank his teeth into the supple skin of her shoulder. The pillow, muffled cry told him that this was exactly what she needed, and he sucked hard, rolling her skin with his teeth before moving to the other shoulder and repeating it.    
  
Rose tried to arch herself up into him, to meet his frantic pace, but she couldn’t. She bit down on her lip, trying to fight against the desperate sparks that the pressure of him above her and the ever dampening blanket beneath her was causing. It was futile, and whimpered in ecstasy into the pillow. She was almost there, so close, and his teeth pulled at her neck, harder, harder, and then released for a possessive suck. The Doctor thrust in, her body pressed just right against a hard wrinkle in the blanket, and Rose snapped.    
  
“Yes! Good girl!” Jon felt her release hit Marion with a clench around him, a frantic cry of satisfaction, and a jerk of her whole body beneath him. It tightened the coil low in his core, fanning the fire saturating his veins. He pressed his face into her neck, showering her with praises, basking in the broken pants that were muffled by the pillow, and with a cry of his own, he lifted his face away, pushed their entwined hands hard into the pillow, and held himself deep inside of her as his release surged through him.    
  
Rose couldn’t move, as she felt the Doctor ease from her. Her whole body felt bonless, thoroughly satisfied, and she whined when his fingers left hers. She clutched the pillow instead, trying to regain control of her legs as he moved off of her. That was what she had needed, had been yearning for. She almost rolled over, wanting to breathe the cool air of the room, but caught herself just in time. She fumbled blindly across the sheets for her mask, but it wasn’t there.    
  
Jon smiled as he slipped his mask on and held hers in his hands. He moved back to the bed, kneeling with a leg on either side of her waist. “Lift your head, Marion, but don’t turn around.” When she did, he stretched the black string of the mask, reaching around her to blindly settle it against her face, and then eased the string over her now sex mussed curls. Once she had adjusted it, Jon moved off of her to stand and extend a hand. “Time for you to eat.”    
  
Rose felt oddly turned on, though she had already been thoroughly satisfied, at the Doctor putting her mask on. She rolled over, breathing deeply, and sat up to place her hand in his. She giggled, unsteady as she stood, realizing she had kept her heels on the whole time and braced herself on his arm to reach down and unstrap them. “Hand me my bag.” The Doctor gave her a smirk as he swatted her leg back down. “What?”    
  
“Wear these.” Jon knelt down to retrieve the abandoned scrap of blue satin. It covered far less than her bikini bottoms did, and the thought of watching her walk around in them was far too pleasurable to turn down. “And keep the heels on.” He held them open, looking up to find her staring with an open mouth. “Please, for me.”    
  
Rose couldn’t deny him when he used that soft voice. She braced her hands on his shoulders, stepping into the tiny panties, and held very still as he slid them up into place. She shivered when he kissed his way back up her body to her lips, pulling her flush against him.She murmured, “Wear your jeans. They make your bum look extra biteable.”    
  
“Jeans it is.” Jon laughed, snagging them off the floor and sliding them on. He zipped them up, but her hands stopped him from doing the button. Grinning at her mischievous look, he playfully squeezed her rear. “You walk ahead. I love watching you go down the stairs.” Her soft laugh, as she moved into the hall was just as alluring as the way those heels made her look as she took each step down with a slow, taunting sway of her hips.


	26. Chapter 26

“That’s mine!” Jack laughed, and Rose giggled, clutching the bottle of scotch in her hand. The Doctor had sent her on a covert mission to filch it from the cabinet while Jack was distracted, but she had been caught! “Get back here!” She was glad she had kicked her heels off shortly after dinner, because now she could run.    
  
“No!” She laughed, racing around the kitchen to try to avoid him. “I’m on a mission!” She was almost to the dining room door that led outside, when Jack slid in front of her and grabbed her around the waist. She laughed harder, trying to keep the bottle from him. “The Doctor’s thirsty!”    
  
“Oh, so he put you up to it hm?” Jack growled playfully. “Let’s go show him how you failed!” He lifted her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She squealed, clinging to the bottle and bracing a hand against his back. She tried wiggling, but Jack delivered a playful slap to her thigh. “Be still.”    
  
“Put me down!” She knew he wouldn’t, and she didn’t mind. He hadn’t taken the bottle, so she hadn’t entirely failed as he carried her out the door.   
  
“Hey Doctor!” Jon looked up as Jack came striding out to the pool carrying a laughing Marion over his shoulder. “You lose something?” The man was beaming as he came closer. “A short blonde thief maybe?” Jon smiled as she squirmed, making her barely there satin knickers shift to reveal more of that perfect rear.    
  
“Might’ve done.” Jon set his oh so recently empty glass of ice aside, standing up to tilt his head at his friend. “Depends on if she managed to secure the goods?” To hid delight, she giggled and raised the bottle he’d asked for up in the air. “Then I definitely did.” He grabbed the bottle, setting down, and flashed a smirk at Jack. “I do remember specifically telling her not to get caught by the Captain, or she would be punished.” He trailed his fingers up Marion’s dangling leg. “What do you think, Cap?”   
  
“Oh she definitely deserves to be punished, Doc.” Jack chuckled, lowering her to the ground. Jon shook his head, pulling Marion’s back against him and cupping her breast in his hands as she leaned back into him. “Well if she’s to be punished, I should at least get to watch.”    
  
“That what you want?” Rose shivered in delight as The Doctor’s lips brushed her ear. “Or should we take this someplace private?” Her mind was racing, trying in vain to figure out what he was planning. He had been teasing her for the last hour and a half, first by coming up behind her when she was talking to Red and Wings. He had taken her chin, turning her face, and snogged her senseless. Then he handed her a drink and wandered off.  They had both been talking to a guy named Machine about a new car being released, when he paused mid conversation, pressed her against the outdoor bar, and knelt down to bite and suck along her inner right thigh, leaving two very blatant marks, then stood up and continued talking as if nothing had happened.    
  
There had also been random caresses of her breasts, whispered compliments in her ear, and heated looks that made her blood pressure rise. Her mission had been promised to be rewarded with something that would blow her mind. “I got caught.” Rose managed to gasp, as his fingers massaged her breasts. She was so tightly wound that she didn’t want to take the time to go upstairs. “We can stay down here.”    
  
“Very well then.” Jon gazed around, as he pressed his half hard erection against her. Jack had moved a bit away to grab a beer, but he was now nudging Red and Wings, whispering to them. The ladies grinned, both piling onto his lap as he sat down. “Let’s see, what would be a suitable sentence?” His eyes landed on his glass, an idea forming in his mind. Marion was practically begging with the way she was rubbing against him and reaching back to grab at his jeans.    
  
“A spanking?” Her voice sounded far too hopeful, and he remembered how she did enjoy when he would occasionally deliver a swat when they were going hard. “I could bend-“    
  
“No.” Rose felt a bit disappointed as he growled the word. She had been curious about it since the few smacks to her during sex. She whimpered when he released her, and moved towards the lounge chair where he had been sitting. She turned, swallowing, as his lips bore that predatory twist. “Panties, take them off.” Her mind spun, as she swallowed hard. She had been considering if she was ready, but there was her unfaltering trust in him. She felt her heart speed up as she took the satin in her fingers and pushed them down and kicked them aside. She didn’t tear her eyes from him, ignoring how the others must be looking. All ose could see was that mischievous grin curled on his lips. “Now lie down.” He nodded at the lounger as he lowered the top so it was flat. Rose did as she was instructed, the anxiousness in her stomach not out of fear, but out of excitement.   
  
Jon couldn’t believe Marion was actually letting him do this. He had expected her to say no, to ask to go inside, and the sight of her standing there, her body exposed, but her eyes shining in the party lights under her mask that never left his face was breathtaking. He marveled at her trust in him, drank it in as she lowered herself down. Slowly he picked up the bottle of scotch that had been the cause of all of this, and he filled the glass until the ice was covered. Casting a glance around, he felt a flicker of hesitancy, as he saw everyone was watching. Maybe this was pushing the non existent party limits, and he flicked his eyes over to Jack. His friend grinned and waved a hand as if to say ‘get on with it’.     
  
He knelt on the ground beside her, pulling her legs apart until her feet rested on either side. Her lips popped open and he waited for her to object, but she didn’t. “You have to hold very still.” Jon carefully placed the glass on her bare stomach, watching as she shivered from the chill of it. “I want you to count to thirty, and if you spill this, well, you’ll be going to bed a very unsatisfied lady.” He moved his fingers from the glass, trailing them down her body, feeling his own arousal increasing at  the sight and thought of what he was planning. “Count, out loud.”    
  
Rose gripped the sides of the lounger, closing her eyes as she did her best to remain absolutely still. “One, two, three-guh!” She almost flinched when the Doctor’s fingers ghosted along her folds. Oh this wasn’t fair, how could she possibly hold still when he touched her? “Four, five, s-s-ix!” One finger, just one slipped between her folds, barley touching that sensitive bundle of nerves. Her stomach clenched, but she kept steady, the slight, cold weight of the glass reminding her of what to do. She wanted to look, to turn her head and see if anyone was watching, but didn’t risk it. “Seven, eight, nine.” The Doctor’s faint touches became more explorative, making her breath catch, and sending heat flowing straight to where he was teasing her. She could do this.    
  
Jon chuckled at how tightly his Marion was gripping the lounger. She had already been wet, but each count, each touch, had her becoming more and more drenched. He wanted her to get to the end, but he also wanted to lean down and taste. That would break her concentration though, it did every time. So, instead, he used one hand to part her folds, and the other to swirl temptingly at her entrance, catching the sweet, sticky nectar there and trailing it up to circle that hooded bud at her apex. “Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen.” She was over halfway there, and Jon was glad, because the tightness in his pants was growing almost unbearable. He was proud of her though, and so grateful for her doing this for him.    
  
Rose was trembling. The weight of the glass seemed to have increased with each stroke of the Doctor’s hands. She knew how she must look to everyone, and it gave her that wild thrill again. She knew without a doubt she could only do this because he asked it of her. “Twenty four, twenty five.” She gasped the words as her hips refused to jerk when he gave a rolling press of his fingers. She knew how desperate she sounded, but she couldn’t help it. He was torturing her in the most amazing way, and all she wanted was for him to climb over her and make her scream. Almost there, just had to get to the end.    
  
“Twenty eight, twenty nine.” Jon smirked, leaning down to lick Marion’s thigh once and then slide his finger into her. “Thirty!” He looked up as she jerked, the glass slid across her skin. He grabbed it with his free hand, giving her another twisting thrust of his finger before pulling it away. Standing up, he nudged her legs letting her know she could close them, and smiled at her before sucking His finger clean. He glanced around, seeing their little display had sparked some fun as well as drawn an approving audience who were clapping and catcalling.   
  
“Good girl, Marion.” The Doctor helped her to sit up, pulling her onto his lap as he sat down, and leaned in for a slow, deep kiss. Rose heard the applause and some comments about how hot that was to watch, and she rubbed her thighs together, seeking relief. She had enjoyed that far more than she had expected. “Was that too much?” He whispered softly, pressing the glass into her hands. Rose shook her head, slowly sipping the drink that had been weighing her down.    
  
“No, Doctor.” Jon relaxed a bit as Marion smiled at him. “Turned me on, like really, really turned on.” He groaned himself as she reached between them to brush the bulge in his jeans. Jon bucked into her touch, groaning low. He knew that she had enjoyed it, but he didn’t to hear it all the same. “Did you like it?” He nodded, taking a drink to cool himself off. There was a dangerous smile playing on her lips, and his heart began to pound.    
  
Rose was burning with need. Now that she could move, she was craving for release. “I need you.” She tipped the glass up, urging him to finish. Now that he had her bare, open, completely exposed with what they had done, she wanted more. “Right here, right now.” To her delight he pushed her hand away, swallowing the remaining liquid in his glass, and set it aside. His hand slid to his pocket, pulling out the red and silver square, and then he stood, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down to kick aside.    
  
“It’s about damn time!” Jack’s voice called out, but Jon ignored him. He only had eyes for the flush faced blonde angel standing there waiting. Emboldened by her confidence, he backed her up to the table, burying a hand in her hair, and kissing her with abandon. Marion groaned into his lips, and he lifted her up, setting her on the table. She wanted this, wanted him to have her where everybody could see, and he was going to do it. Quickly, he ripped the foil, and with steady hands prepared himself for the bliss he knew was waiting, dripping hot for him.    
  
“Lay down.” The Doctor’s low command was not to be refused, and Rose dropped back to the cold table top. His hands grabbed her legs, bringing them up, and she was more than eager to demonstrate her flexibility hooking her ankles over his shoulders. There was a possessive set in his jaw, and the sight of it made her mind soar. There was no signal, no coy exchange of smiles, just him thrusting into her without warning, and Rose cried out, grabbing at the edges of the table. Yes! This was what she wanted. The Doctor was staring down at her, his face cast in shadow by his mask, but as he dug his fingers into her legs, but he still looked absolutely gorgeous.    
  
Jon was riding that feral, deliciously dark feeling he had felt the first time he had asked her to take her top off. Marion was gloriously under him, his own shadow covering half of her in it, but he could hear her, feel her tight around him, and he wanted more. He was beyond wondering how he’d gotten to this point, and just accepted that Marion had wriggled so far under his skin that he’d probably never get her out. “Don’t fight it!” He growled, grabbing her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the table, and bending, pressing her knees to her chest.    
  
“Doctor!” Rose grabbed his wrists, pressing her head back into the table. She dug her nails in, not holding back each feral cry he drove from her throat. This angle combined with the upward force of his thrusts hit that spot deep inside of her. That familiar and wonderful tension began building, forcing her eyes shut. She couldn’t hold it back, couldn’t resist it as he forced her ever closer. His teeth nipped at her ankle, and she flew over the edge.    
  
Marion’s tightening around him, and the near howl of ecstasy that came from her did it. Jon pulled her hard against him, burying himself as deep as he could, pressing his lips to her leg as his control snapped. He shouted a curse as he emptied himself inside of her. Gasping, he lowered her legs and reached down to scoop an arm under her, pulling her up into his arms and catching her panting lips in a possessive kiss. She was half limp in his arms, her breathing haggard. He sighed, breaking away to pull her face to his chest. “You alright?”    
  
“Yeah.” Rose wrapped her shaking arms around him, breathing in the smell of his skin. “Better than actually.” The high of her climax had her feeling far too satisfied and relaxed to move. “Thirsty.” She mumbled, her throat hoarse and tongue cottony. She gasped as he slid from her to toss the mess in a nearby bin Jack kept around. As he pulled back to smile at him, Rose had to bite back three words that nearly slipped from her tongue, mentally shaking herself. No, she couldn’t say it, was just her hormones talking.    
  
“Come here, you.” Jon scooped her into hid arms, glancing around at the other party goers. Jack was enjoying himself nearby with a blonde of his own, and flashed him as thumbs up as they passed. He chuckled, looking down at Marion’s content smile where she was resting her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her hair, shocking himself with the realization that his crush on her was definitely developing into something more. No, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t let himself fall like that. It was just his hormone added brain being stupid.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

“Drink!” The Doctor laughed as she once again failed to win the round of black jack they were playing. Rose groaned, eying the shot of whiskey. She had already done three, plus the two glasses of wine downstairs, and the beer she had had with dinner. Grimacing, her head already feeling way to floaty, she grabbed the tiny glass and threw the liquor back. “That’s my girl. One more round.”   
  
“Doctor.” Jon chuckled as she whined, leaning against the bed, looking very red faced and very, very drunk. He was pretty wasted himself, having lost a hand worth three shots, plus his two healthy glasses of scotch and the two beers with dinner. “You’re cheating! I know it!” Goodness Marion looked adorable with her shower dampened hair, wearing his black button opened wide like a robe. He quickly dealt the cards out, smirking at her.   
  
“Last hand, I swear.” Rose sighed as she picked up her cards. “And I am do not cheating.” She squinted at his card exposed card, a six, and then her own. Groaning at another damn queen, she nodded when he asked. “Stand?” He flipped the card off the top of the deck, her stomach rolling at the ace. “Stand myself.” He smirked, looking far too confident.   
  
Jon watched as Marion laid her cards down, and his heart sank as a king joined her queen, bringing her to an even twenty one. He grumbled, flipping over his ten, making seventeen, and tried not to laugh as Marion picked up the last shot with an exclamation of “Drink Doctor!” He threw it back, setting the glass aside as he swallowed.   
  
“Yeah, definitely last round.” He sighed, as the room went out of focus for a bit. “Because I think I may have had just a bit too much to drink.” Jon fumbled the deck of cards back together, as Marion pulled herself up on shaky legs. “What time is it, beautiful?” Yes, she was beautiful, all legs and curves and why was his shirt covering that magnificent arse?   
  
“Quarter past one.” Rose braced herself against the short bedpost. Yep, definitely one too many drinks. She felt good though, all light and happy as the Doctor slowly stood and playfully tugged at the shirt she had swiped. “You want me ta take this off?” She giggled, when he nodded, and slipped it off her arms before pointing at the boxer briefs he had slid on after their shared dark shower. “We have ta match. ‘S the rules, off with ‘em.”   
  
“Good idea.” God that woman was brilliant, and Jon managed, with some difficulty, to get them down without falling over. “Maybe we, Marion I think we should lie down.” He patted the sheets. “I’ll get the lights.” Waiting until his beautiful woman was safely sprawled on the blankets, he made his way to the door to lock it and flipped the lights. Pulling his mask off, he tried to navigate his way back to the bed. “Mario-ow!” He winced as his elbow hit the dresser. “Can’t see.”   
  
“Follow the sound of mi’voice, Drunky.” Rose managed to get her mask onto the side table. “Come on, watch out!” She laughed into the utter darkness as the bed rocked where he must have hit it. “There we go, now get up here ‘n snuggle me!” She felt him scramble onto the other side, heard the soft thud as his mask was set down, and then rolled over until her face pressed into his chest. Everything felt a bit wavy, like she was on a carnival ride. “‘M gonna hate you in the mornin’, jus’ so ya know.” Blimey he felt and smelled so good, his arm coming under her side to hold her close. She could get used to this.   
  
“Know what would be brilliant?” Jon sighed happily, finding Marion’s head in the dark to kiss her hair. “If I came home on a Tuesday to you on my couch in that shirt!” It was a rather genius idea, if he said so himself. “Like, pffft.” He blew out a breath at the image in his mind. “So amazing.”   
  
Rose hummed at the idea. “You.” She tapped his chest with a finger, then kissed what she thought may be his shoulder. “Are a bloody genius.” Reaching down, she snagged the blanket tangled under her legs and tugged it over them. “We can’t though, cause we don’t date right?” Although, dating didn’t sound too bad if she could get to snog him on a Tuesday. It was a pleasant fantasy, and she moved her head up, seeking his lips for a kiss.   
  
“Oh yeah.” Jon had forgotten, briefly, that this wasn’t just a weekend thing. He frowned into the dark, until her lips brushed his chin. “There you are!” He lifted his head to catch her with a teasing kiss, regretting his decision to drink so much because she was very naked and very snug against him, and if he wasn’t afraid of his arms giving out he could roll her over. “Your lips are really soft, did you know that?” He sighed, cupping her face.   
  
“So’re your’s.” Rose pressed another feather light brush, trying to resist the exhaustion weighing her down when she really wanted to just climb on top of him. God this man was so perfect. “Doctor, we shouldn’t drink this much anymore, because I can’t think straight round you enough as it is.” SHe nuzzled her face into his chest, her eyelids far too heavy to keep open. When was the last time she felt so good snuggled up, held tight, her mind spinning deliciously with alcohol? Oh yeah, the other night with Jon. Oh he was gorgeous too, so sweet, so annoyingly adorable. No, no, she couldn’t think about him, the Doctor was right there. “We should sleep.”   
  
“Sounds good.” Jon rested his face just above Marion’s head on the pillow, breathing in the vanilla spice of her shampoo. She always smelled as beautiful as she look, and he loved the way just the feel of her breath against his bare skin made him stop resisting his exhaustion. When was the last time he had felt this good, so relaxed and happy? That’s right, the night Rose dropped that attitude and sought him out for comfort and protection. Rose was bloody gorgeous too, and she smelled just as lovely all the time too. No, he really shouldn’t think about Rose when Marion was drifting off in his arms. That would be rude. He shoved those thoughts aside, letting his leadened eyelids slide shut, and drifted deliciously off.   
  
_Rose looked up from her computer as her office door opened. “Hey!” She smiled, as Jon walked in, beaming ear to ear in that giddy way of his. “What are you doing here?” She pushed her keyboard tray in, standing to come around when she realized he was holding two cups of coffee. “So you bring me coffee now?” That was a surprise, and she arched a confused eyebrow as she took one._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You tell me!” Jon rocked back on his heels, like he always did when he was excited. “You were the one who asked for the meeting.” His eyes flicked down her body. “That’s a bit risqué for work, Miss Tyler.” She looked down, confused at his words, and let out a surprised gasp as she saw she was wearing her backless, slinky party dress and red heels. “I like it.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t even remember why I put it on.” Rose blinked, trying to recall even coming to work. “Why did I tell you I wanted the meeting?” She shook her head, everything feeling a bit fuzzy. Then she looked at Jon again, swallowing as she realized he had shed his pinstripe suit coat and tie, or maybe he hadn’t been wearing them to begin with._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You want to know?” Jon’s voice was husky and low as he stepped forward, grabbing her waist in both hands. “Something about picking up where we left off.” Rose’s heart stuttered, as she grabbed his shoulders, too stunned to wonder where the coffees went. “Was right about here, I believe.” He pulled her to him, nose brushing hers, and Rose sighed in anticipation. “You want me, don’t you?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes, god yes!” She plunged her hands into his hair, pulling him down the few centimeters until their lips met. She groaned, curving herself to his body, as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Rose parted them, heart pounding, eager to taste him. This was good, so good. He backed her into the desk, his hands dragging her dress up. “This is insane.” She sighed, eyes flicking towards the door. “What if someone catches us.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Everyone’s gone home.” Jon assured her, his bare chest pressing into hers. When had he taken off his shirt? It didn’t matter, because his lips were trailing down her neck. “Nobody here but us.” Rose titled her head, running her hands down his bare arms as his tongue curled along her jaw._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Good.” Rose moved her fingers to his trousers, quickly fumbling with the button, and they were gone. His hard length pressed against her naked thighs, and she moved her face to kiss him again. Heat flooded through her veins as he lifted her up, setting her on the desk, papers falling to the floor. “please.” She pulled him down over her, wrapping her legs around his hips, moaning as his tongue swirled around hers. She felt him reach between them, and arched up in delight as he sank into her. “Yes!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Jon broke the kiss, his teeth pulling and nipping at her skin until they reached her breast, and she keened as he gave a tantalizing suck. “You feel so good.” He moaned, thrusting into her again and again. “You wanted this badly, didn’t you Rose?” His tongue trailed to the other side, as she dug her nails into his shoulder, and she yelped in delight as his fingers moved down to circle and press in time to his hard rocks into her_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes, Jon, so much.” She lifted her head, forcing her eyes open to watch his face. He was drinking her in with his eyes, lips parted. This felt amazing, made her head spin like she’d drank too much. “Don’t stop, please!” She whimpered, letting her head fall back._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Never.” Jon flicked his thumb just so, and Rose pulled his lips back to hers. He tasted wonderful, felt amazing, and she was so close._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Marion.” Her eyes snapped open, turning away from Jon’s lips to find the Doctor sitting in her desk chair, mask shadowing is face. “Marion...”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Rose.” Jon kissed her deeply, squeezing her thigh. He rocked into her harder, his fingers shooting sparks up her spine with his touch. “My Rose.” His teeth pulled at her lower lip, making her heart skip._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Marion.” The Doctor stroked her hair, smiling contentedly down at her as he stood. Jon gasped, cupping her cheek. How was this possible? Jon reached under her, pulling Rose up to him, and she was almost there, so close. Jon felt so wonderful._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Rose.” Lips pressed into her spine, and Rose gasped as the office disappeared around her._   
  
“Doctor?” Rose gasped, half awake, mind hazy as she felt herself pressing back against him. She felt heavy, heat coursing through her veins, and his fingers between her thighs were slowly stroking. She groaned, trying to stir herself fully alert, but she was so tired, and yet so incredibly yearning. She buried her face back into the pillow, closing her eyes again, sleep and consciousness warring with her. Vaguely she felt him rock his hard length against her rear, and she arched back into him, head spinning.   
  
_Jon dropped his coat on his couch, kicking his shoes off as he wandered towards the bedroom. He pulled his shirt over his head, and then stopped when he saw his bed. Rose was laying on his blanket, wearing nothing but a pleased smile as she propped her chin in her hand. “Hello.” He smiled, tossing his shirt aside. “When did you get here?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’ve always been here, genius!” She laughed, moving to her knees, holding out her hands. “What kind of question is that? Come here.” Well when she smiled at him like that, how could he refuse? He joined her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. “Now where we were before you left?” She purred, her fingers coming up to trace his lips._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Somewhere about here, I think.” Jon grinned as he lowered his face to hers, their noses brushing as she tilted her head. Their lips met, heated, deep, and he groaned as she shifted, straddling his lap. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, brushing her straight blonde hair back from her face, pulling her closer and dipping his tongue to brush hers. This was wonderful, and he didn’t understand what was going on._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I missed you.” She sighed, pushing him back onto the blankets. Her smile was coy as her manicured fingers trailed down his chest. “I thought you wanted me.” She slid against him, her velvet folds hot and slick against his hard length. “Jon, do you want me?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh yes.” He trailed his hands up her thighs, wondering fleetingly when exactly his pants had been kicked off. He didn’t care. Rose Tyler was moving over him, her hands braced on his chest. “So much, Rose.” With a growl he flipped her over, pressing down against her, his eyes locked on her absolutely beautiful breasts as she pressed them up to his lips. He moaned as he caught the right one, curling his tongue around its fullness, savoring the softness of her skin._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Then have me.” Rose curled her legs around him, nails trailing down his back as she lifted her hips up to him. “Jonathan, please.” She was so ready for him, and he couldn’t resist the pleading in her voice. Taking himself in hand, he found her ready, welcoming, begging for him and thrust in. “Finally!” His breath caught at her loud cry, as she pressed her head back into the pillow._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jon captured her lips again, trailing his hand up to cup her breast, sighing at how she arched up into him again. He clutched at her hip with his other, rocking into her with deep, passionate thrusts. She was blazing around him, perfectly tight, and her heels pressed into his back as he pulled back to rock in again. “You wanted this, Rose? Wanted me?” He felt a bit dazed, her fingers and the heated flutters around him blurring his mind like too many drinks._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You’re the one who left, Jon.” Rose sighed, raising her glossy lips to lave an open mouthed caress to his neck. “I wanted to kiss you, and you ran away.” Her voice sounded disappointed, and Jon couldn’t have that. He caught her soft shoulder with his teeth, flicking his tongue against the skin as he slid his hand between them, seeking that spot he knew would make her happy. “Yes!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m here now.” He murmured, his lips brushing her ear, sucking it gently. “Let me make it up to you.” Grinning at her groan of approval, Jon braced himself on his forearm, thrusting harder, faster, wanting to make her come undone. “My Rose.” He growled, as she bucked under him, mewling in pleasure. This was wonderful, breathtaking in how perfect they fit._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Doctor.” Marion’s voice drew his gaze away from Rose, and he found her sprawled beside them on the bed. Her pink mask hid her face, and she trailed on hand through his hair._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Jon.” Rose rocked up to meet his thrusts, her voice breathless, gasping as her nails bit into his back. “My Jon.” He kissed her again, catching her mewl of delight on his tongue, and resumed his circling presses._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Doctor.” Marion grinned from where she was kneeling, her hands pressed against her breasts. How was this possible, it didn’t make sense, but oh Rose felt so good, looked so gorgeous with her cheeks flushed._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Don’t stop!” Rose cried, her hands falling to the sheets, gripping, twisting. He felt her begin to flutter, her breathing increasing as her hair spread across his pillows._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Never.” He growled, lowering his lips to her chest, he just needed her to let go. “My Rose, you’re so close. Come on!” He gasped as her legs tightened around him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Doctor!” He blinked, and Marion was pressing against him, her hands gripping his hips. Rose rolled him over, bracing her hands on his chest as she tossed her head back, hips rolling, face the epitome of unadulterated pleasure. “Doctor...” Marion turned his face to kiss him and the room flickered away._ __  
  
“Marion.” Jon groaned as his whiskey ladened brain processed the firm, warm, supple skin pressing back against him. His fingers were stroking, pinned between soft thighs, sticky and warm with her arousal. Her hands floundered in the dark, and he pressed his lips to them. Everything was dark, swirling with sleep and that wavy feeling of alcohol. He moved his fingers, arms heavy as he rolled her over, seeking her lips in the darkness.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose whimpered, confused by the sudden change, and a wave of vertigo made her mind spin. “My Doctor.” She sighed, draping a leg over him, still struggling to maintain full awareness. “Need you.” Oh, she needed him, needed to know what was real and what was dream. Everything was fuzzy, hard to focus. She couldn’t open her eyes as his lips met hers, clumsy, wet, and eager.   
  
“I need you.” Jon half whispered, unable to keep his eyes open. His mind felt lagging, and he could barely tell if he was still dreaming. Yet she was so willing against him, her leg over his hip, and he squeezed it with tingling, weighted fingers.  He curled his other hand up to her hair, holding her still so he could taste her lips again. His mind flickered blank for a moment, sleep tugging at him. He was so hard though, and Marion was slick and hot against his length. He just needed to shift her leg higher, and he felt her waiting center.   
  
“Yes...” Rose couldn’t tell if she spoke out loud or not, because her ears were buzzing, full of cotton, but the Doctor had slid into her, stretching her, giving short, uneven strokes. The sensation only made her feel more dizzy, and she rocked against him, wanting him deeper. Her movements felt lazy, sluggish, but he tugged her hair and thrust again. The feeling of him, his gasps of pleasure on her face, stoked the fire in her belly higher. “Don’t stop.”   
  
“Never.” Jon couldn’t even lift his head, but Marion felt so tight around him, so beautiful. Her breasts pressed into his chest, and he found her lips again in a half parted his. She was moving with him now, her fingers clinging weakly to his forearm. With half clarity that quickly faded, he realized she was seeking friction again his hip, and he hitched her leg up just more until they pressed together and she gave a slurred mewl.   
  
Rose was already so close, and in her addled state it was all her thoughts could focus on. Each short thrust into her she met with a rock, the Doctor’s hip bone pressing between her folds and rubbing that bud of sensitive nerves. She couldn’t speak, could hardly think, but she could feel. He had never felt so wonderful inside of her before, and he half kissed her again. The tension that had been building deep inside of her was tightly wound, and with another thrust and rub it broke, lazily, slowly seeping into her veins, making her head rush as she tightened around him with a soft whimper.   
  
Jon groaned as he felt Marion come undone. He was so close himself, but he didn’t have the focus to pick up his pace. So he continued his off time thrusts. He groaned, shifting her upper body away just a bit. The change let him move fully into her, and he swallowed as the pleasure clouded his thoughts even more. He was there, just there, and Marion rocked her hips a whisper of “Doctor” in the air, and he grunted as his completion shivered through him, his release surging out, making his already hazy mind even more blurry.   
  
Rose whined as he slid from her, but she couldn’t lift her head. She let her leg slide down as his fingers slid off, and she wiggled it between his, snuggling her face into his chest. She felt good now, so warm, so satisfied, her mind blissfully heavy and full. When the Doctor’s arms curled back around her, she yawned took drowsy to lift her lips for a kiss. “G’night.” She murmured, already slipping into the inviting blankness of sleep.   
  
“Night.” Jon yawned, curling his calf behind hers, and resting his chin on her head. He was too spent to do more than relax into the sheets, smile at the total contentment in his body, and stop fighting sleep’s seductive pull. Exhaling heavily, he surrendered to total unconsciousness.


	28. Chapter 28

Rose groaned as she rubbed her face, her head pounding, throat thick and dry. She didn’t want to move, and groaned in pain into the pillow. It took her aching mind a moment to realize the Doctor was awake, and she was most definitely not in his arms. She lifted her head up, blinking at the darkness, fumbling to her left to find him on his back, laying stock still, and tense. “Doctor...” Shifting her legs, she winced as her thighs were sticky, pulling apart a bit uncomfortably. Vague memories flashed through her mind, clumsy kisses, weak touches, and when he finally spoke, his voice was strained.    
  
“Marion, was I dreaming or did we..” Jon let his voice trail off, dragging his hands down his face. He’d been awake a good five minutes, head aching. He hadn’t noticed, at first, how intimately they were wrapped together, but when he’d rolled her gently away from him so he could head to the en suite, he had felt the dried evidence clinging to his legs where she was pressed, pulling at his skin when they separated, and the fuzzy memories had made his heart stop. He was trying not to panic, hoping that it had just been a part of his vivid dream. Marion’s hissing sigh only made it worse.    
  
Rose reached down, touching her self hesitantly. She knew that feeling, though it had been too many years. “Yeah, we did. Honestly thought I was dreaming too.” She rolled over to snuggle into his chest, trying to banish the heated dream she’d had. Hopefully she hadn’t talked in her sleep, or when they had both woken up for those brief moments. “‘M on the shot for the last few years. Don‘ worry.” She winced as her head throbbed. “Jus’ don’ tell Jack or he’ll ban us.” She needed a shower, but didn’t want to try to stand yet.    
  
Jon relaxed, panic fading as she mumbled into his chest. He knew she wouldn’t lie, and then remembered Jack had told him that birth control was a requirement for female attendees. “That’s great to hear.” He stroked Marion’s back for a moment, but he really, really needed to hit the head. “Give me half a moment.” He shifted her off of him, sitting up, ignoring the pounding in his head, before standing to stumble to the ensuite.    
  
Rose forced herself to sit up, fighting back the burning nausea in her belly. “Can you turn the shower on, Doctor!” She wasn’t worried, but she felt achy and icky all over.   Preparing herself for the journey to the bathroom, she slowly stood. The light under the door flicked off after the shower turned on, and she approached it. It opened, and she felt the Doctor hold her arms as he moved past her. Once inside she turned on the lights, spotting a glass of water and two paracetamols waiting on the sink. “Thanks!” She called through the door.    
  
Jon had jumped in the cold water of the shower to shock himself awake and hopefully speed the effects of the pills he took to ease his head. He fumbled to the light, turning it on and wincing at it’s brightness. He snagged his mask, slipping it on, as he dug in his bag for something to wear, settling on his usual swim trunks. A soak in the spa would be nice. Then he set about fixing the sheets, tossing the blanket over the half damp spot in case Jack came in. “No more drinking that much!” He called, as he heard the shower turn off. Then he grabbed Marion’s mask and carried it to the door. “Here, your mask.” He slid it into her fingers when they came around the door.    
  
Rose toweled off, still feeling like there was a jack hammer in her head, but at least the nausea had faded some. She tousled some gel in her hair to make it wavy, then slipped her mask on. When she entered the room again, the Doctor had laid out some of her bikini bottoms. She grabbed a black pair. “Breakfast in the hot tub sound good?” She yawned, tying them onto her hips. He nodded, ruffling his messy damp hair, then reached for her hand.    
  
Jon led Marion slowly down the stairs, offering a smiling Jack a grimace as he snagged a gatorade from the fridge and passed her it, then grabbed one of his own. “Party a little too hard?” Jack laughed, and Jon managed a chuckle when Marion flipped their friend off. “Guess so.” He watched as she filled her plate sparingly, then fixed his own. Soon they were both hissing, as they slid into the hot water.    
  
“I hate you so much right now.” Rose grumbled around a piece of bacon. Her headache was easing, but not much. Although, the water was easing her achy muscles. She tried not to chug her drink, knowing it would upset her stomach. “You’re a bad influence.” She reached over to flick his ear to emphasize her annoyance at his insistence on consuming that much alcohol.   
  
“I’ll let you be right this once.” Jon flinched at the short sting, then focused on his food. It had been his idea after all, and it had been a while since he drank so much himself. After their plates were emptied, he set them aside, finally pulling her into his lap. “How about a lazy day inside, hmm?”    
  
“Don’t think we’ve much of a choice.” Rose pointed up at the gathering clouds. She was a bit disappointed, because she had hoped to enjoy some sun this weekend instead of the on and off again rain. She was sort of enjoying the tan that had slowly developed. “Wonder how long it’s gonna stay quiet inside though.” She mused, draping her arms around his neck to toy with the back of his hair. He was being awfully quiet. “Are you, Doctor, are you mad at me?”    
  
“Don’t be silly.” Jon pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Just trying to fight this hangover is all.” He squeezed her hips, chuckling as her lips broke into a relieved smile. “Why don’t we go inside and steal a spot by the telly before anyone else does.” Marion moved off his lap, grabbing their empty plates as she went. Jon hauled himself up after her, grabbing two towels as he went.    
  
“It’s gonna rain all day.” Jack informed them, as they dried off. He had a mischievous look on his face that made Rose roll her eyes. “Since you two decided to finally join the adults last night, maybe you’ll be up for the games.” If she felt a bit better she may have been interest.    
  
“We’re just gonna relax until our hangovers are gone.” Jon patted Jack on the shoulder as Marion pressed a kiss to his back and wandered towards the living room. “Maybe later.” His friend just chuckled and slapped him on the butt as he passed, like he knew something they didn’t. He found marion curled up in a corner of the sofa, her towel wrapped around her like a skirt.    
  
“What’dya wanna watch?” Rose picked up the remote, snuggling into the Doctor’s side as he settled next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Jack had too many channels to count, and she wanted to make sure it was something they’d both enjoy. “There’s just about everything here.” When he playfully tugged the remote from her hand, she released it, sighing as her headache seemed to be finally subsiding. She blinked, a feeling of de ja vu washing over her, and she couldn’t figure out where it came from.   
  
Jon flicked through the channels, trying to find something that would be entertaining enough while the other guests had breakfast. Even hung over, they seemed to have beaten everyone out of bed. He chose some sitcom rerun, tossing the remote to the other end of the couch and took to rubbing Marion’s arm. “Feeling any better, sweetheart?” He asked, lowering to press a kiss to her hair. He certainly was, the pain in his skull was gone, but he still felt a bit sluggish.    
  
“Yeah.” Rose smiled, looking up at him before kissing his chest. “Headache’s nearly gone.” He leaned down to press a peck to her lips before pulling back. She glanced towards the kitchen, where everyone was gathering. The crowd was a bit smaller than other weekends, maybe only twenty people at most. “What kind of games d’ya think they’re gonna play?” She wasn’t even remotely sure what games one played at a thing like this, Probably naked twister or something. She giggled at the thought of that.   
  
“Beats me.” Jon shrugged, squeezing her against him playfully. “But I guarantee it’s probably something you’ll enjoy watching.” He was rewarded with a playful jab at his ribs. He knew, though they felt lazy now, it wouldn’t be long until they were both feeling frisky. For a while, though, they relaxed, just enjoying each other’s company, until the living room began to get crowded. The episode was off when they were officially interrupted.   
  
“Sorry, love birds.” Jack flopped down next to them, grabbing the remote, and changing the channel and powering up a tablet. “But now it’s time for some fun.” His fingers flew across the tablet screen, and Rose blinked as the telly went from blank blue to what looked like a game wheel. Each spot was marked either truth or dare. “You two playing?” She looked up at the Doctor, who tilted his head down with a shrug. Everyone else had gathered around, the usual assortment of naked or half naked, around the room in a semi organized half circle. The pair both nodded to Jack. It seemed a relaxed enough game.    
  
“What’re the rules?” Jon asked, as Wings appeared carrying a pink baton in one hand and a blue in the other. He took the blue one as she handed Marion the pink, and Jack flashed them both a mischievous smile. Obviously this game wasn’t going to be too relaxed, not that he was worried.    
  
“So, rules are simple. Someone spins the wheel, and if it lands on truth, they ask a question. If it lands on dare, they give a dare. If you refuse, then you are out until the next round.” Jack waved the tablet at them. “Men spin for men, and ladies for ladies. Once your turn is up, pass your baton to the next guy or gal on your right. House rules apply, no questions that will identify someone and no daring masks off. Since you two are still the newest, you get yours first. Game ends when everyone is too distracted to play.”   
  
Okay, Rose was curious now. She clutched at the baton in her hand, sitting up straighter as Jack pressed the tablet and the spinner whirled around. It landed on truth, and she watched as he smirked at The Doctor. He leaned back into the couch, toying with her hair and chuckled. “You know me Captain, I’m an open book.”  This was going to be interesting if she knew Jack’s twisted mind, and she definitely knew that well.    
  
“How many times this week have you rubbed one out thinking about Marion and Red together?” Jack flashed his trademark grin, and Rose felt herself flush as she looked towards the redhead who blew her a kiss. She was glad the question was to him, because no way would she admit that she had twice.    
  
“Three.” Jon glanced down at Marion, as he passed his baton to Jack. She was blushing again, and as the room tittered he leaned down to whisper. “Hope you don’t mind, but couldn’t help thinking about how sexy you looked between her legs.” It was true, and when she pressed a kiss to his arm and squeezed his knee, he relaxed. Something told him she was guilty herself. His eyes flicked up as a woman he didn’t know the name of pressed the tablet and the wheel spun to dare. Marion squirmed in her seat.    
  
Rose held her breath, as the brunette woman in the yellow mask smiled at her. “I’ll go easy on you, babe. I dare you to take off your bottoms and that towel.” She sighed, relieved that it was something so simple. She stood, tossing the towel aside and untying her bottoms and tossing them aside. Then she settled back onto the sofa. They had seen her last night, so she wasn’t embarrassed.    
  
The game went by quickly, as Jon guessed, mostly sexual questions and dares: how many one night stands, make out with this person, outside of the party what’s the craziest thing you’ve done, give this person a thirty second lap dance. All in all it was pretty amusing to watch. That was until it was his turn again, a dare. He waited patiently for the green masked man to challenge him, and then swallowed when he did. “I dare you to let Glitter strip your trunks off.” The gorgeous ebony skinned woman in a sparkly teal mask next to the man smiled slyly. He wasn’t nervous about being naked, just nervous about someone other than Marion getting him there.    
  
Rose watched as the Doctor stood, and Glitter walked over to him, dropping to her knees and trailing her fingers along the band of his swim trunks. Something flared inside of her, just a tad bit of territorial fire. She bit it back, clutching the baton that was now in her hands again, as his trunks slid down his legs, revealing him half hard. Glitter made an impressed noise, before tossing them aside and standing so close to the Doctor her bare breasts, which were some of the most perfect Rose had ever seen, almost brushed his chest. “I see why Marion doesn’t wanna share. I don’t blame her.” She relaxed when he settled down next to her, pulling her hand to his so their fingers could lace together.    
  
“I’ve got my girl!” Red giggled, tapping the tablet screen. Jon watched as the wheel twirled, landing on dare for his girl again. “Mmm, I think you’ll enjoy this one though. I dare you to get the Doctor fully hard so everyone can see what we have.” He choked on his own spit at the words, turning to look at Marion who was smirking like the cat that ate the canary. He felt himself twitch in anticipation at what she was thinking.    
  
“Easy peasy.” Rose knew exactly what to do. She shifted to her knees, resting a hand on his shoulder, trailing one hand down to his lap. “Imagine me, in your bed at home, with my hands tied above my head, while you fuck me.” She put as much sultry purring into it as she could, emphasizing the filthy word, keeping her voice low so only he could hear it. The Doctor’s sharp intake of breath was accompanied by him surging to full hardness in her hand, then she stroked it once, turning to smile at the other ladies. “And yes, he definitely knows how to use it too.”    
  
Jon growled at her teasing stroke, resisting the urge to grab her then and there and make her scream for using such crass language. It had worked all right, and he could feel eyes on him as Marion released him to settle back onto the sofa, her fingers resting on his thigh. Oh, it was on. He took the tablet, pressing the screen as Jack took the baton. It landed on truth. Damn, because he had a plan. “Of all the ladies in the room, who haven’t you had sex with?”    
  
“Marion.” Jack chuckled, leaning around him to smile at her. Jon had known that, but he expected at least one or two others. “And believe me, I am severely disappointed you two haven’t invited me to join in.” Marion threw the towel she had been using at him, and everyone laughed. He knew he didn’t have the right to feel jealous at the thought, but he may have just a smidge. He handed the tablet to Marion, then quickly reached around her to rest his hand against her chest.    
  
Rose pressed the screen, trying not to gasp as the Doctor squeezed her right breast playfully. So he wanted to tease her, well two could play at that game. The spinner stopped on dare and Red smirked wickedly. Rose tossed the tablet to Wings and returned the look with a smirk of her own. Of all the women, she liked and trusted her best. “Kiss the Doctor.” He tensed beside her, and she saw his hard length flex. “Right here, just one little kiss.” She lowered her hand to touch the tip of him.    
  
“Marion... what are you doing?” Jon hadn’t expected her to be so bold. Then again, she had enjoyed watching him with Red. He swallowed as the ginger woman came around to smile down at him, brushing her hair back as she bent over to place a half parted lipped brush to him. He squeezed Marion’s breast, hissing at the warm, wet caress that was gone almost instantly. It had felt good, of course, but not like with Marion.    
  
Rose felt confused by the sight. It was equal parts arousing and off putting. She knew she had no right to feel territorial, but she did. She furrowed her brow, knowing her mask was hiding it, and tried not to let her excited smile fade. It wouldn’t due to be a mood killer, after all, she started it. Besides, the Doctor was kissing the top of her head in that way of his, and running his thumb along her thigh.    
  
Jon thought, for a moment, that Marion had frowned, but it was gone. He tried to focus on the game, but the sensation of her pressed against him, skin on skin, as some of the truths and some of dares began to get a little more blatant. The teasings had become sucking and licking for thirty seconds or what would they like to do with another person in the room later. Marion’s next truth question had been a little daring, would she be open to joining in a trio of women, to which she said maybe next weekend. He had gotten truth again, would he ever be open to kissing a guy. He responded not sexually of course. Jack had planted a few kisses on him before. He wasn’t phased by it. When it was her turn again though, his stomach tightened as she got Dare.    
  
“Okay Marion.” Glitter giggled as Blaire whispered in her ear, also giggling. “Since you are getting a little braver. I dare you to sit on the Captain’s lap for an entire round.” Marion chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jon’s cheek before standing to go around his legs and sit comfortably on Jack’s bare lap. He felt his nose twitch up, fighting the sniff of distaste at the sight of how comfortable she seemed to be with him. Jon absolutely did not like it, but he couldn’t say anything. It was just sitting, even if Jack had already been proudly displaying his evident enjoyment of the game to the room for the last half hour. Besides, Marion had assured him she had no interest in their friend like that.    
  
Rose looped an arm around Jack’s shoulders as she reclined sideways into his chest. This didn’t phase her in the least. She’d been sitting in Jack’s lap, snuggling in his bed when she was sad or sick, and using him as a fake boyfriend for years. He knew better than to actually try anything. She was curious to see what this dare would be, as the others had started slowly upping their involvement of her and him with the group. When he leaned up to whisper in her ear. “You’re finally naked in my lap! Dreams do come true.” And tickle her side, she squirmed and laughed, smacking his arm playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his chin on her shoulder to watch.    
  
Jon clenched his teeth as Marion gave Jack his favorite smile. Jack was whispering low in her ear, making her giggle and squirm. She was giving him Jon’s smile. He tried to quell the jealousy, knowing that it would kill the mood of the game, besides, Marion wasn’t his. He needed to remember that, no matter how much she wriggled under his skin He tore his eyes away long enough to see his turn on dare as well. “Bring it.” He chuckled harshly, staring pointedly at the red masked man grinning at him.    
  
“Make out with Blaire, for one round.” Rose tensed in Jack’s arms at the dare. She didn’t mean to dig her nails into his shoulder, but jealousy welled up inside of her as the aforementioned woman moved to her knees. The Doctor looked over at her, and Rose forced herself to smile. She didn’t have any claim on him to say no. If she did, it would ruin everyone else’s fun. She didn’t want to do that, so she shrugged, pretending it didn’t phase her. The Doctor patted his lap, and Blaire hurried over to climb onto it, one knee on each side of his legs, burying her hands in his hair. His hands splayed across her back as their lips met, and Rose wanted to vomit.    
  
Blaire was a beautiful woman, Jon could admit that. She was also a phenomenal kisser. Marion had okayed it, so he pulled the woman against him, closed his eyes. It wasn’t like kissing Marion, or even dream kissing Rose. There was the most basic level of sexual attraction under it, but it didn’t move him. Still, he chanced a peek over at Marion, who was watching with parted lips, her face and neck flush, fingers gripping Jack’s shoulder. She did like watching, so maybe he should give her a show. Blaire tugged his hair, her tongue meeting his, and Jon closed his eyes again.    
  
Rose couldn’t do it. She could handle sharing a woman with him. She could handle him talking about other women to her, pointing out their allure. She couldn’t handle watching him kiss another woman, listen to him chuckle when Blaire sucked his lower lip before dipping her tongue to meet his. “I need a drink.” She said, her throat tight and dry. She patted Jack’s shoulder, and her friend released her, but grabbed her hand before she could move off his lap. She gave him a look she hoped he could read even with a mask, and Jack nodded, squeezing her fingers and shooing her off of him. She made it to the kitchen, looking back once. The Doctor didn’t wven seem to notice she was gone. Blinking back tears she knew she had no right to let fall, she dashed to the stairs and shut the door behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet moment, savor it, because the reveal is coming soon

“Psssst.” Jon swatted at Jack as his friend tapped him on the shoulder. Blaire curled her tongue against the roof of his mouth, and he moved his hand to his hair. Jack was not about to make him lose his round. Besides, Marion was watching, and he knew how much she enjoyed it. “Psssst”   
  
“What?” Jon muttered as Blaire giggled and pressed her chest into his, fingers tickling along his neck. “Busy not losing a turn.”    
  
“Would you rather lose a turn or lose your favorite blonde?” Jack’s whispered words made him freeze, and he pulled Blaire away from his lips, opening hid eyes. Jack’s lap was obviously empty. Marion was nowhere in sight. “She said she was going for a drink, but I know better.”    
  
“Sorry dear, guess I lose.” Jon scooted Blaire off his lap, his stomach clenching. “What happened?”    
  
“Don’t ask, dummy.” Blaire hissed into his ear from where she perched beside him on the couch. “If I know women, she’s upstairs crying so nobody knows she jealous. Go” she slapped him in the back of the head. “Fix it now. You two are so damn adorable together it’s ridiculous.”    
  
Jon didn’t ask anything else. He just crawled over the back of the sofa and rushed up the stairs. His stomach was twisting, regret and guilt filling him as he tried the knob, finding it locked. “Marion, honey, open the door.”    
  
“I don’ feel good. Be down in a bit!” Her muffled voice sounded like she was trying not to sound like she was crying. He jiggled the handle again. “Doctor, ‘m fine. Jus’ feel like ‘m gonna puke.”    
  
“I’ll hold your hair, just let me in.” He’d screwed up. Jon knew it, now that he thought back. That hadn’t been an aroused look on her face. It hadn’t had that relaxed, eager look. It had been tight, forced. “Marion, please talk to me. I’m sorry.”    
  
The door opened, and Marion was standing there in one of her tshirts, her face wet below her mask. “‘S nothin’ ta apologize for, yeah. ‘S jus that I don’t feel good.” She was a horrible liar. Jon wrapped an arm around her, propelling her back into the room, and shut the door behind him, locking it. “Doctor, stop. ‘M just feelin’ ill.” She sniffled, trying to wriggle out of his arms.    
  
“Don’t lie to me.” Rose looked up at the Doctor, blinking back more tears. She shook her head, and when she managed to push his hand away, she moved over to lay down on the bed. “Marion, you gave the okay. If I’d known it would upset you-“   
  
“I’m not jealous, Doctor.” She swallowed, trying not to look at him. He sighed, shaking his head as he moved over to kneel down next to the bed. When he reached for her hand, Rose pulled it away. “Go back to the game.” She wanted him here, but she also didn’t want to ruin his fun. It wasn’t her place, they weren’t a couple.   
  
“Now without you. Remember our first night, you said you wouldn’t make me face them alone.” Jon sighed, reaching for her fingers again. This time, her hand didn’t move and he squeezed it gently. “What if we just stay up here and talk? Hmmm, tell me why that upset you.”    
  
“‘Kay.” Rose pulled at his hand while she sat up, holding it in her lap as he climbed onto the bed across from her. Their knees brushing. She swallowed hard, unable to look into his face, afraid of what she’d see there. “I didn’ like seein’ you kiss another woman. It hurt, ‘n I know ‘s stupid, cause we aren’ together like that.”    
  
“And I hated seeing you in Jack’s lap, giggling and smiling, Marion.” Jon cupped her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. “He’s my best friend, but I’d never wanted to slap him so much.” Marion made a snort of disbelief, and Jon shook his head. “I’m serious.”    
  
“Doctor, Jack ‘n me, we’ve been friends since I was nine.” Rose rolled her eyes behind her mask at the absurdity of that idea. “I have never wanted and will never want to have sex with him, but you ‘n Blaire. You were enjoyin’ it.” Just imagining it made her anger flare. “I saw you!”    
  
“I was enjoying you watching, and as soon as I knew you were gone I came right up here.” Jon stroked her lip with his thumb, offering Marion an apologetic smile. He swallowed, the question on his tongue a risky one. “Do you want to be together, properly together I mean. We can take these masks-“    
  
“No!” Rose balked at the idea. Not because she didn’t want to, oh she wanted to. “I mean I do, ‘s jus’. I don’t date. I don’ have the time.” What if the Doctor didn’t want her when he found out who she was? Worse, what if he did and used her to try to get in at Vitex? A man of his skills and knowledge usually drooledi at the opportunity to even interview with the company. “What if, when the masks come off, you don’ like who I am? Wha’ mi’life’s really about?”   
  
Jon huffed a sigh as Marion pulled away from his hand to stare down again. He couldn’t blame her for being scared, because he was too. What if she didn’t like who he truly was, what his work usually entailed schedule wise? Worse, what if she wasn’t this sweet, happy, adventurous woman he knew? What if she were just another Reinette? “Then what do you want? Just tell me, and I’ll do what I can.”    
  
“I don’t know.” Rose forced herself to look up at him. “I want to be sure what you’re sayin’ ta me is real, because what’m feeling is confusin’.” She crawled into his lap, needing to be closer to him. “I haven’ let someone in for so long, how do I know ‘s not just because of all the sex?” Then it hit her, they also had at least three drinks apiece before engaging in the party, except now. She was stone sober. “Or what if it’s just from the alcohol. I don’t know how If wha’ feel is... is real.”   
  
Jon sighed, resting his chin on her head. He understood, because he was uncertain himself. Oh he more than liked her, but could he let himself fully open to her? He honestly didn’t know either. Sex with Marion was amazing, more than amazing. What if, in real life, they weren’t compatible though? What if she was right, and these emotions weren’t real? She was the first lover he’d had in years, and what would happen if the thrill he felt was only the anonymity. “I have an idea.” It was a strange one, but maybe, just maybe they could figure out if this was just lust gone wild.    
  
“Tell me, Doctor.” Rose reached up, cupping his face. He looked like he was thinking hard, jaw clenched, making the veins in his neck stick out. She waited for him to speak. She waited, heart pounding from the anxiety. What plan could he be contemplating.   
  
“Neither of us have let anyone but each other in for years, right?” Jon watched as Marion nodded. He couldn’t believe he was suggesting this, but it made sense, in a weird, confounding way he hoped she understood. “Let’s take the week, okay, look around, see what, who is in our lives. Try to have a date or two, and if what we feel feels any different than what we feel towards them, then we’ll know.” Marion’s lips fell as she wiped her cheeks, and he regretted the suggestion almost instantly. He knew there was nobody he was interested in, except the small spark he was carrying for Rose, who would never return the affection.    
  
“Okay.” Rose swallowed hard. What the Doctor was suggesting made sense, but there was nobody she was attracted to, except maybe Jon, who definitely didn’t see her as more than a new friend. It was a pointless mission, but she trusted the Doctor enough to know that it may work. She just had some stipulations of her own to add. “No sex, we can’t sleep with anyone else.” She definitely wouldn’t, and his smile as he squeezed her gently told her he wouldn’t either. “If we show up Friday, we know the answer is that this isn’ jus’ sex. We take our masks off, ‘kay?”    
  
“Sounds perfect to me, precious girl.” Jon kissed the top of her head, sighing. “For now, for today. Let’s just be alone with each other. No games, no crowds, just let me show you that kiss meant nothing.” He reached down to cup her chin, relaxing as she tilted her lips up willingly. “Today we can be together, you and me.” Then he kissed her softly, gently, not wanting to push her too far.    
  
Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing at the tenderness behind his lips. She was still hurting, but she needed to know she at least mattered more than the other women downstairs. Sliding from his lap, she pulled him down over her, wanting to feel him just in case he changed his mind. This week was going to be hard, and she needed just one sweet moment before she may lose him.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

“Good Morning!” Rose settled into her usual seat at the conference table, tucking her skirt under her. She was early, but not like she normally would be. Her agreement with the Doctor had been nagging her all night, and she would have been late if she stopped for her normal cup of coffee. That meant she was also feeling a bit less perky than usual.    
  
“Good morning, Rose.” Sarah Jane smiled from the chair next to her father. “How was your weekend?” Well there was an unintentionally loaded question. She forced a smile onto her face, shrugging lightly. “Same old same old huh?”    
  
“Good Morning everyone!” Rose looked up as Jon strode in, five minutes earlier than his usual time, carrying two cups of coffee from the cantina downstairs. “Here you go, Rose.” He sat one down in front of her with a smile. “Noticed you were missing your usual Monday cup when you came in.” She blinked in surprise as he plopped down into the chair beside her instead of climbing on the table or one of the filing cabinets as he normally did for the monthly board meetings. “It’s not columbian roast with one pump vanilla, one pump caramel, steamed milk and cane sugar, but it does have half and half with three regular sugars.” She picked it up, ignoring the looks of disbelief from Sarah Jane and some of the others. Her dad was smiling as if he knew something she didn’t.    
  
“Thanks, Jon.” Rose picked up her cup, taking a careful sip. She made a face at the black coffee with way too much sugar and obviously a shot of espresso. “This one’s yours though.” She grabbed the cup he had just drank out of, and handed him hers. Then she relaxed back in her chair and swallowed contentedly as she found she had been right to swap.    
  
“Ooops.” Jon chuckled, trying to ignore the obvious looks everyone was shooting them. He crossed his foot over his knee, shifting his chair to face Pete. He didn’t intend for his hand to brush hers as he did, but it happened. Pete noticed though, and Jon watched as his smile broadened. Why he was smiling like that, Jon had no idea. Yet, from the corner of his eye he swore he saw Rose’s ears turn just a bit pink. He expected her hand to move to the table, but it didn’t.    
  
He was trying hard not to think about how he’d been up all night, tossing and turning, wondering if he had royally screwed things up. Marion had been so quiet for the rest of Saturday and left before he woke up Sunday morning. Jack had assured him she had already told him she was leaving early to go do something with her mum, but Jon was still nervous. Still he’d have to stick to the plan, it was his idea.    
  
“So, the projects so far have been coming along very well.” Pete was talking now, and Jon tried to focus. “And it seems everyone is on budget for a change, with mo major accidents as well.” He flashed Jon a look, and Rose chuckled beside him. He felt his own cheeks flushed and he took a sip to hide his embarrassed smile. “However, only Jonathan and Rose’s project is ready for testing. I want these all perfected before we start the marketing at the convention.” He looked around the room, arching an eyebrow. “So what issues are everyone having?”    
  
Jon began tuning out the others, as between him and Rose their hover project was flawless. Instead he focused his attention to the woman on his right, watching her from his peripheral. Rose looked tired under her makeup, and seemed to be staring at some spot on the wall behind her dad. He nudged her pinky, which was still resting against hers, and chuckled to himself as she blinked herself out of wherever her mind had wandered.    
  
Rose glanced over at Jon, who was watching the exchange going on around them, something about safety hazards on a new type of solar panel. She nudged his pinky back, letting him know she had been paying attention. She hadn’t been of course. Her mind had been turning over her agreement with the Doctor. Uncrossing her ankles, she sat up straighter, and nudged his foot. May as well start with her useless plan now.    
  
Jon huffed at Rose’s playful tap, and he uncrossed his leg to stretch them under the table and nudge her back. To his surprise, her lips turned up in a smile, and she hooked one foot over his, leaving it there. What in the world was she doing? Was she bored? He was, meetings were a snooze fest. He eased his hand down off the arm rest, and slid it under the table to poke her thigh. He expected her to kick him or something, but his heart did a little skip as she slid her hand down and covered his, keeping where her skirt ended just above her knee. He swallowed, but then she flicked his knuckle hard and brought her hands up to fold around her cup, unhooking her ankle. Disappointment flashed through him, and he tried to shake it away.   
  
Rose had to stop herself. She had simply wanted to bother Jon, distract him a bit and see what would happen. Yet, when she reached down to move his hand, she had liked how his fingers felt against her skin. Her mind flashed to the time she had almost kissed him, and Rose had to shake it away, move his hand. The whole point was to not like it. The meeting didn’t last much longer, and Rose hurried down to her office. She ignored Jon, who touched her shoulder to get her attention once they were off the lift, then leaned against her office door, guilt washing through her, warring with her undeniable attraction to Jon. This was a bad idea. She couldn’t just chicken out though, Jon was the best choice for this. She trusted him, had let herself be vulnerable and tell him how she felt. He had seen her break, and he hadn’t tried to use that to an advantage. He just wanted to be her friend, that’s all. Rose didn’t think he could even tell she was flirting.   
  
Calling himself confused was an understatement for Jon. Between Rose’s mixed signals, his attraction to her which only seemed to have been rekindled at her playful teasing, and the guilt he felt for being attracted to her, he was a mess. “Such a bad idea.” He grumbled to himself. “Your stupid idea, idiot.” He glowered at his computer, when he flopped into his chair. Okay, so he was attracted to Rose, that didn’t mean she returned it. She could have just been being friendly. He couldn’t just give up on his agreement, and besides, Rose was still the best choice. Jon could open up to her, flirt with her, and know she wouldn’t hold anything against him. Besides, Pete had said she swore off men. So, what was the harm in that? Thinking of an excuse to go talk to her, he grabbed his mobile, and went to knock on her office door.    
  
“Come in.” Rose looked up as Jon walked in. “Do you need something?” She asked, flicking her eyes to her calendar to make sure she hadn’t scheduled a meeting she forgot about. When Jon moved in front of her desk, she had to force herself to breathe. The dream was so vivid in her mind, that it made her chest burn. She could still see it, feel him push her back onto the desk. Her brain needed to shut up.    
  
“Do you have an extra charger?” Jon arched an eyebrow as Rose’s neck flushed up to her ears, and she visibly swallowed. “Mine is shot, and I can’t get down to buy one until lunch.” She had that day dreaming look again, her eyes focused on her desk for some reason. “Rose, you with me?” Why the hell was she blushing all the way up to her hair now? It was frankly adorable, and she seemed all too flustered as she stood and moved to a shelf near the window. God bless whoever designed that skirt because it made her curves look so amazing he had to steady himself.    
  
“Yeah, here.” Rose grabbed the spare charger she kept and carried it over to Jon. She failed in trying not to look at his face, trying not to focus on how her desk bumped her leg. “Is that, I mean, did you need anything else?” Her mouth and lips felt dry, and she chanced dampening them with her tongue. Damn the man was gorgeous, and she really shouldn’t be thinking about grabbing that tie and pulling him down for a kiss. Then again, maybe she should think about it. She needed to separate lust from love.    
  
“Rose, are you feeling well?” Jon was seriously concerned now. Her breathing was heavy, and she didn’t seem to be focusing very well. Carefully, he raised a palm to her forehead, expecting to find her feverish. “You’re turning red and feel a bit sweaty. Did you eat something spoiled for breakfast?” He had forgotten, in the mess of the weekend, just how pretty she was, how good she felt when he touched her. The dream hit him so hard he let out a heavy sigh, trying not to remember how she had looked straddling him. Love versus lust wasn’t as easy to discern as he thought, because he was definitely feeling the idea of locking her office door and-   
  
“Hot flashes.” Rose lied quickly, trying not fo just step closer into his arms. “It’s um, well, you know...” she let her voice trail off at the lie. Obviously Jon bought it because he chuckled and pulled his hand away from her skin. She had forgotten how nice it was when they touched. She fanned her face, blowing out a breath. She needed to calm down. She definitely knew this was lust, but the amused grin on his face confused her evaluation of things. Because, that smile made her feel safe.    
  
“So next time I come in, I should bring brownies?” Jon coiled the charger in his hand though he didn’t need it. Rose’s eye roll and sarcastic snort confirmed she was just fine. He tried to think of a way to ask her out without being obvious. She didn’t need to know he was interested. “You know, I had a lot of fun the other day. We should do game night or something this week.” Jon thought he kept his tone friendly, purposefully not putting a flirtatious tone to it. “Since we’re friends and everything.”    
  
“Uh, yeah.” Rose felt relieved that Jon suggested hanging out. It saved her the embarrassment of trying to ask him without seeming to be asking. “We could play monopoly this time, so I can slaughter you.” There, that was not flirting obviously. His eyes flashed in defiance, making her smirk. “Don’t you have a report to finish for the testing runs?” She crossed her arms, trying hard not to stare at that lower lip.    
  
“Yes, ma’am I do.” Jon flashed her his silliest grin, tucking a hand into his pocket as he backed to the door. “Better get to it before my project manager slaps me good.” He headed back to his office, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he shouldn’t have picked Rose, because physically she was a lot like Marion, blonde hair, delicious body, and even similar heights. It wasn’t like he had much else to choose from, since the rumors started, the women in the company had stopped flirting with him. Since he didn’t go out that often to drink, that was a no go. He would just have to work with this, and hope she didn’t realize what he was doing.    
  
Rose was confused all day. She had spent most of it working on the Convention display. The rest had been spent going over the various contracts she had been proposed by cosmetic producers and clothing manufacturers. That had been a headache all on its own, but she had three  of each that she was seriously trying to decide between. By the time five rolled around, she was hungry and needed a glass of wine. That’s why she found herself sliding into her usual booth at the lovely italian restaurant two blocks from home.    
  
Here, at least, she could relax. She didn’t have to think about the Doctor or Jon, just what she wanted for dinner and whether or not she should indulge in dessert. The restaurant was busy, as always, but a voice cut through the din, making her look up. “Hello Justine! No take away tonight, feel like sitting down for a bit.” Jon was standing at the front of the restaurant, his tie loosened, ruffling his hair with a smile.    
  
“Sorry Jon, but it’s gonna be about twenty minutes for a table.” Justine, the hostess replied. Oh lovely, so he was here just as often as she was. “That alright?”    
  
“Fine.” Jon shrugged easily, as if it didn’t bother him. “I’ll just be outside enjoying the evening before it rains.” Rose shouldn’t do it, but then again she had promised. She stood up, wondering if maybe she should put the crop top shrug she had worn to work back over her somewhat low cut blouse.    
  
“Jon! What are you doing here?” Rose’s voice called out as if Jon’s thoughts about her had magicked her from thin air. He looked over, finding her standing by a booth, his usual booth. “Justine, he can sit with me.” There was no turning her down, because Justine laughed and grabbed a menu. He slid into the booth, smiling as if he wasn’t about to lose his damned mind.    
  
“This is a surprise.” He chuckled, as his normal waitress appeared with his usual white wine and a glass of lemon water. She handed Rose a glass of each as well, but her wine was a rich red. “Come here often?” Did her eyes have to sparkle so happily when she took a sip?    
  
“More than I probably should.” Rose shook her hair back, as they both ordered the chicken parmigiana, sharing chuckles at their similar tastes. “Seems you do, since Justine knows your name and Meredith had your drinks so quickly. This is my favorite place to eat.” Why did he have to smile like that, so inviting, drawing nearly invisible crinkles in the outer corner of his eyes? Worst of all, why did she have to like it?    
  
“Seems we have that in common.” Jon tried not to glance down at Rose’s chest. The shirt wasn’t exactly revealing, but he’d never seen so much of that part of her skin before. She always kept it and her neck covered, until today. Rose was lovely, not just on the outside either, but now that he could see her outside of work, he was finding her personality just as endearing. No, this wasn’t supposed to be happening. He had to make sure Rose stayed strictly in the lust category.    
  
Rose could see confusion in Jon’s eyes, as he was looking at her like she was a complex math problem. It was hard to remember that nearly a week ago they were at each other’s throats, which was mostly her fault. As she sipped her wine, the memory of the awards hit her, and guilt flushed through her. “Jon, I don’t think I ever apologized for yelling at you and acting like a total cow when you drove me home from the awards, and carried me upstairs.... and tried to make sure I was okay.” She looked down at her fingernails.    
  
“It’s forgiven, Rose.” Jon could tell she was sincere. She had apologized for being a bitch in general, but not for that particular incident. “Like I said before, water under the bridge.” He watched as she looked up at him, as if she didn’t understand exactly how he was sitting there. Jon didn’t know her as much as he should have, given how long they had been acquainted. He did know her well enough to see she had a lot on her mind. “Wanna talk about what’s bothering you?”    
  
“You wouldn’t even begin to understand.” Rose couldn’t help but laugh at his question. She watched as he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table to prop his chin in it, those kind brown eyes patient and earnest. How could she even begin to formulate her problem without outright telling him. “I have to make a decision on something that can possibly change my life, and on one side, it’s exciting and liberating and everything I never even knew was possible. On the other side, I’m so terrified that it will all blow up in my face.” She looked down at her wine, sighing heavily. “And I absolutely cannot tell anyone about it until I’ve decided.”    
  
Did he have to have anything more in common with her than he already did? Jon wrinkled his nose up at their nearly identical dilemmas. So, he asked her what he would ask Marion if she was sitting there. “Which is excited and which is terrified, your heart or your brain?” His were equally confused, warring with each other, logic versus emotion.    
  
“Both are both.” Rose mimicked his position, drumming her nails on the table as she admired his easy confidence. He’d never find himself in a predicament like this. Jon always knew what he wanted done, and did it, screw the consequences. “Was sort of hoping my smartest friend would have better advice than follow your heart.”    
  
Jon reached over to tap her nose, chuckling as she wrinkled it. Whatever her choice was, it was weighing on heavily as him. “Wanna hear my problem?” She nodded, offering him an encouraging grin. “I can’t tell which is right anymore myself, my head or my heart. It’s been getting me into a lot of trouble lately too.”   
  
“Being human sucks.” Rose chuckled, lifting her head to rest her hand on the table.    
  
“Agreed.” Jon reached over to squeeze her fingers lightly when their food arrived.    
  
Neither said much as they ate, just discussing random things like the latest news going around or books, but Rose couldn’t keep herself from looking at him every so often. Despite their new friendship, she was amazed by how easy it was to just be with him, doing something so simple. There was no pressure, no stress, just his toothy smile when he caught her looking. Questions floated into her mind, startling her. Would dating him be like this? Would it feel as easy, as relaxed? If she kissed him, would that spark bloom inside of her like it did for the Doctor? She refused to answer herself, one way or the other, because she wanted to ignore the soft way Jon looked at her. He wasn’t supposed to like her like that, and Rose was definitely not supposed to be thinking about reaching over to hold his hand on the table.   
  
Jon failed miserably at trying not to stare at Rose while they ate and chatted. It wasn’t technically a date, but it had started to feel like one. Especially when Rose would meet his eyes and then look away with a smile. She didn’t like him that way, he tried to convince himself. He did find that he liked her that way. It had been stirring in him since he first danced with her. He wanted to deny it, needed to deny it. It didn’t help when they were about to pay and an elderly man stopped by their table as he passed.    
  
“Never stop looking at this pretty lady like that, young man. She’ll never wonder if she’s the center of your world.” Rose blushed at the man’s words, as he patted Jon on the shoulder. She felt suddenly aware of how they must have looked, hardly talking, just looking at each other. “Never stop blushing when he smiles at you, sweetheart, and he’ll never wonder if he’s making you happy.” With that, he sidled away, leaving the air tense between them. Well, it was tense for Rose, in a way that was both pleasurable and made her feel guilty. She reached for the check folder, only to find Jon closing it over some paper bills.    
  
“I’ll walk you to your car.” Jon stood, as Rose pulled on her shrug and grabbed her purse. He held out his elbow, smiled as she took it, and led her towards the door. It hadn’t rained yet, which was good because he needed to walk and think. Rose’s car was quite nearby, and he let her release his arm so she could unlock it. There was something to her silence, an uncharacteristic, uncertain softness, as she let the door slide up. “Drive safe. Text me when you get home.”    
  
Rose put her purse in, and was about to slide into her seat. Jon’s words stopped her, and she turned to him. Wondering if it was a bad idea, she wrapped her arms around him for a hug, sighing as his arms encircled her for a gentle squeeze. She pulled back, trying to ignore the butterflies that were usually only stirred by the Doctor, and pressed up to kiss his cheek softly. “Thank you, for being there tonight.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “For being my friend.”   
  
Jon felt his cheek burn delightfully at Rose’s lips. He snagged her hand, as she made to slide into her car, grasped it lightly in his fingers, and raised her knuckles to his lips. “Thank you, for inviting me to sit with you.”    
  
Rose couldn’t think of a response, though the warmth of his lips was seeping up her arm. She pulled the door down, starting the ignition as he backed away. She eased out of her parking spot, looking back in the mirror just in time to see his fingers touch his cheek. As she eased into traffic, she what she felt for the Doctor was real, because she was beginning to feel it for Jon too. This was going to get complicated. Luckily, Jon didn’t seem to want to be more than friends, or he would have kissed her when she offered it right there.    
  
Jon shoved his hands in his pockets, watching her retreating tail lights. It was only a block walk home, and he needed to think. He had needed to see if what he felt for Marion was real, and he was getting hid answer. It was, because that feeling surged up as soon as Rose kissed his cheek. He had thought she was going to kiss him on the lips, but of course she didn’t. They were just friends. He was just unlocking his door when his mobile vibrated. He pulled it out, reading the text.    
**Home safe. See you tomorrow.** This was going to be messy.   
  



	31. Chapter 31

“Jonathan!” Rose hissed as he tugged her down the dark hallway, wondering what the hell he was planning. He had texted her at quarter to five and asked her to stay behind, that he had a surprise for her. That was how she found herself being dragged down the tech lab wing as he told her to hush. “We’re not supposed to be here after hours.” She whispered, when they reached the door.    
  
“So fire me.” Jon chuckled, typing in the passcode and opened the door. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside and hitting the lights button. “Come on, I want to show you.” When he had gotten the email from the lab at four thirty, he had made up his mind. It was time to teach Rose how to break some rules. “Here we are.” He paused in front of the storage container, flipping the latches up, and reached in to pull out his prize. “Ta da!”    
  
“Is that it?” Rose looked in awe at the sleek silver object in his hands. It was shaped like a skateboard, but had no wheels. He grinned at her, like a kid who had just been offered a shopping spree at his favorite toy store. She gasped as he pressed some buttons then tossed the board between them, a light hum filling the air as it hovered just slightly over the floor. “It works! It really works!”    
  
“Let’s find out!” Jon could barely contain his excitement as he placed a foot on the textured top, testing its balance like he would a skateboard, and then brought his other foot up. The change in balance made him wave his arms, but he quickly steadied himself. He glanced down at her, finding Rose covering her mouth, her eyes wide and sparkling.    
  
“Be careful.” Rose stepped back as Jon shifted his weight, the board rising up in the front just a bit. He chuckled at her, before sliding his front foot up. The board eased forward, moving slowly, rocking a bit. “Don’t fall!” Rose lowered her hands moving to grab him in case he did. She breathed a sigh of relief, as he seemed to be using caution for once, testing the controls he designed. Then, a smirk pulled at his lips, and Jon flashed her a wink. Before she could stop him, he lowered one cream colored Converse to the floor to propel himself forward. Rose yelped as he zoomed across the room, heading straight for a wall. Her heart plummeted until he banked hard, arms flailing to retain his balance, as he stopped. With a jerk of his hips, he swerved to face her, laughing his head off.    
  
“You have to try this!” Jon’s heart was pumping with exhilaration as he pushed himself towards her. The controls were a bit too touchy, too sensitive, but he could fix that. “Kick your heels off.” He couldn’t stop laughing as he weaved towards her, avoiding tables and chairs. Circling around her to stop at her side, he hopped off the board and nudged her. “Live a little, Rose! Come on!”    
  
“I don’t even know how to skateboard.” Rose was protesting, but the wild light in his eyes was infectious. She kicked her heels aside, staring at their creation. “Hold my hand.” Heart pounding, she held her palm out to Jon, who grasped it, holding her steady as she lifted one foot, testing the board’s stability. It felt a bit like standing on a see-saw, as it shifted under her. Jon’s other hand pressed against her back, holding her steady as Rose lifted herself up to plant her other foot on it. The  metal was warm, vibrating under her skin with energy. Mimicking his stance, she bent her knees to find her center of gravity. “What do I do?” Rose looked back at Jon, how had moved behind her to hold her sides. She could not believe she was doing this. Letting loose on the weekends was one thing. Breaking every Vitex safety protocol was something else entirely.    
  
“Slide your front foot up to accelerate. Slide it back and put weight on your other leg to slow down and stop.” Jon squeezed her ribs lightly through the black blouse she was wearing, trying not to let his thoughts stray as he held her. “I’ll push you to get started.” Rose nodded, and he felt her heart pounding inside of her. “Ready, set..” gently he gave her a push, feeling her weight shift forward. “Good girl!” He laughed, as she accelerated, and he picked up his pace to keep hold of her.    
  
“Holy hell!” Rose had never felt something so exhilarating in her life, even though she was going slow. She wasn’t afraid of falling, not with Jon’s steady hands on her as she eased more pressure forward. The board picked up speed, and she experimented with moving her legs like Jon had, drawing ‘s’ through the air. “I think I’ve got it! Let go!” His fingers disappeared, and Rose launched forward, a bubble of laughter bursting out as she made a circuit around the room. Then, she turned to face Jon, finding him beaming at her with unbridled pride. The look on his face was so perfect, so breathtaking, that she nearly forgot to brake as she approached him. She shifted her weight back, but forgot to move her front foot. The board jerked, and she toppled as it turned. “Jon!” Rose grabbed onto him as she fell, wincing as they crashed into a chair and then the floor.    
  
Jon yelped as his head collide with the tile, stars dancing across his vision. “Rose!” He winced as he lifted his head, finding her sprawled across his chest, motionless. Panic flooded him for a moment, before she sat up, her eyes going wide. “You okay?” He pushed himself up, his head throbbing painfully in the back. She seemed unhurt as she moved to the floor. That was good. It would be his fault if she got injured, and he didn’t want that.    
  
“You’re bleeding!” Rose saw the red smear on the white tile, and quickly moved to touch the back of his head. “I’m so sorry! Jon, oh no.” She could feel a small split in his scalp, and her fingers glistened as she pulled them away. “Let me see!” Without waiting for him to answer, she turned his head to part the hair. It was only a tiny cut, but blood was spreading out, matting his hair. “We have to get you to the hospital.”    
  
“Rose I’m fine.” Jon grabbed her fluttering hands, as her face paled. “I’ve had worse. Just a busted scalp is all.” He’d had enough accidents in labs to know when something was serious. Judging by the slight wave of nausea, it was just a minor concussion. “Come up. Up you get.” He stood slowly, pulling her up. “Yeah, just a small concussion. Nothing I can’t handle.” Rose was frowning, her beautiful eyes wide with concern and guilt.    
  
“It’s my fault.” Rose felt her throat tighten as he winced and touched his head. If he had a concussion, he shouldn’t be left alone for a few hours. She knew he wouldn’t go to the hospital, but she had caused this. “Let me take you home then, keep an eye on you until the headaches gone.” She could tell he was in pain, though he was hiding it. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.    
  
“Put the board away, and let me clean this up.” Jon pulled his tie off, licking it before crouching down to wipe the tiny blood smear. When he was done, Rose had her shoes back on, and the board was safely locked back in the case. “You don’t have to take me home. I can get a cab.” The thought of her in his house was as terrifying as it was tempting. They hadn’t been alone outside of work since Monday, although there had been a substantial amount of time spent in each other’s offices over the last two days, just talking and him trying hard not to kiss her.    
  
Rose knew being alone with him was not good for her predicament. She had spent far too much time with him Tuesday and today, just talking, enjoying his company, trying to ignore the urge to grab him by the tie and snog him until her head spun. She liked, more than liked him, which made her feel giddy and guilty all at once. Still, she wasn’t letting him out of her sight until she knew he was okay. “I’m taking you home and staying until I’m sure you don’t need a hospital.”    
  
“If you insist.” Jon shoved his tie in his pocket, keeping his hands there so he wouldn’t slip up and hold hers. “I really am fine.” He kept trying to insist as she led her way out her car and they buckled in. “You don’t have to stay.” He knew it was fruitless when she gave him a sharp look, and he chuckled. That only made his head throb. Hissing, he reached back to touch the small cut and bump. “Admit it.” He elbowed her as she pulled into traffic. “It was fun, breaking the rules. Come on, admit it!”    
  
Rose growled as she tried not to smile at his ‘told you so’ tone. “Okay! It was fun.” She glanced over, finding him grinning like a loon. He was right, there was a certain thrill to what they had done. It was a wild familiar feeling that she had felt all too much over the last month. It was that liberating, freeing sensation that she had always associated with the Doctor.    
  
By the time Jon unlocked the door, his bleeding had stopped, but the headache was still annoying. He kicked off his shoes, wishing he had tidied up a bit, and shot Rose a sheepish smile. “Sorry, bit of a mess.” It wasn’t that bad, just he had books and papers and various items he was tinkering with spread around. “Make yourself comfortable.” He tried to ignore the memory of the dream of her in his bed, but it was hard, and getting harder.    
  
“Go change. I’ll get some ice.” Rose shooed him away as she slid off her heels and located the kitchen. Honestly, she hadn’t expected his house to look anything less. It was the delightful chaos his office held, not dirty, just evident he spent a lot of time exploring his passions. She managed to find an icepack in the freezer, dampened a rag, and wrapped it up. Then she pulled her mobile from her phone, calling in a delivery for pizza. Once that was done, she filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed another rag.   
  
Jon wasn’t sure what to change into. He normally walked around his house shirtless, but he didn’t want to make her think he was trying to be obvious. So he snagged a pair of shorts he usually wore for running and a plain white tshirt. Then he went into his bathroom to take some pain killers and grab some antibacterial cream. When he came back out, he found her clearing books off the sofa and stacking them in an empty chair. “Did I hear something about pizza?” It looked far too good having her there for his own health.    
  
“Yes.” Rose tried her best not to drink him in. She’d seen him in suits and a tuxedo, but those shorts were a bit too loose on him, and it was very evident that he had nothing underneath. She shook herself, putting on her trademark ‘boss’ face and pointed at the couch. “Sit.”    
  
“Woof woof.” Jon teased her, making his way over to flop down. Honestly he was fine, but he sort of enjoyed her fussing over him. It was flattering. Yet, when she perched next to him her skirt riding up just a bit as she tucked her knees under her, he had to force his eyes away. Then she dipped a rag in a bowl, and he turned his head, knowing what she wanted.    
  
Rose wiped the split lump gingerly, trying to clean the now sticky blood from his hair. Good god it was soft, so silky in her fingers. “You have really great hair.” She sighed, before she realized it. Jon made a sort of pleased noise, and she felt herself blush. It was hard to concentrate when her chest brushed his shoulders, and she had to measure her breathing. “There.” She managed to say evenly. “All clean. Give me that ointment.” She took the tube from him to gently apply it to the cut. Then she handed him the icepack. “Hold this there.”    
  
“Here I thought I was the doctor here.” John chuckled as he moved the icepack to the back of his head. Rose made a sound like she had been punched in the gut, quickly standing to geab the bowl and rag. “Although not the medical kind, sorry.” He groaned at his stupid joke. “I’m usually funny.” Marion would have laughed, but Rose just hid her face behind her hair and hurried away. 

 

“Guess I’m too worried about almost knocking you out.” Rose tucked her hair behind her ear as she returned to the couch carrying two bottles of water she had taken from the fridge. “You take anything for the pain?” She handed him a bottle and say back down, trying not to get too close. At the same time she didn’t want it to be obvious she was trying to keep some space. She was trying to be comfortable, but being alone with him, so close, had her mind racing. She fiddled with her water bottle label and swallowed.

 

Jon watched as rose look guiltily down, peeling the paper away from the plastic. “ I am really fine. Please stop worrying about it.” He hated seeing her like that, like she was beating herself up on the inside. “ i’ll be right as rain by morning.” Finally, Rose looked up, is tempting lips turning into a tight smile. “There we go. So, what do you think? Are we going to blow everyone away at the convention?”

 

“Better believe it!“ Does finally let her self relax back against the cushions. She wasn’t very thirsty, so she tucked the bottle behind her. “Just need to work on some way to prevent accidental falls.“ Jon nodded, lowering the ice pack and tossing it onto the table in front of them. “ put that back!“ She narrowed her eyes at him, but he destroyed his arm behind her head and stuck his tongue out. “Must you be so stubborn?” Rose didn’t think as she rested her head against his wrist.

 

“I must.” Jon knotted firmly, glad to throbbing head east some. Now he wasn’t distracted from how adorable she looked. It was a natural instinct to let his thumb stroke her hair. He should be babbling, rattling away over something random, not sitting there gazing into her warm, amber eyes. Rose’s cheeks pink just a bit, as she looked away and down down at her hands. Why how do you suggested this idea? He had hope to find out if these feelings were real, not just end up having them for someone else. At least Rose didn’t like him like that. It would make it so much easier when he saw Marion on Friday. He would never cheat on anyone, so Jon wasn’t worried about any conflicting interest afterwards. I didn’t mean he wasn’t single now, and that he wasn’t tempted to just lean forward and press his lips to Rose’s. Maybe he should. He just did that final confirmation. Her eyes were closed, so he moved slowly, giving her time to open them and move away.

 

Rose was screaming at her self inside. How could she be feeling like this? How could she want to go climb into Jon’s lap and feel his arms around her? At least it confirmed that what she felt for the Doctor was real, because it felt just as sincere as this warm, content feeling filled her veins. At least she had her answer for Friday. It was a good thing Jon didn’t like her like this. She knew, because she had given him so many blatant signals that she wanted to kiss. Any other man, even the Doctor, would’ve taken the chance if they were interested. It would spare him the sting when she told the Doctor yes. 

 

Still, Rose need to really make sure. She needed only one kiss to confirm that this was as real as she thought. Afterwards, she could just apologize and say it wouldn’t happen again. She  needed to push The guilt away and lean forward. s opening her eyes, she moved closer to him. Thankfully his were closed. She parted her lips to draw encouraging breath, and Jon’s eyes fluttered open. They were wide and surprise, and then he smiled. Rose was too far to turn back when he tilted his head. She thought her heart skip as her own eyes fluttered shot again. Their noses brush, and heat flooded her veins when he sighed. 

 

“Rose.” Jon was too caught up to stop her, stop himself. Her breath broke over his lips, and they were so close. His own breath caught, but a loud knock meet him jerk away. “Um what?” Rose look as breathless as he felt. Well shit. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She had been trying to kiss him too.

 

“P-p-pizza’s here.” Rose manage to stutter, jumping up to rush the door. Shit, shit, damn it, shit. Jon had been trying to kiss her! No! This was not supposed to happen. She’d have to think of something later. Tomorrow and Friday she would just not be alone with him and that was that. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind GingerGallifreyan*

Jon was proud of himself. He had made it through the pizza, after which Rose had immediately disappeared, and all of Thursday without being within arms length of Rose alone. She wasn’t seeking him out either. So maybe it had all been a fluke. It didn’t matter. It was Friday, lunch time, and soon he’d be with Marion. Tonight he would find out who she was. At least, he hoped. No, no, he wouldn’t let himself doubt her. All in all things were better than they had been. Jon was do happy he could barely contain it. Then his desk phone rang. “Hello!” He answered joyfully.   
  
“Hello Jon. This is Anita in security.” Jon felt his heart stop a moment. Had they seen the video of the accident. “I have a woman named Donna Noble here. She says she’s your sister and needs to see you.”   
  
“Send her up Anita. I’ll be waiting.” Jon was worried now, and confused. Donna never visited him at work. What would be bringing her here today? He got his answer, when five minutes later she knocked. He jumped out of his chair, opening the door to find her standing there looking completely crushed. “Donna, what’s wrong? Come here.” He pulled his baby sister into his arms, squeezing her tightly.   
  
“‘S Lance.” She sniffled, hugging him back. Jon felt his stomach drop. Was her fiancé hurt or injured or.. “Amy sent me this.” She pulled back to show him a series of photos of Lance kissing, holding hands with, and giving flowers to a woman. “He’s supposed to be in Glasgow on business.”   
  
“Bastard!” Jon pushed her phone aside, feeling rage at the man. How dare he hurt his sister like this? He’d beat his arse. “Come sit. Tell me what you need.” He led her over to the sofa, sitting down and holding her tightly against him. “Want me to get Jack and go drag him down here so you can kick him?” He would if she asked. Nobody screwed his Donna over.   
  
“He’s gonna be back tomorrow afternoon.” She lifted her head, and Jon was relieved to see she had stopped crying. She looked pissed off, and heaven help Lance if she got ahold of him. “I need to get my things packed up and out tonight. Will you help me?”   
  
Jon couldn’t say no. He couldn’t. He would have to see Marion tomorrow. His happiness would have to wait until he knew his sister was okay. “Yeah. Let me take care of something.” He stood, heading towards the nice ensuite this level of offices came with to get her some water and call Jack. “Hey Jack.”   
  
“Hey Jon! What’s up?” Jack sounded cheerful as always. Jon didn’t want to blab Donna’s business out though.   
  
“Something came up. I can’t make it tonight.” He paused to fill the glass up. “Can you text or call Marion for me to let her know. Make sure you tell her I have my answer.” He turned off the tap, dreading having to wait. This was important though. “She’ll understand what I mean.”   
  
“Right, see you tomorrow!” Something banged in the background of the call. “Gotta go.”  
  
“See ya tomorrow!” Jon laughed before the call disconnected. Then he hurried back out to Donna who was texting furiously on her mobile. “Don’t text him.” He sighed, sitting down with the water.   
  
“Trying to talk Amy out of slashing his car tires.” Donna showed him the text of her feisty redheaded friend holding a butcher knife. Sometimes that woman scared him. “He isn’t worth the charges.”   
  
“Agreed.” Jon looked down at his watch. He needed to talk to Rose and let her know, but she’d gone to lunch with Pete and wouldn’t be back for another ten minutes. “Soon as my manager gets back. I’ll take the day off.” Donna sighed, tossing her phone down and rested her head against him. “Oh, come here Donna.” He sighed, his heart aching for her, as he wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her head.   
  
“Thanks for lunch Dad.” Rose hugged Pete as the lift doors opened to take her up. “See you Sunday at lunch. Give Tony a kiss for me!” She waved as her father disappeared to go tend to something or other.   
  
Rose was happier than she’d felt in ages. It was Friday, and she was going to finally see the Doctor for real. It had been hard avoiding Jon, but necessary. She couldn’t wait to finally take the masks off, to touch his face, see him smile in the light. Nothing could ruin her day. Everything was perfect. Then her mobile dinged a text. Rose pulled it out, seeing one from Jack. Her heart sank as she opened it.   
  
**Hey gorgeous. Doc says he won’t be here, and he has his answer. He didn’t explain just said you’d understand.**   
  
Rose leaned against the lift wall. The happiness inside of her dissipated, as her throat tightened. No, no, no this couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. She trusted him, had done what he asked. She was falling in love with him. “Why?” She muttered to the empty air. Her eyes stung, but she fought them back. Anyone could walk in at any floor. She wouldn’t cry, would break. Not here. No, she wouldn’t just lay down and take this. Hands shaking in sadness and anger, Rose typed back.   
  
**Forward the next message to him. Don’t ask just forward, okay?** **  
** **  
** **I’m confused but okay.** **  
** **  
** **I’m not coming anymore Jack. Don’t ask why. Tell the Doctor I have my answer. He’ll explain what I mean.** **  
**  
Grinding her teeth, she hit send. The lift dinged her floor, and she hurried out, being quiet so as not to let anyone know she was there, and slipped into her office.  
  
 **Forwarded. Mind explaining why you aren’t coming anymore? What answer are you talking about.** **  
** **  
** **He knows why. I’ll explain Monday. I’m okay though.** **  
** **  
** **Love ya Rose. Never forget that ‘kay?** **  
** **  
** **Love ya too Jack.** **  
**  
Rose turned her mobile off, laying it face down. She wiped her eyes, trying to keep from losing it here. It hurt, but she should have seen it coming. If he hadn’t been planning on leaving, he wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place. She’d get over it. She’d go home and binge on take away and wine. Jack would be disappointed she wasn’t coming anymore, but it wouldn’t be the same. What if he was there next week? She couldn’t do it.  
  
Jon heard Rose’s office door open and close. He’d give her a moment to settle in. “Hey, sis. Why don’t you go wipe your face, and I’ll introduce you to my project manager.” He nudged his sister playfully. “Rose Tyler.”   
  
“Hang on, Rose Tyler as is Jackie And Pete Tyler’s daughter?” Donna perked up instantly. He knew she followed the gossip of the tabloids, mostly to laugh, but she had commented last year about how impressed she was that the Tyler’s never made tabloids with scandals when Rose made the cover of Women’s Business for her support of female entrepreneurs. Donna fancied herself one, though her clothing store was slow taking off.   
  
“None other than.” Jon chuckled as she stood and rushed to the loo. At least she was smiling now. His phone dinged, and he slid it out to find three texts from Jack.  
  
 **Hey, message from Marion.** **  
** **  
** **I’m not coming anymore Jack. Don’t ask why. Tell the Doctor I have my answer. He’ll explain what I mean.** **  
** **  
** **Did I miss something? I am so confused. Why isn’t she coming anymore?**   
  
Jon felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. Marion had found her answer, and it was not what he had hoped. His throat tightened, gut clenching. He tried to calm himself, to push the hurt aside. He could deal with it later, right now he had other problems.   
  
**I’ll explain later. At work about to go to a meeting.**   
  
He sent the message and then turned off his phone. Donna came out, looking a bit better, so he bounded to his feet, pushing his pain away. “Come on, Donna. Let’s go office crash Rose!” He snagged her hand, dragging her into the hall.   
  
Rose looked up, quickly forcing her face into a smile as Jon rushed into her office, towing a redheaded woman who looked like she’d been crying. “Jon, what’s going on. Hello.” She stood up, coming around her desk. “Everything okay?”   
  
“Rose, this is my sister Donna Noble. Donna this is Rose Tyler.” Jon released the woman’s hand, and Rose shook it, feeling very confused. “Remember those two favors you owe me?” She nodded, her eyes bouncing between the pair. They didn’t look anything alike. “Well I need the rest of the day off to help my sister pack up and move.” He shifted his feet and looked at Donna who nodded. “Her fiancé is currently in Glasgow with another woman, and we need to get her out of the house before he gets back.”   
  
Rose felt her heart twinge for the woman in front of her. It seemed relationship problems abounded today. No, she hadn’t had a relationship. She’d had a fuck buddy, plain and simple. It was her own fault for falling for him. Although, this did pose a better distraction than pizza and wine. “Absolutely, take the rest off. Don’t even consider it a favor. Family comes first!” She smiled softly at Donna, reaching over to rub her arm comfortingly. “You have someplace to go once you’re out?”   
  
“Yeah, either to mum’s or maybe Jon’s.” Donna sighed. Rose could tell she wasn’t thrilled with the idea. This woman was independent, that much was obvious. “Just until I can find a flat next week.”   
  
“My schedule is empty for the rest of the day.” Rose looked between the siblings, hoping that this would help keep her mind occupied. She didn’t want to be alone. She needed to be busy. “Three sets of hands are better than two. Can I help?” Donna looked utterly relieved, and Jon was blinking at her like she’d grown a third head. “I can have a moving van come in to save trips.”   
  
“Donna?” Jon looked at his sister. She was staring at Rose like she couldn’t believe she was real. Jon was surprised himself, until he noted just a smudge of mascara and a hint of redness to her eyes. Something was wrong with Rose. Lovely, three sad people all together. “That all right?”   
  
“Thank you, yes!” Donna sniffed, smiling gratefully at Rose. He relaxed, glad that his normally independent sister was open to help. Then again, he was surprised Rose had offered, given how they’d avoided each other the last two days. At least she wasn’t mad at him. Was she? Could that be why she was upset? No, no, she’d have said something.   
  
“Why don’t you run home Donna. Start getting things separated.” Rose had put on her “Miss Tyler” voice, back lacking the usual sharpness. “I’ll go change and drive Jon to get a moving van. Then we’ll meet you there.” Jon was grateful she was taking charge, because having her around would make this go quickly.   
  
“Thank you Rose.” Donna smiled, and Rose offered her a hug. The woman took accepted it, with a soft squeeze. “It’ll be good to have some company besides my chatty brother.”   
  
“Women stick together.” Rose chuckled, hoping it didn’t sound as weak as it felt. She couldn’t let them see her pain. Especially not Jon. When Donna was gone, she almost missed how his shoulders drooped just a bit, and his smile dropped into a flat line. “Jon, you okay?” Why was he upset? It wasn’t just his sister. He’d be angry if that was the case. He was still her friend, even if he was upset with what had happened.   
  
“Yeah, uh, just getting bad news left and right today.” Jon shrugged as he responded, avoiding her eyes for a moment. Then he looked up, tugging at his ear. “You’ve got, um..” he pointed to her face. “Mascara smeared. Were you crying?” Rose’s face was looking a bit tight, like she was fighting back something big, something painful. He could sympathize there.   
  
“Uh, yeah.” She knew she couldn’t lie to him. He always saw right through it. So she picked something that wasn’t technically a lie. “I was reading after lunch, and it was a really sad story.” Rose offered him her surest smile. “Come on. Let’s go help your sister.” She went around her desk to grab her purse and mobile, then logged out of her computer.   
  
“You’re a really great friend.” Jon bumped her with his shoulder as they entered the lift. He knew if he didn’t ramble, she’d start asking questions. He needed to act normal. “Doing this for Donna, and you don’t even know her.” He hoped for a smile, but all he got was a half of one. Liar liar, she hadn’t been reading a sad story. If she wanted him to know, she’d tell him. He wouldn’t pester.   
  
“Hey, I’ve been there.” Rose shrugged as they crossed the lobby to the doors to the garage. She dug her keys out. “Few years back, while I was in uni, I lived with my boyfriend. He hurt me like Donna’s fiancé hurt her. It helped having someone help me box everything up.” She paused at her car, seeing that sad look on his face. “Jon, catch.” She tossed him her keys. “I know you love driving her.” She needed him to smile, because she couldn’t. They weren’t allowed to both be sad.   
  
Jon caught the keys in mid air, blinking in surprise. He hadn’t driven Rose’s car since the awards. Okay, she must really be upset if she didn’t trust herself behind the wheel. What was going on? They couldn’t both be upset, because he needed her to be smiling. He slid behind the wheel, adjusting the seat as she got in. Then he backed out to ease into traffic. Rose was staring out the window, and he thought he saw her eyes glistening. It made his own pain worse. Why was everyone hurting today? “Tell me the truth, Rose. Why are you crying?”   
  
Rose heaved a sigh, turning to look at him. He looked tired, defeated almost. Exactly how she felt inside. She didn’t want to burden him, but he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. They were friends. She could say some, then he’d have to tell her. Then they could both be strong for his sister. “The decision I had to make, the one I told you about.” Jon nodded. “Well, it blew up in my face. I should have trusted my instincts in the first place. Now I have to deal with it.” She wiped her eyes.   
  
“Wanna elaborate?” Jon queried, knowing she would be asking him to confess next. That’s how they worked. She shook her head, and he sighed. She had to have some secrets he guessed. “I trusted someone, and they stabbed me in the back.” It was as close as he could get to the truth. Stabbed in the heart was a more accurate term though. “And no I won’t elaborate until you do.”   
  
“Well misery loves company.” Rose offered. She still hurt terribly, but knowing she hadn’t screwed up her friendship with Jon was a relief. It helped having him there, accepting what she could offer and not expecting more. “And we’ve got a proper trio.” She rested her head against the back of the seat. “Do you need to stop and change too?”   
  
“Nah.” Jon didn’t feel like putting on jeans. He’d rather keep his pinstripes on an be comfortable. Glancing over at Rose, he was glad to see her genuine smile glimmering through her otherwise pained expression. It eased his own a bit, knowing she was okay with his simple explanation and wouldn’t pry for details. “I’m glad we’re friends.”   
  
“Me too.” Rose meant it, and she went up in her seat just a bit to kiss his cheek. There, he smiled. It wasn’t a full smile, but better than the hurt brooding look. She giggled when he reached over to tap the underside of her chin with a finger. Maybe, when it didn’t hurt so much, she’d tell him. He wouldn’t judge. She knew that without a doubt.   
  
Jon smiled at Rose’s giggle. Her soft kiss was unexpected, but it warmed some of the ice in his stomach. When it all calmed down, when the sting was gone, he’d tell her the truth. Rose wouldn’t hold it against him, wouldn’t think less of him. He just knew they were past that stage.   
  
When they reached the Tower, Rose told Jon to come up. She didn’t want to be alone, and she didn’t want him to be alone either. If she was, she’d cry. If he was, he’d brood. So she tasked him with finding a couple rental companies while she changed. Thankfully, the last remnants of the Doctor’s marks on her thighs had faded, so there was nothing to stop her when she stripped down to pull on a pair of midthigh khaki shorts and a pink vest top. She combed her hair up into a ponytail, slipping on pink trainers, and rejoined him.   
  
Jon blinked as Rose came out of her room, looking nothing like the woman who had gone in. She was a woman on a mission, and he surrendered the list of numbers without waiting for her to ask. “The ponytail returns.” He teased, tugging it was he went behind her to get a couple bottles of water from the fridge. There, there it was, her happy smile, all broad and wide. That suited her lovely face so much more.  
  
“It’s my boss hair.” Rose quipped, finally earning her a full toothy grin. He looked so much better like that. She turned her mobile on, glad there were no more texts, and called the first one. At the mention of her name, she had one booked and ready to be picked up. “See, pony tail even works over the phone.” She stuck her tongue out at Jon who rolled his eyes.   
  
“Yeah, that’s what it was.” Jon tugged it again as he snagged her keys back up. “C’mon, Miss Tyler. We’ve got a job to do.” He led her out of the penthouse and down to the car again, secretly glad she didn’t ask to drive. He liked driving her car, and absolutely not because she was riding shotgun.   
  
Rose typed the address to the rental van company into the gps, and once it began giving directions, she couldn’t help herself. “Make it so.” She said firmly, leaning back in her seat. Jon snorted, and she looked over. “What?!”   
  
“Did you just make a Star Trek reference?” Jon blinked at her in surprise. He hadn’t pegged her for a Trekkie, and yeah, it was flipping amazing that she was.  
  
“Sir Patrick Stewart is a National Treasure!” Rose huffed, reaching over to flick Jon’s ear. “Don’t you judge me!” His full laugh warmed her belly as he shook his head.   
  
She swore she heard him mutter “can she get any hotter?” But the GPS cut in telling him which direction to go.   
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

Rose followed Jon to Donna’s house, where the woman had obviously stopped to pick up boxes, tape, and a marker to write on the boxes. “Okay, we start room by room. Working our way from the back to the front.” She had done this once before, and had learned the hard way. “I don’t know what’s what, so I’ll get the boxes set up and labeled. You two hand me stuff. Sound good?”   
  
“Yes it does.” The woman nodded, and Rose knelt to begin unfolding the boxes, taping them up, and labeling the first one ‘kitchen.’ Which was where they started. This did beat sitting at home, especially when Jon and Donna began bantering back and forth. It was easy for her to see they were close, but she did wonder at the different last names.    
  
“How come you two don’t have the same name?” Jon chuckled at Rose’s question when he began handing her pots and pans. “Do you have different dads?”    
  
“Yeah.” He smiled, at her, turning to pull a pan out of the cupboard. “My dad died in a car accident when my mum, Sylvia, was four months pregnant with me.” He was used to explaining the story, as it had come up a lot in their youth. “Mum met my step dad, Geoff, when she was six months pregnant and stuck in the rain with a dead car battery. They got married when I was three months old, and a year later this one came along.” He playfully ruffled Donna’s hair, earning him a slap to the arm. “But we may as well be full siblings. Never known anything else. Mum had me keep my dad’s name, so it would carry on. He was the only son.”   
  
“That’s sort of sad, but really wonderful.” Rose could only imagine the kind of man Geoff was, to meet a pregnant woman and love her. The box was full, so she labeled it and set it aside to start packing a new one. She normally would have been trying to learn more, but the siblings were shooting conversations back and forth so fast it made her dizzy.    
  
It was busy work, and Jon was grateful. It kept his mind off anything but the two women with him. He was tasked with sorting out plates and cups he remembered from Donna’s old place. That was easy, given his memory, but then a wicked idea came to him. He took all the bowls down, and wrapped them in packing paper. Then he took all the spoons and forks out of the sdrawer and carried them over to Rose. “Here ya go, Rose.”    
  
Rose looked at the items Jon was holding, and she arched an eyebrow. “All of the bowls and spoons?” Jon’s lip twitched, and he nodded firmly. Realizing what he was doing, she giggled and took them, packing them carefully before he handed her some plates. “Make sure you take the spices and seasonings. Think Donna said they were all hers.”    
  
“You are so right.” Jon perked up as Rose seemed keen on his game, and he crossed to the pantry to load his arms with everything except a jar of cinnamon. Donna looked at him, then at Rose who was giggling, then back at him. “What? You had all of these in your last flat.” He began handing them to Rose who stacked them neatly in a box.    
  
“Am I missin’ somethin’?” Donna’s confused voice only made Rose giggle harder. God it felt so good to do it too. Jon was just staring at his sister innocently. “Seriously what’s so funny?”    
  
“Nothing, just, Jon almost banged his head on a cabinet.” Rose’s answered seemed to satisfy Donna, who began sorting through the kitchen decorations. When she was distracted, Rose tugged Jon’s hand. “Make sure you take all the batteries out of everything, and all of the lightbulbs but one from each room.” She hissed. “After she leaves the room of course.”    
  
“You are a genius.” Jon was impressed by Rose’s plan. He was glad she was there, and sticking to her new habit of fanning his insanity. Plus, she and Donna seemed to get along. He realized it had been a whole half hour since he’d thought of Marion, and the pain stung him again. “I’m gonna take these out to the van.” He offered, picking up the two full boxes to get them out of the way. He needed a minute to breathe.    
  
“So.” Donna passed Rose some folded dish towels and pot holders. “How long have you and Jon been dating?” She nearly dropped the pile before she got them to the box. Rose felt her face flush, both in embarrassment and pain because now she had thought about the Doctor.    
  
“We’re not.” Rose shook her head, carefully arranging the soft items on top of the fragile glasses she had packed. “He doesn’t like me that way. We’re just friends.” Besides, dating was a bad idea all the way around. Hadn’t she learned by now. “Just friends.”    
  
“Load of bull.” Donna snorted, as she began pulling non perishable foods from the pantry. “Been in the same room with you two for an hour, and every time I look, you two are giggling or smiling at each other. How long?” The redheaded woman arched an eyebrow.    
  
“I’m serious.” Rose shrugged. Yes they had almost kissed twice, but they weren’t dating. “He doesn’t want to be more than friends.” If he did, he would have told her. Not that Rose would have said yes, because until today she had... her chest tightened. “He’s just a really good friend.”    
  
“Could have fooled me.” Donna handed her some food to pack, and Rose stacked them in a box. “But if you want my opinion, he wouldn’t say no if you asked.” Rose swallowed at her words, not looking up. She couldn’t think about that right now. “Think that’s about it. I’ll take the bedroom. You two can tackle the living room. He knows what’s mine in there.” Rose taped up the boxes and picked them up to carry them, as Donna disappeared.    
  
“I’ll take those.” Jon returned to find Rose with her arms full. He had taken his time outside to calm down, but now she looked downtrodden again. He took the boxes, offering her a smile. “Don’t forget the lightbulbs.” He chuckled, and like magic her face lit up. He didn’t turn back to look, but he knew the next box would have the bulbs inside. Once the boxes were loaded, he popped into check on Donna. “Need more boxes or help?”    
  
“No.” Donna was folding clothes on the bed, looking determined, which beat her being sad. The crying would start again later, he knew, and he’d be there to help. “Rose likes you.” She offered, stacking shirts into a box. “Why haven’t you made a move, dumbo?”    
  
“She, well, we’re just friends.” Jon wondered how the hell Donna knew that. Had Rose told her? No, it didn’t matter. Dating was a bad idea. It always ended up hurting. “Besides, she doesn’t like me like that.”    
  
“Can’t keep her eyes off of ya, can she?” Donna chuckled, looking up at him and shaking her head. “She isn’t going to ask you, you know.” Jon felt his cheeks flush, both in embarrassment and internal pain. He couldn’t think about dating, not when he’d been dumped two hours ago. No, he hadn’t been dumped. Marion had just been sex. It was his fault for wanting more. “Don’t just stand their gaping, go make yourself useful.” His sister waved him away, and Jon wandered back into the living room.    
  
“There you are.” Rose smiled as Jon wandered back in, his face sullen again. She couldn’t have that. She needed him to smile. “I took the batteries.” She offered, showing him the zip bag she had gotten from the kitchen and went around each room to fill. “Lightbulbs are in the box right there.” His manic grin split his face, and Rose breathed in relief. There. She needed to see that.     
  
They worked in broken silence, occasionally trying to talk, but Jon was having a hard time. On side, he was aching inside. On the other, he was working to keep Rose from sinking into her own thoughts, which seemed as painful as his own. Then Donna was also struggling. Yet, between the three of them, they managed to get everything that definitely belonged to Donna, some things that definitely did not, and he did manage to sneak every lightbulb out into the same box where Rose had stuffed various items like the charger for Lance’s electric shaver and all the batteries. The furniture was financed under lance’s name so it stayed.    
  
“So where are we going?” Rose brushed some stray hair from her face as Jon closed the van. She looked at the siblings, who were having a silent conversation with their eyes. An idea had been stirring in her mind, something that would help Donna and herself. “Because I had an idea.”    
  
“Oh yeah?” Donna turned to Rose, and Jon couldn’t help but be pleased that they had seem to click so well.    
  
“I have a pretty big spare guest room, and another room where you can keep your stuff.” Rose fiddled with her ponytail, hoping she wasn’t overstepping anything. “You could stay with me until you find somewhere.” She flicked her eyes towards Jon, who made a weird noise, then back at Donna.    
  
“Oh, Rose. I don’t want to impose.” Donna waved her hand as if to brush the suggestion aside.    
  
“It wouldn’t be imposing.” What was Rose playing at? Jon was shocked at the offer, shocked even more at the insistence. Then it hit him, hard, she didn’t want to be alone. Whatever was going on, she didn’t want to be on her own. He could understand that, because neither did he. “Really Donna, I mean, penthouse suite at Torchwood Towers.”    
  
“If you insist.” Donna looked sideways at Jon who shrugged. Rose breathed a little sigh of relief. “I’ll follow you two over.”    
  
It took them another hour to get there, get all the boxes upstairs into her workout room, and to get Jack’s stuff out of the guest room so Donna could use it. By the time they were done, everyone was hungry and ready to relax. Rose called for pizza, after calling the van company and promising to pay double if they picked it up themselves. She didn’t want to drive anymore and neither did Jon. So she left them to settle Donna in while she got the plates and drinks ready for dinner.    
  
Her house had never felt so silent, even with them in the other room. She wished she had a sister or brother closer to her age, someone she could talk to about this. Rose couldn’t understand why it hurt so much. It wasn’t a true break up. They hadn’t gone out or anything. It had just been sex, and not even honest sex at that. Yet, here she was, crying while leaning against the kitchen sink. Warm hands came to rest on her shoulders, and she knew it was too late to hide.    
  
“Oh Rose.” Jon had left Donna to shower and take some time for herself, only to find another breakdown in progress. He turned Rose around, pulling her into his arms. He held her like that, just standing still, her arms around his torso. It was surprising how just having her so close eased the knotted pain in his belly. He pulled away just a bit, grabbing her hips and lifting her up to sit on the counter, then wrapped her right back up and hid his face in her shoulder. Finally his own pain stung his eyes, burned in his throat, and he let it flow as she sobbed into his neck and clung to him with her legs and arms around his back.    
  
Rose hadn’t expected Jon to hold her so tightly, Definitely didn’t expect him to lift her up so he could bury his face into her shoulder, but she wasn’t complaining. It was helping, and as her tears soaked his collar, she realized he was shaking, small gasps reaching her ears. Was he? He was. Jon was crying too, not loudly, not in broken sobs like she was, but in a silent, defeated way that broke her all over again. She hugged him tighter, trying to force whatever parts of him were broken back into place. “It doesn’t h-hurt much when you hug me.” She sniffled into his neck, holding the back of his head and stroking his back through his suit coat. It was true, just breathing in the smell of his aftershave brought back that feeling of being secure, wrapped up in his tuxedo jacket, as he held her.    
  
“No it doesn’t.” Jon sighed, inhaling the lavender and spice of her shampoo. It was so different from the vanilla that used to calm him. His eyes burned, and his throat felt closed, but the tighter Rose squeezed, the more the ice dagger in his chest melted. Rose was just so sweet, so understanding. Her sobs were slowing, and his own tears lessened. The soothing strokes of her fingers along his back were exactly what he needed to be brave enough to pull his face up and show her just how badly he felt.    
  
“Look at us.” Rose swallowed, taking in his tear stained face. She cupped one of his cheeks, brushing the wetness away with her thumb. There was no heated tension between them, as he pressed his forehead to hers and sniffled. Just quiet acceptance of their individual plights. “I repeat, being human sucks.”    
  
“Screw it. Let’s be aliens.” Jon managed to chuckle. Rose gave a hiccuping giggle and hugged him again, not desperately like before, but a soft thing that made him sigh in relief. His lips pressed into her hair, and he almost pulled back to apologize but hers grazed his jaw just as softly.    
  
“We better wash our faces before Donna comes in.” Rose gently pushed Jon away so she could get off the counter. His fingers caught hers, as she passed and she looked back at him. There was something in his red eyes, she didn’t quite understand, a question, or was it a regret? She didn’t know, but his fingers slid from hers, and as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, she realized she may have a regret of her own. She should have chosen Jon over the Doctor.    
  
Jon splashed his face in the kitchen sink, washing the sticky salt of his grief away. He had no more tears to cry. It was over, done with. It couldn’t be taken back. Yet, when Rose had looked back at him, he thought he saw something in her face. It made him realize what an idiot he had been. He had been so caught up in Marion, that he missed the opportunity right in front of him. He could have chosen Rose.    
  


Rose didn’t have anything left to cry, and honestly by the time the pizza arrived, the atmosphere was too much to even be upset. Donna and Jon in one room, supplied with alcohol, proved to be the best decision she had made all week. They were a riot. The best part was, they were as eager to include her as she was to listen.

 

“No, you tried jumping off that shed roof to impress Angie Bowman! I didn’t dare you to do it!” Donna laughed, launching a throw pillow at Jon’s head. “Don’t blame me for your recklessness.” Rose giggled as Jon proceeded to grab his sister and tickle her until she was red in the face. 

 

“I’ve got one better.” Rose piped up, watching as Donna shoved Jon away and poured herself another healthy serving of wine. They’d already polished off two bottles between them. “Did he tell you he blew up the lab at work?” Donna’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“An intern blew up the lab!” Jon protested, as the two women dissolved into a fit of giggles. “I told him to be careful!” He crossed his arms, huffing in indignation as Rose rolled her eyes. Honestly, would he never live that down? 

 

“The intern was supposed to be watching you! But nooo, Mr. Break Rules over here just had to make the intern help.” Rose chuckled at the glower he threw her. “Honestly, before they stuck me in charge of him, he was leading the company in the most individual accidents!”

 

“Same way as a kid too! Never wanted to listen.” Donna shook her head, leaning back against the bottom of the couch. “Used to drive mum and dad barmy. Was always a riot to watch though.” 

 

“Why is it I always get picked on?” Jon pouted, and Rose didn’t even bother to keep from staring at how adorable he looked in her wine laden haze. “I’m going to go to the bathroom. I expect you to be nice when I get back.” She giggled as he skulked from the room, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. 

 

“Why won’t you just ask him out already?” Rose turned onto her side again, propping her head up while looking at Donna. “I know my brother, and he is obviously interested.” 

 

“Because, He doesn’t want to date me.” She frowned looking down to pull at the carpet. “I’ve tried to show him, ya know. Kissed his cheek, held his hand, even tried to kiss him twice. He doesn’t make the move, and I end up looking stupid.” Rose was too tipsy to care that she was admitting this. She couldn’t admit the things with the other arsehole. “I mean, it’s been so long since I’ve been on a date. What if I’m not good enough to keep him happy? I’ve never been able to…” she sighed, looking up at Donna again. “I don’t know how to be good enough romantically.” 

 

Jon paused just outside the room. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but Rose’s words stopped him. She didn’t think she was good enough for him? Was she insane? She was way out of his league, which is why her mixed signals had him so confused. Donna said something he couldn’t make out, so he stepped into the room, dropping down on the floor beside Rose. “What’d I miss.” 

 

“Mushy girl talk!” Donna laughed, as Rose sat up. “You don’t want to know.” Jon made a feigned puking face, as Rose scrambled to her feet. “Where’re you going?” 

 

“To put on some pajamas and hit the loo.” Rose was tired of her shorts and vest top. They were tight, and she wanted comfy. So, she stumbled to her room to change and hurry back. 

 

“Ask her out, space brain.” Jon jumped as Donna threw the pillow at him again. He caught it, tucking it under his chin as he laid on his stomach. “Before you lose your chance!” 

 

Jon frowned at her. Great, she was distracting herself by playing matchmaker. “Rose doesn’t date. She thinks men just use her for her family name and money. I would have asked, but every time I tried to kiss her she stops.” It was frustrating, because now he knew she liked him, but she was upset, and he was still kind of upset. The wine worked wonders on numbing what was left of his ache. “I’d never do anything like that to her, but no way she’d believe me. I like her for her, her humor, her drive, and even her ice queen attitude. I don’t care she’s rich or who her dad is. She’d never believe me, so why bother?” 

 

Rose had paused at her door. Jon’s words carried to her, making her feel a lot less aching inside. He wanted her, just Rose, not everything else. Yet, she didn’t know if she could let anyone in right now, or ever. Love hurt. She drew herself up, crossing into the room in her sleep shorts and tank top to flop onto the couch. “What’d I miss.” She struggled to hide her yawn behind her hand. It was already approaching midnight, snd she was was tired. 

 

“Just asking my brother if he’d come sit with me until i fall asleep.” Donna stood, and Jon could tell she was as tired as he was. So he pushed himself back up to stand as well. “Won’t take me long, Rose, then you two can hang out without my mopiness.” Jon rolled his eyes, guiding Donna to her room. 

 

Rose laid down on the sofa, closing her eyes, letting her mind wander. She was replaying the few almost kiss moments they had shared, wondering at her own stupidity of it all. Yes, she loved the Doctor, but Jon… he saw her. He said it himself. Why did she have to screw everything up? When he knew what she had done, no way he’d want her as more than a friend. The wine and exhaustion from crying on and off made her head and eyelids heavy. She was too spent to fight them now. 

 

Jon did sit with Donna. He rubbed her back until she was sleeping peacefully, and then he kissed her hair. It was so late, and he needed to call a taxi before they stopped for the night. Yawning, he stumbled into the living room. His heart swelled at the sight of Rose asleep, curled up on the sofa. Why did she always do that? Why had he messed up his chances with her. If she knew, she’d never want to date him. Be friends, yes, but date. Still, he couldn’t help himself from lifting her limp form into his arms and carrying her to her bed. 

 

Rose stirred as she felt herself being laid down and covered up. Warm, gentle fingers brushed her hair from her face, making her smile. She almost went right back under when they disappeared. “Jon.” Rose lifted her head fo find him half to the door. “Are you leaving?” She blinked at him, trying to keep her eyes open.

 

“Yeah.” Rose looked so adorably sweet, all tipsy and blear eyed, pushed up on one arm. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

 

“You weren’t going to say goodnight?” That made her sad. She didn’t want him to go without her knowing. She beckoned him with a finger, smiling as he came over to kneel down eye level. 

 

“Good night, Rose.” Jon stroked her cheek, smiling as she hummed softly. He made to stand, but her hand snagged his tie. 

 

“Not like that.” Rose needed to tell him. Needed him to know she was sorry she hadn’t chosen him over the Doctor. Of course he didn’t know that, but she tugged him back down. “Like this.” As softly as she could, she leaned in and brushed her lips to his. 

 

Jon froze at the feather soft sensation. His heart stuttered for a moment at how warm and soft Rose’s lips were. He wanted more, but before he could try, she released his tie and settled back into her pillow, eyes closing. “Well, then.” He smiled, hope peeking through the darkness in his mind. “My apologies. I’ll remember that. Goodnight Rose.” He leaned down and gently pressed their lips together again. It wasn’t a true, deep kiss, but her lips curled up into a happy smile. 

 

“You could stay.” Rose knew she shouldn’t offer. She knew if he stayed, she would roll over and use him to erase the Doctor’s touch on her skin. It wasn’t right, but she had to know just how much Jon truly saw her for her. Honestly, she hoped he said no, because their first time should be an open, honest one.

 

“I could, but not here.” Jon knew what would happen if he got in her bed. They were both half drunk and healing from hurt. He didn’t want to do that to her, use her to force Marion out of him. He wanted the first time, if there was one, to be after he told her the truth of what he’d done. He sighed, remembering where he put some of her guy friends clothes in a linen closet. “If you need me. I’ll be on the couch.” 

 

Rose nodded as he turned off the lights and left. It didn’t take long before the silence and the emptiness of her bed weighed down on her. It had only been half an hour according to her clock. Grabbing her blanket, she stumbled across her room to open the door. Jon was in the same spot he’d slept last time, and she shuffled over to him. “Jon.” One bleary eye opened, and he sighed. 

 

“Come here, sweet girl.” Jon held out his arms, and spread Rose’s blanket over them both as she curled up on his chest, her legs resting between his. Then he closed his eyes and let her pleasant weight soothe him to sleep. 


	34. Chapter 34

Rose sighed as she shifted, shoving her blanket away. She was hot, too hot, and she lifted her head, blinking at the early morning light streaming in the window. The reason for her being so hot was Jon’s lean legs wrapped over hers, and his hands holding her to his chest. That was right. She had sought him out, the comfort his presence had brought. Her pain wasn’t so bad anymore, but it still stung a bit. So she lowered her head back down, listening to his even heartbeat through Jack’s shirt that he had obviously swiped. She had kissed him, and he had kissed her. What was he going to think when she told him?    
  
“Good morning, sleepy head.” Jon had been awake for a few minutes, but he hadn’t wanted to disturb Rose. She had looked so peaceful sleeping, even though he had been hot from their shared space. The sight and feel of her had helped ease the dull ache when he’d woken up. He opened his eyes, lifting his head to look down at her blonde hair. They had kissed, twice. What would she think when he told her the truth?    
  
“Good morning.” Rose lifted away again, to find his brown eyes looking sleepy but happy. “Sleep well?” She had, better than she expected actually. He yawned, bringing a hand up to cover it as he nodded, then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Rose felt it tingle all the way to her toes. “Me too.”    
  
“Good.” Jon hugged her briefly, before patting her thigh. “Up you get.” He really did not want her to move, but she was pressing against his bladder. “Give me two minutes.” He stretched, when Rose stood up yawning. Then he was treated to a shy smile as she stumbled away to her bedroom.    
  
Rose felt sweaty and sticky. She hadn’t showered the night before, so she turned on the water and stripped out of her pajamas. She looked better, when she glanced in the mirror. The only reminder of what she had lost was the slight tan that still tinted her skin. Stepping into the shower, she let the hot water and soap wake her up fully. She breathed it in, wondering how she could get Jon alone to explain things. She couldn’t do it with Donna around. This needed to be private, because it was going to make her cry again. Jon deserved to know the truth of the person she had been the last month, though it terrified her that it might ruin what they had been slowly building. If it did, well, it was her own fault.    
  
Jon splashed water on his face, glad he had showered the night before. He picked up the toothbrush he had used the last time he was here, that he had moved to the bathroom attached to the gym turned storage room. He and Rose needed to talk, but he couldn’t do it with Donna around. It would be a heavy confession, one that had the chance of ruining everything. Then again, if it did, he had nobody to blame but himself. Rose didn’t deserve to have this secret kept from her. If it came out later, the results would be devastating.    
  
The smell of coffee and scrambled eggs drew Rose to the kitchen, after she had dressed in a pair of jeans and a comfortable tshirt. Donna was at the stove, and Jon was coming in looking impossibly skinny in Jack’s clothes. She giggled at the sight. “Morning Donna. I was going to cook.” She grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself and Jon a mug.    
  
“Actually I was going to.” Jon took his mug, waiting patiently for Rose to finish with the cream and sugar. His sister blinked at him in surprise. “What?”    
  
“Figured you went home.” Donna looked over at Rose, who shrugged, hoping her face didn’t turn red. “Guess I’ll have to make more. You eat like a horse.”    
  
“Passed out on the couch.” Jon settled onto a bar stool, as Rose perched on one next to him. “Didn’t fancy walking that late. Though I do need to go home and change.” The clothes were way too big on him. “I’ll go after breakfast.”    
  
“You can borrow my car.” Rose offered, sipping her coffee. She didn’t even know if he had one of his own. She’d never asked. He smiled at her, nodding his thanks before sipping. It seemed he was just as nervous about what had transpired last night as she was.    
  
Breakfast was easy, with Jon asking Donna if she’d spoken to their mum or grandad yet. She had apparently called on the drive to Rose’s the afternoon before. When he was done, he took Rose’s keys, saying he’d be back shortly, and disappeared out the door with his clothes.    
  
Rose sighed, carrying her plate to the sink to rinse before loading it in the dishwasher. “You sleep on the couch too?” Donna’s chuckle as she handed her her plate and mug made Rose blush. “Took my advice then?”    
  
“Yeah, but I’m still not sure if it’s gonna go anywhere.” Rose wouldn’t be sure until she told him everything. “We pretty much hated each other until two weeks ago, and  well, he stepped in when a guy took things a little too far at this party. What if he remembers how nasty I was before, and decides that he can’t get over that?”    
  
“Trust me, he’s over it.” Donna shrugged picking at her nails. Rose noticed the polish was chipped, and despite trying to play matchmaker, her eyes were still angry and hurt. “He’s more forgiving than me.”    
  
“Know what you need.” Rose looped her arm around the woman who was easily becoming her new friend. She’d worry about her own troubles later. There was no way she’d let Donna mope if she wasn’t going to. “A day of pampering and relaxation. I know this great spa. All three of us can go spend the weekend. My treat!”    
  
“No! Rose, I can’t let you do that. You’ve already been way to generous.” Donna shook her head, but Rose wasn’t letting her out of this. She needed it too, and she bet even Jon wouldn’t say no if she asked him really sweetly.    
  
“No, I insist. Nothing helps a break up like making yourself feel like a goddess.” She laughed, giving Donna a push. “Go pack a bag. I’ll call Jon. We’ll make a weekend of it, then come Sunday afternoon, you’ll feel much more ready to start searching for your own place.” And maybe she’d feel confident enough to get Jon alone. Donna through her hands up in the air, but wandered off. Rose dashed to her bedroom to get a small suitcase and call Jon.    
  
“I’m about to leave.” Jon answered with a chuckle as soon as he saw Rose’s number. “Miss me that much already, huh?” He meant it as a tease, but her response made his stomach flip in delight.    
  
“Yes, actually. I do.” Rose chuckled on the other end. “But, I wanted to catch you before you left. Pack a bag. I’m treating you and Donna to an all inclusive weekend at this great spa near the coast. I already pulled some strings and got us in. So you can’t say no.” The tone of her voice said there was no turning her down. “Weather says rain all weekend, so don’t worry about a bathing suit. We won’t be in the pool or anything.” That was good, because he had spent enough time lounging near pools lately. “Hurry up, we check in at noon.”    
  
Jon sighed, turning to his closet to get a small luggage bag. He ignored the blue one he usually took to Jack’s not wanting to see the reminders inside. By the time he reached Rose’s building, the girls were outside wearing casual sun dresses and looking like new best friends. “Excuse me.” He chuckled, rolling down the window. “But did you two lovely ladies call for a ride?”    
  
“Why yes we did!” Donna laughed, and Jon opened the boot of the car before getting out to help them load the cases. “Thank ya.” His sister grinned before sliding into the backseat.    
  
“And a tip, for being so punctual.” Rose went up on her toes to kiss Jon’s cheek, smiling as he broke into a grin, his ears flushing. “And cute.” Then she dashed to the driver side before he could stop her. “I drive!”    
  
Jon learned something new about Rose on the drive, she could sing. She had adamantly declared that no moping or being sad was allowed until Sunday, when she would drop them back off before heading to her parents. She was sticking to her plans too, blaring the radio, urging them to join in. This put a damper on his plans to get her alone, but at least he was going to have time to figure out how to tell her.    
  
Rose wasn’t avoiding talking to Jon. She just needed time to figure out when and how to tell him. In the meantime, she just let herself be happy. The spa was busy, which meant there was only one room with two beds. Jon had volunteered himself to the sofa in the sitting area of the suite. Which was a disappointment but also a relief. In the meantime, she just enjoyed the pampering. Donna seemed to be immensely more cheerful after their two hour full body hot stone massages.    
  
Jon was a bit disappointed that after lunch, which was absolutely delicious, when Rose joined Donna in the mud bath room, and he was banished to one by himself. Mostly because he didn’t want to be away from her, especially not with how wonderfully familiar and perfect her hand had felt when she laced their fingers under the table while eating. He understood she needed to take her time, and he enjoyed this slow building up as well. It was as he was soaking, feeling way more relaxed than he had in ages, that he decided he would invite her to dinner Monday night. Then he’d drop the bomb.    
  
Rose found she did enjoy Donna’s company. Now that she was cheered up, she had the same free spirited attitude as Jon. The woman was feisty too, quick witted, and threw jokes left and right. She took the small gaps in conversation to decide when and how to reveal her secrets to Jon. It couldn’t be Monday, because she had remembered that it was Martha’s birthday dinner. So maybe she could get him alone on Tuesday night, ask to come cook him dinner. Then she would lay it all out.    
  
Jon finally got some quiet time with Rose after dinner. She was combing her damp hair back, as his sister claimed the shower. He waited until she was finished tying it back before he leaned over and lightly took her wrist in his fingers, tugging her towards him gently. Both smiled wide, and soon she was sitting sideways in his lap. “Want to know what I’ve been thinking all day?” Jon asked, reaching up to playfully tug her ponytail.   
  
“Yes please.” Rose looped an arm around Jon’s neck, toying with the short hairs at the nape. This felt so wonderful. There was an ease to being in his arms. It wasn’t lust filled, and she knew his hands wouldn’t freely wander. She had enjoyed those things, this was blissful as well.    
  
“ we’ve been dancing around this for what, two weeks or so?” Rose blessed and nodded, her eyes never leaving his. Good, she wasn’t trying to resist the attraction anymore that was a plus. “ I want to treat you to a proper date. Let me cook dinner for you on Monday night.” He tried not to wince her face fell. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked her to come over. “ or we could go-“   
  
“ I have plans Monday night with my friend Martha for her birthday.” Bro saw the rejection flicker in his eyes, but she knew how to remedy that. “I can come over Tuesday.“ Jon’s Face lit up again, and he tightened his arms around her waist briefly. “ Will that work?”   
  
“ that would be perfect.“ Jon Took the moment of silence just to look at her. Rose was so beautiful, and the pain she had been carrying was nowhere in sight. Funny thing was, he hadn’t thought about his own since they arrived. It was still there, but shadowed by the possibilities that the woman in his arms would take him, flaws and all. He brought his hand up, tracing her jaw with his thumb. “Your eyes are so beautiful.” They really work, so honest, so bright as she turned her cheek to press it into his palm. How could he had almost given this feeling up?”   
  
Roseville content, happy in Jon’s arms. Is touches were constantly gentle, always as if he was nervous she would turn him down. His own gorgeous eyes were openly admiring her. This close, she account the dusting of freckles on his cheeks if she wanted. She was sad to admit she had been feeling that freezing ache return as she combed her hair, but the moment he asked her properly, truly, out on a date, it had gone away. This was more real than that, and Rose could slap her self for nearly letting him go. His tongue dampen his lower lip, and she watched it before looking back up to his eyes. They were flicking down to her own lips. Her breath caught for a moment, finger sliding up into his hair to encourage him forward..    
  
John knew what Rose wanted, her parted lips, fingers pressing into the back of his head broadcasted it loud and clear. Good, he wanted it to. Smiling, he kept the back of her neck, tilting her face just slightly so their noses wouldn’t crash together. Then he dipped down, eyes closing, tasting the fruity tea she had had enjoyed after supper when her breath broke across his lips. He sighed, closing the gap, as their lips barely touched.    
  
“Knew it!” Donna’s laugh made Rose jerk, and she winced as her forehead collided with Jon’s. “No funny business when I’m in the room either!” She pointed at them, smirking Bradley. Rose untangled herself from Jon, as he stood up to go take a shower himself. She crawled into bed,  meaning to stay awake until he was finished but it wasn’t long before she was asleep. She missed his lips brushing her‘s, as he pulled the sheets up around her shoulders.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *builds riot proof fort and hides*

Tuesday night had been a flop. Well roses that her parents on Sunday, Donna had found a flat online. The earliest day she could move in was Tuesday, and she needed Jon’s help cleaning, moving her boxes, and keeping her from strangling the delivery men that brought the furniture she had ordered on Monday. That meant Jon had to wait until lunch on Wednesday to get Rose alone. He knew she was free tonight, but wanted to ask her again just to double check. So he had run downstairs to get her lunch, and didn’t bother knocking before coming into her office. They hadn’t been alone since their moment on the sofa at the spa. “ you wouldn’t have been craving a chicken avocado wrap would you?“ he held up the containers he was holding, as Rose burst into a dazzling smile.   
  
“ I may have been.” Rose came around her desk to kiss Jon’s cheek, swiping her food and hurrying over to sit down on the couch. She was starving. She smiled at him, patting cushion next to her. It seemed there interrupted kiss had been the last time she had had him to herself. Jon Drop down next to her, and she eagerly moved as close to him as she could possibly get. “Finally just us.“She side opening her tray up to pull her wrapped out. “Did Donna get settled in?“   
  
“Mhm!” Jon nodded, popping a chip in his mouth. “Which means that we are both obligation free tonight.” This position had become as natural as they’re holding hands, which they did every chance they could except of course in meetings. He sometimes wondered how they had gotten to this, when it wasn’t long before that they couldn’t even be in the same room without insults flying. “So can I finally cook you dinner tonight?”   
  
“Yes.” Rose swallowed her bite, humming happily. Finally she could tell him, and any fears she had had about doing so were gone. It had been a whole day she since had thought about the Doctor, and though when she did, it still felt like she had been stabbed, the pain was dull now. “Because I need to talk to you about something very important.” Jon’s strangled sound turned into a chuckle as he rubbed her arm. “What?”    
  
“It’s just I have to tell you something to. It’s why I wanted to get you alone.” Jon had no idea what she had to say, but that was fine. She could tell him her news first. He wasn’t dreading it anymore. Rose had proven to be more than he could have imagined, with how she had helped his sister. He didn’t mean too, but when he squeezed her against him, his fingers brushed the side of her breasts, and she made a gasping noise. “Sorry.”    
  
Rose wasn’t mad that he had accidentally copped a feel. She shook her head. “It’s fine, just. They’ve been sore all day. Must be from my jog last night.” She offered him a smile. “We’ve been eating so much take away, that my clothes are getting a bit tight.” She had noticed that her sports bra the night before had been a bit more compressing than usual, but it happened sometimes. “Though I’m sure you don’t mind me getting a bit bigger there.” The tease came out before she could stop herself. She almost took it back, but Jon rolled his eyes and smirked.    
  
“I haven’t seen them yet, so I can’t say how I’d like them.” So Rose was feeling a little bold today. That was okay, he could be bold too. “Though some of the shirts I’ve seen you wear tell me that they are absolutely delectable as they are.” Yes, Rose’s pupils went just a bit wide, a sly smile crossing her face, and she made a show of licking the sauce from her wrap off her finger. Jesus, was she trying to make him hard?    
  
Rose knew she shouldn’t tease. They were at work, after all, and hell, they hadn’t even had a true proper kiss yet. Still, he looked far too tempting sitting there, eyes following her tongue. She gasped when he snagged her wrist, and his lips parted to let his tongue catch the last bit of cause that was still on her skin. Heat she was now all too familiar with flooded her veins, and she chanced a glance down at his lap, finding that she was affecting him as well. “I’ll stop.” She tried to keep her voice even, though her dream flashed vividly into her mind. “We’re at work.” She took another bite, using her food as a distraction. Confession first, then kiss, then eventually sex. She wasn’t about to jump right in bed with him.    
  
Jon watched in amusement as Rose’s thighs rubbed together beneath her skirt. He was struggling to keep himself in check, but it was difficult after indulging himself as he pleased. He turned his attention to his food, trying to ignore the heated tension. He couldn’t think about that yet. First he had to tell her, then hopefully kiss her, but he would leave the progression to the bedroom to her pace.    
  
Rose behaved herself as she ate, though she was really tempted to just get her confession out now before they were interrupted. Wouldn’t it be better to do it before the date? She really should, because that would make whatever he had to tell her the sole topic at dinner. Her food finished, she sat the styrofoam tray down. How could she start? Oh! She would start by explaining her new company, then use that to explain where she’d gotten the inspiration from. She stood up, walking over to her desk to get her laptop.    
  
Jon had been watching Rose’s face change as if she was having an internal debate. Then suddenly, she was at her desk, back to him, fumbling with something. No, he couldn’t wait anymore. This needed to be now. He stood up, following her, trying to keep his eyes away from just how wonderful those gray pants curved to her rear. “Rose.” He touched her shoulder, steeling himself, but when she turned, her eyes burning with determination, her breasts brushing his chest, his mind went blank.    
  
“I need to.” Rose’s sentence was cut off by her name, and Jon turning her. He was staring at her, those milk chocolate eyes blazing with intent, and she forgot where she was. The air between them seemed thick, almost boiling, and it made her shiver. His eyes bounced between hers, and suddenly she was lifted onto her desk, one hand buried in her hair, and the other on her hip. It was all instinct to grab his lapels in both hands, and tilt her head.    
  
Jon couldn’t help himself. They were alone, locked in an office, and Rose was practically silently begging him to kiss her. He knocked her legs apart with his thigh, stepping in closer to pull her flush against him, and went for her lips. Finally, he would know what they truly felt like.    
  
“Miss Tyler.” Janika, the receptionist who screened calls, called through the desk phone. “You have a call from a Doctor Harper on line one.”    
  
“Every fucking time!” Rose wanted to scream. Jon growled, but he stepped back, helping her down. “You, don’t move. Don’t go anywhere, because when this is done, I am getting right back on that desk!” He smirked, and made a show of planting himself in place. Rose leaned against her desk, pressing the blinking line. “This is Rose Tyler.”    
  
“Hello Miss Tyler.” A woman’s voice chirped through the phone. “I’m Doctor Harper, Doctor Baker’s replacement at Women’s Wellness. Do you have a moment.” Rose was confused, why would her obgyn office be calling her to talk about a new doctor.    
  
“Yes, how can I help you?” Rose met Jon’s eyes, shrugging to indicate she didn’t know what this call was about.    
  
“I was calling because you missed your appointment three weeks ago, for your shot.” Rose’s stomach sunk to the floor. No, that wasn’t possible. She hadn’t had an appointment. It wasn’t until Friday the... Rose dropped into her chair, logging into her computer. “It seems the missed appointment was overlooked in the change over. I wanted to personally apologize, and reschedule you myself.” Her heart froze as her eyes found her calendar. The appointment had been a Friday all right, the Friday after the awards.    
  
“Yes.” Rose tried to keep her voice level, not wanting to let Jon know she was about to go into a full blown panic attack. “As soon as possible would be best.”    
  
“I have an opening at two today. Could you be there by then?” Doctor Harper obviously couldn’t tell she was upset either.    
  
“Yes I can.” Rose had frozen in her chair, and Jon could see the strain in her neck that indicated she was forcing herself to stay calm. He tried to get her attention, but her eyes were glued to her monitor. Something was wrong. He felt fear flicker into life inside him. What kind of doctor would call her at work? Was she sick? A million possibilities flickered through his mind, as a tear glistened down her cheek.    
  
“I have to ask, Rose, have you been sexually active in the last three weeks?” We will need to set up a blood test before we can administer the shot.” Rose could barely process the woman’s words, and she swallowed hard.    
  
“Yes, I have. That’s fine. We’ll take care of that when I come in.” She needed to stay calm. It had just been one time. The chances were minimal. The shot made her cycle irregular, and the chances that she had been ovulating were minute. Everything would be fine. “See you at two.” Rose hung up the phone, locking her computer and furiously gathering her things. She had to stay calm. She’d call Jack, pick him up on the way, just in case... no, no, no she couldn’t think like that.    
  
“Rose, love, what’s wrong.” Jon tried to grab her, but Rose was oblivious to him. He was trying not to panic, wondering what in the world could have her in such a state. “Rose Tyler! Look at me.” He grabbed her face, finding fear in her eyes, the worst fear he’d seen there, worse than the night Adam assaulted her. “Talk to me.” Another tear leaked out, and he brushed it away. Then, she hugged him, fiercely, like she was afraid he’d disappear if she let go. Jon could barely breathe his chest was so tight with dread.    
  
“I, uh, I had check up a few weeks back.” Rose knew she shouldn’t lie, but she couldn’t tell him either, not like this. “They found some irregularities in some tests. They want to run follow ups, just to be sure. I have to be there by two.” She wiped her eyes, shouldering her bag, and went up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I’ll call you when I’m done.” He released her, but Rose could tell she hadn’t eased his worry.    
  
“I can come with you.” Jon followed her as she crossed her office. He wanted to go. Rose was obviously terrified. “Do you want me to come?” She needed him. He needed to know she was safe.    
  
“No, you stay here and go down to the lab like we had planned. I’ll call you. Promise.” Rose turned before she could lie anymore, and let herself into the lift. She held her composure, until she reached her car, then dialed Jack. “Are you in London, and if so are you at home?”    
  
“Yes and yes.” Jack’s voice paused. “Rose, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”    
  
“Be outside in ten minutes, or I’m never speaking to you again!” Rose threw her phone into the seat and didn’t give a shit about traffic laws as she weaved through traffic. It couldn’t be! It would ruin everything! How could she be so stupid? Jack was outside, and he slid in to her car. “I hate you!” She didn’t even explain, just slapped him.    
  
“Hey! What was that for.” Jack rubbed his cheek and turned in his seat. His blue eyes met hers, and she let him see her tears, her fear, her disbelief. “Oh fuck. Fuck! FUCK! How?! Are you sure?!”    
  
“We’re going to find out right now.” Rose pulled back into traffic. “I missed my appointment. Remember that bad day I had at the stupid Vitex awards?” Jack nodded, wisely keeping quiet. “Well I was so hung over and upset, that I forgot my damn appointment. Then the last weekend I was with him” she poured as much loathing as she could into the word. “We got totally tanked, woke up in the middle of the night, and let’s just say the condom rule was forgotten.”    
  
“How could you be so...” Jack banged his head back into the seat. “Have you taken a home test?”    
  
Rose whipped into a parking spot outside of her doctor’s visit. “No, but I woke up this morning, and these” she pointed at her breasts. “Hurt! Then Doctor Harper calls and tells me I missed the appointment.” She unbuckled her belt, banging her head on the wheel. “I can’t be. I can’t. I’m seeing someone, and we haven’t even kissed.”    
  
“Wait, you’re seeing someone. Is that why you stopped coming?” Jack looked rightfully shocked. “Since when?”    
  
“Friday, officially.” Rose drew a deep breath. Although what happened next could end that. “Right now, I need you to just be here okay. No matter what, you can’t tell anyone.”    
  
“What about the Doctor?”    
  
“He can rot, for all I care.” Rose climbed out of her car, forcing herself to be calm. Then she headed inside to check in. It didn’t take long for her to have the normal check ups done, temperature, blood pressure, weight, and then finally the blood draw. Then she was ushered into a room. She couldn’t sit though. She was too terrified. She paced the small, six step long area, the click of her heels counting down each second.    
  
“You want to tell me what happened between you and the Doctor?” Jack snagged her hand, pulling Rose to a stop. He patted his knee and she sat down. “You two seemed over the moon for each other.”    
  
Rose didn’t want to relive the pain, but she had told Jack she’d explain everything. Better do it now, so he’d understand. “I was, or I thought I was. But, I was scared too. What if he didn’t want a woman like Rose Tyler, you know? I didn’t know if it was just lust or maybe the start or lo...” she couldn’t say the word, because it made her throat tighten. It had been the start of it though. She knew, because it was starting with Jon, and they hadn’t done more than cuddle. “So we agreed to each go on one date with someone else, and if it felt similar we would agree it wasn’t just lust. We were supposed to have our answers last Friday, and if we agreed, we’d tell each other the truth of who we were. Then you said he wasn’t coming, and he had his answer. So, Even though I wanted to come, to finally see him for him, it was pointless. Obviously he didn’t feel the same.”    
  
“Fuck.” Jack squeezed his eyes shut, and rubbed his face with his hand. “I fucked up. I sooo fucked up. Rose, he had an emergency Friday. He was coming Saturday afternoon. His answer was yes too. He wanted you.”    
  
Rose felt like she had been ripped apart all over again. The Doctor had been falling in love with her? She had shoved him away, had been spiteful. If she had just gone, it would be him here with her. That didn’t matter, because she was with Jon now, or at least she hoped he would want her if this test came back negative and she confessed her life as Marion.    
  
“I didn’t get a chance to tell you, because you were all ‘tell him I’m not coming anymore’. No wonder he isn’t answering my calls.” Jack’s voice was thick, and those sky colored eyes were so full of contrition it made Rose cry. “Oh, Rosie, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I can fix this. I’ll call him.” Rose stopped his hand as he reached for the phone.    
  
“Absolutely not. I’m seeing a really great guy, so sweet, so bloody perfect, and I’m happy with him.” Rose’s choice was Jon. She knew how he felt about her, without a doubt. She had seen it in his eyes when she rushed out, had felt it in his arms both times she had sought comfort there. The only thing that could rip that away was knocking on the room door.    
  
Rose stood, wiping her eyes. “Come in.” A lovely woman with chestnut, chin length hair stepped in. “Hello.” She shook her hand, before climbing onto the exam table.    
  
“Miss Tyler.” Doctor Harper sat down, placing a manilla folder on the desk, and logged into a computer. “I want to apologize again, oh, hello.” The woman’s eyes found Jack, who leaned forward with his typical grin. “Who is this?”    
  
“Jack Harkness, Miss Tyler’s best friend. You must be Doctor Harper-ow!” Rose slapped Jack on the head. “Okay, okay.” He leaned back, rubbing his scalp.    
  
“He’s not my boyfriend or anything.” Rose clarified with a sigh. “But he does have permission to be here. He’s been my best friend forever, and I needed him, in case..” she let her voice trail off. In case she was too distraught to drive. Because if those results... no, she wouldn’t think it.    
  
Doctor Harper clicked her mouse a bit, opening screens Rose couldn’t make out, and then placed her hand on the folder. “I’ll start with the blood test then.” She rolled her chair over, opening the folder and handing it to Rose. She didn’t understand what the tests all meant though, until the woman pointed at one in particular. “This is the human chorionic gonadotropin hormone, or hcg. In a woman your age, the average should be no more than five milli-international units per milliliter.” Rose stared at the black forty-seven mIU/ml on the page, her mind twisting. “You have forty-seven, which indicates the possibility of pregnancy. When was the last time you had unprotected sexual intercourse?”    
  
Rose counted in her head, her heart pounding. No, this couldn’t be happening. Tears stung her eyes, and she managed to croak. “Twelve days ago.” The one and only time in four years, and now this. Why? Why had she been so stupid.    
  
“Okay, which would put you right at implantation now. Have you had any symptoms like tender breasts, spotting, or change in vaginal secretions?” Doctor Harper’s voice was calm, comforting, and she took the folder away. Rose raised a shaky hand to touch her shirt, pressing softly, and wincing.    
  
“Yeah, they were sore last night, and all day to day.” The words were coming out without her processing them. She couldn’t see straight, couldn’t think, everything felt detached. “But I don’t know about the other symptoms. Can we, can we check?” Rose tried to focus on the doctor’s face in front of her, but her eyes were blurry. A tissue pressed into her hand, and she wiped her eyes numbly.    
  
“We can, Jack, if you could help Rose stand. I need her to disrobe from the waist down.” She stepped back, pulling the curtain around them.    
  
“Come here, Rosebud. Come on baby.” Rose clung to Jack as he helped her take her shoes off and then stand. She stared up into his face, trying to see that this wasn’t true. That this wasn’t real. “Take your pants off, sweetheart, and your knickers. I’ve got you. I’m so sorry.” His words were whispered, so low in her ear that Doctor Harper wouldn’t hear. She shimmied out of her clothes, taking the thin sheet Doctor Harper passed around the curtain, and Jack helped her up to lie down. He covered her exposed skin, then pulled the curtain back.    
  
Rose felt the stirrups against her feet, but she didn’t register them. She didn’t register Doctor Harper’s fingers, or the pressure that came with them. The only thing keeping her from being completely numb was Jack stroking her hand and hair, his oceanic eyes staring down into hers. He helped her sit up, never letting her hand go, as Rose looked at the woman who held the answer to everything.    
  
“There is some blood that is indicative of the end of implantation.” Doctor Harper tossed her gloves into a bag, resuming her seat. “And your cervical secretions are, for lack of a better word, creamy instead of clear. I feel confident in saying that you are, in fact, pregnant.” Rose fell against Jack at the confirmation. Her world was shattering around her. “I take it this pregnancy was accidental.”    
  
“Yeah. They um.” Jack spoke for Rose, which was good, because she couldn’t speak. “Had a fling. Didn’t end well.”    
  
“Miss Tyler, if you would like. I can refer you to a counselor. They would be able to discuss options-“ those words made it through to Rose, and she jerked her head away from Jack’s shoulder.    
  
“No!” She covered her stomach, the idea making her stomach turn. “No, don’t even say that.” Rose could never, would never. Her hand flew to her abdomen, holding it tightly. “I want to go. I want to go home. Get out!”    
  
Doctor Harper seemed to understand that Rose was finished, because she locked her computer and stood. “I’ll call you in a prescription of prenatal vitamins at the pharmacy on file.” Then she slipped from the room.    
  
“Rose, hey.” Jack grabbed her as she tried to stand. Rose struggled for a minute, but relaxed as he held up her pants and knickers. “Here, let me help, okay. Then I’ll drive you home. We can go get another test tomorrow, okay?” Rose nodded, her heart shattering into a million pieces, as he knelt and helped her dress. The tears broke free once she was in the car, and Jack was calling the doctor’s office he used for the party’s tests.    
  
“You can’t tell the Doctor.” Rose said to him as she dragged herself into her kitchen. “Promise me. Not until I’m ready.”    
  
“Rose...” Jack’s eyes were sorrowful as she turned from him and opened the fridge. “I promise.”    
  
She couldn’t eat, couldn’t get more than water and the thick pill down her throat, and when Jon called her at five thirty, Rose couldn’t answer the phone. She stared at the flashing screen, counting the eight times he called, and the eleven texts that came after. Then she curled up in bed, and screamed into the pillow until her throat ached and cracked. Then, exhausted, she fell asleep.   
  
Jack picked her up at eight the next morning. Rose didn’t have anything to say, so she sat quietly as a kind man with silver hair drew her blood. Then she listened, already knowing the answer, when the doctor told her the levels were now over fifty. She didn’t speak a word at all, until she shut the front door in Jack’s face and sat on her bed. Then she picked up her mobile and dialed the one person who’s voice she needed to hear most of all.    
  
“Daddy, I need to tell you something.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed.

To say Jon was worried was a vast understatement. Rose hadn’t called, and she wasn’t answering his calls. He’d gone by her penthouse at nine, and knocked. There’d been no answer. The key atop the door was gone too, and there was no sound from inside. Her car was in her assigned spot though, so unless someone else had picked her up, she was home. The doctor visit must have been bad. She wasn’t at work either, and he knew, because he waited in her office.   
  
He had waited, and waited, and waited some more. Jon wasn’t proud to say he searched her desk, tried logging into her computer, to do anything to find an answer. There was nothing except work related items. He only had one choice, and that was to go directly to Pete. He’d explain they were seeing each other, that she had rushed out and not shown up for dinner. Pete would tell him. So, Jon cast one last look at Rose’s office and took the lift to the top floor.   
  
Kylee, Pete’s receptionist wasn’t present, and Sarah Jane’s office was empty as well. So Jon had no interruptions as he strode to the door. He was about to knock when he heard Sarah Jane’s voice. “List of obstetricians. Oh, is Jackie pregnant again?”   
  
“No.” Pete’s voice was strained, full of worry. “It’s Rose. Sarah Jane, Rose is pregnant.” Jon’s heart crashed to his feet. Rose was pregnant. His Rose, the woman he had been falling head over heels for was pregnant. How? She didn’t date. His mind flashed wildly to Friday, her crying, her eagerness to help Donna. How could he have missed it? The tell tale signs of a breakup were all there. Yet, she had been flirting with him, tried to kiss him, had invited him to that party. If she had a boyfriend, why would she do that?   
  
“Did she say who the father is?” Sarah Jane sounded as shocked as he felt. “It’s not Jon McCrimmon is it. You said they’ve been spending a lot of time together.” No, it wasn’t him, and the betrayal burned like a brand on his heart. He leaned against the wall beside the door, trying to calm himself before he ran out.   
  
“I thought, but she won’t say. It has to be the other guy she’s been seeing. Don’t know who.” Pete’s sigh was audible, and Sarah Jane must have given him a look. “You’re like an aunt to her. You know how she is. She’s a smart girl, dedicated, focused, hard working. Yet, for the last month she’s been acting weird. She rushes out on Fridays, turns her mobile off all weekend, and shows up to lunch on Sunday looking like she spent the weekend partying on a beach. I swear I saw a hickey on her neck once, the day before she started dressing different for work.”   
  
Jon’s heart sunk down to the next floor as the words swirled in his brain. No, no, it couldn’t be. It absolutely, couldn’t be. There was no way Rose would do that. She couldn’t be, because if she was....   
  
“Jesus, Pete. This can’t be easy. Especially with her starting her new company.” Jon’s heart ripped up into his throat and he had to brace his hands on his knees. Don’t say it, please Sarah Jane, don’t say it. “What’s it called, Bad Wolf, Inc?”   
  
“That’s it. I just wish-“   
  
Jon hit the floor on his hands and knees as the building spun around him. Pete’s words didn’t register as he gasped for air. Rose was, and she was... it was impossible. Head spinning, Jon stumbled to the lift. He needed to know, needed confirmation. His computer screen blurred as he accessed the employee files and clicked R. M. Tyler. There it was, the final piece, as plain as day before him: Rose Marion Tyler. “Shit!” Jon shoved his chair away, pulling at his hair. Rose was Marion.   
  
How had he missed that? How many times had he counted their similarities? It made sense. Rose’s personality changes coincided with Marion joining the parties. Another reality slapped him so hard he ran into his desk. Rose had dumped the Doctor for him. Rose was pregnant with the Doctor’s baby. He was the Doctor. Rose was, the baby was... Jon slid down the wall, fumbling for his phone. He had to ask, and his finger tapped Jack’s number. It rang twice.   
  
“Hey, Man. What’s up?” There was a false sincerity to his voice, and in the background Jon could hear muffled sobs. He’d know those sobs anywhere. Jack was with Rose. Of course. Jack had to be her best guy friend. Hadn’t he said he was inviting a prudish science type chick who needed to be anonymous and stress free? “You there?”   
  
“Answer yes or no, don’t ask how I know, and don’t tell her it’s me.” Jon closed his eyes, trying to keep his voice level. “Is Marion Rose Tyler?”   
  
“Yes.” Jack’s voice was strained, as another sob echoed through the line.   
  
“Are you with her now?” He knew the answer, and he was already on his feet. He had to go over there. He had to see her.   
  
“Yes.” Jack audibly swallowed, and Jon stumbled sideways as he reached for the door. Everything felt strangely detached, like he was in a dream.   
  
“Has she told you she was seeing someone?” Jon missed the lift button twice before he got it.   
  
“Yes.” Jack’s voice pitched up, as if he was figuring it out.   
  
“Don’t say a fucking word to her Jack. I know, okay. I know about everything.” The lift doors shut behind him. “I’m on my way. Make an excuse to leave. Okay.”   
  
“Sounds good to me.” Jack sounded absolutely relieved. “See ya then boss.” And the call ended.   
  
Jon hailed a cab, mumbling his address, and dragging his hands down. He needed to think for a minute, give Jack time to get out. Rose was pregnant with his child, and she didn’t even know it. How had this happened? She had said she had the shot. He wasn’t ready for this. He paid the cabbie, fumbling up his steps to his door. One inside he felt the tears start to fall. His instinct was to run, just run far away, but he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that. He had been falling for Marion and was falling for Rose. They were the same.   
  
Through the chaos of his thoughts, an idea occurred to him. He stumbled to his room, wiping his eyes as he gasped for air. He grabbed the blue bag, digging his mask out and tucking into his inner pocket. Then he grabbed his car keys. The drive was short, and Jon tried hid best not to run through the lobby. He pressed the button to Rose’s floor, and paced the lift as he went up. He needed to keep his head. Rose was already a mess, and he couldn’t lose it before he saw her.   
  
He paused at her door, as her voice carried out. “No! Don’t tell him Jack.” Rose was sobbing, and her tears tightened the vice grip on his chest. Jack was supposed to be gone. “Because I was falling in love with the Doctor, and you screwed it up! You owe me!” There was silence again, and Jon vaguely registered she must be on the phone. She didn’t want to leave the Doctor? Then why? How did Jack screw it up? “And now this is going to cost me Jon, who I’m having all kinds of feelings for. All because you forgot to tell me he said he was coming Saturday. I wouldn’t have told you to send him that message if I’d known!” Jon raised his hand, his whole arm shaking. “Just take care of your emergency. I’ll be fine. Bye.” Drawing in a breath, Jon knocked firmly. “Go away!” No, he wouldn’t. He knocked again, harder. “What part of leave me the fuck alone do you not under-“ Rose’s shout was cut short as she yanked the door open and looked up at him.   
  
Jon broke, seeing her like this. Her whole face was red, swollen, and puffy. Her hair was a mess of curls like she’d been pulling at wet hair, and her lips froze in a surprised look. He grabbed her, pulling her to him, hugging her tightly. “I know, Rose. I know. I overheard Pete tell Sarah Jane.” He walked her back, kicking the door closed behind him. “I’m here, talk to me.” He was rambling, doing anything to keep himself grounded.   
  
“Just go.” Rose pushed against Jon. Having him there, so close, with everything going on was too much. He should be angry. He should call her names and demand answers. Why was he here? This was her own fault. “Please, I can’t.” She yanked herself out of his arms, turning to walk to her room.   
  
“Rose, please.” His voice was thick with confusion, shaky with tears that sparkled in his eyes when she sat on her bed and looked up to find him standing in the doorway. “Can’t we talk?”   
  
“‘M pregnant, Jon. ‘S obviously not yours. What’s there ta say?” She was too spent to keep up appearances. She didn’t move when he sat next to her. “‘S my fault. Forgot my shot, slipped up. He doesn’t know. There, happy?” She wiped her eyes as he scooted up to the pillows and pulled her back to his chest, clutching her fingers in his. Why? Why couldn’t he just be furious? She could handle that. This, Rose couldn’t handle this, not when she was so angry at herself.   
  
“Tell him, Rose. You have to tell him.” Jon said the words. He already knew, but he needed to hear her say it. “Whoever he is, you have to tell him.”   
  
“The Doctor will just be pissed!” Rose slumped against him, sounding defeated, and Jon swallowed. Yes, pissed was an emotion he was feeling, but only a small one. He was pissed at himself, at Jack for obviously not relaying the whole message, and at himself for not connecting the dots sooner. He was supposed to be a genius. “He won’ believe the baby’s his. You don’ understand, the things I did, we did, but he was the only guy I slept with. He won’t believe me.” Rose sobbed again, freeing a hand to cover her face. “He’ll jus’ think ‘m a slut.”   
  
“Do you trust me?” He mumbled the words into her hair, trying not to mess this up. If she didn’t make the choice, he’d have to lay it all out, but Jon needed Rose to do it, to make the right decision herself. He knew she hadn’t slept with anyone else. He’d been there, and he knew her as Rose too, how even as she kept her agreement, she never even kissed him, not until Friday. Rose nodded once. “Call him, okay. Just call him. He deserves to know that he has a child.”   
  
“I don’ even know his real name.” Rose hated admitting that to Jon, but it was too late now. Rose didn’t understand why he was still here, why he was kissing her hair and telling her to call another man. She understood the pain in his voice, the barely concealed tears there. She had hurt him.   
  
“Just call. I’ll make some tea, okay? Give you some privacy.” Jon unwound himself from Rose, as she picked her mobile up. Hands shaking, he closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. He texted Jack, hoping his text beat Rose’s call.   
  
**Rose doesn’t know I’m the Doctor. She’ll be calling for the Doctor’s number soon. Give it to her.**  
  
Sure enough Rose’s mumbled words were audible, and Jon grabbed the tea kettle, filling it with water. He needed to stay busy, because if he stopped, he’d fully lose it. A baby, he was going to have a child. He turned the stove on, leaning against the counter, for his mobile to ring. Before he answered, he pulled his mask out and slipped it on.   
  
Rose didn’t even look at the number Jack texted her after a relieved “you’re doing the right thing, Rosie.” She just closed her eyes, pulled her knees to her chin, and listened to it wring?   
  
“Marion?” The Doctor’s low voice sounded worried, like he was unsure he wanted to take this call. “Jack said you needed to call me. What’s wrong?”   
  
“I’m sorry I said my answer wasn’t you.” Rose blurted the words out. “By the time Jack explained the mix up, it was too late.” She heard him sigh, a heavy thing, and she squeezed her eyes closed. It was hard to hear him talk now. “Doctor, I need to tell you something.”   
  
“I’m listening, precious girl. Talk to me.” The pet name only made the pain worse. He was going to be furious. How could he not be? She had messed up, totally and completely. “Marion, tell me why you called.”   
  
“‘M, Doctor ‘m pregnant. It’s yours. There’s no other possibility. I swear.” Her heart was pounding as silence filled the line, followed by a heavy clearing of a throat. “Doctor, say somethin’.”   
  
“We should talk in person. Is that okay?” In person? Rose didn’t know if she could. It was the right thing to do, the proper thing to do. “Marion, is that okay?” How could he be so calm? Rose didn’t understand. Nothing made sense anymore.   
  
“Yeah, w-when do you want to meet?” She floundered her eyes open, glancing at her alarm clock to see it was barely noon. He was probably at work. Rose didn’t want to   
  
“As soon as possible. Can you do that?” Rose could hear the Doctor swallow, and something clanged like a teacup on a saucer in the back ground.   
  
“Yeah. I can, where do you want to meet?” Rose scrambled off of her bed, heading to tell Jon she had to change and leave. Then the Doctor’s next words stopped her in her tracks.   
  
“Well, since I’m already in your kitchen, why don’t you come get your tea, Rose.” His voice was soft, and she heard it crack just a bit. She yanked her phone from her ear, looking at the screen. It was Jon’s number. She compared it to the text Jack had sent, and when they were identical, he knees threatened to buckle. “Rose, are you okay?” She pressed the phone back to her ear, as the understanding of what was happening came to a crashing screech in her brain.   
  
Rose opened the door, heart pounding, breathing heavily, and stepped out. A brown pinstripe coat was tossed on the counter, exposing the back of the blue henley of the man pouring water with one hand. “Doctor?” She lowered her phone as he turned, setting the kettle down, black mask shading his eyes. It was the Doctor, and he was.... He couldn’t be. Rose crossed the room, her whole body trembling, reached up, and pushed the mask away. “Jon.”   
  
“Yes.” Tears stained his cheeks, the whites surrounding his warm brown irises were bloodshot from crying, and he cupped her face. Rose dropped her phone, shock flushing through her, and then his lips met hers with a strangled gasp.   
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

If Jon had held any lingering doubts on the truth about the woman in his arms, which he had none, they would have been erased the moment they kissed. He knew these lips, had felt them on so much of his skin. He had memorized them, how the pressed, how they parted, how they tasted when salty with tears. He had been learning to love them. He had mourned them, and now he felt them in a brand new way. He felt them with total honesty.    
  
Rose clutched Jon’s arms, the disbelief and shock temporarily blocked by the familiarity of the kiss she found herself locked in. She knew she should touch him, should wrap her arms around him, let his touch soothe her, but she couldn’t move anything but her lips. She was frozen in place by the reality around her. She felt his hands slide down her arms, stroking his thumbs as their lips parted briefly and rejoined. It felt right, the way their shaking gasps blended, the way his fingers held her steady, but she couldn’t breathe. It was when he lifted her up to set her on the counter that she managed to find her hands, placing them on her his chest. “Stop.” She whispered.    
  
Jon pulled away immediately, though he kept his hands on Rose’s arms, keeping her balanced where she was seated. Her eyes were closed, hands limp against his shirt. “Rose, look at me.” There was a relief in knowing the truth, in her knowing as well, but when those honey colored eyes open, the fear and uncertainty in them reminded him of why he was there. “Why did you tell me to stop?” His head gave a wild turn again, as she lowered one hand to cover her stomach. Her eyes were searching his, as if trying to find an answer.    
  
Rose was bewildered. She was terrified, had been for hours now, couldn’t sleep, hardly ate. Yet he was standing there as if it didn’t phase him. How had he known? How long had he known it was here. “How long have you known it was me. Jon?” His confused look flared her anger up, and she shoved him. “How long have you known I was Marion? Huh?!” She shoved him back, sliding to the floor to face him. “I bet you knew from the start, didn’t you? As soon as I introduced her to the Doctor, you had to’ve known! I wouldn’t have recognized you, because I didn’t know you that well.” Rose was shaking with the intensity of the fury inside of her. Jon was a genius, and his stupid memory wouldn’t have kept him from knowing. “Don’t you dare lie to me, Jonathan McCrimmon! Tell me!” Her raw throat throbbed as she shouted, her fists clenching her nails into her palms. He had used her. She had trusted him and he used her.    
  
“Today, Rose, I swear.” Jon hadn’t expected this reaction. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but Rose looking ready to murder him had definitely not been on the list. “I was worried about you, and I overheard Pete and Sarah Jane. He was talking about you disappearing every weekend, and then Sarah Jane mentioned Bad Wolf, Inc.” He wanted to reach for her, to show her he was being honest, but he knew that look in her eyes. She’d slap him. “Rose, please, I swear I didn’t know.” He pleaded with her with his words, with his eyes. She had to believe him. Then they could talk, about everything, but he needed her to trust him.    
  
“I believe you.” Rose had seen enough of lies and covert deceptions in her experience with both men and work. Sincerity like his couldn’t be faked. “Just don’t touch me.” She ran her hand through her hair, wrapping an arm around herself as she began pacing. She’d been doing a lot of that. It was better than sitting still. She was still trying to make sense of it all. How was he not freaking out? How was he standing there, staring at her? He should be ranting, yelling, furious at what had happened. “How are you so calm?”    
  
“Calm, are you kidding me?!” Jon felt the dry laugh burst out as he tugged at his hair. He wasn’t calm. He was in full panic mode. “I am so far from calm, I’m not even in the same galaxy as the word! I am so bloody terrified that I can’t even think! You said you were on the shot!” He swallowed hard as his heart began to race again. His chest was tight, and his stomach felt full of heavy stones. He couldn’t stand still anymore, and he walked away from Rose, loosening his tie. “You lied to me. I would have run to the shop and gotten an emergency pill!” He spun on her, a wild, horrible thought in his mind. “Did you want this?! Is that it?” His hands were trembling so hard he had to hide them in his hair again.    
  
“Are you insane?!” Rose froze beside the counter, his words smashing into her like a slap. “Of course not! How dare you ask me that?! You are unbelievable!” She stalked towards him. At least she knew what he really thought of her now. She glowered up at him, wondering why she had been so stupid to believe he was any different. “You’re the one who started it. You got me drunk.” She shoved his chest, tears of anger and betrayal burned her eyes and chest. “You rolled me over, you decided not to use a condom.” She shoved him again, not caring as he stumbled back. “You didn’t pull out! You wanted this to happen!” She shoved at him again, but Jon caught her hands, holding them tightly, before pushing them to her sides. Rose drew a breath, and then she slapped him. “I hate you!” She spun away from him, hand burning as she headed for her room. She didn’t hate him, but it was the only words that could remotely reach the level of emotions she was drowning in.    
  
“I don’t hate you!” Was he angry at her, oh yes! Was he disappointed? Most definitely. Was he absolutely terrified at what was happening? So much so that his flight response was nearly winning over his fight. He couldn’t do it though, couldn’t run. Rose was Marion, and he cared so deeply for them both. She was what he never even hoped to find, intelligence, bravery, kindness, loyalty, strength, and beauty all wrapped up in one person. He followed her, knowing a slap was worth the risk. He couldn’t lose her again. “Come here.” Jon caught her waist from behind, pulling her back to him, turning her and holding her face to his chest. “Just stop.” He wasn’t sure what he was doing? Nothing was making sense anymore, but he just knew if she closed that bedroom door in his face that she would be done.    
  
“Why are you still here?” Rose drew in an uneven breath. The smell of his cologne, the aftershave he always wore as Jon but not the Doctor, was strong on him. Just days before, she associated it with safety, with comfort. Her body wanted to react to it, but her mind fought against it hard. “I can do this myself. I don’t need your help.” She banged her palms against his chest, shaking her head. “I don’t need you. I can do this by myself! She shoved hard again, forcing him away. “Go away, Jon!” Why wasn’t he just running away? That’s what Rose had expected. She didn’t have a reaction to his insistence on staying. The knowledge that she had lost him, both of him, that he wouldn’t believe her was already burned into her mind.    
  
  
“Like hell I will!” Jon grabbed Rose’s hand, expecting more fight, but this time she just leaned against the wall, staring at him like she couldn’t understand why he was still here. “That’s my baby.” Fight seemed to leave her at those words, and he broke when she slid to the floor, releasing his hand, and pulled her knees to his chest. All of her words before snapped together in his mind. She thought he would run, expected him to deny it, to force her to carry this by herself. He folded himself down in front of her, heart racing as he touched her hand. “I’m not running from this. I won’t leave my child without a father.”    
  
His child, the words cut through the buzzing in Rose’s brain, and she lifted her face to look at him. “You... you believe me?” She didn’t have a plan for this, for any of this. He was supposed to deny it, to call her a liar, to reject her. Without that, she didn’t know what to be angry at him for. All she had was fear, disbelief, and uncertainty in what her future held.    
  
“Of course I do, you crazy woman.” Jon pulled her to him, folding his arms and legs around her like he knew would calm her down. “Now, let’s talk about this, okay.” Her fingers laced with his, her face pressing against his chest. He could feel how hot it was from the amount of crying she must have been doing. His own face was burning and sore. His throat felt tight again, and he was mostly just rambling because it helped keep him calm. “Basic things first, we’re both scared.” Rose snorted against him, and he rolled his eyes. “We obviously can’t tell anyone how it happened.”    
  
“Ya think.” Rose lifted her head to stare at Jon. Had his genius finally broke? That wasn’t even a remote possibility. “Any other obvious points you want to make, or can we skip on ahead?” The how was over and done with, the what was the main issue. Her initially made frantic plans were gone. She hadn’t confirmed or denied to her parents that she knew who the father was. She had just said she’d tell them once she had calmed down. “Dad is going to kill you...” she groaned.    
  
“Actually, I think he’s gonna be pretty okay with it.” Jon recalled how Pete’s first thought had apparently been him, and he hadn’t come storming down to his office. “Dunno about your mum though.” Rose gave a dry laugh that told him Jackie Tyler was going to have his neck. “So, let’s decide on how to tell them it happened, okay?” He didn’t even know where to begin.    
  
“We could say we’d been dating secretly, which is why I brought you to the party.” It was the best Rose could come up with, though it seemed weak to her. Then again, everyone at work had already been talking. “That after the Adam thing we    
slipped up and forgot protection.” She tried to relax into his arms, but she just couldn’t. She was still too tightly wound, though the hug did feel wonderful.    
  
“Speaking of dating.” Jon sighed, resting his chin on her head. “Do you still want to be with me?” He didn’t know what was going through her mind. She wasn’t seeking comfort from him, wasn’t holding onto him, She wasn’t even looking at him anymore. He wanted to, but it was her choice. “Because I do want to be with you.”   
  
“I dunno.” Rose was confused. Her mind was still trying to piece together the confusion that started Friday, that the two men were one in the same. Jon sighed into her hair. What if he just felt obligated to stay? She didn’t want obligation. She didn’t want him to just do the responsible thing. “I don’t want you to feel trapped.”    
  
“I’m not trapped.” Jon squeezed her tightly, trying to convey the words he couldn’t formulate. “I’ll go with whatever you decide. We can do this as s couple, or we can do this as coparents.” It didn’t occur to him, until Rose finally looked up at him with tight lips, that he didn’t even know if she had made a decision to do this at all. “I mean, if you choose to keep-“   
  
“Already chose to.” Rose swallowed hard, her throat and mouth thick and dry. “I couldn’t, I mean, it’s not something I could be okay with for myself.” Jon’s understanding nod was silent. She honestly didn’t know how she wanted to proceed. She just had to know that he wanted to be there because he wanted her, not because he felt honor bound to do it. “Can we talk about dating later? ‘S not exactly top of my priority list.”   
  
“Of course.” Jon knew Rose well enough to understand that she still needed to fully grasp the situation before deciding on something like that. He just wanted her to know that he was willing. He took in her face, the dark circles, the cracked and dried lips. He sighed, as he accepted that this was really happening, and the panic he felt would only make it worse. “Have you eaten today?”    
  
“Had some oatmeal on the way back from the doctor this morning.” Jack had insisted, even though it had been flavorless. “Round nine I think.” Jon shook his head, and she felt him unwrap himself. She let him pull her to her feet. “My stomach hurts. I don’t want anything right now.” Rose didn’t resist as he led her to the kitchen and pointed to a stool. She sat down, folding her arms on the granite island top, and laid her head on them.    
  
“Not even cheesy toast and tomato soup?” Jon looked back to see if she would smile, but all he got was a lift of her head and a lip twitch. She looked absolutely exhausted, not that he could blame her. “Did you sleep?” He should have been there, from the start. “Who drove you to the doctor?” He went about fixing them lunch.    
  
“Jack.” Rose sighed, watching him work. She was grateful that he was trying to take care of her. She honestly was, but she felt her lack of restful sleep and food slowly wearing her down. “Didn’t sleep much, few hours on and off.” She lowered her head back down. The silence was deafening as he shook his head. A glass clinked down in front of her, followed by the bottle of vitamins. “Thanks.” She pushed herself upright, shaking one out and swallowing it. The cool water felt wonderful on her heated, swollen mouth, and she found herself quickly chugging it. When her eyes opened, he was holding out another one, and she traded the empty one for more.    
  
“There we go.” Jon relaxed some as Rose greedily consumed her water, before turning his attention back to her food. He knew this was hard on her, because it was on him. He needed to get her fed and in bed, so he could sit and process everything rationally. He made enough for them both, as he had missed breakfast himself, and sat quietly beside her while they ate. When they finished, he pulled her to her feet brushed her hair from her face. “Go take a shower, okay. I’ll wash up, and then you can take a nap.”    
  
“Jon.” Rose finally touched him, just a small brush to his arm. “Will you, I mean, when I get out of the shower will you be here?” She wasn’t sure which she wanted, him to leave or him to stay. She still wasn’t sure whether she wanted to do this as a couple either.    
  
“I already told you, I’m here until you tell me otherwise.” Jon could see the uncertainty in her eyes, but he’d meant it. He wanted her, not just because she was pregnant, but because he’d wanted her before that. This didn’t change how he felt about her, but he was beginning to think it was changing how she did.    
  
“I don’t want to be alone right now.” Rose didn’t know if she wanted him there, but she didn’t want Jack or her parents either. She just needed to not be alone. Jon cupped her cheek, and she could see he wanted to kiss her. She knew that look, but he didn’t act on it. Good, because if he did she’d probably cry again. Pulling away, she went into the bedroom to wash off.    
  
Jon expected the door to shut, but it didn’t. The ensuite door did, but still. It was a hopeful sign. He loaded the dishes in the washer quickly, then busied himself with pulling fresh sheets and blanket out of the linen closet in the hall to the guest rooms. Just as he imagined, Rose’s pillowcase and sheets were tear stained and jumbled up. She’d appreciate having fresh ones to curl up on. So he stripped the bed, carrying the dirty ones to the utility room and loading them up, and then he went back to make the bed, leaving her usual side turned down. He went back in the kitchen to get another cup of water, and placed it on her bedside table.    
  
When Rose came out, feeling better than she thought she would, she blinked at the clean sheets waiting. She toweled her hair off, feeling finally warm inside, and her upset stomach from crying and panic was relaxed. She was still scared, but the need for sleep was overpowering that. She walked into the living room, finding Jon examining her book case. “I’m out.” She said hesitantly, unsure of what else she could say.    
  
Jon turned, closing the book he had pulled out, a fantasy novel. Rose looked a bit more calm now, but her eyes were still dark and heavy lidded. “Go lay down. I’ll just read.” He waved the book. Honestly he’d rather lay down with her, but she wanted space. He wouldn’t force her to decide. The towel moved away from her hair, and she shifted her weight. “If you want me to stay.”    
  
“Could you read in here?” Rose gestured to her room, because she didn’t want to be alone in there. Jon offered her a soft smile, and she turned to toss the towel on her vanity before climbing onto the bed. He beat her to the covers, lifting them up and over her, but Rose didn’t object. She curled up, hugging the pillow in her arms and under her head, and closed her eyes as he pulled a chair from the corner over to sit beside the bed. She sighed, listening to him kick his shoes off and open the book.    
  
“It started with a page.” Jon read aloud, but softly, hoping the story would ease her into sleep. “It seemed like an ordinary page, crinkled, yellowed with age, and folded at the bottom of a trunk. The script writing, which had faded with time, had seemed harmless enough, but when I began to read, I realized this page was anything but.” He looked up, as Rose made a breathy sigh, and he saw her fingers loosen against the red pillowcase, her lips were partially open, and her breathing was slow and shallow. That hadn’t taken long.    
  
He returned to the story, bringing his feet up to rest on the sheets as he leaned back in the chair. Jon hoped it would distract him, would keep his mind quiet, but it didn’t. Rose was pregnant, and it was his. She didn’t know if she wanted him to be with her, but she wasn’t resisting him being there. He closed the book, staring up at the ceiling. He was going to be a father. It wasn’t something he had ever considered himself doing, but it was happening.    
  
The idea was mindboggling. On one hand, the idea of bringing a child into the world was the most terrifying thing he’d ever considered. On the other, he felt a sort of awe. He had helped create that child, and in nine months he or she would come into the world, a brand new life, a plethora of unimaginable possibilities wrapped in tiny hands and screaming lungs. Then there was the idea that this woman, this impossible woman who had stolen his heart twice, would be the one to carry that child. It took his breath away.    
  
“I’m gonna be a father.” Jon dropped his legs to the floor, leaning his elbows on his knees, as the world swam out of focus. It really hit him then, the complete understanding of what that entailed, and tears soaked his hands. He gasped for air, trying to make sense of what he was feeling, fear, hope, dread, exhilaration, anxiety, love for the tiny flicker in Rose’s abdomen so intense it made his chest ache, horror at whether he would be cut out to raise a child, and wonder at how he had ever even considered running.    
  
Rose tried to ignore the soft sounds that penetrated her sleep. It took a moment for her fuzzy mind to register it, but when she did, her heart stuttered. Jon was crying. She forced her weighted eyes open, finding him staring down at his hands mumbling broken words and smiling, then he frowned, and then his face blazed into another smile. “Jon...” she lifted her head groggily. Trying to make sense of his behavior. He was looking at her now, eyes wide with wonder.    
  
“I’m going to be a dad.” His voice was thick, and Rose saw the tears staining his cheek. What she didn’t see or hear was the fear anymore. Even in her exhaustion she could see he had settled for happiness. She wasn’t there yet, knew she would be eventually, but right now she just needed sleep. “Sorry, love, didn’t mean to wake you.” Her chest tightened at his words, and the honesty behind the second one. She had felt it too, but now everything was numbed with lethargy. Her bed also felt too large, an ocean of emptiness, and she didn’t want to feel that right now.    
  
“Can you turn off the lights and lay here for a while?” Rose patted the sheets behind her. Jon hesitated for a moment, then flicked off the lights. He shed shed his shirt and climbed in on the otherside. Rose didn’t turn to face him, she just rolled to lie on her stomach and close her eyes as he settled in beside her. She heaved a sigh, but didn’t resist when Jon began rubbing soothing circles on her back. Sleep was a blessed goddess of nothingness.    
  



	38. Chapter 38

Jon hadn’t intended to doze off himself, but the sound of ringing from the kitchen stirred him awake. He shifted, back stiff from laying still so long on it, only to find that Rose’s hand had draped over him. She wasn’t laying against him, but she must have rolled over at some point and rested her hand on his stomach. The ringing had stopped, but it soon resumed, and Jon carefully moved Rose’s hand. He placed it on her pillow, pulling the sheets up to her chin, and then stumbled to the kitchen. It was after four in the afternoon, according to the stove clock, and he yawned.    
  
Rose’s phone was still on the floor, forgotten in the whirlwind of their confessions and conversations. He bent to scoop it up as the ringing stopped, and found the screen cracked. There were two missed calls from Pete, but he didn’t have her password to call him back. So, he yawned, moving to the fridge to find something to cook. He didn’t know anything about proper pregnancy diets, but he didn’t think cheesy toast and soup was suitable for two meals. He yawned again, making a mental note to buy books, lots of books, to know what would be going on with Rose’s and the baby’s bodies.    
  
Rose’s phone rang again, the word Dad, flashing on the screen. He tried to answer, but the crack prevented his swipe from being detected. So he sat it down. Rose could call him back from his phone when she woke up. He pulled some chicken breasts from the freezer, filling the sink with hot water to thaw them, and then pulled out a bundle of fresh greens. Moving the faucet to the other side, Jon began washing them clean.   
  
Pete lowered his phone to shove it into his pocket, as he stopped outside of Rose’s door. He had heard her phone ringing inside, which meant she was home. Probably asleep. His day had been long as he worried about his little girl. Jackie had wanted to go over, but Rose said she needed time to think. He had the list of obstetricians in his hand, and he would just leave it on her counter if she was asleep.    
  
Pulling the spare key she had given him out, he slipped it in the knob, finding the door already unlocked. “Huh.” Rose always locked up before bed. “Rose, honey. You awake?” Pete let himself in, the sound of noises in the kitchen drawing him further in. “Rosebud, sweetie. It’s Daddy. You in here?” When he rounded the corner, he froze.    
  
Rose was nowhere in sight, but Jon was standing there holding a bunch of vegetables. The man’s hair was a mess, pants wrinkled like he’d just crawled out of bed, and was blinking at him like he was still half asleep. “Jon, what are you doing here?” Pete set the paper face down, just in case the man didn’t know. He did not want to break that news. “Where’s Rose?”    
  
“In bed.” Jon yawned, setting the greens down on a towel. “I’m cooking her dinner.” He said as if it explained everything. Pete winced internally, wondering if maybe he didn’t know. He had seen them holding hands walking into work on Monday, and Jon’s sister had stayed here for a few days. Honestly, he’d been glad they had clicked. He liked Jon, even more so since the Adam incident, and while he didn’t think any man would be good enough for his baby girl, he thought Jon was pretty close. “What’s that?” He nodded at the papers.   
  
“A list of numbers she asked for.” Pete took in Jon’s shirtless appearance again, and drew a breath. “Did you leave work and spend all day here?” Had Rose called him? She must have, but he still didn’t think Jon knew. The man nodded, with a small smile, and began cutting the vegetables up. “Did she tell you why she wasn’t at work today.”    
  
“Yes, she’s pregnant.” Jon sighed, but it didn’t sound like an angry sigh, just like he was lost in his thoughts. “I overheard you tell Sarah Jane, and came over to see her.” Well bugger. He hadn’t wanted Jon to find out like this, but the man didn’t seem to be upset, just sort of working in an automatic daze.    
  
“And you didn’t break up with her?” Jon finally looked at him, and Pete saw in his dazed, sleepy face that he had obviously talked to Rose, but no, He hadn’t broken up with her. “Did she tell you who the father is?” He whispered. Honestly, he needed to know. Pete needed to track him down, see what he was like, get a feel for whoever it was that had turned his princess’ life around.    
  
“I am.” Jon’e voice was as sort of awestruck, a groggy smile pulling at his lips, and he resumed chopping the vegetables. “That’s my child, Pete.” His respect for the Doctor shot through the roof. This man was willing to step up, to claim a child that had to have been conceived before he and Rose started dating. Maybe he was good enough for her.    
  
“You’re willing to raise the baby? Jon, that’s... you’re going to raise another man’s child.” Pete came around to clap him on the shoulder. He didn’t know how Jon had talked Rose into agreeing to that, but as long as she was happy, he was happy. “You’ve only been dating, what, a week?”    
  
“No, Daddy.” Pete turned at Rose’s sleepy voice. She was standing in the doorway of her room, looking bedraggled, and exhausted. “It’s his baby. We’ve been dating for about a month now.” She paused, taking a breath. “Are you angry?”    
  
Pete crossed the room, taking his daughter into his arms. Was he upset? A little, but not angry. “No Rosebud. I’m not angry. Your mum’s miffed that you didn’t tell us you were seeing someone, but that’s it.” He kissed Rose’s head as she wrapped her arms around him. “I know it’s scary. Blimey, I was terrified when Jackie said she was pregnant with you, and we planned that.” She sighed, squeezing him tighter. “But I’m going to be happy, and say congratulations. Because I know, once the shock wears off, you will be a great Mum.” He looked back at Jon, who was watching them with a nervous smile. “And you’ve got a guy who is here, taking care of you. Yeah.” She nodded, but he could tell her heart wasn’t in it. His little girl was obviously still    
  
“I love you, Daddy.” Rose looked up at him, and he could see the little girl who had tumbled off her bike, her knee and palms scratched and bleeding shining through her eyes. This wasn’t something a bandage and ice cream could fix, though, and that hurt him deep in his soul. “I just need some time with Jon right now. Can you Tell mum I’ll come see her tomorrow to talk?”    
  
“Of course, sweetie.” Pete pulled away to lead her to the kitchen, rubbing her back. “I brought you the list of obstetricians you asked for. They are the best in the city. I’m sure you can find one, yeah?” He looked to Jon, who had begun separating what looked like chicken breasts. “Take the day off tomorrow, both of you, but Monday I need my top employees on board.” He really wanted to stay, but it was obvious that the two were in need of a long conversation. Rose looked like she just wanted to run, but Jon couldn’t take his eyes or smile off of her. It was not the usual reactions he had seen growing up on the estates. “Take care of my girl, Jon.”    
  
“As much as she’ll let me.” Jon shrugged as if to say ‘you know how she is’. Oh, he knew exactly how his daughter was.    
  
Pete kissed Rose’s cheek again, then wandered out to call his wife and tell her the news about Jon. Thankfully he was in the lift, because her scream of “I’ll kill him!” Was so loud his ear rang for a good ten minutes.    
  
Rose stood just outside of the kitchen, watching Jon work. She was absolutely starving now, even though she was still pretty tired. Her head was pounding, and her limbs felt shaky all over. It was like waking up the morning after recovering from a stomach virus. She steeled herself, crossing the tile floor, to get her phone. She needed to know if paracetamol was safe for pregnancy. She thought she remembered her mum taking it, but wasn’t sure. When she saw the cracked screen, she sighed. “Damn it.”    
  
“Here.” Jon handed her his phone, and Rose looked up at him. He was looking down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. She took it, unable to return his soft look just yet. “There’s no password. How do you want your chicken? Was thinking lemon pepper.”    
  
“Yeah, that’s good.” Rose carried his phone to the living room, settling into the far corner of the couch. She powered it on, blinking at the screen. She wasn’t sure where to even begin, but she tapped the internet icon and began typing. She learned that paracetamol was safe, but should be taken sparingly and lowest dosage possible. That was good to know. She glanced up at Jon, who was sliding the chicken into the oven, and sighed. This was going to be hell at work, for them both. “Jon.”    
  
“Yes, Rose?” Jon turned around to look at the frowning woman clutching his phone. “You need something? I can run to the-“ her eyes met his, and the look in them was odd, making him stop.    
  
“I don’t want anyone outside of our families and Jack to know.” Rose shook her head, as she tapped his phone against her lip. “I’m announcing my resignation from Vitex at the convention anyways. We should just keep this a secret from everyone there until then.” She didn’t want to deal with the drama it would entail if it got out now. Besides, she had signed the contracts with the clothing manufacturers and makeup production companies for Bad Wolf, Inc. she wanted to get that ready for launch before everyone knew.    
  
Jon nodded, placing the greens in a steamer with some garlic. “Okay, we can do that.” He knew where her thoughts were, and he couldn’t blame her. Rose wouldn’t want the project to be overshadowed by this. He filled a glass with water, carrying it over to hand it to her and then sit beside her while the food cooked. He wondered at what she had said to her dad, not telling him that she had basically broken up with him. Did her nap change her mind? She was so quiet. Jon wanted to ask her, but she was staring silently at her water.    
  
Rose still didn’t know if Jon was there because he wanted to be, or because he felt obligated. Honestly, she was still on the fence about wanting him there herself. She knew he should be, and she wouldn’t keep him from this. It just hurt, because she had been falling for him, two different versions of him, and she couldn’t tell which one was the man inside. “Jon and the Doctor are two different people. Which one is the real you?” His mouth parted as if he was about to respond, but then closed as he stared at her.    
  
There it was, the crux of Rose’s distrust. Not that she had much room to talk, because Marion had been a completely different side of her. Jon tried to think of an answer, how to explain. What could he say? “I’m both.” He tried to work it out in his head, but Rose’s troubled look was distracting. “It’s just, when I was with Mar-“ Rose made a huff and he sighed. “With you, at Jack’s, there was this sense of being trusted. I didn’t plan on what happened, but when you kissed me that first time, it felt thrilling. Here was this woman, smart, funny, brilliant, and beautiful who just wanted to be herself. She didn’t care that I was a genius or that I worked for Vitex. She saw my personality, and I saw hers.” There, a ghost of a smile finally softened Rose’s face. “Then, when she, you, asked that question, I saw someone who had never been..” he tried to think of how to phrase it without sounding crass. “Truly touched by a man. I couldn’t let that happen. After that, I was done for. It just felt, right. She was still so nervous, so caught up in the woman she was versus the woman she wanted everyone to see. So, I let the Doctor step up. The rest of it, it wasn’t for my pleasure, it was for hers, for yours. I needed someone who could trust me without doubt, without reservation, and that’s what I got. The night of the party, when you curled up right here and trusted me to keep you safe, I realized that was exactly what I always needed. So, the Doctor and Jon are one and the same.”    
  
Rose processed his words, her mind racing through all the things they had done. It was easy to think about when she had her mask to hide behind, but now, she didn’t regret them, but she felt as if maybe  he would always want that. “Marion was my escape. My freedom to act without judgement. I never thought,” she drew a breath, wishing fervently that she could just make it make sense in her mind. “That someone could see me, for me. The Doctor did, and then, when you confronted Adam before the incident, I realized you were seeing me. I just needed the Doctor more at the time. He didn’t just see me, he made me see myself.” She set her unsipped water down, trying to get him to understand. “Then, Things got complicated. The Doctor was freedom, but Jon, he was safety.” She looked up at the understanding expression on his face. “Now I don’t feel either.” She dreaded saying the words, but she had to make him understand. “I don’t think I trust either of you right now.” What if he preferred Marion to Rose? What if she agreed to be with him, and he decided she wasn’t enough?    
  
Jon understood, oh he did. Rose had every reason to be distrustful. He held some against her as well, not that she was lying about the fact that the baby was his, but the fact that she had essentially hit on him while being with the Doctor. Then again, he had encouraged her to do it. She had never let herself cross the line, so there was that. He still wanted her, that’s what mattered. He didn’t need the wild lifestyle they had uncovered together. That was like sprinkles on ice cream, fun, but not necessary. “I’ll do my best to earn your trust back, if you let me.”    
  
“I can’t promise that it will be the same.” Rose hated saying that, but she couldn’t lie to him. She couldn’t pretend anymore. Yes, she wanted him so badly it hurt, but she needed to know he felt the same. She refused to settle for less. “But I won’t keep you away from.” She touched her stomach softly, still frightened by the tiny glimmer tucked inside. “This if it doesn’t work out.”    
  
That was all Jon needed to hear. He scooted closer, hesitantly touching her hand. “I won’t let you down, either of you. I swear.” He tried to pour his sincerity into her eyes, into that one touch. Rose tensed, and he was afraid she was going to push him away, but she simply looked down and away for a moment, wincing. “What’s wrong.”    
  
“Headache, and I’m out of paracetamol.” Rose sighed, as the pressure behind her eyes throbbed. She jumped a bit as Jon scrambled off the couch. “Where’re you going?”   
  
“To the store. Be right back.” She watched as he hurried to the bedroom to grab his shirt and shoes, then disappeared out the door. Jon returned just as the oven timer dinged, with paracetamol all right, but also three books: one for what she should expect with pregnancy, one for what he should, and one cookbook that promised to supply dozens of pregnancy friendly recipes.    
  
Rose picked hers up, drawing a finger across the cover, and looked at the man cutting her dinner up for her. She was still scared, but she knew that no matter what she decided, Jon was going to be a wonderfully devoted father.    
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

Things had been a bit hectic over the last three weeks, but Rose was adjusting. Some things though, made her stop and stare. Like, for instance, how there were suddenly loads of prepacked glass containers in her fridge marked with one through four on the lids. “Jon, what’s this?” She turned as he came hurrying out of the hallway to the guest room, fumbling with his tie. He hadn’t moved in, but he did stay over at least four nights a week. Not that they shared a bed, because they hadn’t even hugged again. He just said he wanted to experience it all, and she wasn’t going to deny him that. Besides, their families were still under the impression that they were a couple.    
  
“I was reading that you should be eating six small meals a day instead of three big ones with snacks.” Jon beamed at Rose, feeling proud of what his research had turned up. “It will keep your blood sugar and vitamin levels regulated. So when you went to bed, I just fixed some up for you.” He watched, as she took a breath, fixing him with a stunned look, then blew it out and pulled one of the containers out. “That should be the egg-celent veggie humus pita from the book Doctor Cooper recommended Monday.”    
  
Rose picked up one half of the neatly cut pita. It looked delicious, sliced boiled egg with humus and what looked and smelled like diced spinach and fresh tomato. She had already had breakfast, but she took a bite. “This is good!” Realizing her mouth was full, she blushed, putting it back into the container. “Thank you.”    
  
Honestly, Jon was proving true to his word already. He had looked up statistics on every obstetrician on the list her dad had brought: induction ratings, csection percentages, premature deliveries, emergency cases, and even their patient reviews. He had gone through about thirty books, and eagerly informed her every morning of some new fact. Like yesterday morning when he looked up from tying his shoes and informed her that around this time the baby was forming the neural tube and inner ears. Rose couldn’t deny that his excitement was a bit contagious, but she had only recently begun to become comfortable with the fact that she was pregnant at all, so the bursts of energy faded quickly. She hadn’t felt panicky in a week, which was such a relief.    
  
“You’re welcome.” Jon wanted to grab Rose and hug her, because honestly she looked so gorgeous it wasn’t funny. She was looking much better than she had in the beginning, better rested, hair down, with waves today which surrounded her face like a golden halo. “Did you drink your water this morning?” That earned him an eye roll as she reached into the refrigerator to pull out the glass bottle. He had insisted that all plastic bottles and containers be avoided, to avoid over exposure to BPA. “You need to stay hydrated.”    
  
“Jon, I drink plenty of liquids.” Rose shook her head as she uncapped her morning bottle of water. She was doing her best to stay healthy, but she felt silly about it sometimes because she still didn’t feel different. She took a sip, the cool water making the mint from her freshly brushed teeth tingle. The water tasted odd, and she pulled the bottle back to see if he had added something to it. The water was clear, so she took another as he began stacking her meals into the insulated bag for her to take to work. “Does this taste weird to you?” She handed him the bottle, smacking her lips trying to rid the odd taste. It wasn’t a true flavor, just strange, almost bitter.    
  
Jon took the bottle and sniffed, wondering if he hadn’t sterilized it long enough to get rid of the manufacture taste and smell that came with new bottles. He couldn’t smell anything, but he took a drink anyways. “Tastes fine to me, Rose.” He handed it back to her. “Six weeks is about when your senses start changing, increased olfactory and gustatory sensitivity. Maybe you’re tasting the minerals from the filter?” He watched as she sniffed the water too.   
  
“Maybe.” Rose took another gulp, wanting to finish it quickly so they could get to work. It was only six fifty, but she wanted to stop and get her coffee, which was now decaf. Her stomach clenched at the cool liquid. “Yuck. I’m sorry, but this is disgusting.” She sat the bottle down, shaking her head and opening the refrigerator to get the milk. Her jaw tingled, feeling suddenly tight and filling her mouth with saliva. Again her stomach clenched, and she knew what was going on. So far it hadn’t happened, and she’d thought it wouldn’t. “No!” She whined, pushing past him and kicking off her heels to run to the bedroom ensuite. She barely got the toilet lid up.    
  
“Rose!” Jon chased after her, panic flooding his chest at the pained expression she wore and the unexpected outburst. He heard her before he even reached the door to the ensuite. “Guess we weren’t that lucky after all.” He had to chuckle as she lifted her hand to make a rude gesture before another heave rocked her body. “Yeah yeah, you hate me.” He had been hoping that she wouldn’t have to deal with morning sickness, because Jackie had said she didn’t have it either time. He dampened a rag, kneeling, pulling her hair back to hold it out of the way. He placed the cool cloth on the back of her neck to help soothe her.    
  
Rose waited until she was sure her stomach was through rebelling before she sat back and closed the lid, fumbling for the handle. She flinched as the cool sensation from her neck touched her lips, and looked to find Jon wiping at her mouth. “Oh my god!” She was already feeling shaky and flushed. His closeness only added to the irritation. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid!” She pushed the rag away, not looking at him as she moved to her feet to go to the sink. Her mascara had smeared a bit from reflexive tears, and her lipstick had smudged where he wiped. “Just, can you not hover for five damn seconds!” She braced her hands on the sink, looking down at the white porcelain.    
  
“I’m sorry.” Jon placed the toothbrush he had just plucked from the holder down. “I just wanted to help.” Rose’s harsh tone stung a little, because she hadn’t yelled at him since the day they found out. He stepped out, shutting the door behind him. He wasn’t trying to hover. He just wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Every book he had read, all the tips from Pete, and tons of blogs had said that the best thing he could do was be supportive and make things as stress free as possible. Multiple moms online had said their partners doing things like that had been wonderful. Maybe he did it wrong, maybe he moved in with the cloth too fast. Feeling a bit deflated, he went to the kitchen to find the bag of ginger candies he had picked up just in case, placing them by her lunch bag.    
  
Rose sighed as she fixed her face, the toothpaste still edging away the sour taste in her mouth. She looked down at her flat stomach, touching it through her shirt. “Can you just behave, please? I’m trying.” She sighed, opening the door to go back out. When she saw Jon, standing in the kitchen, fiddling with the peel of his open but untouched morning banana, she felt a stab of guilt. He looked like she had just kicked his puppy. “Jon, I’m.” He looked up at her, lips parting in what she was sure was an apology. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”    
  
“No, I shouldn’t have rushed in there. You probably didn’t want me to see you like that.” Jon held out the banana hesitantly. “Bananas help with nausea. I also have ginger candies for your purse.” He offered her a weak smile, watching as Rose came closer. “You didn’t have crackers, but I can run get some on lunch.” He realized his was probably overdoing it again, so he pulled his hand back and looked down at the banana again.    
  
“Thank you.” Rose took the banana, chancing a bite as she looked up at him. His eyes were wide, both eyebrows arched, and he looked so adorable she had to fight back a chuckle. Her stomach didn’t protest, and she side. “I really am sorry, just, sometimes I need a little privacy.” She reached up, smoothing his collar which was partially sticking up. Rose hadn’t really touched him yet, but she needed to do something to show she wasn’t angry. “‘S embarrassing. I appreciate you trying, jus’ not with that okay.”    
  
“Okay.” Jon relaxed at her fingers, his chest warming in surprise. Apart from the occasional shoulder or arm touch to get his attention, or putting a hand on his back to move around him, Rose had made it clear she didn’t want contact. “If we don’t leave now, we won’t be able to stop for coffee.” He chuckled as she hurried to her shoes, still eating his breakfast. He snagged another banana from the hanger, grabbing her lunch bag. “You look really beautiful today.” He chanced the compliment, having not treaded into this territory yet. The last three weeks hadn’t been tense, but he was acutely aware that Rose was trying to maintain their level of friendship before they kissed goodnight the first time. Well, technically not the first time, but the first time as Jon and Rose, not Marion and the Doctor.    
  
“Thanks.” Rose grabbed a handful of candy from the bag he had given her, slipping them in her purse. She offered him her keys, eying him over. Yes, he was still so bloody gorgeous, it wasn’t fair, but the new paisley tie he was wearing only accentuated his warm brown eyes, before he took the keys. “I like that tie. It suits you.” She was rewarded with a toothy, pleased grin that made her giggle.    
  
“Come on, I can’t unleash you on Vitex without coffee.” Jon herded Rose to the door before he did something stupid like hug her. “Although I don’t know why decaf makes you as less snappy as caffeinated does.” He set the alarm, locking the door behind them as Rose summoned the lift.    
  
“Shhh my brain hasn’t figured it out yet.” Rose was used to the easy banter, even though she knew he wanted more. Okay, so she missed holding his hand, but it still felt off. Everything felt off, but she was trying not to let it off.    
  
They fell into silence again, reaching the coffee shop, but when Jon slid back in, carrying Rose’s much needed beverage, he looked around the snug, sleek interior. “You’re going to need another car, you know.”    
  
“Why?” Rose sipped her coffee, savoring the caramel and vanilla. Her car was perfectly fine. It ran smoothly, had newly replaced tires, and was only two years old. “She’s perfect.”    
  
“Carseat won’t fit back there.” Jon watched as understanding blossomed over her face. Rose’s cheeks tinted, and she looked down at her cup. Right, she wasn’t ready to think about things like that yet. He wished that she would, because sometimes he felt like Rose was pretending this wasn’t happening. She was doing everything she was supposed to, but to him it seemed out of necessity. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”    
  
“No, you didn’t.” Rose offered him a smile, sipping her coffee. “It’s just, sometimes it still shocks me is all.” She had been uncomfortable, but it wasn’t his fault. She just couldn’t quite wrap her head around the enormity of everything. Sometimes it felt like she was floating at sea and didn’t know which way to swim. Still, she hated taking away from his joy. “I’ll look into a new one, but I’m keeping my girl.” She patted the dashboard affectionately.    
  
“Of course!” Finally, she was talking about it some. This was a step, a small one, but still a step. Maybe a change in subject would lighten the mood. “Did those samples come in from the clothing company? I thought I saw a box yesterday on the couch but it was gone.” Her new company was really rolling. Three days ago she’d gotten the test products of some of the makeup, and she had been pleased. He hadn’t seen her smile so much in weeks, as she was sitting on her living room floor surrounded by papers, lipstick tubes, tiny bottles of foundation, and samples of brush fibres.    
  
“Yes!” Rose perked up instantly, turning in her seat. She had spent the evening going over the swatches, comparing them to the designs she had sketched and planned out. “Tonight I’ll show you. ‘Ve got this brilliant blue color I want to use for a dress.” A thought she had forgotten to mention while she was going through them all came rushing into the forefront of her mind. “I know where I want to launch my first clothing line.” She had already gotten four stores to carry her makeup, but she had been having a hard time deciding where she wanted the clothes to be at. It had hit her just before bed.    
  
“Where?” Jon stopped at a red light, and took the time to look over at her. Rose looked ready to explode at the news, her eyes sparkling and eager. “Well tell me, Rose, don’t make me guess.”    
  
“I want to run them in Donna’s store first.” Rose knew Donna was making enough money to float, but her new friend was still recovering from going from two incomes to one. “D’ya think she’ll say yes? I was going to talk to a lawyer about writing up a two year exclusivity contract, with a stipulation that after the exclusivity expires, she always gets to launch each new seasonal line two weeks before the other stores.” Rose honestly hoped she would say yes, because she really wanted her to have the first chance.    
  
“I think she’ll probably scream yes so loud they could hear her in the States.” Jon chuckled, and Rose hummed in delight and sipped her coffee. For a moment he had expected to see her smile that smile, his favorite smile, but she didn’t. That was okay. He knew it would come back eventually. This was progress enough, and he could accept that.    
  
Work was going a bit chaotic as well, with only two and a half months until the convention. Rose was glad for it though, because it kept her busy. By ten though, she was glad for Jon’s new meal plan because she was famished. She had been on a conference call since eight thirty with a buyer for their hover board, a luxury item company that specialized in high end technology. It had been a successful call, securing Vitex fifteen percent more than the requested price as long they were the only marketer for a year. She had happily sent the contracts over to the legal department.    
  
Jon was spending most of his time in the lab, which gave her room to breathe. She decided to give his ‘egg-celent humus veggie pita’ another try. This time, her stomach accepted it without protest. It really was delicious, and she sighed her enjoyment as she flipped through papers on her desk. She had some follow up meetings on previous projects, and an appointment at four with her stock broker. Investing had been something her father had advised her on doing a lot growing up. She had never really given much thought to them after she had set them up when she started at Vitex, apart from when she collected the papers to do taxes.    
  
Rose didn’t have any debt, as her parents had gifted her the penthouse. She had paid off her car in fifteen months since all she had was utilities, petrol, mobile, and food bills. Not to mention that she had never really touched most of the allowance her parents had given her while in uni, and she had the three years worth of project commissions. She didn’t overspend, but had grown accustomed to just knowing her card would never be declined. The idea to look into her full net worth had come by the strangled noise Jon had made when she asked him to log into her account and send the payment over for the electric bill. She had been in the middle of trying to get Tony to put his shoes on, so her parents could pick him up after a her monthly play day with her baby brother. Apparently she had more than she initially thought, and decided that really analyzing her investments and their value would be a good idea.    
  
She just wanted to make sure that once she stepped away from Vitex, that she would be comfortable until her business earnings really kicked off. Not that she wouldn’t be, but sometimes the memories of her parents muffled arguments soundtracked by the estate noises made her worry. She remembered what it was like to wear second hand clothes, eat cheap noodles and soup, and have too small of mittens. It wasn’t something that she wanted to experience again, nor would she want the baby to experience. Speaking of, she was supposed to be looking at cars. So she pulled up a search engine and began reading reviews.    
  
Jon deactivated the hoverboard, after smoothly dismounting. “Flawess! You guys did great.” He passed the board to one of the lab techs before settling into the workstation he usually used. He needed to look at the three other body designs that would eventually be released. He knew Rose had a call with a buyer, and he was confident that she would close the deal. That was what she excelled in.    
  
He fiddled with the color scheme on the design app, alternating between the decided upon red, black, and white. Fancier and custom design requests would come later. As he fiddled with the rotation, his thoughts wandered upstairs. Three weeks, three whole weeks, and no hand holding, no hugging, not even a cuddle. Sure, they sat close together, or with his arm on the back of her chair when they were around family, but that was it. His mum and granddad adored her, and he was making progress in getting Jackie to warm up to him, but he missed Rose.    
  
Yes, they were still friends, still bantered, still joked, and still went out and did things, but Jon missed her taking his hand, missed her climbing onto the couch with her blanket to cuddle, and he missed that adorable tongue touched smile. Yes, he also missed, now knowing it was her, the feel of her skin on his in the dark as they fell asleep, missed her lips on his whenever he felt like stealing a kiss, but not as much as the other things. This morning, the soft touch and gentle smiles in the kitchen had left him yearning for her.    
  
He was in love with Rose, no doubt in his mind there, and sometimes, when she looked at him over dinner, he thought he saw it in her eyes too. Jon knew he needed to give her more time, but it was hard. He just wanted her to trust him, and he knew what was holding her back. He had accidentally overheard her telling Jackie that she was afraid he was only staying out of obligation to do the right thing. Of course he wanted to do right, but to him, loving her, being there for her, wanting to hold her hand or hair was the right thing.    
  
Yes, he loved their baby, seeing and hearing the heartbeat on the first ultrasound had been the most terrifying and most exhilarating day of his life, but even if Rose weren’t pregnant Jon would still love her. By now, they would have confessed the truth to each other, realized that they had been falling for each other in more ways than one. He still felt all of those things, but stronger, deeper, and that was why he was there. He needed to figure out how to make her see that, but he didn’t know how.    
  
Sighing, he focused back on the computer screen, watching as the program had calculated his movements, and was rocking the hover board back and forth on the screen. The movement was hypnotic, as his mind began drawing ideas together, and they burst to the surface of his comprehension making him smile. Jon had an idea for the hover technology that he knew no one else would have considered. Finalizing the three color schemes, he sent them over to the production department, and raced upstairs. He had a surprise gift to plan, and only six and a half months to get it made.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

Rose sighed as she wandered out of her room, trying in vain to get her pants to button. Her stomach wasn’t that big, just barely noticeable when she wore her work clothes or pajamas, but this morning her jeans just wouldn’t stretch the button to the hole. She leaned against the counter, trying again. It was chilly out, the start of autumn, and she didn’t fancy wearing a dress or her business slacks out. She probably could have worn some of her workout leggings, but the compression bands had became a little too tight when she ate.   
  
She’d figure something out in a minute. Jon was still out for his Sunday morning jog, and he would need to shower and change before they could pop out to get groceries. Grumbling under her breath, she lifted the covered tray on the counter. She chuckled in amusement, her irritation gone, when she found what was under it. There was a plate of turkey bacon, still warm, with toast covered in avocado butter, and a cup of fruit. There was a sticky note with them that said ‘eat me’. Beside it was a glass of fresh juice, since they had learned the hard way water didn’t agree with her first thing in the morning, labeled ‘drink me’, and sitting in a medicine cup was her vitamin and a fish oil capsule, that said ‘swallow me’. “Funny, Jon.” Grabbing the medicine cup, Rose took her pills. Then started in on her breakfast.   
  
Honestly, she did adore Jon. It was nearly impossible not to. He was going above and beyond, but never pressuring her. Rose still needed time, still had that doubt he was here out of love for her and not just obligation to his child. Yes, it had been eleven weeks since they found out, and he rarely left her alone. The few nights a week he did sleep at home, was usually because he was working late and didn’t want to wake her up coming in. He had taken on some new project, one her dad was personally supervising, but it was top secret apparently.   
  
Okay, so she more than adored him. Rose loved Jon. How could she not? Jon was so textbook supportive it was ridiculous. If she started feeling nauseous during a meeting, he’d pass her a candy under the table, if she was moody, he’d coax her into a better one with words like ‘brownies’ or ‘chocolate shake’, although now she knew he was slipping things like spinach and kale into them so she would get more vegetables. The first cold weather had moved in Friday night, and Rose had woken up to an extra blanket being placed over her at three am. There were so many things, and each one just made her fall deeper and deeper. That’s what terrified her, because she didn’t want to give in only to find out he was doing it all out of duty. The door opened, followed by Jon’s voice. “Rose, you up?”   
  
“Eating!” She called and made a show of biting into her toast when he came around the corner. “Thanks for breakfast. The notes were a nice touch.”  Rose smiled at him, earning her that full toothed grin in response. “How’s the weather?” He looked damp, but that could have been sweat.   
  
“Cold and wet.” Jon chuckled, opening the fridge. “Good ‘ol London.” He cast an eye at her outfit, the jeans, and the long sleeved shirt. Rose tried not to blush when his eyes fixated on the bump hidden by her shirt and went a bit wide. So it was as noticeable today as she had thought. “When I get out of the shower.” He took a drink from his water and looked back up to her face. “I’ll pull your car closer and warm it up.”   
  
“I can handle a little rain and wind.” There he went again, being impossible to resist. Things had been easier over the last week, not so tense, since they had gone in for the ten week sonogram. Rose finished her toast and began munching on her bacon, chuckling as he swiped a grape from her tray and hurried away to shower off and change.   
  
She washed her dishes not seeing the point of loading the dishwasher for something this simple, and once they were dried and put away, went back to fumbling over the conundrum of her pants. “Useless.” She huffed, heading to the bedroom and trying to find a pair that would close. It was a fruitless endeavor, as all but her thin business trousers had been purchased to fit her flat abdomen. Sadly, none of her shirts would be long enough to hide it, so she’d have to wear a belt. Snagging one from her closet, she headed back out, looping it around her.   
  
Jon was tucking his mobile in his jeans when he saw Rose standing in the living room, shirt pulled up, struggling to get her belt situated over unbuttoned jeans. His breath caught at the sight, because he never got to see her slowly developing belly except at appointments. She wasn’t anywhere near big, just slightly curved, enough to prevent her jeans from closing, but he couldn’t stop staring. She just looked so beautiful. He wanted to touch her, but so far the only touching allowed was the occasional head on his shoulder while watching telly, or brief hand holds when she wanted his attention. “Having issue, sweetheart?” Compliments and petnames were okay, as long as she hadn’t just been sick or super hungry.   
  
“They won’t button, and it’s clicking on the buckle.” Rose heaved a sigh, her eyes frustrated and conflicted when they met his. “‘M fat, and it’s too chilly for leggings or a skirt.” Her lip pouted out, as she went to mess with the belt again. Her ponytail draping over her ear.   
  
“You are not fat, Rose. I have an idea. Gimme your hairtie.” Jon grinned at his genius, but luckily she had gotten used to his randomness by now. Her hair was falling around her face, and he snagged the black elastic band. Kneeling, he hooked it around the button, slipped it through the hole, and then looped it back. Her jeans formed smoothly across the swell of her abdomen. “See, problem solved.” He meant to look up, as she giggled, but it was the first time in almost three months he had been permitted this close. He couldn’t help himself, because Rose’s beautiful skin looked so soft, so perfect. He moved his fingers up, curving them around the side of the bump. His heart swelled, and he had to swallow. His other hand came up, almost there, when she suddenly yanked back, gasping. Damn it, he’d done it.   
  
“Don’t!” Rose tugged her shirt down, heart pounding. Tears stung her eyes at how he had been looking at it, at her stomach. He never looked at her face like that, like he was mesmerized. “You know I.” The hurt washed over his face as he stood, and it stabbed into her gut. She couldn’t help it. It was too much. She wasn’t even used to it. Why couldn’t he have touched her face, or her hands? She needed that, but no. He went right where she was afraid was the only reason he was there. “I need to... I can’t...”   
  
“Rose!” Jon tried to stop her as she grabbed her purse, thin jacket, and keys. She waved him away, rushing out the door. “Just great!” He groaned, pulling his mobile out. He knew better, but he’d done it anyways. He was just starved for her touch, for her love, and he didn’t know what more he could do to prove to her that he loved her. He needed help.   
  
**I’m going to get groceries. I’m sorry I upset you. Drive safe.**   
  
He sent the text to Rose, then scrolled through his contacts. Bracing himself he hit dial. It rang three times, and then he got the normal greeting. “What now Jon?”   
  
“I need your help.” Jon leaned against the counter, fidgeting with his keyring. “I upset Rose.” Jackie didn’t answer so he added. “I touched her stomach without asking, and it upset her. I don’t understand.”   
  
“I swear, for a genius, you are thick aren’t you? Pete and your parents may think you two are happy as clams, but I know my daughter.” Jackie snorted, and he could see the eyeroll that her daughter had inherited. “She doesn’t want you to touch her stomach. She wants you to touch her face or hold her hand, anythin’ but focus on the baby.”   
  
Jon was confused. “I don’t understand, Why would touching her stomach upset her more than when I try to hold her hand.” He was so lost. “Touching her hand never made her run out before.”   
  
“Rose knows you love the baby.” Jackie’s exasperation was heavy in his ear. “She doesn’t know if you love her.” Oh, that made sense. Three months and his genius brain hadn’t even considered that. She had assumed she knew. “I’ll call her. You just keep your distance until she comes home.” The call ended. Jon stared at his phone, an idea forming in his brain. He knew what to do.   
  
Rose wiped her eyes as she pulled into the parking spot at the clothing store her mum had said to meet her at. She knew she was overreacting, that the hormones were causing her to feel so upset. She saw her mum waiting, and climbed out. Jackie smiled wide as she came close, pulling her thin jacket tighter around her. “Hi mum.” She smiled back.   
  
“You can hide it from everyone else, but not from me.” Jackie hugged her tight before holding her at arms length and pushing her jacket open. Rose struggled against the urge to close it. “Oh, sweetheart, look at you. You’re beautiful.” Her mum kissed her cheek, tutting as she pulled back again. “Is that a hair tie?”   
  
“Jon’s idea.” Rose chuckled at her arched eyebrow. “Wouldn’t button.” She looked at the shop window, heaving a breath at the rounded mannequins. Jackie wrapped an arm around her, opening the door and ushering her in. “I dunno where to even begin.”   
  
“Pants, ‘s gettin cold now, you still keepin’ it a secret at work?” Rose nodded as her mum led her over to a display of pretty blouses that would cover without looking like she was hiding. She looked over at her mum, who smiled and shook her head. “‘S just us girls, you can relax.”   
  
She tried, she really did, as she began to pick her way through the racks. It had been a while since she had gone shopping with her mum, and with Jackie’s nonstop babble about various things, Rose found herself breathing easier. Soon she had an armful of clothes to try on, and was being ushered into a fitting room.   
  
Rose found the pants all fit well, some with inside elastic panels that would stretch when she got bigger. The shirts all flattered her, but some of them really emphasized just how tight her bras were becoming. “Mum.” She peeked out of the door. “Do they have any.” Jackie held up three bras with a smile. “Thanks.”   
  
“Bet he’s enjoying that part, isn’t he?” Jackie’s words my Rose choke on her spit as she tried one on, and she had to cough to clear her throat. “Oh don’t play innocent, missy. You sure weren’t three months ago.”   
  
“Muuuum.” Rose groaned leaning against the mirror. “It’s not, we aren’t.” Shit, she just blew it. The door opened, and Rose turned to find Jackie locking it behind her. Her eyebrow was arched, and Rose slumped down to the chair in the corner, avoiding her face. “Mum, we haven’t even kissed since the day we found out.”   
  
“I knew it.” Jackie sighed, but Rose couldn’t look at her. She couldn’t look at anything but her hands. “You can lie to your dad, but not ta me, Rose Marion Tyler.” She flinched at her middle name. “Look at me.” She met her mum’s eyes, blinking back tears, her throat tight. “You won’t even let him touch you will you?” She shook her head. “But you want him to?” Rose nodded, wiping her eyes. “Then why not let him?”   
  
“Because, mum. I told you, he’s only stayin’ because of his baby.” Rose ran a hand through her hair, keeping her voice low. “I don’ want that. I don’ want him to be with me because he loves his child-“ she gasped as Jackie grabbed her arm and pulled her up. “What are you-“   
  
“Look.” Jackie turned Rose until she was facing the mirror, her bare torso reflected back at her. “Your baby. Say it.” She swallowed hard, taking in the change in her reflection, glancing between the swell of her stomach and her mum’s face. “Say it, Rose, ‘my baby.’”   
  
“My baby.” Rose breathed the words out, her chest thick and heavy. Tears stung her eyes again, as they focused in on where the bump was the most prominent, just between her hips. “My baby.... my..” Jackie slid her hand around take her’s, moving it to rest on her skin. “My baby, Mum. ‘S mine.” Glancing up, she found her mum smiling, resting her chin on Rose’s shoulder. Her hand moved away, and Rose caressed a path up and over, tilting her head as she felt a different kind of emotion clog her throat.   
  
“Scary, innit?” Jackie sighed, kissing her hair. “But beautiful. I remember when I first started showin’ with you. Oh, your dad was a mess. Couldn’ keep his hands to himself, always wantin’ to push my shirt up, talk to you.” She chuckled, and Rose leaned back against her, mesmerized by the sight of her reflection. “Drove me barmy half the time, especially when I was grumpy.”   
  
“I yelled at Jon, for touchin’ me this mornin’.” Rose felt the guilt weigh on her, and she shivered as she remembered how tender his fingers had been, how warm his gasp had felt on her skin. “I love him, Mum, but I’m scared. What do I do?”   
  
“Take it slow, ‘s all you can do. Go on a date, hold his hand.” Jackie stepped back to turn Rose around, wiping her cheek ls with her thumb. “He’s arse over tea kettle for you, anybody can see that. Knew that the night I met him, and ‘m not sayin’ I love him like a son yet, but your dad approves, and you know he wouldn’t if he didn’t think Jon was good enough.” Jackie smiled, kissing Rose’s head. “Don’t have to rush back into things, but the man is trying Rose. I know you don’ trust he loves you, but give him a chance to prove it. If he fails, I’ll slap ‘im myself.”   
  
“I love you mum.” Rose hugged her tightly, sighing as she breathed in her perfume. She pressed her face into her shoulder, feeling simultaneously like she was a grown woman but also a little girl who had just woken up from a nightmare. “I should probably go home and apologize.”   
  
“How bout you figure out what you want here, and ‘m gonna bring you something to wear out.” Jackie kissed her forehead again, before disappearing. Rose settled on a black bra that fit perfectly, giving a little extra lift to her already slightly heavier breasts. The change served in making the bump look a bit smaller.   
  
“Mine.” Rose sighed, cupping her stomach in one hand. She hadn’t ever really talked to the baby, except to scold it or plead with it when she got sick, and she found herself smiling. “My little bump.” She took the outfit Jackie passed her, breathing shakily as she slipped on the thick black leggings that would definitely not fit in a few months, but clung just right now, the pink, fleecy long sleeved tunic top with a slight v neck that showed off her chest tastefully and hugged her curves, but was warm enough to go without a jacket.   
  
Thankfully her boots she had chosen matched, because Jackie then insisted they pop next door to get her hair trimmed and styled, and then dragged her across the street to pick herself up some makeup, but somehow ended up with Rose getting coerced into her full face being done to compliment her outfit. She did notice her mum on the phone quite a bit, whispering, but figured it was with her dad. By the time they were done, it was almost one and Rose was starving, and she was missing Jon’s six meal plan. Feeling much better, which of course, had absolutely nothing to do with the ladies at the salon and makeup shop cooing over her belly and the ultrasound pictures Jackie had shown off, she kissed her mum goodbye and headed home.   
  
The bags weren’t that heavy, so she looped them through her arms as she climbed out. Jon’s car was in his usual spot, and she breathed a sigh of relief that he was home. She wasn’t ready to fully give in yet, but she was ready to try. She took the lift up, about to set her bags down to get her key, when she saw the door was cracked, and a note was taped to it. ‘Close your eyes’. Rose’s heart skipped a beat, as she pushed the door open and closed her eyes.   
  
Jon heard the rustle of bags, and hurried into the hall. Rose was walking in, her arms full, and he hurried forward. “Let me, Rose. Don’t peek.” He took her bags, setting them aside, and reached around her to close the door. Then Jon took her hands, heart pounding in anticipation as he led her deeper into the house.   
  
She was giggling, and it took him a minute to realize Jackie had done her part. His beautiful Rose was positively glowing, her hair in beachy waves, lips and cheeks shimmering pink to match the beautiful top that showed the tiny bump. “You look radiant.” He ghosted his thumbs over her knuckles, expecting her to pull away, but instead Rose squeezed his fingers. Hope blossomed in his chest. “Open your eyes, Rose.” He stepped back, releasing her hand, and watched as her mouth dropped open in shock. Jon met her eyes, holding his elbow out. “May I show you to your table?”   
  
Rose looked nervous for half a moment, before she placed her hand on his arm and smiled. It wasn’t just any smile, it was his smile, all tongue touched teeth and dancing eyes. “Yes you may.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somwthing short and sweet to treat the angst

Rose could barely breathe as she took in the house. It was filled with delicious aromas, tantalizing her senses as he led her past the kitchen to the living room. He had moved the coffee table over to the window large window which had the curtains drawn, and surrounded it with the pillows from their beds as well as the throw pillows from the couch, and a few blankets tucked around to fill the space. The lights were lowered, and he had raided her Christmas decorations, stringing fairy lights around the room. A bottle of sparkling grape juice was in a service bowl with ice on the coffee table, and he had two plates waiting with covers there as well. The stereo system was playing easy sounding music, not overtly romantic, but enough to make Rose want Jon to pull her close for a dance. “What is all this?” She sighed, as he helped her to her pile of pillows.    
  
Jon grinned at her, relaxing at the excitement in her eyes, as he tapped her foot, signaling he wanted to take her boots off. Rose, to his delight, obliged, extending each leg individually for him to remove them. “Well, I was thinking, we never got our proper date. Since it’s so dreary out, I thought I’d give you one here.” He held her eyes, waiting for her to shut him down, but instead she just smiled shyly, brushing her hair behind her ear.  “I didn’t have time to do all this and cook, so I picked up some chicken parmigiana.” He lifted her plate cover, and then his own, standing to carry them to the kitchen, and hurried back. Rose never stopped watching him, her face relaxed and pleased. “Wine?” Jon picked up the bottle of juice as he sat across from her.    
  
“Please.” Rose was stunned, to say the least. She had a sneaky suspicion that her extended shopping trip and pampering had been a ploy to give him time, but she didn’t care. This was what she had been craving, had been waiting for. She reached across the table, nervous about touching him still, but let her fingers cover his. “‘M sorry I ran out. I pan-“ her words were cut short as he lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles. His lips radiated warmth all the way up her arm.    
  
“It’s fine, Rose.” Jon lowered her hand back to the table, squeezing it softly before releasing it. “I understand. I get carried away sometimes.” He knew now what she needed from him, and he was ready. “I bet you’re starving. Eat up.” He chuckled as she pulled her hand back, digging eagerly into her food. So far this was going well, better than he had hoped. He had given himself rules, which were hard to follow with her dressed like that: no looking at or touching of her belly, no trying to kiss her, no trying to knock down her walls, and compliment her until she could turned permanently red.    
  
Rose was so hungry, and she focused on her food. Every so often she looked up at Jon, who was watching her with nervous but adoring glances. He had changed into a pair of khaki dress slacks and a maroon long sleeve jumper before she arrived, and  she loved how that color looked on him. It made his eyes warmer, more inviting. “Thank you.” She looked around the room again, feeling better than she had in months. When she looked back at him, Jon was watching her like he’d never seen anything that made him happier. “I don’t think I’ve told you how much I appreciate everything you do.”    
  
“I do it, all of it, because I...” Jon was afraid saying it would be too much at once, so he let his words trail off. Rose’s face softened, and he could see in her eyes that she felt the same. He swallowed the last two words and nodded at her plate. “Eat, before it gets cold.”    
  
Rose turned her attention back to her food. There was a tension between them, not heavy, not thick, but soft, timid, and teetering. When she finished her meal, she set her fork down. His free hand was resting on the table, and she reached forward to take it. Slowly, hesitantly, she watched as his fingers closed around hers. She was almost ready, almost there. She just needed a bit more time. “I’m trying.” She whispered, drawing those dazzling eyes back to hers. “Will you be patient with me?”    
  
“Whatever you need, Rose.” Jon stood up, pulling her to her feet. “Dance with me?” He gestured to the empty space he had created, hoping she’d say yes. Rose’s teeth caught her lip, but she nodded. He led her to the center of the room, taking her waist, making sure to keep a slight space for her to be comfortable. Her other hand rested on his arm, and she looked so happy, genuinely happy, for the first time in months, as he moved her in time to the music.    
  
Rose couldn’t stop looking at Jon. There were just too many emotions running through her to not loose herself in the stars she found in his eyes. She drew a breath, forcing her hesitation aside, to move in closer and rest her head against his chest. She felt his breath catch, as his hand slid around to her lower back, holding her lightly. “This is a perfect date.” She murmured, squeezing the fingers holding hers. God she loved him, and she had missed the way this felt. He didn’t respond, just pressed his cheek down into her hair. “Jon?”    
  
“Hmm?” He was so lost in the feeling of finally holding her again that he almost missed the whisper of his name. The urge to kiss her hair was so strong it hurt, but he held back. She seemed to be trying to figure out how to continue with her sentence. He let his thumb stroke her back, encouraging her to continue.    
  
“Will there be more dates? ‘Cause I’m really happy right now.” Rose looked up as he chuckled, finding him smiling that sweet way. Jon nodded, and she couldn’t hold back anymore. Pressing up on her toes, she kissed his cheek. She half expected him to tilt his face and catch her lips, but instead he squeezed her gently against him and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.    
  
Jon knew if he didn’t step back, rein himself in, he would cross that line that was still there. So he released Rose, chancing a stroke of her cheek, before lacing their fingers together. “Why don’t I clean up, and then we can relax for a bit?”    
  
“Will you read to me?” Rose cast a glance at the piles of blankets and pillows, longing to curl up in his arms like she used to, but not quite ready to do it on a bed. There’d be too much temptation there, too many memories. Jon nodded, and she let him step away to gather their dishes. “Can you move the table away from the window, leave the other stuff though.” This earned her an arched eyebrow, but he obliged her. Then she went to the bookshelf, grabbing the book that had started their first conversation months before at Jack’s, and piled the blankets and pillows together. Then she opened the curtains, letting the cloudy gray sky set the backdrop.    
  
Jon finished his task, settling in to recline in the fluffy, warm nest Rose had made. He hadn’t planned on things going like this, but he didn’t complain as she snuggled into her spot between his legs, turning so she was lying with her cheek against his chest and one arm around his waist. To his delight, her other hand covered her stomach, stroking softly. Tears stung his eyes, because he had never seen her do it before. He ached to mimic her movements, but resisted. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her hip, and then he opened The Philosoher’s Stone and began reading out loud.    
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

Jon was proud of himself, and he was happy. He had kept his promise to be patient with Rose, and last night it had paid off in a wonderful way. He had been working on his surprise for her, when she had come out of the shower to say goodnight. Instead of his usual hug and cheek kiss, which had become the norm over the last four and a half weeks, she had come behind him, reached around him to tilt his head back, and then kissed him so briefly on the lips.    
  
When he had turned, a bit shocked by the unexpected gesture, he had been treated to her retreating to the bedroom wearing on of his jumpers instead of her pajama top. He’d gotten another one this morning, and for a second he thought she was going to let him deepen it, but then she’d whimpered and run to her ensuite. There hadn’t been a chance to try again, as they had to get to the Convention arena to set up everything for their display in anticipation for the first day tomorrow. By the time they got home, they only had two hours to get ready for the opening night gala. That meant he was busy shaving, fussing with his hair, and grudgingly putting on a damned tuxedo. Jon was trying to do his top button when Rose gave an exasperated, loud, shout of “Screw it! ‘M not going!” From her bedroom. This couldn’t be good.    
  
Rose tossed the fourth dress aside, glowering at it as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her stupid, engorged, annoying chest. “I’m not going.” She yanked the bra off, throwing it down as well. None of the dresses fit. She hadn’t expected her more flowing gowns to be an issue, because they wouldn’t cling to her body uncomfortably. They all seemed fine, until she tried to zip or tie them. Then her boobs had made them too tight, too revealing, or the material didn’t cover the sides. She should have gone shopping, but she honestly didn’t think this would happen.    
  
She turned to look in the mirror, wondering how she had missed the whole cup size increase over the last four and a half weeks, because her maternity bras had fit fine. Frowning, she sat down on the bed, about to take her hair out of the braided knot she had done. There was a knock at the door, and it cracked slightly. “Everything okay, Rose?” Jon’s voice was hesitant. “Anything I can help with?”    
  
“I can’t get any of my dresses to close or fit.” She stood up, forgetting in her frustration that she had only the maroon, lace knickers on and opened the door. “See if you can get the zip on this one up.” Rose scooped the black dress up, preparing to step into it, when Jon made a shocked noise. “What?”    
  
“Nothing, ‘s just.” Jon succeeded at not staring at Rose’s almost naked body. He hadn’t seen so much of her since their last weekend at Jack’s, and the changes now were astounding and breath taking. He swallowed, using every ounce of will power he had not to just take her in his arms and kiss her senseless then and there. Luckily, he had anticipated this happening, not necessarily tonight, but possibly for her mum’s birthday celebration next week. So, he had popped down to a dress shop on Tuesday while she was off talking to Donna about the Bad Wolf launch in three weeks. “I have something. Wait here.”    
  
Rose watched him go, setting the dress aside, wondering what the hell he could have to fix her boob issues. Maybe he thought he could tape them down or something, but that was so not happening because they already felt smooshed in the bra and dresses. When he returned, she stared at the black dress bag he was holding up. “What’s that?” She gasped as he came closer, laying it on her bed with a smile, and carefully opening it to reveal a rich maroon material. “You got me a dress?”    
  
“Supposed to be for you to wear at your mum’s party, but... it should fit.” Jon waited anxiously as Rose lifted the dress out, turning her back to him as she held it against her body in the mirror. This view was just as beautiful. Her hips had widened just a bit, creating a more defined curve from her waist, and the dip where her spine curved down to the top of the maroon lace was just slightly more pronounced, making her rear look more supple as she shifted her weight. He wondered how long he’d be treated to this, before she realized it and shooed him out.    
  
“‘S perfect!” Rose was amazed that he had had the foresight of her issues. The skirt started just below her sternum, with a belt swooping down in an inverted V, the folds of the material loose enough to conceal the ever growing bump. The bodice was a choker collar style that would tie behind her neck, with thick pleats of the same material, that had a thin padding sewn in. It would allow her to go braless, but still covered her entire chest, except for a small keyhole gap in the center. She could tell it would fit flawlessly.    
  
She looked up, trying to catch his eye in the mirror to thank him, and realized she was almost nude. Rose felt her cheeks darken, expecting to see him staring at her with that hungry look she had been used to before, but instead Jon was looking straight into the mirror, his eyes soft and content. “What’re you lookin’ at?” She giggled, making him smile wider.    
  
“Just the most amazing, beautiful, talented, and wonderful woman in the world.” Jon tried not to let his eyes drift lower at her reflection, as she sat the dress aside on her vanity chair. “That all right?” Her hands moved down, covering her belly, but he didn’t look. Oh he wanted to, but he could only indulge himself when she was sleeping or distracted.    
  
Rose smiled, feeling her cheeks flush, as she processed the distance he had kept behind her. Four and a half weeks and he’d kept his promise to be patient. Rose had needed them, and as she took in their reflections, she realized she didn’t need to wait anymore. That was the face of a man who truly, completely, and unconditionally loved her. “Gimme your hands.” She reached back, finding his fingers almost closed in a fist, and pulled his arms around her waist. She opened his fingers, and flashed him the smile she knew he loved best. Then she pressed his palms flat against her skin.    
  
Jon felt his knees weaken in shock, but He quickly regained his control. Rose released his hands, leaning back to him, and he felt his breath catch. “You want me to..” he was almost afraid to move his hands along her skin, but when she giggled and nodded, he felt his heart nearly burst. “Oh, Rose.” Finally, the ache his fingers felt had relief, as he traced and trailed them along the almost prominent swell. He finally let his gaze drift lower in the mirror, watching as she lifted her arms to rub his biceps. “Can I?” He tugged her slightly to turn around, and at her encouraging smile, he knelt down. “Hello, little Theta. Are you going to be good for Mummy tonight?” He whispered, cupping each side, stroking softly.    
  
“Theta?” Rose laughed at the word, feeling too enthralled by the look of absolute adoration in his face as he caressed her. “You nicknamed our baby Theta?” She had just been calling the baby her little one when she talked to it. She should have known he would have picked something bizarre out.    
  
“It’s a greek letter applied to a star in a constellation.” Jon looked up at Rose, who was giggling at him, her hands resting on his arms. Her eyes were sparkling like they used to, like the first time they had almost kissed. “Usually it’s applied to the eighth star, not necessarily the eighth brightest from...” he felt his words fade to a halt as he processed her question, her full question. “You said our baby.” Rose had never done that before, had always just said the baby. He couldn’t speak, completely shocked by her words. Her smile broadened, and Jon felt a wild giggle burst from his lips. Unable to stop himself, he pressed a kiss to Rose’s skin. When she didn’t stop him, he pressed two more. “Our baby...”    
  
“You can fawn all over... Theta.” Rose rolled her eyes affectionately at the name, as she wriggled free of his fingers. “When we get home. We’re gonna be late.” Honestly Rose would have been content just forgoing the event all together to spend the night with him touching and kissing her like that. She loved it, loved him. “Help me zip and tie this up.” She grabbed the dress, stepping into it, turning her back so he could help her. Then she sat on the bed to strap her shoes on.    
  
Jon was riding higher than he had ever felt, as he helped Rose into her black coat before they headed down to her car. He wished he had taken up Pete’s offer of a driver, because he couldn’t hold her while he was driving. He had done it! He had proven himself to her. He was going to tell her tonight, while they were dancing. He was going to say the words.    
  
Rose couldn’t stop smiling, as the valet took the car, and she snuggled close to Jon as they stepped into the flash of cameras. The opening gala drew global press, and for once she wasn’t annoyed. “Miss Tyler!” She paused, wrapping her arm around Jon, pulling him to a stop halfway up the stairs. “You finally have a project to present this year. Any comments!” The interviewer held out the microphone.    
  
“Actually, my boyfriend, Doctor Jonathan McCrimmon, and I are copresenting.” Rose looked up as Jon grinned like a maniac down at her. She placed a hand on her stomach, knowing they wouldn’t understand her implications, but they would later. She had a plan. “Trust me, it’s going to change everything!” She tapped his back, signaling him to walk, as the press went ballistic.    
  
“Boyfriend huh?” Jon chuckled as they reached the queue to get inside, turning Rose so he could hold her to his chest. He wasn’t complaining in the least. Rose was positively glowing, and he didn’t care one bit that they were drawing looks and hushed whispers of ‘told you so’ and ‘I knew it’.    
  
“That a problem?” Rose knew it wasn’t, but she couldn’t help by tease him. Reaching up, she straightened his bow tie before they moved forward to where her dad was standing with her mum, who was holding a tuxedoed Tony by the hand. “Hello Mister Tyler!” Rose bent down to shake her brother’s hand. He was taking his first public formal event very seriously, as he shook her hand as firmly as an almost six year old could. “Do I get a dance later?”    
  
“You betcha, Rosie!” Jon chuckled as Tony realized it was his sister and broke away from Jackie to hug her tightly. Then he stepped back, resuming his imitation of his father. Then he watched as Jackie took in Rose’s smile and the way she was looking at him. Jon oofed as he was pulled into a hug by the older Tyler woman.    
  
“Lovely to see you too Jackie.” He laughed, returning her hug with a pat on a back. Then he whispered softly so that Rose couldn’t hear. “She finally let me touch her.” Jackie laughed pulling back to hug her daughter, and Jon moved around to shake Pete’s hand bcoats in.    
  
“Dance with me!” Rose pulled Jon towards the semi crowded dance floor. She was a bit hungry, but the tables ladened with the catered food could wait. She had something important to tell Jon. She could feel the eyes of the other Vitex employees on them as he beamed and twirled her under his arm before pulling her close. She was pleased to see that he understood she didn’t need him to keep his distance anymore, and the happiness it brought him radiated out of him had her feeling like she was floating. “What are you hoping Theta will be?” She asked quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear   
  
“As long as he or she has your smile, I don’t care.” Jon chuckled, lifting her up for a brief twirl. “Because that smile is too adorable not to pass one!” He was going to do it, right here, right now, and he pulled Rose even closer pressing a kiss to her forehead.    
  
“I love you.” Rose couldn’t hold it back anymore. If she did, she might just explode. Jon blinked at her for a second, as if stunned by her words, and then reached up to cup her face in one hand. His eyes were flicking between hers, and he smiled so wide she thought his face would crack.    
  
“I love you.” Jon didn’t care that they were in the middle of the dance floor. He leaned down, catching her smile with his lips, sighing as she squeezed his arm. Rose didn’t pull away, and his heart skipped as she parted her lips very briefly before catching his lower one. They pulled apart, they realized their lack of dancing had obstructed other party goers.    
  
Rose pulled Jon’s hand, her stomach growling at the aroma of the food. “Let’s eat.” She nodded towards what looked like a chocolate fountain with all sorts of yummy nibbles. “Ooo...”    
  
“Uh uh uh.” Jon shook his head, laughing as she was pulling him towards the dessert table. “Dinner first.” Damn that pout, and double damn those fluttering lashes. “Fine!” No way he was going to say no to her. They filled their plates, as he secured her some punch and himself a glass champagne, which Rose eyed longingly. He wasn’t saying yes to that, and secured their seats at the table marked ‘Tyler Family’.    
  
Rose chatted as a few people came by to say hello, but she was busy rehearsing her upcoming resignation speech and surprise in her mind. Thankfully, no one seemed to question their ‘new’ relationship, although she swore she saw Amanda from the mail room laugh as a lab tech grudgingly surrendered a handful of bills. She did perk up, leaning again Jon as her dead stepped up onto the raised stage to stand in front of the microphone.    
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, Vitex employees, friends, and guests. Thank you for coming here tonight, and welcome to the tenth annual Global Vitex Technology Convention.” Her dad always looked so confident, so sure of himself when he made speeches, and applauded with everyone else, while Jon let out a whistle. “Tonight is a time for celebration, for another year of hard work, innovation, and  the progress into a brighter future. So, before we all get caught up in the delicious food and drink, I’d like to take a moment to do something I don’t usually do.”    
  
Jon felt Rose stiffen in anticipation. He knew she was resigning tonight, had spent hours helping her rehearse her speech, so that her stage fright wouldn’t get the better of her. Honestly, finding out she had it made him laugh. The woman could silence a boardroom or face down rude clients with no issue, but the minute she was behind a microphone, she clammed up. He took her hand, squeezing it softly. “You ready?” He whispered, and she nodded.    
  
“Most of you know that I started this company in the living room of a two bedroom estate flat.” Pete held his arms out to his side as if he could still see it. Rose could, the cluttered table, mismatched furniture, and tiny telly in the corner. “My wife, Jackie, supported me through it all, even if she complained about me making a mess when something went wrong.” Rose’s breath caught, as he dad looked down at her. “But what motivated me the most, what kept me going no matter how hard things got, was my Rosie. I remember she would come wandering in, pulling at my sleeve saying ‘Daddy, come to my tea party’, and sometimes I said ‘no, honey, Daddy’s busy’, but most of the time I went, because I knew she wouldn’t be a little girl forever.”    
  
Rose felt her eyes water, as her father’s voice grew thick, and she sniffled when Jon dabbed her cheek with a napkin. Her father held out his hand, gesturing her to stand, and she did. Jon gave her an encouraging push, and she made her way to the stage stairs.    
  
“I’m going on about her, because she isn’t my motivation anymore. This year, my daughter has been my inspiration.” Jon watched as Rose slipped her hand into her father’s wiping her eyes. He could see it, what Pete was describing, a little girl looking up at the man who had once been the most important person in her life. He looked over, as Jackie switched to Rose’s seat, and he looped an arm over her shoulder. Then Tony copied her, but climbed into Jon’s lap. “My greatest hope for Rose, has always been that she’ll chase her dreams, and for the last five years, I’ve watched her grow from a bright eyed girl into a business woman who can hold her own anywhere she wants.”    
  
Rose swallowed, staring out at the crowd, her eyes finding her family as her dad put his arm around her. She smiled, when she saw Jon holding Tony and rubbing her crying mother’s shoulder, and a giggle bubbled out at the sight. Stars above she loved that man. “This year is the first time Rose’s work has secured her a spot here among the best and brightest Vitex has to offer, and while that makes me so proud of her, it is nothing compared to the pride I felt when she told her mother and I that she had decided on what her dream is. You see, this will also be Rose’s last year at the convention. At the end of this Convention, she will be leaving us here at Vitex to start her own company.” She drew a breath as her father hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Princess.” He whispered, before pulling away to turn back to the guests. “As is customary when one of our project managers leaves, she has something she’d like to say.”    
  
Jon squeezed Jackie’s arm as Pete stepped aside to give Rose the spotlight, and he watched as she closed her eyes for a minute. Then, to his surprise, she looked down at him and winked. What in the world was she planning? He flashed her a thumbs up, and she nodded, smiling.    
  
“I had a speech memorized, but honestly, it doesn’t matter.” Rose shook her head, laughing at the impossible insanity of her life. “Speeches are my dad’s thing, and honestly, how could I follow that.” She chuckled as laughter bubbled around the room. “Working at Vitex had been, well, not always easy.” She steeled herself, letting out a breath. Then she threw caution to the wind. “Honestly, ‘s been the longest charade of mi’life.”    
  
She fell into her normal accent, watching as her mum gaped in shock, and Jon started chuckling. “Most’ve it was spent tryin’ ta prove I wasn’ riding on my dad’s name, not wantin’ to be compared to him. I loved my work, but it wasn’t what I really wanted. It didn’t inspire me, until I was tasked with the headache of keepin’ Jon McCrimmon in line.” She flashed him an adoring smile. “Couldn’ stand him at first, but then he made me take a step back and look at who I was, what I really wanted in life, ‘nd I realized I wanted to inspire people to be themselves.” Rose looked over at her dad, watching as he smiled and wiped an eye. “To take off the masks people hide behind, ‘nd help them feel confident in their own identities. So I started Bad Wolf, Inc. which will be launching its first line of clothes at Noble Threads December second, and makeup world wide on December tenth.”    
  
Jon held his breath as she paused, but relaxed as the room began to clap and mutter. “So much for those speech classes.” Jackie laughed beside him, and Tony giggled as well. Jon had a feeling he’d be asking to ditch his linguistics coach as soon as he could. Then, he froze as Rose moved her hand, cupping her stomach, pulling the folds of her dress around the slight bulge. He tried to catch her eyes, panic filling him as he wondered if she realized what she was doing, but then she looked down at him, eyes sparkling, and panic turned to love and pride.    
  
“The inspiration to start Bad Wolf, Inc wasn’t the only gift I got from Jon.” Rose wasn’t hiding anymore, because there was nothing to hide. She was happy, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. “He ‘nd I would also like ta announce that we are expecting our first child in March, so that should put an end to those rumors about whether or not we’ve been dating.” She looked down at Jon, who was watching her with wideeyed amazement. “But jus’ to be clear, I had nothing to do with him not being fired for the lab explosion. Couldn’ stand to be in the same room with him then.” Rose laughed as a few faces turned red, but the rest of the room laughed right along. “Tha’s pretty much all I had ta say. Eat, dance, and enjoy the Convention!” With that, she stepped away from the microphone to let her dad help her down the stairs.    
  
“You stole my closing line!” He laughed, as the guests began to mingle. When they reached the bottom, Rose giggled as he hugged her. “First child? Don’t you think you should see how you handle one first.” She rolled her eyes, then yelped as Jon grabbed her from behind. “Guess I have to get used to not being the number one man in your life.”    
  
“I’d never consider stealing that spot, Pete.” Jon beamed, wrapping his arms around Rose to rub her belly. “But I am going to steal her away for what I’m sure is about to be a ton of congratulations.” Rose wrapped her arm around his waist, and he kissed her hair. His words proved true, and he let his beautiful Rose bask in the attention.


	43. Chapter 43

“Will.” Rose tried to talk but Jon cut her off with a kiss. “You.” One more as he shouldered the door open. “Put me-“her mind went fuzzy as his tongue curled along the roof of her mouth. “Down?” She clung to him as he pulled back, arching an eyebrow at her. His answer was accentuated by him kicking the door shut.    
  
“Nope.” Jon laughed as he carried her into the penthouse, pausing only long enough to silence the alarm and then reset it foe the night time monitoring. “Not until you say it again!” He loved the way she giggled, clinging to his neck, cheeks flushed and eyes shining, and he bounced her lightly in his arms, not even caring about the bit of added weight.     
  
“I love you.” Rose laughed, as he finally lowered her to the floor. She reached down to pull her shoes off, as he loosened his bowtie, but then she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down for another long, deep kiss. His right hand curled around her hip, the other cupping her neck, and she sighed as he backed her into the wall. “You are so sleeping in my bed tonight.” She murmured into his lips, she wanted to go on kissing him but other matters were demanding attention.   
  
“Wasn’t done with you.” Jon tried to pull Rose back, succeeding in trapping her against his chest again so he could run his tongue along her lower lip, pulling that pout into his. “‘Ve got almost five months of kissing to make up for.” He frowned as she pushed him away, only to smile again as she stuck her tongue out at him.    
  
“Your child is pressin’ on my bladder, so ‘m gonna need like two minutes.” Rose knew he was following her, and she undid the collar of her dress, then pulled the zipper down, as well, stepping out of it as she entered the bedroom. Jon must have gotten the message, because she heard what sounded like his shoes hitting the wall, in separate thuds, she pulled the ensuite door closed. Giggling, she took care of what she needed to, freshened up, and let her hair down from the intricate twisted braid. Then she opened the door.    
  
Jon had quickly cleaned off Rose’s bed, hanging up the dresses, and tucking her earlier discarded bras away. He was halfway through taking off his shirt when the door open, and he froze at the sight of her standing there. He had seen her almost naked earlier, but honestly he hadn’t really taken it all in, out of courtesy for her request. Now, though, he drank her in, hands paused on the last button, unable to jerk his eyes away from her fuller curves and noticeably larger chest. He tried to tell Rose she looked stunning, but all that came out was “guuuuh...”    
  
“You said that the first time you saw me naked.” Rose giggled, approaching him and brushing his hands aside to finish. She felt her whole body warm at the memory of their first time together, the nervousness, the thrill, and the taste of freedom it had given her. “Do you remember?” Slowly, she pushed Jon’s sleeves down his arms, reveling in the way his cheeks flushed, and his tongue slipped out to dampen his lips.    
  
“Oh yes.” Jon tossed his shirt aside, bringing his hands to grasp Rose’s waist, sliding his fingers up her sides. “I had never seen someone so beautiful, so absolutely perfect.” He tore his eyes away from her bare skin to meet her’s. Smiling as he pushed her back just a bit to stand, cupping her face. “You’re still the most beautiful woman in the world to me.”    
  
“I love you.” Rose moved her fingers to his chest, reveling in how perfect, how right he felt. “So much some days I can’t breathe.” She tilted her face up, needing to feel his lips, and she groaned as Jon pulled her flush against him to plunge her in a head-spinning kiss. Oh she had missed this, craved it, and already her arousal was coursing through her. “Need you.” She gasped, shivering in delight as she felt his body responding to her.    
  
“You have me, always.” Jon sighed, turning Rose until he could lower her gently to the sheets, their lips never breaking for more than a moment to breathe. He shifted her hips, pushing her further onto the sheets, up so her back rested on the pillows, and finally released her lower lip with a wet pop to smile down at her. It wasn’t their first time, but it suddenly felt like it. “Are you sure?” He whispered the words he had so many months before on their first night.    
  
“Yes, please.” Rose wasn’t nervous, but she felt surprisingly anxious as Jon’s eyes flicked between hers. It was strange because this wasn’t the first time for them. It struck her then, why the air between them was sizzling with newness. “Lights on, no masks...” she breathed, curling her legs around his.    
  
“No secrets.” Jon shuddered in delight at the realization. He lowered his lips to her neck, finding that sensitive spot that always marked the start of his downward journey. Smiling, he closed his lips around it, sucking softly, rocking against Rose when she turned her head to give him better access and whimpered in pleasure. “Mine, all mine.” Satisfied with his possessive mark on her skin, he let his tongue dance down her chest, and drew a breath before curling it around her right, already erect nipple. So all his research was right, Rose was far more sensitive than before, and he cupped the other in his right hand, squeezing softly. They were so much fuller now, and she dug her nails into his back, arching up with a panting gasp.    
  
Rose had never felt anything so wonderful. Everything she had read said this would be different, that her changing body would be more sensitive than before, and she could barely think. She whined in disappointment as he released her, but then his lips started moving farther south, and she tingled all over in anticipation. Jon’s eyes held hers, burning with adoration, as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She had never felt more aroused in her life. “Jon...” she tried to pour her needs, her desires, and her live into the single syllable, and Rose was rewarded when he lifted her legs over his shoulder and slid his tongue between her folds.    
  
Rose’s cry of pleasure was everything Jon needed to hear. He lost himself in her taste, in the way he buried her hands in his hair, and swirled his tongue. She was already so wet, so heated under him, that he knew she wouldn’t last long. He caught the sensitive, hooded bud between his lips, sucking gently. When she mewled, arching up into him, Jon flexed into the sheets, cursing the tightness of his tuxedo pants. Slowly he flicked his tongue and brought one hand around to ease a finger into her dripping center. Rose was tighter than he remembered, already fluttering, and he groaned as he added another, curling them up. He needed her to come undone, yearned for it with such fire he couldn’t think of anything else. That abandoned, wild, possessive feeling inside of him flicked to life, and he began to lavish his skills on her with single minded determination.    
  
Rose couldn’t think straight, couldn’t keep her eyes open. This was better than she remembered, everything felt more intense, the pleasure amplified beyond what she had fantasized over the last two weeks. “Don’t stop!” She begged, already dancing on the edge. He never did before, but she knew her pleading for him not to drove him wild. His tongue swirled, teeth nipped, and his fingers circled up in a firm thrust. The tension deep in her core shattered, and Rose cried his name out as she tightened her fingers in his hair and squeezed her thighs. Her mind turned, stars dancing across her eyes, and her pulse roared in her ears.    
  
Jon chuckled as Rose relaxed back onto the sheets, gently lowering her trembling legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh before lifting up to drink in the sight of her, eyes closed, lips parted, face flushed. It was so much better without the mask. Quickly, he kicked his pants and boxers aside, bracing himself over her with his forearms on the pillow. “Look at me, love.” He whispered, kissing her brow. He needed to see her eyes, to finally watch her as he slotted himself between her thighs, the wet heat so hard to ignore against his hard length.    
  
Rose forced her eyes open, gasping at the love burning in his as they met. His lip dropped in a wordless inhale, as he stroked her cheeks. She laced her arms around his neck, curling one leg up around his hips, trying to tell him how much she wanted him, this feeling, this connection. She gasped as he reached between them, those chocolate irises blazing at her, and then she felt him, slowly, pressing, stretching, as his wordless sigh broke over her face. She keened, rocking up as much as she could to meet him, her other leg joining the first. “I love you.” Rose whimpered, pulling him down for a kiss.    
  
Jon didn’t get a chance to reply, because Rose’s lips were too intoxicating. He pulled back, thrusting into her again, groaning his pleasure into her panting gasps. She felt so wonderful, better than he had remembered, than his dreams had conjured up over the last few months. His mind felt full, too awash with the bliss of holding her in his arms again, knowing he’d never have to let her go. This was perfect, this was right, and the relief of the honesty as they moved together blew him away. He closed his eyes, burying his face against her neck, setting a passionate, deep rhythm as her lips pressed into his shoulders, nails dragging along his back. “I missed you so much.” He confessed, kissing the mark he had left earlier, sliding a hand down to support her thigh as he moved.    
  
“I missed you too.” Rose could barely speak. He wasn’t being as rough as he had so many times before, but she could feel everything he was trying to say as he rocked into her, gasping, kissing, stroking her hair and squeezing her thigh. This was heaven, was so right that she couldn’t think about anything but clinging to him, taking everything he was giving her. Words ceased, as his lips found hers again, and the tension the last five months had carried disappeared when their tongues met. He was close. Rose could feel it as his fingers tightened, the arm beside head trembled, and his lips grew clumsy but desperate. She wrapped herself tighter around him, erasing all empty spaces, and have a loving pull at his lower lip. His hand fisted the pillow, tugging her hair softly, as he moaned into her mouth, thrusting in hard, hoisting her left leg higher, and held himself inside of her, trembling.    
  
Jon shook as the coiled spring low in his body snapped. His whole body shook as he held himself deep inside of Rose, letting his completion empty his release inside of her. He could barely breathe, as she broke the kiss to cup the back of his head, holding his face to her neck, and the pounding of his heart in his ears drowned out the comforting words she was crooning to him. He released her leg, letting them fall as he slid from her, and wrapped his arms under her shoulders, basking in the afterglow of his climax and the aroma of her shampoo and perfume. When his arms began to shake, he rolled over, pulling her with him, planting blind, shaky kisses to every bit of skin he could find. This was love, perfection. This was his world.    
  
Rose could tell Jon was feeling as overwhelmed by what had just happened as she was. Tucked into his chest, she felt the emotions inside of her chest tighten in a happy way, the way she had been hoping for. It burst, flooding her throat and eyes, and she sobbed with joy into his skin. When his hands cupped her face,  lifting it, his eyes wide and worried, she gasped the question she knew didn’t even need to be asked. “Will you move in with me? Permanently? I don’t want you to ever leave.”    
  
“Of course.” Jon hugged her tightly, before rolling Rose onto her side so he could wipe her cheeks. “I was just waiting for you to ask.” Her choked laugh as she pulled him in for another kiss made his own tears sting his eyes. He broke away, only to plant a softer peck to her lips, now able to voice an idea he had been pondering for weeks. “Why don’t we buy a house together, hmmm? Something bigger than this, so you can have an office and-“ he was cut short as she kissed him again.    
  
“You’re a bloody genius.” Rose hadn’t even considered getting something together, and as Jon pulled back to smile at her, she wondered why she had kept him away for so long. “But you’ll sleep with me until then?” His response was a laugh as he pulled her close and rested his chin on her head like he used to. She didn’t care how big the house was, because wherever Jon’s arms were was home.    
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but setting the stage for the main svenr.

“Oh! Jon! This is perfect.” Rose gasped as they stepped into the foyer of the house. Light sparkled in from the windows on either side of the door, illuminating the hardwood floors that led ahead into a coat closet. To the right was a living room with beautiful bay windows overlooking the front garden, and the door to the three car garage was on the left.

 

“I told you.” Jon grinned smugly as he followed her in, shaking the slushy snow from his hair. He had spent two weeks pouring over potential houses before this one had shown up. Four bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs, with a large office and guest bathroom downstairs. There was a den on the other side of the dining room, which led out to a sprawling back garden. Not to mention, it had a fully functional attic that he could use as his home workshop. “I mean, it’s no Tyler Manor but-“ he oofed as Rose smacked his stomach and continued inside.

 

“I want it!” She sighed, trailing her fingers along the freshly painted walls, admiring the spacious living room as she headed towards the door he had promised would hold her office if they bought it. Pushing the door open, she giggled. It was perfect, with enough room for a desk, filing cabinets, and a table for her to work on. “Please, can we get it?” She spun pleasing with her eyes.

 

“Dontcha wanna see upstairs?” Jon snagged her hand, leading her through the empty kitchen, which she crooned over some more, complimenting the choice in cabinetry and pantry size, past the dining room, and into the den where the staircase was. “You’re going to love it.” He had already seen the pictures, but had kept them a secret from her, as she liked to have a unbiased impression. Grinning, he pushed open the door to the master bedroom. “Well?”

 

“I love it!” Rose entered the room eagerly, taking in the wide space, large enough for their bed, both dressers, and her vanity. It had a window next to the right closet, with a bench seat, and a set of glass doors led out to a small balcony big enough for a small table and two chairs. The right closet was bigger than the left, and they were separated by the ensuite, which had a step up spa style tub, two sinks, and a separate shower. Everything looked as if it had just been remodeled, and sparkled enticingly as she took it all in.

 

“Come see the nursery.” Jon took her hand again, eager to show her the next room, one that wouldn’t really be used for the next year unless they had a sitter. They had already agreed that the baby would share their room until he or she was one. This room was by far his favorite, as it was positioned directly in the center of the upstairs, and gave an unobstructed view of the back garden and the London skyline beyond through a half wall window.

 

“I don’t need to see the rest. This is it!” Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing her thumbs along the small hairs at the nape of his neck. He was smirking all too confidently, and she gasped as she realized that their normal sales agent hadn’t come along. “You already started the paperwork, didn’t you?!” She was too enamored with the way his hands wrapped around her, stroking her lower back softly to be angry. She had a surprise for him too.

 

“Yup.” Jon leaned down, kissing her softly, knowing she wasn’t mad. “I knew you’d love it. I know how to make you happy.” Her content sigh as she pulled away to dig in her bag made him feeling like he was floating. Then again, he’d felt like that a lot lately. When she pulled out an envelope, her cheeks flushing, he arched an eyebrow and took it. It was blank, but definitely held some sort of picture inside. “What’s this?” He began untucking the flap, watching as she giggled.

 

“Well, I had my appointment this morning, and since you had to go sign over the bill of sale on your place, I didn’t want to find out before you.” Rose had been dying to open the envelope all morning, but she hadn’t. “I may have lied about saying they couldn’t get a clear shot. I didn’t peek though. I have no clue!” She had been planning to sneak it under his plate at dinner, but this worked.

 

“Oh!” Jon paused, staring down at the obvious black and white ultrasound folded inside. He met Rose’s eyes, seeing curiosity as deep as his own reflected there. He felt his heart racing, as he eased the glossy page out, swallowing. He didn’t care what their little Theta was either way but he was suddenly anxious. “Ready?” Rose’s tongue curled up into his favorite smile as she nodded. “And we are having a...” he looked down, chest swelling in joy as Rose gasped and squealed in excitement. “Boy!” The word was typed across the top, with an arrow gesturing down to the tell tale sign.

 

“A boy!” Rose threw her arms around Jon, laughing as he grabbed her and lifted her up briefly for a twirl. “Oh I hope he has your hair!” She giggled against his lips as he kissed her fiercely, and when he pulled back she added. “And your brain!”

 

“I just hope he has your smile.” Jon could barely breathe as he hugged her close. “Can we paint the nursery like the night sky?” He pulled back to spin around the room, feeling like he was caught in a dream. Rose hummed happily, and he looked over to find her rubbing soothing circles onto her shirt. Heaven help him she looked beautiful. He drew closer, dropping to his knees to cover her hands and kiss the ever growing swell of their son. “I love you and your mummy so much.”

 

“And we love you.” Rose carded her fingers through Jon’s hair, feeling unbelievably blissful and at peace. “Oh I can’t wait to move in! When do we close?” Those worshipping eyes met hers, and she thought she could drown in the joy she saw there.

 

“Three weeks. Your dad already sent inspectors out this morning. Everything is perfect.” Jon surged to his feet, lacing their hands together. “He wanted to cover the down payment, but I told him we wanted to do this ourselves.” They had to money to buy it almost out right, but he hadn’t wanted Rose to cash in her investments. They had agreed to split this evenly, with their commission from the hoverboard. They’d only have five years of mortgage payments, but he knew she didn’t mind.

 

“‘M glad.” Rose had been emphatic that they do this on their own. It was their home, and she wanted it to be something they had just between them. “Three weeks is so long.” She sighed, already mentally cataloging how the nursery would look furnished. “If we do the night sky, the furniture should be black and white.”

 

“I design the walls, you pick out the furniture.” Jon pulled his mobile out, unable to keep the surprise to himself anymore. “Except the cradle. I’ve already got one.” He opened up his gallery, pulling up the video he’d taken yesterday. The idea he’d had had finished yesterday, and was currently hidden away in his office.

 

Rose gasped at what Jon was showing her. It was a cradle all right, but instead of having a rocking base, it was on a bottom like the hoverboard, and rocked gently from side to side. “This is what you’ve been hiding?” He grinned, restating the video. “I love it!”

 

“I hoped you would.” Jon preened at her amazement, patting himself mentally on the back. “And it moves like the board, only at a slow place, so we can move him from room to room without waking him up.” It was a brilliant design, if he said so himself.

 

Rose had never been happier than she felt right then. Returning his grin, she pulled out to her mobile to call her parents to let them know.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Jon looked up as Rose drew her eighth tense breath in the last hour. She was standing in front of the table in her office, rubbing her lower back and wincing. “Everything okay, love?” He lowered his book, tilting his head as he took in her stance. She was holding her breath, reaching for the large glass of icewater next to the half dozen sketchbooks she had strewn across the table.    
  
“Yeah, ‘s just my back hurts.” Rose tried to shake it off, not wanting a repeat of five days ago when she had some serious Braxton Hicks contractions at five in the morning, and Jon had nearly broken his neck scrambling out of bed. Her stomach tightened, sending another throb of pain through her hips and lower back. “I’ll be fine in a bit.” She took a long sip of the cold water, breathing in through her nose like she had learned in her classes. The throbbing stopped and her stomach relaxed. “All better now.” She picked up a scarlet pencil, to begin shading in a dress she had sketched that morning.    
  
Jon narrowed his eyes, closing his book. Rose’s stance was way off, her legs wider than normal, and the right one wasn’t bouncing as it normally did when she was designing. He tossed the book aside, standing up to go to cross through the doorway, rubbing his hand along her back. “Rose, your face is flushed.” He felt her sharp intake of breath, the wince she made as she shook her head and smiled back at him. He began counting in his head, sliding another hand around to feel how hard her prominent belly had become “Where does it hurt?” His heart began to race, as she shifted the hand on her stomach just a bit lower, and pulled the one on her back across where her pelvis met her spine.    
  
“Here, but, ‘s nothing.” The pains were fading again, allowing Rose to relax. She chanced a look back at Jon, who was moving his lips like he was counting. She rolled her eyes, as she continued shading. His soft massaging fingers felt wonderful, and she smiled as she focused on her work. She wanted to sit, honestly, but Theta was in a weird position that made anything but standing feel irritating.    
  
Jon glanced at the clock on the wall, staying silent as Rose worked. Maybe she was right, and it wasn’t anything at all. At the six minute mark, he felt her stiffen, this time whimpering, as she lowered her pencil and let her head loll forward. He had to be calm, not scream and almost bash his head on something like he had the other day. Her stomach clenched under his fingers, and Theta was lower down, stiller than he normally was after lunch. “I think it’s go time.” He offered gently, brushing her hair back from her face. She was biting her lip, making soft whining noises through her nose. “Oh yeah, yep, definitely go time!”    
  
“Calm down!” Rose rolled her eyes as Jon darted from the room. The contraction was gone, just in time for her to hear him trip over the stairs, yell he was fine, then continue his race over her head. She braced a hand on the table, trying to steady her breathing. Honestly, if she was in labor, she’d know it. She picked up her pencil, listening to the thudding of drawers overhead and what sounded like Jon knocking over a lamp. “I’m fine! It’s just false ones again.” The sound of him on the stairs again was followed up by him tripping into view, and it was accompanied by a shot of fire straight into her legs. “Jesus! Ow!” Okay, that one was painful, and her stomach was clenching so hard she could barely breathe.    
  
“Okay! I’ve got this. I’ll get your mum and call the car!” Jon slung the overnight bag across his shoulder, as Rose whined and giggled at the same time. “Scratch that.” He shook his head at his own idiocy. “I’ll get the car and call your mum!” He hurried out to toss the bag in the car, opening the garage door so he wouldn’t back into it. He tried to pretend he wasn’t about to lose his mind, but the excitement and panic was flooding through him. Then he darted back inside.    
  
“A little help!” Rose was trying to grab her shoes, but squatting down made the contractions start again. “Jon!” She looked up as he skidded to a stop in front of her, eyes and hair wild. She leaned against the wall, as he helped her put them on, breathing in relief as the contraction ended, and he wrapped an arm around her. She made it to the car, lowering herself into the seat. The pain was waning now, letting her swallow. “‘S not so bad, but hurry.”    
  
“I am!” Jon jumped in, reversing the car out and did his best not to gun the engine when he pulled into traffic. Rose was breathing heavily next to him, her hands braced on her stomach. Oh his strong, beautiful girl. “You’re doing great, Rose, just remember to breathe!”    
  
“Ya think!” Rose dug for her mobile, keeping an eye on the dash clock. Ehe had another three minutes before her next contraction. She scrolled through, finding her mum’s number, and it rang twice. “We’re on the way to the hospital.” She shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable with how Theta had positioned himself.    
  
“Are you sure?” Jackie sounded excited, despite her question, and Rose heard the tell tale sound of her grabbing her purse. “Really sure this time. Himself isn’t overreacting.”    
  
“Oh yeah.” Jon looked over at Rose, who had just laughed the words dryly. “We’re at six minutes apart, lasting for a full- HOLY GAH!” He jerked as Rose slammed back into her seat yelling. Throwing his turn signal on, he gripped the steering wheel and cut traffic to blow through a yellow light. “Make, nnnng, five minutes!” Her face was scrunched up, and he felt the urgency hit him full force. This was happening, really happening.    
  
“We’ll meet you there!”    
  
Rose barely heard her mum as the call dropped. She tossed her phone at Jon, gritting her teeth to keep back the cry of pain that was trying to rip through her. Then, it faded away, leaving her gasping for air. She looked over at Jon, who was driving like a damned maniac. “Slow down! I don’t want to die in a damn crash.”    
  
“I’m driving, you focus on conserving your strength.” Jon would have reached over to stroke her hair, but his hands were locked to the wheel. Rose huffed, rubbing her face, and he tried not to cast furtive glances at her. He wanted to talk, to make sure she was okay, but that would distract them, and the hospital wasn’t much farther.    
  
Rose was trying hard not to yell, but the sound strangled from her lips as she braced her hands against the door. This was really happening, and trepidation washed through her. She couldn’t see straight, as her whole body tensed up, the pain stronger now, burning through her. It faded away just as Jon whipped up to the emergency section and hurried around to help her out. “My wife’s in labor!” He yelped at a nurse nearby, and Rose was about to ask why he called her his wife but she was helped into a wheelchair while he darted back out to park the car.    
  
Jon found the first spot he could, grabbing the overnight bag and rushing back inside. He found the lift to the maternity wing, and huffed to a stop at the nurse’s station. “Rose Tyler’s room!” He gasped, fearing for a moment that maybe he had taken too long. Then a familiar cry of his name echoed from three doors away. “Nevermind.” He flew down the hall, shouldering the door open.    
  
Rose panted as she let her head hit the pillows. Jon was at her side, kissing her hair, stroking her face. “There you are.” She winced at the pressure of the nurse’s fingers, where she was testing her dilation and effacement. “Took you long enough.”    
  
“It’s a helluva sprint from parking.” Jon chuckled, drowning in the sight of her flushed face as parted lips. “Any changes?”    
  
“You’re nine centimeters dilated and fully effaced.” The nurse looked up smiling. “You should be ready to push here soon. Doctor Cooper should be finishing up with her current delivery shortly.” Rose nodded, scrambling for Jon’s fingers. “We don’t have time for an epidural, but I can get nitrous oxide if you’d like.” She nodded agin, trying to shift on the bed.    
  
“Oh my god.” Rose’s gasp made Jon look down again, and she was staring at him in shock like she just remembered she’d left the stove on. “We never picked a name! We just kept calling him Theta!” He couldn’t help it, and Jon barked out a laugh. “‘S not funny, Jon. Our baby doesn’t have a na- GAH!” He winced as her fingers crushed his.    
  
Rose didn’t know why that struck her just then, why it never came up before. As another contraction rocked her, she panted for air, trying to remember her breathing lessons, and clung to Jon for dear life. She loved him, but at that moment she wanted to slap him for his laughter as he rubbed her shoulder and kept glancing at the clock. She took the brief respite to gather her wits.    
  
“Why don’t we pick one after he comes, okay love.” Rose made a grabby motion at a cup of water, and Jon eased the straw to her lips. “We’re at three minutes now. You’re doing great, my precious girl. Just breathe.” He set the cup aside, as Doctor Cooper came into the room with a nurse. The nurse had the tank of laughing gas, and a mask. “Welcome to the party!”    
  
“My favorite kind!” Doctor Cooper beamed at them, as she scrubbed her hands and opened a pack of sterile gloves. Then she sat on a chair, scooting close to the bed. Rose braced herself for the pressure of fingers. “Not feeling the need to push yet?” Rose shook her head, grunting as another contraction seized her. “Still at nine centimeters, Rose, but the baby is definitely in position. Hmmm” Rose sucked in a deep breath as Jon held the mask to her face. “He’s still encased in his membranes. I can use an amnicot to rupture them, and speed up the dilation?”    
  
Rose’s eyes met Jon’s, and he knew she was asking if it was a good idea. She had read the pros and cons herself, but he had mentally categorized all the statistics. At her stage, there were minimal risks, and it would work. “If you want, love. You’ll be fine.”    
  
“Do it.” Rose pulled the mask away to speak. The pain was still there, but it didn’t make her anxious and panicky. She felt more relaxed, less irritated by Jon’s kisses and strokes. She pressed the mask back, breathing deeply. After a moment, she felt warm liquid spill across her thighs, followed by another contraction. Bless Jon, as held the mask so she could grab at the bed and whine out her blazing discomfort.    
  
“You’re doing brilliantly, love.” Jon crooned to Rose, as she took the mask back into her hand. With a nod from the nurse, who was prepping the newborn exam bed nearby, he lowered the rail and sat beside the beautiful woman laboring before him. She looked like a goddess, in his opinion. “Lean into me, there’s a girl.” Rose’s head rested against his side, and he brushed her hair back. “You can do this, you’re strong.”    
  
“Don’t leave me.” Rose felt a bit lightheaded, and she pulled the mask away again. She could feel another contraction starting, and she dug her nails into his arm, pulling the mask away as the pain shifted from her back to lower in her pelvis and thighs. “I’m scared.” She managed to mutter before she let out another cry. Oh she was scared. How could she not be. It hurt, even with the gas, and she was about to be a mum. What if she was rubbish at it? What if she didn’t know how to do everything?   
  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Jon helped Rose sit up, rubbing her back as she clawed at him, her voice loud and strong. She was magnificent, beautiful, powerful, as her nails dug into his arms. He lost track of time, focusing only on soothing her. He didn’t notice Doctor Cooper leave, nor her return, until she spoke. It had been an hour and a half of broken cries and half kisses.    
  
“Okay Rose, he’s getting lower. You should start feeling the urge to push anytime now.” Rose was already feeling it, deep inside of her, her body was telling her to bear down. “Let it come naturally. You can do this.”    
  
She went with it, pushing hard as Jon held her up, crooning praises of how wonderful she was. Over and over, she bore down, knowing she was yelling at him to shut up, knowing that he wasn’t listening. It felt like an eternity, but then the most painful pressure she’d ever felt rocked through her, and she gave everything she had. There was no relief as she paused to catch her breath, and she pushed again, and again, and then her cries were joined with high pitched, frantic ones. She collapsed back into Jon, who had somehow slid half behind her, gasping at the sight of the tiny, messy, squawking limbs being lifted up by Doctor Cooper. “Gimme!” She sobbed, holding her hands out. She wasn’t even aware of Jon slipping her gown down her right arm until she pressed her son into her bare skin. He was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.    
  
“Oh, Rose.” Jon scooted from behind her to stare at the sobbing baby that was curled against her chest. The silence, as his son pressed blind open mouthed pants to her skin, was unnoticeable, as he found himself unable to do anything more than gaze in wide eyed wonder. “He’s perfect.” He blazed with pride as the baby shifted down, searching, and upon finding his prize, began to fumble until his tiny lips closed to nurse. “Lookit him, love. He’s so smart.”    
  
“Well you’re his dad.” Rose giggled, shivering as her body relaxed into the sheets. He had a mess of wet brown hair, and a tiny nose that definitely showed his father’s genes. She was pleased to see he had her ears. “Geoffrey.” She flicked her eyes up to Jon, who looked like he was dumbstruck. His chocolate eyes met hers, and he looked properly stunned. “Geoffrey Peter McCrimmon. What d’ya think?”    
  
“I think you are the most brilliant woman in the world.” Jon was moved by her suggestion. He swallowed hard, running a finger along Geoffrey’s tiny legs, as the nurse handed him a warm blanket. He tucked it over his son, and the love of his life. “Can we still call him Theta, until he’s older?”    
  
“He’ll always be our little Theta.” Rose hummed, as Jon’s forehead pressed into her hair. Everything was perfect, and she didn’t want to let go, but acquiesced to allow their child to be taken to be checked over and weighed. She giggled, as Jon looked at her, then the baby, then her again. “Go watch.” She laughed, as he scurried off the bed to go observe them take his vitals and do tiny feet and hand prints. She was exhausted, and no sooner did she close her eyes than Jon was back by the bed, with Geoff fussing. She opened them again, as she held out her arms.    
  
Jon followed along, as they took Rose down to postpartum room to rest. Watching her, hearing her hum, as Geoff nursed again was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He had no qualms announcing that either, as Jackie and Pete came into the room with tiny gasps and proud sniffles, followed shortly by Donna, his mum, and his grandad. Tearing his eyes away, he looked over at Pete, who had slung an arm around his shoulder. “I want to marry your daughter.” He whispered, knowing she couldn’t hear over the quiet fuss.    
  
“You’re the only man who’s ever been good enough in my eyes.” Pete squeezed him briefly, his hazel green eyes smiling into Jon’s. “I couldn’t be more proud of either of you.” Then, Jon had to laugh as he felt Pete slip something into his pocket, and looked down to see a cigar wrapped in blue ribbon. He wasn’t a smoker, but this was one time he’d make an exception.    
  
  
  
  



	46. Chapter 46

“Yep, it’s official. I’m the luckiest man ever.” Jon chuckled as he watched Rose come out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of black thigh highs, black cheeky knickers, and a matching bra. She giggled, rolling her eyes at him in that way of hers, as she finished putting an earring in. She looked exquisite, even before putting grabbing the navy blue dress off of their bed. She was still carrying some of the weight from giving birth three months before, but it made her curves look more inviting, and it took all of his restraint not to lock the door and take her right there. Seemed inappropriate to do so with her mum downstairs rocking their son to sleep.    
  
“Oh stop it.” Rose acted like she found his words playfully annoying, but honestly she loved when he looked at her like that. She was still trying to feel comfortable in her own skin, and the yearning that was burning over his face as he paused in the middle of knotting his tie made her feel damned sexy. Giggling, she turned around to give him a view of the back, making a show of wiggling into her dress. It was their first date night out since Peter was born, and she was both excited and anxious.    
  
“Never gonna stop it.” Jon smirked, abandoning his tie to zip up her dress and place a kiss on the back of her neck. “Love you too much to ever stop.” The pink tint to her ears and her soft inhale told him Rose didn’t really want him to be quiet. “Now shoes on and let’s go.”    
  
“Where are we going anyways?” Jon had been keeping whatever he had planned a secret, claiming he wanted her to just enjoy some down time between working on her new line and tending to Geoff during the day. Honestly, she wasn’t stressed out by that, since as soon as he got home, Jon always immediately began tending to him so she could take some time to soak in the tub or enjoy a glass of wine and read.    
  
“Dinner, and then there’s this art show in that park by Torchwood Towers.” Jon finally finished his tie, as Rose slipped into a pair of smaller heels and opened the bedroom door. He followed her, as she lead the way down, smiling as she hurried over to Jackie who was humming a lullaby. “We should be back before eleven.” He offered, as Rose leaned down to kiss Geoff’s forehead.    
  
“Take your time.” Jackie smiled, accepting a cheek kiss from Rose. “I love spending time with my grandbaby.” Rose knew if she didn’t hurry out now, she’d make some excuse to stay. It was the first time in three months she hadn’t nursed her sweet boy to sleep, and seeing Jon drop a kiss to his little nose just made it more difficult. She grabbed her small purse, hurrying out to the car.    
  
Jon followed after Rose, sliding in to find her looking longingly back at the house. “Rose, honey, it’s only four hours. You fed him before his bath. Jackie knows how to warm his milk if he’s hungry again.” He squeezed her hand softly. Honestly, he was loathe to leave too. He was missing cuddling his boy, reading him a story, while Rose cuddled next to him. Yet, he had promised her a quiet night with just them.    
  
“I know.” Rose smiled softly, as Jon maneuvered onto the road and headed toward their favorite restaurant. They hadn’t been there in months, and she was happy to have some time alone with him. Sliding into their normal booth, she recalled the first time they had eaten there together. The not date where they were both oblivious to what was in front of them.    
  
Jon hadn’t seen that day dream look on Rose’s face in some time, and he chuckled as he realized where here thoughts probably were. “Do you remember that old man?” He offered, reaching across the table to hold her fingers. She looked at him puzzled for a moment, and then she gave him his favorite smile and nodded. “He didn’t even know us, and still knew I was half gone by the time dinner was over.  We were so blind back then, weren’t we?”    
  
“What’s funny is, I kept beating myself mentally that night, because I was wondering if being with you would be as easy and wonderful as the Doctor.” Rose knew they hadn’t addressed the subject of their wild flings since she found out about the pregnancy, but looking back now, it made her laugh. “I wanted so bad to kiss you that night, but I felt so guilty. I still dunno how we missed it.”    
  
“Me either. Doesn’t matter.” Jon released her hand as the food arrived, smiling a thanks to the waitress. “Because we’re here, we’re together, and I wouldn’t change a minute of it.” He grinned as Rose bit her lip and began digging into her meal. Seeing her like this, so happy, so content, solidifies his plans even more. The slight weight in the inner pocket of his  suit coat shifts, and he wonders how he’s going to make it through the end of dinner. He forces himself to wait, though, wanting the moment to be right.    
  
Rose looked up from her plate, Jon’s sudden silence making her worry. Yet, he’s staring at her in that way, the one that makes her feel like he’s gazing right into her soul and is completely enamored with what he sees. Like always, it warms her from her hair to her toes, and she finds it hard to catch her breath. Then, he smiles, that crooked, full tooth, eye crinkling thing and she can’t help but giggle. “You make me happy, more than actually, d’ya know that?”    
  
“Not as happy as you make me.” Jon points his fork at her plate, encouraging her to eat, before returning to his own. He wonders if she realizes what he’s planning, but he doesn’t think so. Only Pete and Jackie did, and he knew they wouldn’t spoil it. When dinner is finished, he wraps his arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the car. He hums when she pauses by the open door, and draws a breath as she turns to him. When she throws her arms up for a hug, he catches her, squeezing her softly.    
  
“Thank you for dinner.” Rose knows it’s not the exact wording she used almost a year ago in this very parking lot, but it doesn’t matter. It’s close enough. She presses up on her toes. “No cheek this time.” She giggles, and sighs in delight as he leans in to kiss her. She loves kissing him, loves how he puts everything into it. He was right, as their tongues brushed and reminded her that it’s been almost a week since they had been intimate, they needed this date night. “I love you.” She murmurs as they break apart.   
  
“I love you too.” Jon presses another kiss, this one to her nose, because he adores how it makes her crinkle it up and giggle. Then he helps her into the car, aiming for the park where the outdoor art show is being held. It’s a short drive, but they banter back and forth about his most recent project at work and her new line of makeup. Then he helps her out, clasping her hand in his as they meander through the displays.    
  
Rose is content, as she looks up at Jon. Sometimes she was so used to him being there, that she forgot just how gorgeous he was. The bright lights from the exhibits cast his face into profile, making the proud shape of his nose and jaw more defined, and she leans up to kiss his cheek. “You’re awfully quiet tonight, Jon.” She knows he’s probably just tired, as he was up early to head in for an early lab test on the project.    
  
“Just admiring how beautiful everything looks.” Jon squeezes Rose’s hand, as she finishes the last bit of wine in her glass. Just beyond her, an empty spot catches his eye, a tiny fountain surrounded by butterfly bushes stringed with fairylights. “Close your eyes. I just saw something you’ll love!” He doesn’t mean to exclaim it so loudly, but it was perfect.    
  
Rose is surprised by his sudden energy, but she closes her eyes as follows him as he leads her through the crowd. She wonders what he saw, maybe something for her office or even a painting for the nursery. She is tempted to peek, when they come to a stop. The noise from the other art admirers is quieter now, back behind her. There is, however, the soft sound of water splashing. “Is it something for the garden?” They had started planting flowers as soon as the cold weather had let up, creating a lovely area for them to sit outside and relax. She had suggested a small fountain just last week. Suddenly Jon released her hands.    
  
“Open your eyes.” Jon drew a breath, as he held the box in his palm. He looked up at her, from where he was kneeling, his heart pounding as those honey eyes fluttered open, blinking at the empty space where he had been standing. When they shifted down, he felt the earth stop spinning, and swallowed hard as her lips parted in a shocked gasp. “Rose Tyler, -“   
  
“Yes!” Rose didn’t even let Jon finish. As soon as she had seen him down there, his face so open, so hopeful, she had her answer. She didn’t even care about the ring, ignoring it as she grabbed his arms, hauled him up, and pushed herself flush against him to capture his awestruck lips in a kiss. She hadn’t expected this, ever, given his past. She hadn’t needed it either, as he proved his love day in and day out, but now she knew she wanted it. His arms closed around her, and she giggled as he lifted her up just off the ground and spun her around.    
  
“Really?” Jon knew he shouldn’t be so shocked she said yes, but sometimes their life still caught him by surprise. He pulled back, gazing down into her eyes as happy tears spilled over and down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his lips, feeling his own eyes begin to tingle as he fumbled to get the ring out of the box. Then he slid it onto her trembling finger. He laughed, scooping her into his arms again, ignoring the looks as he carried her to the car. He was going to marry Rose, and it made his life even more perfect.    
  
Rose couldn’t figure out what to look at, as Jon began the drive home, her beautiful ring or her gorgeous fiancé. The grinning man won out, and she couldn’t ignore the giddy, happy feeling anymore. “Pull over.” She whispered, nodding at a dirt path that ran behind some trees. Bless him, he didn’t ask why as he pulled off the road. “Turn off the car.” She undid her seat belt, reaching over for his buckle as he shifted into park and killed the engine.    
  
Jon was confused, but then growled in delight as Rose reached between his legs to slide his seat back and crawled over the center console to straddle him. “Mmm, we may get caught.” He teased, as her lips went for his neck. It had been a while since she had jumped him like this, a month maybe, and he was not complaining in the least about the way his pants grew tight.    
  
“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Rose chuckled, as he grabbed her hips, pressing up into her. Heat flooded her veins, as it always did when he made that possessive noise. She found his lips in the dark, plunging her hands into that glorious hair, and nipped at his lower lip eagerly. Feeling a bit daring, she let herself purr. “Would it, Doctor?”    
  
“No it wouldn’t, Marion.” Jon was already aroused, but when she made that voice, brought back the memory of her bent so deliciously over the billiards table, he was on fire. He grabbed her hands, pushing them down between them to his belt, and he delivered a firm swat to her thigh as she began undoing it. “You better scream. I want everyone to hear you.” Reaching down, he reclined the seat to give Rose better access, and then pushed her skirts up to dip his fingers around her thigh and into the side of the lace. He gasped as he found her already soaked, just as she freed him from his zipper.    
  
“You know I always do.” Rose tilted her head to the side, lifting up to situate herself as he brushed her panties aside, and she cried out in delight as his teeth closed over her skin and she sank down. It stirred that wild feeling inside of her, when his fingers dug into her thighs, helping her find her rhythm. She pressed her chest down into him, grabbing the top of the seat and rolling her hips. Jon’s right hand trailed between them, and when his fingers found that perfect spot, she yelped in pleasure.    
  
Jon basked in the slick, heated velvet of Rose around him, like he always did. It was desperate, frantic, and completely unexpected. Still, he kissed along her jaw, finding her gasping mouth, and sucked her lower lip between his. She was loud, in the dark of the car, and he didn’t keep his approval to himself, letting his own cries as she pressed down and swiveled her hips just right, or growling as she tugged his hair. “You are bloody perfect woman.” He groaned, rolling the sensitive bundle with his thumb, bucking up as she keened her delight.    
  
“So’re, yes, you!” Rose tossed her head back as he thrust up to meet her downward movement. The shift in angle made him press into that spot his fingers always sought out. She felt the tension beginning to build, low inside of her, and she kept that position as she moved. “Again!” His thumb pressed and rolled, accompanied by another upward thrust to meet her.    
  
“You’re close, aren’t you?” Jon could feel it, the fluttering and the trembling that always announced her impending climax. It served to start pushing him towards the edge, coiling that spring deep in his core. “Come on, precious girl. Don’t fight it.” He could barely think, as her nails slid down his neck to brace against his chest. She was making those desperate, strangled cries.    
  
Rose was so close, her mind swimming, heart pounding. Jon was rocking up into her, his words husky, demanding, and his thumb circled, she pressed down, and the night exploded around her. She called his name, fisting his coat, leaning down to catch his growl of excitement with her tongue. She shook, as her head spun, heart pounding, ears ringing, and whimpered in ecstasy as his fingers moved up to dig into her hips. She soared higher, as he moved her, bucking up hard with determined, desperate thrusts.    
  
Jon was almost there, teetering on the edge as Rose’s climax clenched and echoed around him. He chased her, needing desperately to leap over and join her. Then her teeth pulled hard at his lip, and the coil snapped. He yanked her down firmly, holding her in place as his release surged out, making his mind fog, his pulse roar in his ears. He reached up, tucking her head into his shoulder, groaning as she panted and trembled in his arms.   
  
It took a while for Rose to be able to move again, and she shifted her head, pressing a kiss to Jon’s neck as he slid his hand still at her hips up to rub her back. “I love you.” She sighed, shuddering as he nuzzled his nose against her ear. Then she giggled as he patted her back and wiggled his hips. Carefully, she shifted off of him, whining as he slid from her, and quickly returned to her seat to fumble in the glove compartment for a napkin.    
  
“I love you too.” Jon blew out a breath, as he tucked himself away, blinking at the bright light from Rose’s obvious quest to clean up. He righted his seat, reaching up to turn on the car. At the sight of the fogged windows, he snickered. “What brought that on?” He queried, looking over to arch an eyebrow at her.    
  
“You proposed.” Rose giggled, tucking the napkin into her purse as she flipped the visor down to check how properly shagged she looked. Eh, her mum would probably be asleep when they came in anyways. So she didn’t worry about the glaring red mark.    
  
“You said yes.” Jon preened as he redid his seatbelt and eased back onto the road. He caught her eye, seeing that wild mischievous look as she closed the visor plunging them back into darkness for the short remaining drive. Jackie was sound asleep in the guest room when they arrived, and he kept quiet as Rose showered quickly before going to feed a stirring Geoffrey. He washed off just as quickly, turning off the lights.    
  
When Rose returned to their bedroom, she squeaked as a hand closed over her lips, and soft words told her this time she needed to be very, very quiet. It wasn’t hard for her to be silent, as Jon’s lips hardly left hers, his touches soft, movements deep and slow, and by the time they were finished, she was so thoroughly loved and satisfied she didn’t think she could do more than breathe.    
  
Jon pulled Rose’s back to him, wrapping her tightly in his arms. He knew, as she drifted off with a happy, contented sigh, that this was what his future would always hold. This was everything he could ever need in life, and he knew she would never walk away.    
  
Rose thought, eight months later, as she swayed in Jon’s arms to their first dance as husband and wife, that there was no way her life could get any better, that she could love the man smiling down at her anymore than she did. She didn’t think she could ever want more from the world, as she plucked her son from her mother’s arms to bounce him along to the music while Jon laughed from nearby with her father. She was proven wrong, nineteen months later, as Jon held her hand and welcomed their twin daughters into the world.    
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a follow up fic, which will contain alternative reveals


End file.
